


Change of plans

by prjctdiva (LudicRemmy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro and Sakura Futaba Are Half-Siblings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Fix-It, Goro accidentally summons Loki during Sae's palace: the fic, Goro experiences feelings and he needs time, He'll figure it out eventually don't worry, How could I forget., Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Its not a central point but.. hey, M/M, Mention of Wakaba's questionable experiments, Never seen anyone exploit this before so here goes, Redemption, Separate from vanilla and royal because fuck canon, Slow Burn, Still pretty compliant in some parts though, The enemy part is kinda one sided since Goro think they got beef while Akira is in Deep, This week in anngoro friendship propaganda, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 98,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicRemmy/pseuds/prjctdiva
Summary: Goro accidentally summons Loki during Sae’s palace. Unbeknownst to everyone, this fatal mistake ends up being the key to his redemption.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 199
Kudos: 1065
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This 100% started as a joke until I realized the potential this idea had in a Goro redemption fic. I love him a lot and he deserves to be happy! I haven't decided if this is part of the Royal timeline, but it might incorporate some elements from it. And thank you to my friend Ramsay for reading everything first and helping me brainstorm ideas!!

Sae’s palace was something else. He’d told himself beforehand that he wouldn’t enjoy this, that it was strictly _business,_ and yet.. It was completely different from what he was used to, working with people like this. Despite that, he couldn’t deny how _well_ the Thieves worked together, and how much easier this made things when compared to working alone. Not that he couldn’t do things on his own just as well, of course. This could just be considered.. a _plus._

Goro hadn’t expected to fight much, to be honest. It was quite obvious that he didn’t quite fit in with the group, and he wasn’t sure he could blame them for their distrust. In spite of that, he was kept in the front line and unable to refuse, despite the way the others looked at him. Akira Kurusu was, as always, a veritable mystery. And as much as he hated to admit it, they made a surprisingly good pair in combat. The famous Detective Prince, and the leader of the Phantom Thieves. _Who would have thought._

***

They’d just breezed through a fight with another Shadow, when their leader seemed to single him out. Goro couldn’t stop himself from tensing up slightly, considering his already precarious position within the group. There was also the fact that Goro had noticed quite early that Kurusu seemed.. _different_ in the Metaverse, his expression now hard to read. The other boy leaned closer, in an almost conspiratory manner. “Want to see who can deal the most damage on the next one?” He was _grinning._

Oh. _So that’s how it was._ Before he could even think logically about it — and consider the fact that it was probably a stupid, reckless idea — Goro smirked in return, a glint in his eye. “Oh, it’s _on.”_ He wasn’t the kind to back down from a challenge, and especially not one coming from _him._ Kurusu nodded approvingly, going back to the others that had briefly stopped to look at them while waiting for the infiltration to resume. He doubted they’d been able to overhear anything, not that it really mattered. He couldn’t let himself get intimidated. 

_Not so close to his goal._

***

The next fight started normally, except for the knowing look Kurusu threw at him before his turn. It felt almost strange, like they were sharing something special behind everyone else’s backs, but Goro knew he couldn’t let such a stupid thought get to him. Their leader was most likely doing this to gauge whether he was good enough to keep in the main attacking force any longer. It made sense, naturally. _And Goro intended to show him._

The first round was practically just warm-up, with the brunette managing a good jab at their foe nonetheless. “Nice one, Crow!”, their navigator’s voice resonated overhead. _Ah!_ He couldn’t contain a small grin, locking eyes momentarily with Kurusu, who appeared to be having just as much fun. _What was that about not enjoying himself?_ Goro’s previous caution had been completely thrown to the wind, victory now the only thing on his mind. 

But _of course,_ his rival had to go and break out one of his _special_ little moves. _Critical hit._ And the masked thief had the nerve to look back and _wink_ at him. “That bastard..” The brunette’s smile widened almost devilishly, preparing for his next move while the rest of the group congratulated their leader. Luckily for Goro, he was next and absolutely _raring_ to go, staring down the already half-beaten Shadow. 

“ _LOKI!”_

_…_

Wait.

Wait wait _wait._ No fucking _way_ he’d just said that, no way he’d make such a stupid, careless mistake, not _now, of all times_ \- 

But he could tell, just from the familiar _feel_ of things, that it was too late. Goro knew they were all staring at him, from the unnatural silence that now surrounded him. Already, he could feel their accusatory eyes burning holes straight through his back, his guilt laid bare for everyone to see. _One word._ That was all it had taken to doom him. By now, the pieces of the puzzles were being put together. _Black Mask_ couldn’t afford to stay here any longer. 

An odd, guttural groan broke the silence, and he suddenly remembered the Shadow they’d just been fighting. _Fuck. And it was still his turn._ Even _it_ seemed to stare at him, almost curiously. Goro just couldn’t take it anymore. Fueled by his own self-hatred, he suddenly jumped forward, taking care of the enemy in one swift jab of his glowing red sword. _Idiot._ For a few seconds, he could do nothing else but watch as it sank into the ground, dissolving back to nothing. 

He didn’t want to look at them. _No,_ Goro could only hope that they wouldn't be as reckless as to try to follow after him. He’d already started to leave, when someone finally called after him. “Crow?”, quickly followed by another, more insistent call: “Crow!” Judging by their voices, Takamaki and.. Sakura, was it? _How ironic._ But he wasn’t about to stop just for _that._

“GORO!”

Pause. _Ah! No way._ That actually got him to look over his shoulder for a brief second, eyes narrowed slightly but otherwise expressionless. His gaze met Kurusu’s, the leader of the Phantom Thieves appearing undeniably distraught. Goro couldn’t blame him, if the other had just realized he’d been betrayed. Though.. Had he been crazy, Goro could have almost sworn that Kurusu was trying to reach out to him, _literally._ He averted his eyes again before that naive thought could get anywhere.

Just like that, he was gone.

***

The first few days after, Akira had tried to text him. 

“Are you okay?”

“Can we talk?” 

“Please.”

When that hadn’t worked, he’d tried to call him, leaving voicemails that essentially all said the same thing: “I just want to see you. Please call back.” Nothing. No one had heard a single thing, though that wasn’t all that surprising, considering the situation. And still, he refused to give up just yet. Not without hearing Goro’s side of things. 

They had all warned him against it, naturally. “ _We just don’t know what he might do, now that we know his true identity._ ” To be honest, Akira didn’t exactly worry about something like that. Even now, he wasn’t able to forget the sight of Goro’s completely horrified expression moments after his fatal mistake, something he clearly hadn’t been meant to see. Everything pointed towards him being the true culprit behind the mental shutdowns, but Akira knew there had to be more to it, even if the others clearly didn’t believe it. 

The things he’d said about a _grudge,_ the subtle hints he’d been dropping and his so-called _theories_ on the mental shutdown cases, not to mention his frequent calls with someone Akira could only assume had to be his “superior”.. It all made too much sense, now. No, he simply couldn’t allow himself to overlook this evidence by making hasty conclusions. 

There was also the issue of the deadline, which was approaching at a faster rate than he would have liked. His teammates were starting to remind him more often, too, but he’d found excuses each time. Admitting that he was still looking for Goro would only make them fret further. Part of him wasn’t sure they’d even _understand_ , as much as he hated to doubt them. Really, it was best that he took care of this on his own… _for now,_ at least _._

His best bet, he’d realized, was the subway station. It’s not like Akira knew of many other places that Goro frequented often, and he was bound to travel around at _some_ point. The detective had been able to “find” him here many times before, so Akira had no reasons to believe that the opposite couldn’t happen, too. At least… he _hoped._ And statistically, the longer he stuck around, the more likely he was to stumble upon him in one of his usual spots, _right?_

So, almost as a last resort, that was exactly what he chose to do. He waited every day, in the morning, after school, for someone that might never come. 

And then, against all odds, he _did._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro and Akira have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD.. I really didn't think the first chapter would get so many comments and positive responses! This chapter ended up being a lot longer (at least for my personal writing standards) than I had first expected, but i'm quite proud of it! Hopefully the third chapter will be ready to go by next week. As always, thank you so much everyone for reading!

Ironically enough, Goro was the one to catch him off guard. To be fair, Akira had already been waiting for a while, and, having it been a few days already, part of him had started to lose hope. It’s for that exact reason that he should have been paying attention to his surroundings more. It seemed like “destiny” always had odd plans, when it came to the two of them. Maybe Goro was right after all. 

“What are you doing here?” The accusatory tone got him to look up from his phone almost immediately, and he almost dropped it in surprise. It was getting somewhat late, most students having gone home already. No doubt the other hadn’t expected to see him here, still. 

Goro looked… well, he didn’t look _bad,_ per se. He had a reputation to uphold, even now, and his outside appearance had always seemed perfectly manicured in every way each time that Akira had seen him. By paying close attention, however, he was able to spot details that anyone not too familiar with Goro would have most likely never noticed; a few bangs out of place, an ever so slightly crooked tie, and dark bags under his eyes that no amount of concealer or fancy makeup would truly erase. He was _tired_ , and Akira could only begin to imagine why. 

“Waiting for fate to do it’s usual thing. Seems it worked, considering you’re here.” He’d said the first thing that had come to his mind, and judging by the disapproving look on Goro’s face, it might have been a _tad_ too cheesy. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, both at his own words and the fact that he’d finally found the person he’d been looking for. 

The other boy appeared to be distant, already looking away with fake politeness in his voice: “Well, I suppose it was nice seeing you, but I really should go-” Of course, _no way_ Akira was letting him get away that easily, especially not after waiting for so long. He swiftly grabbed the brunette’s wrist before he could escape, hoping that this would get him to look at him properly. “Please… Can we talk?” He kept his voice down, aware that causing a scene here was the last thing either of them needed. It seemed Goro was thinking the same thing, since contrary to what Akira might have expected, there were no loud protests on his part. Instead, the detective looked at him rather coldly, eyes narrowed but otherwise silent. _At least he had his attention now…_

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” Is what Goro finally settled on, trying to tear his wrist away from Akira’s grip with no real force. “Goro..” _How desperate he must have sounded…_ To be completely honest, he was starting to feel like he _was._ Deep down, he knew that if he let the other boy go _now_ … Well, he wasn’t going to let that happen, anyway. 

This time, the detective had no difficulty snatching his own hand back. “ _Don’t_ call me _that._ ” He hissed, but only the two of them could hear. Akira let go, looking down at his own feet in silence. _That had been a stupid move._ He didn’t want to look up, though, didn’t want to see him leave. _Again._

Eventually, a loud sigh reached his ears, and his head snapped up to attention, despite his earlier efforts not to. Clearly, the other boy was actively avoiding to meet his eyes, though he hadn’t left. _Yet._ Akira’s mind was telling him to reach out, to make sure that he’d _stay,_ but he knew that this would most likely only scare him off. He had no choice but to wait, scanning Goro’s face for some kind of reaction, the other making it especially hard for him to figure out his feelings. 

Then, and without warning, the brunette moved to face him again, a resolute glint in his eye that Akira had not expected to see. _Should he be... scared?_ He didn’t get much time to address the issue, the detective’s voice cutting his thoughts short.  
  
“Fine. Leblanc. _Now.”_

Leaving no room for protest, he turned on his heel, already heading for the next train to Yongen. Akira himself had to scramble to follow, slightly confused about the events that had just transpired, but ultimately deciding not to push his luck by asking stupid questions. _Somehow.._ Goro had agreed. Truly, Akira didn’t have much of a clue as to what was going on through his mind. Though, as they silently boarded the train together, the thief didn’t try to conceal the small smile that had appeared on his face.

***

Sakura-san either trusted Kurusu well enough, or had better things to take care of at home, considering he had left the café in his care soon after their arrival. _One less thing to worry about now, at least._ For some reason, the other boy had insisted on making him a cup of coffee first, and Goro hadn't found the will to say no. It always managed to put his mind at ease, however short-lived the feeling might have been. Neither of them said a word as he sat at the counter with his drink, until Kurusu silently motioned for them to move upstairs, his guardian gone. _Right_. He’d come here to talk. 

However, now that they’d settled in the other boy’s room, — if you could even call it that — he found himself at a true loss for words. Goro had taken the couch for himself, occupying as little space as possible while Kurusu silently sat on his “bed”, patiently waiting for… _something._ That patience most likely wear off soon, though, and the gears inside of his head turned while he desperately tried to come up with the best thing to say.

Lying now would be foolish; they’d all seen him, and clearly. Not to mention, part of him had started to suspect that they might have figured out his plans already. Of course, that whole scheme was no doubt ruined by now, either way. Goro wasn’t sure how _much_ they knew, but it was obvious that they would have put two and two together during the time he’d conveniently vanished. Which in turn brought up the question of _why_ exactly Kurusu was seeing him at the present, _alone_ , knowing the potential danger he was putting himself in. _Surely_ his little _friends_ had advised him against it? Now that he thought about it, even Morgana was surprisingly absent, and Goro wondered if the thief had made up an excuse to leave him at _that girl’s_ house. 

The detective took a deep breath, looking down at his gloved hands. _Obviously_ he wasn’t nervous. No way. If he kept them held together tightly, Kurusu most likely wouldn’t notice his slight trembling. _Hmm…_ If he ran fast enough, maybe he’d still be able to book it- 

“It was me. I did it.” 

Words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he closed it back hard enough that his teeth nearly shattered. Almost on autopilot, he looked up, for some reason dreading the other’s reaction to his sudden confession. Except… Kurusu was looking at him in the same way that he usually did; unnervingly neutral, considering the nature of the situation. _Was he not scared? Surprised? Angry?_

“I know.” 

Whatever semblance of politeness he still had in that moment completely left his body, fists clenching at his sides. _He knew? That was it?_ The brunette’s eyes narrowed in frustration, but the other boy didn’t even seem on _edge,_ and Goro was starting to believe that he wasn’t faking his composure, either. He could simply take him out right there and then, with no one around to see. So… _why?_ Why was he so... _Indifferent?_ Before Goro could lash out, however, he was interrupted. 

“Now, who was it, _really?_ ” 

_Huh._ Kurusu was staring directly at him, but didn’t appear to be threatening him. _Odd. Was he just playing dumb?_ What, did he think Goro was too weak to have done it? Too stupid? He clenched his jaw, tilting his head with a fake smile.  
  
“ _Like I said_ … I’m the one who did it. You saw, right? Surely you must have suspected something beforehand?” That last part was just a hunch, to be honest, but if anything, he’d recently come to realize that Kurusu and his friends weren’t as stupid or clueless as he might have first thought. Either way, the interrogation room plan was completely ruined, now that they knew about his _true_ identity. 

“That wasn’t my question... We both know there’s someone else behind this.” Kurusu’s usual indifference was gone, the other boy now appearing quite serious instead. The detective found himself unable to look away. _Well._ He supposed that answered his previous query, at least. Goro hadn’t expected for him to know that much, though it seemed the Phantom Thieves hadn’t figured out the identity of their _true_ enemy yet. _He could still lie about it._ Although… Not like he had much to lose anymore.  
  
“Shido Masayoshi.” 

Goro spat out the name like a curse, unable to hide his disdain. _No going back now._

“Sounds familiar…” He heard Kurusu mutter to himself, seemingly deep in thought. _Right._ He hadn’t really considered the possibility that the other boy hadn’t heard of him. Then again, Goro could vaguely recalled a file he’d stumbled upon, a few months ago… 

“He’s a politician. Been gaining popularity lately, too.” He made a disapproving noise in response to his own statement. A part of him wondered _why_ he was giving all those details to the leader of the Phantom Thieves, of all people. He chose to ignore it for now. _His plan was fucked either way,_ he reminded himself. 

“I see.” The other boy met his eyes again, and for a moment, they both stayed silent. It was slowly getting dark outside, and the attic’s slightly dusty air had started to cool down. Oddly enough, Kurusu’s expression seemed to soften. 

“Then, the personal grudge you mentioned…?” 

Goro’s mouth opened, then closed. He’d _remembered?_ The detective was almost impressed. Mentioning such a thing in the first place had been quite careless of him, but… He averted his eyes slightly, nodding. _It didn’t matter anymore,_ he kept on repeating to himself. 

The thief had completely softened, now, though he didn’t look to be pitying him, _at least._ That was the one thing Goro wouldn’t have been able to forgive. He didn’t need _anyone’s_ pity. 

“So you _are_ just like us, after all.” Kurusu had the gall to _smile_ about it. His hands clenched in his lap again, and he groaned. “No comment.” He could have sworn the other boy quitely laughed, then, but the brunette stubbornly refused to meet his gaze, or to even look at him. The floor was _fascinating._

“What about your other Persona? Loki, was it?” 

Goro visibly tensed up, glad for the fact that he’d been looking down before Kurusu had asked. His tone hadn’t made it seem like an accusation, but more like honest curiosity. Goro continued to stare at a spot on the ground, his mind unusually devoid of thoughts. Vaguely, he heard shifting from somewhere in the room, and only snapped back to reality once Kurusu took a seat next to him on the couch. 

That had surprised him a _lot_ more than it should have, and he blankly stared at him for a moment. They were probably a lot closer than they had ever been before — at least, while alone like this —, and his mind idly registered how _easy_ it would be to close the distance, to _reach out-_

“It’s fine. You don’t have to talk about it now.” Goro released a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. Kurusu was being so nice to him… _why?_ It made absolutely no sense. He’d known about Goro’s plan to _kill_ him, and now he had direct confirmation of the mental shutdowns as well. So _why? Why was he looking at him with such a sympathetic expression on his face?_

Goro coughed awkwardly, tearing his gaze away from those gray eyes. “Right. Well, I guess that’s all you need to know, if you want to take him down.” _And if I don’t get to him first._ With that said, he slowly got up, ready to leave without another look back. Just like earlier, however, the thief had somehow managed to grab his wrist before he could get far. Goro titled his head to look at him, slightly frustrated. Though, as if realizing what he’d done, Kurusu released him quickly. Bashfulness was not an expression Goro had expected to see on his face, _ever._

“Uh… It’s getting late. I don’t know if the trains are still running.” The other boy fidgeted with a strand of his hair, and Goro relaxed slightly. _Ah. So that was it._ Still standing some way between the couch and the stairs, he checked his phone, only to see that Kurusu had been right. _Fuck._ He let out a curse under his breath, pocketing it again while he tried to come up with something on the spot. 

“You can stay here.” 

Goro almost choked on air. 

“I don’t mind taking the couch. I doubt Boss would mind, considering the situation and-” The other boy was still talking, but the detective had completely stopped listening. _Hell no._ He had to find an excuse, and _now._

 _  
_ “No, no, it’s fine! I wouldn’t want to bother you. I can, huh... Walk.” _Very convincing._ He attempted to smile in a way that was _supposed_ to be reassuring, to no avail. They stared at each other for a moment, but he could very much tell that Kurusu wasn’t convinced. 

“What about the cold? You’ll freeze before you even get there.” Goro hated to admit that he was right. But well, that was none of his business now, was it? He tried to sound more firm this time, face aching from the composure he was desperately trying to keep. 

“I’ll be fine. Really, I can’t stay.” Not like he had the patience to deal with this for much longer, either. Yet.. It seemed none of Goro’s pleas were coming through to him. Kurusu was staring at him like he was an idiot. 

“You can leave as soon as the trains start running again in the morning.” 

He finally sighed, feeling defeated. “I don’t know why you insist on having me around so much.” He mumbled without thinking, collapsing back on the couch with a sigh. No use faking his courtesy anymore. Honestly, he was _tired._ Goro closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the silence. He’d thought the conversation would have ended there, but Kurusu had other plans.  
  
“Thank you.”

The detective cracked an eye open. “For what?” 

“Telling me about it. About Shido.”

He let out a dry laugh at that. “Not like I had much of a choice. Everything i’ve been working towards for the past two years… _ruined.”_ He sighed. With the cover of night, it was getting hard to make out anything that wasn’t directly next to him. Unfortunately for him, Kurusu just happened to be one of those things. And right now, he looked almost _sad._

“Two years?” His voice was barely audible, like he was trying to understand how or _why_ someone his age would spend so much time plotting against one person. Goro couldn’t blame him, though he nodded affirmatively. “Then… why?” 

_Ah._ Had he omitted such an important detail? “He’s my… _father._ Not that he’s ever acted like one, of course.” Saying it out loud almost felt like a weight was being lifted off his chest. Now, Kurusu was the only person he’d ever told. At the realization, regret and guilt overwhelmed his senses, and then-

“That’s unforgivable.” 

“Huh?” Slightly confused, he finally noticed Kurusu’s expression. Silent rage, although… _none of it was directed at him._ That sight was enough to break him out of his self-hatred, leaving him once again with the feeling that he truly didn’t understand the other boy. _Was he trying to be angry in his place? What a foolish concept._

“I’ll… Talk to the others, if that’s okay.” Their gazes met once again in the darkness, and he had a feeling Kurusu was still processing everything for himself. _How weird._ It’s not like it impacted him directly, and _yet_... 

But he’d always been like this, hadn’t he? Kurusu cared about other people. Even murderers like _himself,_ apparently. 

“Do what you want”, is finally what Goro settled on. As long as he wasn’t directly involved, he couldn’t care less at this point. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” And that was the end of that. He’d already said too much. 

Kurusu opened his mouth like he was going to protest, before closing it again. Goro watched absentmindedly as he made his way downstairs, coming back a few minutes later with some extra blankets. Though he accepted them without a word, he was secretly grateful, considering the recent drop in temperatures. 

He slowly settled in while his host did the same, not particularly expecting to sleep well, though that hadn’t been the case lately anyway. If anything, the shabby attic felt almost _comforting_ compared to his otherwise sterile and empty apartment. Not that he’d _ever_ admit it while he was still alive. 

Goro closed his eyes, doing his best to forget the fact that he was sleeping in his rival slash archenemy’s room. _It had been the only option left for the both of them, nothing else._ And it certainly didn’t mean _anything._

“Goodnight.” 

The words were spoken so softly that Goro thought he might have imagined it at first, yet they still managed to surprise him. He briefly opened his eyes, but could barely make out Kurusu’s form on the bed across from him. _Was he asleep?_ Goro couldn’t tell. Apparently, the other trusted him enough to think that he wouldn’t do anything while he slept. _Odd, and somewhat careless._ The detective was too tired to think of something right now, though; Kurusu was in luck, he supposed. He could only hope this exceptional occurrence would go unmentioned in the near future. If there _was_ a future for him at all, after everything. 

“... Goodnight.” 

_Not replying would have been awkward,_ he told himself. _That was all._

***

Akira woke up the next morning to an empty room. Though not unexpected, it felt jarring, somehow. If anything, he was impressed for the fact that Goro had managed to leave early without waking him up, but then again… 

There remained no traces of his occupancy, except for the pile of blankets, neatly folded on the couch. Akira sighed. He had to get ready for school, as usual. It had been hard to sleep, after hearing it all directly from Goro. He couldn’t even imagine everything that the other boy had gone through. _Two years…_

Still a bit drowsy, he checked his phone, noticing the chat notifications almost right away. _He hadn’t even thought about that._ Slightly nervous, he opened the app, finding to his great excitement that the new messages had indeed been sent by Goro, just a few hours earlier:

“Sorry. Left for work.”

“Call me later.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves have an important meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again!!! I would like to say thank once more to everyone that has been leaving kudos, commenting and bookmarking! It means a lot to me! The end of the school term is coming for me, but i'll do my best to get the next chapter out for next week :) I hope everyone is staying safe and having a good time!

Just like any normal student, he’d done his best to get ready for school like usual that morning. His thoughts were still occupied by yesterday’s revelations, but he couldn’t afford to direct attention to himself by skipping classes or coming in late. Though, to be completely honest, Akira could barely listen to his teacher’s lectures. It all seemed so insignificant, compared to the other things he’d been dealing with. With his current grades, he could afford to miss a bit of content. 

When lunch finally came, he’d made up his mind, fetching his phone to send a quick text to the Phantom Thieves group chat:

“Meet at the hideout after school?”

“It’s important.”

The replies started coming in soon after, quicker than he would have expected. Morgana seemed quite curious about it too, but Akira stubbornly refused to give more info. They were all pretty excited about it too, from what he could tell, and the leader wondered how their attitudes would change once they learned the true reason behind the sudden meeting. _Hopefully, not too bad…_ He knew things were bound to become chaotic, but he trusted them to listen to the whole thing, at the very least. Akira was somewhat confident in his ability to convince people, but he was reluctant to exercise his authority unless absolutely necessary. 

***

The rest of the day passed by almost agonizingly slow, Akira lost in thought when he should have been paying attention. He’d taken his time making his way home after that, partly in hopes that he'd be the last one to arrive at the hideout. _Easier to break the news that way._

Sojiro greeted him as usual when he walked in, and from the sound of things upstairs, he could tell that his “prayers” had been answered. Making his way up the creaky staircase to the attic, he wasn’t too surprised to find the group partaking in heated conversation. 

“For the last time, Hatsune Miku is _not_ an anime- Oh hey, Akira!”

Heads turned to face him in an almost synchronized manner, and he simply waved in greetings, sitting where he usually would at the table. Everyone was looking at him, still, but Makoto was the first one to actually ask:

“What did you want to talk about, Leader?” 

“Yeah! Are we finally infiltrating the palace today?” Ryuji soon chimed in, followed by a few noises of agreement. Akira kept a neutral face, though he knew they were about to be disappointed. What he was about to say would most likely distract them from that, he figured. He took a deep breath in, readjusting his glasses despite not needing them to see. For the first time, he felt almost nervous to face his friends. 

“I talked to Go- _Akechi.”_

For a split second, complete silence. Then, all hell broke loose:

“You did _WHAT-”_

“Without telling us? When?” 

“Huh. Not what I expected.”

“So _that’s_ why you sent me with Futaba…” 

“Does that mean we’re not going to the palace after all?”

“Guys, we should let him talk...”

“Really though, what were you even _thinking?_ ”

He waited a while longer for them to calm down, managing to silently sit there as usual. Morgana was now staring at him like he’d been utterly _betrayed,_ and Akira couldn’t exactly blame him. Sending him away had been the best solution at the time, knowing Goro wouldn’t have confessed in his presence. At least the other boy hadn’t outright refused when he’d asked to tell the rest of the group about it. Akira was positive they’d figure out… _something, together._

The thief cleared his throat, briefly glancing around at everyone present. “He didn’t try to kill me, for the record.” He’d been hoping to lighten the atmosphere a bit, but judging by the worried looks he received, it wasn’t exactly working. Akira sighed. 

“I just.. wish you would have consulted us, before deciding to do something potentially dangerous.” 

It was once again Makoto who had decided to speak up first. She had a point, he supposed, but the issue at hand was more complicated than that. He wasn’t sure how to explain it properly, without sounding like a complete _asshole._ Akira himself had barely earned Goro’s trust, after all… 

“I think we should let Akira-kun explain. You didn’t call us here just to tell us that, right?” 

_Haru._ She was looking at him almost sympathetically, and he could have kissed her for that. Figuratively speaking. He nodded, grateful for her little intervention. 

“Indeed. I know who we’re _really_ up against, now.” 

He let the words sink in for a moment, gauging everyone’s reactions. For the most part, they seemed slightly amazed at the revelation that he’d learned more, and he decided not to make them wait any longer. 

“A man by the name of Shido Masayoshi. Our assumptions were right, by the way; he’s been rising on the political scene lately.” 

The last part didn’t seem to come off as much of a surprise. Evidence had been pointing towards the true culprit being in a position of power, long before they had any real information on them. 

“I think i’ve heard that name on TV..”, Ann seemed to think out loud. Everyone silently agreed. Then, she perked up, looking at Akira. “Wait, does he even have a palace?” They all directed their attention towards their leader. 

“I was waiting to check, but…” The room was filled with nervous anticipation, and he quickly retrieved his phone, Morgana checking over his shoulder. The MetaNav app was already open, as if it’d been waiting for this exact moment. 

“Shido Masayoshi… the politician.” 

He waited for a few seconds, before a familiar feeling overtook him and the monotone voice confirmed his suspicions. _It’s a hit._ They’d only need the keywords, now. 

“That means we can’t stop at Sae, right? We have to take this guy down too.” Akira couldn’t completely disagree with Ryuji, though Sae’s palace was starting to become a complicated matter. He wanted to include Goro, even _more_ now that he knew part of the truth. 

Haru once again seemed to notice his inner conflict as they briefly locked eyes together. “Did Akechi-kun say anything else?” A curious murmur ran throughout the group, and Akira mentally prepared himself for what he had to say next. Despite everything, it still felt like a breach of privacy, though he knew he had to tell them. 

“Yeah, like why is he working for someone like that, anyway?” The blonde boy chimed in loudly, followed by Yusuke’s more gentle tone. “I was wondering the same thing myself.” Akira had to stop himself from visibly cringing. Though again, their curiosity was justified. 

“Shido.. Shido is his _father._ And not the kind that takes you out for dinner on Fridays.” _More like the kind that left you and your mother to die._

The atmosphere shifted almost immediately, the room growing unnaturally silent for the amount of people occupying the space. Even Akira’s ever-present blank expression had changed to something more solemn as he once more took in the implications of his own words. 

“ _Oh._ ”

Futaba’s single statement seemed to echo everyone’s feelings. Considering she’d been the only other one to hear Goro’s statement about his mother, he could tell she was putting the pieces of the puzzle together just like he had. 

“So then, when he spoke about a personal grudge…” 

Ann looked around for confirmation, and he was almost impressed someone else had remembered. He was about to speak up, but to his surprise, he was cut off by the young hacker and that slightly shy voice of hers. 

“You guys weren’t there, but some time ago he came to Leblanc, a-and.. He talked about how his dad left his mom to struggle alone before he was even born, so…” 

The mood grew even more grim, and Futaba hid her face against her knees, appearing exhausted after speaking up. Akira was quite glad that she had, however. It made his statement more credible, considering he was otherwise the only one who really knew much about Goro. 

“Wow. That sucks, man.” 

Despite having voiced his distaste for Akechi many times in the past, even Ryuji appeared shaken at the revelation, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Right. He wouldn't talk about his other Persona, although… I can only imagine.”

A Persona born from pain and negative emotions… maybe such a thing was possible after all. It had seemed like an uncomfortable subject, judging by the way Goro had tensed up at the mere mention of it. Akira didn't plan to push on that aspect, at least for now.

“I hate to be that person, but… Are you sure we can trust Akechi-kun’s word?” 

They all turned to Makoto, conflicted looks on their faces. Akira closed his eyes for a second and sighed quietly, even if he’d been awaiting that question. He supposed it was only natural they’d be hesitant, still. 

“I don’t think he was lying. If anything, I think he’s given up on whatever scheme he’d been working on before.” He waited for a second, looking at his friends. “And now, we’ve confirmed that this Shido guy has a palace. I feel like we can’t ignore this.”

Rarely did the leader of the Phantom Thieves speak his mind so earnestly, and the rest of the group now understood how much this whole thing actually meant to him.

Akira couldn’t help but feel like Goro had more to lose in this situation than _they_ did. Of course, he couldn’t know everything that Shido was capable of yet, but it was highly probable that Goro would be putting himself in danger by going against his orders. Not to say that dying in the interrogation room was an option, _but…_

“Do you think we could get him to join us?” 

Scanning the room for their reactions, Ann continued. “I mean, if his plans really are ruined, he probably doesn’t have too many other options, right? He’d definitely be a strong ally to have, too…” She nervously twirled a strand of her hair, waiting for _anyone_ to reply.

Surprisingly, it was Haru who did first. 

“Ann-chan has a point…O-Of course, what he did wasn’t okay! And, I don’t think I can forgive him yet, but… he’s not that different from us, right…?” 

She fidgeted slightly, hands in her lap, and Akira could read the inner conflict on her face. The wound left behind by her father’s death was still fresh, and their relationship had been a complicated one to begin with, from what he knew. 

“Hmm… Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn't Morgana the only one who knew about changing hearts, in the first place?” Jumping from one subject to another wasn't too surprising for Yusuke, but Akira had to admit he hadn't really thought about that, amidst everything else. 

“Yeah, dude. Wasn't even sure it’d work the first time, either. One wrong move, and we could have-” Ryuji stopped himself mid-sentence, like he’d come to the same conclusion as everyone else. The room grew quiet once more, as if speaking their thoughts out loud would be too much to bear. 

“Ugh. Now I just feel _bad._ ” With a groan, the blonde laid his head against the table. Akira almost felt like doing the same; the heaviness permeating the air wasn’t exactly pleasant. It was a lot to process at once, and it was likely that they didn’t have the full story yet, either. He _really_ didn’t like to think about that. 

“Akira-kun… Do you think you could convince him to join? Or is it too dangerous? You seem to know him best, so I think we should leave it up to you, if everyone is okay with that.” 

A hum of agreement eventually passed around the table, something that took Akira by surprise. He’d expected more debate, more protest against it, but then again… _It hit close to home, didn’t it?_

He locked eyes with the gentle girl, nodding. “I’ll try my best.” _I really want to._ The words remained unspoken, but everyone seemed to understand anyway, by the way he smiled every so slightly. 

The leader of the Phantom Thieves cleared his throat, clear intent in his eyes. “I’ll keep you guys updated. We’ll need to take care of this soon, and I hope everyone is _ready_.” 

With those words of encouragement, the tension in the room was suddenly lifted, the group excitedly breaking into chat. Such a familiar sight was reassuring, and Akira couldn’t deny that he felt tired after having to speak so much. 

“Well, see you tomorrow, then!” After a little while, Ann had stood up from her seat, waving them off with a smile. Ryuji had insisted on accompanying her to the station, the sound of their usual banter still audible as they made it downstairs. 

They were followed soon enough by Makoto, who claimed — at the surprise of no one — that she had new homework to get started on. One by one, his teammates trickled out, until only he and Morgana were left behind. Akira sighed, moving to his bed. He still had a bit of time before he’d call Goro.

His phone suddenly dinged with a notification, startling him. He scrambled to retrieve it, wondering who could be texting him _now_ . To his slight disappointment, he soon realized it _wasn’t_ Goro, though he was still curious to know why Haru was texting right after their meeting. 

“Sorry to message you so soon, Akira-kun. I was wondering if I could ask you something?” 

He read over her message a few times, typing out a reply:

“You want to talk to him too, right?”

That was the impression he’d got from her earlier, at least. The next series of messages came a few moments later:

“Ah.” 

“So you’ve figured it out.” 

“It’s true, I wish I could talk to him alone for a bit…” 

“Oh! But I don't intend to do anything bad!!”

Akira snorted a bit. 

“It’s okay. I’ll try to talk to him. He might not like it, but.. I think he’ll understand.” 

Akira was ready to force him a bit, if he needed to. Goro would most likely be too stubborn to really talk to anyone else otherwise. The leader was fully ready to do whatever was necessary to have him back in the team. Of course, he cared about how his other friends felt, too. 

“Right. Thank you.” 

“And good luck!” 

With that, he closed his phone again, laying back on the bed with a sigh. Absentmindedly staring at the ceiling was the only thing he felt like doing at the moment. Still, things had gone better than expected, and he couldn’t complain. After a while, Morgana jumped over and curled up at his side, opting not to say anything. Maybe he’d close his eyes for a bit…

***

It finally was what could be considered “later”, and Akira gaped at his phone’s screen, thumb hovering over the call button. Dinner time had passed by a while ago, so surely this would be a good time? But then again, Goro almost always appeared to be busy. 

He pressed the button before he could change his mind, taking a seat on the couch while he impatiently waited for the other boy to pick up. Morgana had migrated downstairs not long ago, apparently aware of Akira’s plans. Honestly, he was grateful for the privacy. 

After a few rings and what felt like a dreadfully long time, someone finally answered. 

“Hello?”

Almost right away, he felt himself relax at the sound of the familiar voice. He’d been scared Goro might change his mind and ignore his calls like he had for the past few days. 

“Hey.” The smile was audible in his voice, and he heard a mildly annoyed sigh from the other side of the line.

“Get to the point. I don’t have all night.” 

Akira couldn’t help but laugh a little, before regaining his seriousness. “I talked to the others.” 

“And?” Goro seemed to be asking sarcastically.

“What would you say about joining us? For real, this time.” 

Silence on the other line. He almost wished he could have seen the expression on the detective’s face. 

“I’m sorry, what?” He was doing his best to sound calm, Akira could tell. 

“Join the Phantom Thieves. We can take him down together.” _No need to say who._

“I’m sure your _friends_ wouldn’t want me in the team, after knowing what i’ve done.” Goro wasn’t trying to hide his bitterness anymore, and it wasn’t too hard to imagine how he felt. _He’d been through so much..._

“I wouldn’t be asking without their approval. They’re all willing to give you another chance, you know.” He spoke gently but confidently, hoping that his words would reach the other boy. 

“You… I don’t get you.” Honest laughter, then. “You do know I was planning to kill you, right? Not that it’ll work anymore. Ah… Shido won’t like that.” 

The last words were spoken quite knowingly, and Akira didn’t like to think about it, about what it could mean for Goro. _Had he just given up on things? No way._

“Well… There’s a way it might still work, if you want to hear it. Not like you have many other options, no offence.” He heard a groan, and for a second, he worried about having said the wrong thing after all. 

“So what? You intend to blackmail me back into your group?” The thief had to hold back a witty comment. _That would have been ironic now, wouldn’t it?_

“No. I just want you to know that you have a choice, Goro.” He could tell the use of his first name would most likely annoy the detective, but he didn’t feel like reverting back. “It’s not too late.” 

The silence stretched on for so long, this time, that Akira thought the other boy must have hung up on him. That is, until a near silent sigh reached his ears. 

“Why are you still doing this? After _everything_?” 

His reply came without a second’s hesitation:

“Because I care about you.”

Another bout of silence followed, and he was starting to feel like he’d messed up. _Too bold? Too soon?_ With Goro, it was always hard to tell. 

“ _Fine._ Whatever. But if your plan fucks up and you get caught anyway, that’s on _you._ I don’t take responsibility for anything that goes wrong. _”_

Akira could have _cheered_ out loud. Goro seemed pretty resigned about it, but it was a start. Things would most likely not go as smoothly as usual, but he didn’t care, if it meant saving the detective from the mess he’d gotten himself into. Like Ann had said, he was a good asset to have on their side, too. 

But most of all… Akira _wanted_ him there, even if Goro himself didn’t seem to understand why yet.

“Well? What’s the plan, _leader?”_ The smug tone shook him out of his reverie, having almost forgotten about the fact that he was still on call. _Right._ Akira smirked in return, leaning back against the couch. 

“So… you remember how cognitions work, right?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro is welcomed back into the group, but things don't go exactly as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I tried to get this chapter ready as soon as I could!! I got a bit taken with work for college classes, but next week is my last, so I should have even more time to write! As always, thanks everyone for your support, I read and appreciate every single comment (even if I don't always reply directly)!

The subway car was quieter than he’d first expected, leaving him alone with his thoughts for a while. Despite being summoned to Leblanc on such short notice, he’d found himself unable to refuse. Considering he’d given in to Kurusu’s outrageous request the day before, he’d figured he might as well. He hadn’t thought he’d ever stoop this low, even though his options had grown limited. It felt too late to back out now, and he was admittedly a bit curious to see where this would lead him. 

Thinking about it again, Goro had to concede that their plan wasn’t too bad. The revised one had potential to work with him joining the group, and Kurusu had even thought ahead to make sure that Shido wouldn’t suspect a thing. It annoyed him, how considerate the other boy was. This meeting was to finalize the details, that was the pretext he’d be given. Goro wasn’t stupid, though. He knew the rest of the Phantom Thieves would most likely use this occasion to question him, make sure he wouldn’t try anything shady again. He couldn’t completely blame them, though he tried to mentally brace himself. 

The monotone voice of the subway announcer jolted him back to reality, announcing his stop. He stood up unceremoniously, squeezing his way to the doors while hoping that no one would suddenly recognize him as he made his exit. Not wanting to linger here for longer than necessary, the detective swiftly navigated out of the station, the directions to the familiar café imprinted in his mind long ago. 

***

Goro hesitated at the door for longer than would be considered normal. A part of him insisted that it wasn’t too late, that he could still turn around now and forget all about it.  _ And then, what would he even do?  _ He didn’t have an answer to that question. 

With a sigh, he pushed the door open, having no clue what to expect this time around. Instead, he was almost disappointed to find that Sakura-san was the only one there, as far as he could tell. The older man barely looked out of the small kitchen when he realized Goro wasn’t a customer.

“Oh, it’s you. Everyone seems to be waiting upstairs.” 

_ He was the last one here, huh.  _

“Right. Thank you.” The café owner vaguely nodded at him, and Goro tried to act natural as he walked to the stairs. Though, as he watched each step go by one by one, he could already hear the sound of conversation dwindling down. Once the room fully came into view, he wasn’t exactly surprised to find everyone already staring at him.  _ Great.  _

“Good evening.”

The staring was starting to get uncomfortable, only two or three people humming in response to his greeting. He wasn’t too sure what to do with himself, until Kurusu nodded in his direction, clearly beckoning him closer. Goro hadn’t planned on facing them all again so soon, or  _ ever _ , for that matter. Not after  _ that.  _

Still, he reluctantly made his way forward, awkwardly standing behind their leader, the only one that didn’t seem too preoccupied by his presence. The boy in question cleared his throat, hands folded together on the table.  _ How annoyingly casual.  _

“I’m glad everyone could make it here today.” 

Not even five minutes in, and Goro was already tired of the pleasantries. Nevertheless, he didn’t say a thing, making an effort to appear at the very  _ least  _ cordial. They were  _ supposed _ to team up, after all, though the detective didn’t expect the friendliest of treatments. He really didn’t deserve it, anyway. 

“As you can guess… there’s been a  _ change of plans.”  _

There was what felt like a dramatic pause, before anyone was willing to speak up. 

“So Akechi’s joining us  _ for real?”  _ Sakamoto asked, as if the boy in question wasn’t just standing right there. Goro sighed, resisting the sudden urge to bury his face in his hands. 

“Indeed I am.”  _ Though he was starting to regret this decision by the second.  _

They all stared at Goro blankly, as if they hadn’t expected for him to actually speak up for himself. He didn’t avert his eyes, feeling almost defiant. He was allowed to be here just as much as everyone else,  _ right?  _ Not like he was desperate to be part of their little group of vigilantes, obviously. That’d be stupid. 

“Yes, we came to an agreement. We’ve got a common enemy, after all.” 

Goro crossed his arms, huffing a bit. He still wasn’t sure how to feel about the idea of taking down Shido together, despite having agreed, like Kurusu had said. Death still felt like the best punishment for him, though he highly doubted the Thieves would be okay with that. They had other things to take care of first, however. He supposed he had to at least  _ try _ to get along, for now.

“I guess… as long you don’t try anything shady again, dude.” Goro internally cringed at the familiar term. The rest of the group seemed to silently agree. 

“What good would that even do me? You guys already know everything.” Or at least, everything they needed to know. As much as he hated having to work with them, it  _ was _ his best bet, if he wanted to take down Shido  _ and _ live. Though to be honest, he hadn’t really considered what he’d do after that, if it even  _ worked.  _

Nijima seemed to be thinking on what he’d said, before she finally spoke up. “That is true, I suppose. Either way, we’re here to talk about the plan first and foremost.” He was  _ almost  _ grateful for her change of subject. Almost. 

Kurusu himself appeared to sigh in relief, though barely noticeable. “Right. Go-  _ Akechi  _ will use his connections to pretend like he wants to interrogate me first, and then-” He was cut- off almost right away. 

“I thought Akira was supposed to be interrogated by Sae? Why change that part?” 

The detective audibly groaned, drawing everyone’s attention towards himself.

“Because cops are fucking _ terrible. _ ” He stated, quite bluntly. “And unless someone in charge explicitly tells them not to, God knows what they’ll do to him in that room once they catch him. I figured no one here would like that very much,  _ right? _ ”

His statement was met with blank, almost surprised stares. It seemed no one knew how to respond to that.

“Aw, so you do care about m-”

“ _ Shut up.”  _ Goro hissed back under his breath. He was  _ only  _ doing this so his friends wouldn’t blame it on him if their leader got a little roughed up. Kurusu merely laughed softly at his outburst, and the detective could have punched him, had they been alone. No, he  _ wasn’t  _ doing this for him.  _ Why would he, anyway?  _

Someone cleared their throat somewhat awkwardly, and Goro straightened up. “We should be able to arrange a meeting with Sae after.” He continued, looking at no one in particular. Having her on their side could prove to be useful later on. And after receiving a calling card, he knew she wouldn't refuse a chance to talk to them. 

“Hm… And what comes after?” Nijima was staring at him, and he stared back. 

“I get in the room, pretend to kill him, and bail him out once the guards are out of the way. Shido will make  _ sure _ everyone thinks he’s commited suicide, and considering the control he has over everything, I doubt the cops will check for a body until much later. That's what the original plan relied on anyway,  _ right? _ ” He clarified with slight disinterest, like he was annoyed at having to explain such a simple thing. 

Slowly, he witnessed them half-heartedly concede that he was right. Except for Nijima, who still seemed slightly skeptical. 

“How do we know for sure that you’re not going to try to kill him anyway?”

Goro sighed audibly. “You  _ don’t.  _ Anyone with a brain knows I wouldn’t have much to win in that case. You have my full name, the person I work for, and I'm almost certain Sakura can track my phone if she wants to. Shido has been my main goal since  _ day one. _ ” He listed, counting on his fingers for emphasis. Even if Kurusu annoyed him to a certain level, it really wasn’t worth the risk to self-sabotage his one remaining chance at taking down his asshole of a father. 

His bluntness seemed to shut her right up, the room growing slightly awkward while everyone processed things. Kurusu titled his head slightly to look at him, and Goro wasn’t sure if it was because he was worried, or warning him. Their eyes briefly met, and the detective immediately averted his gaze, arms still crossed over his chest.  _ Worried.  _

The leader of the Phantom Thieves coughed, gathering the attention of his friends once again. 

“Well, I trust Akechi.” 

The young man in question almost choked on air at such a bold statement, given in front of everyone else, no less. 

“I’m not going to force everyone to do the same, considering the situation, but I still hope we can work together in a civil manner.” He concluded rather seriously, and Goro had to reluctantly agree. He wasn’t a big fan of them either, for that matter, but he knew that it was a necessary sacrifice, even if he  _ hated  _ having to play nice. Kurusu had been so intent on actually integrating him into the group despite his actions, and Goro had to wonder if he would have taken no for an answer. Whether they liked it or not, he was stuck with them. 

One by one, they visibly agreed, some a bit more reluctantly than others. Goro was probably more  _ difficult _ to deal with than they’d anticipated, but he wasn’t foolish enough as to look for direct conflict. In the best case scenario, they’d get this done and over with, and he’d go his own way, never to hinder them again. Everyone would get what they wanted. The fact that he’d never planned anything for his future was only a  _ detail.  _ Even now, he was somewhat doubtful about his chances to live over the age of twenty.  _ As long as he got his revenge…  _

“Well, I guess that settles it!” 

Ann sounded almost  _ too  _ cheerful, and Goro was taken aback to remark that it  _ still _ succeeded in lightening the atmosphere.  _ How simple.  _ Yet, it hurt to admit that he’d relaxed ever so slightly, too. The tension earlier had made him realize that he’d come here without a plan, in the eventuality that someone  _ did  _ decide to fight him.  _ You never know, after all.  _

“In that case, we should finish our infiltration of Sae’s palace as soon as possible. The deadline is in less than a week, isn’t it?” 

Kitagawa’s words were met with agreement from everyone else, though Goro was left confused by his statement. 

“Wait… Shouldn’t the route to the treasure be secured by now?” It was a fair assumption. They’d been pretty advanced the last time he’d been there, and it had been more than a few days since then. 

The rest of the group turned to stare directly at Kurusu, who was starting to look guitlier by the second. The detective, too, was now looking at him with genuine curiosity. Now that he thought about it, that part of the plan had been completely glossed over during yesterday’s conversation. Naturally, he’d concluded that it had been taken care of.  _ Apparently not. _

“...I was waiting to see if you’d join again…” Their leader mumbled sheepishly, clearly addressing Goro but avoiding to meet his eyes. Not the explanation he’d expected to get. 

“Ah.” He announced blankly, somehow barely surprised. He wasn’t about to lecture Kurusu on how thoughtless this blind faith of him had been, although the temptation to do so was present. “I suppose you got what you were hoping for,  _ then.”  _ His tone was almost accusatory, though he moved on quickly. “Anyway, we shouldn’t waste any more time. I’ll free up my schedule if I need to.” He concluded, uncrossing his arms like he was done here. The sentiment appeared to be unanimous. 

As expected, the group soon enough went back to casual chatter after that. It irritated him, how quickly they managed to move on, acting like normal teenagers once again. The detective was standing in the corner, leaning against it while he waited for a socially appropriate moment to leave. He didn’t want to come off as hostile by booking it too early, but their conversations were far from interesting to him. Kurusu was the only one who occasionally turned back to pay attention to him, though he was only met with slight indifference from Goro. He certainly didn’t  _ need  _ to be included in their friendly little gang. 

After a while, he checked his phone and concluded that it’d be fine to leave. It was getting close to the usual time for his report to Shido, and even if they knew, he  _ really _ didn’t feel like doing that here. Goro was at least vaguely grateful for the fact that the recent scandals with the Thieves and the upcoming election meant less “work” for him, though the man still insisted on frequent updates.

He hadn't explicitly told that part to Kurusu, though he suspected the other boy was wise enough to have already figured out that much. And yet, the leader hadn’t told him to stop doing his.. work. Not that Goro  _ could  _ at this point _ ,  _ even had he wanted to. Shido had too much power, and he’d only put himself in trouble by attempting to cut him off suddenly. He just had to wait for the right moment to strike, as much as he craved the idea of cursing the man out every time he opened his filthy mouth.

_ Time to slip away unnoticed. Or try to.  _ As naturally as he could, he began to make his way across the room, convinced that no one would try to stop him either way. He didn’t spare the group another look as he kept his goal in sight. Goro was close to the stairs when he felt someone hold him back by the wrist. He flinched, his first instinct to slap away whoever had the audacity to touch him. His head snapped around, ready to lash out at-

_ Haru Okumura. _

She seemed surprised as her eyes met his, retracting her hand almost immediately. “Oh! S-Sorry!” It was quite obvious that she wanted something. The detective was taken aback, looking around briefly, though none of the others seemed to be paying attention to them, whether intentional or not. Well, except for _Kurusu,_ who nodded at him with a knowing look on his face. _Fucking great._ _He’d be set up._

“What do you want?” He half-whispered, mustering his will not to sound  _ too  _ annoyed. He noticed her perking up a bit, like she’d almost forgotten about grabbing him in the first place. The girl appeared to collect herself soon enough, though. 

“Do you think I could have a word?” He found her intentions hard to decode from just her expression. Quickly, she added: “Downstairs, if that’s okay.” 

He stared at her, with no idea on how to respond. “Huh.” Goro felt trapped, unable to refuse. He was already on thin ice, and all of her friends were here too, though they were pretending not to see, or at least, had decided not to intervene just yet. He held back a sigh. “... Alright.” 

She smiled, getting up to follow him like it was just the most  _ normal  _ thing. Just a girl and her father’s killer.  _ Great.  _

***

Sakura-san had paid them almost no mind as they’d settled down face to face in one of the booths, the rest of the café still empty. Goro almost wondered if he, too, was somehow working with them. Turning a blind eye to their shady business… 

The silence was starting to get uncomfortable. Okumura hadn’t said a word even after they’d sat down, staring at him with a polite smile on her face, hands on her knees. 

“So…” He eventually started, not completely sure  _ what  _ she wanted from him. A lot of things, probably. 

“So.” Her smile didn’t quite falter, and it unnerved him slightly. “You did it, right?” At least she was being straight to the point. 

“... Yes.”

Goro already hated this conversation. She kept silent for a while longer, contemplative. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. After a while, he’d buried any type of guilt linked to his… “work”. And to be completely honest, Okumura hadn’t exactly been a  _ saint.  _ The detective could only wonder how he’d been treating his daughter. Personally, he couldn’t imagine himself feeling any kind of grief, had he been in her place. 

“I-Is it.. Is it true that he asked Shido to perform mental shutdowns for him?” Her question confused him a bit. Clearly, she already knew the answer, but it seemed she wanted to hear it from him anyway. Okumura was now looking down at the table, and it suddenly hit him that she might start crying. He hoped not. He  _ really _ hoped not. A crying girl was the last thing he needed on his hands. 

“Well, I wasn’t the one personally handling  _ that,”  _ he started, speaking in a dry tone. No need to sugarcoat it, since she knew. “.. But yes. He was one of Shido’s best  _ clients. _ ” He finished, almost mockingly. Right after he’d said that, though, Goro realized he wasn’t exactly helping his own case. 

He spent a few agonizing seconds dreading her reaction, though when she looked up at him again, her eyes were barely wet. She wiped at them, undeniably serious in a way that was oddly intimidating. 

“Did you hate him?” 

He’d honestly expected for her to curse him out, and rightfully so. Not...  _ this.  _ Goro’s surprise was poorly concealed, for once. 

“Who?” He disliked how unsure of himself he sounded, but he had to make sure.

“My father. Did you hate him?” 

At first, he wasn’t sure how she’d come to such a conclusion. Was it because of his job? Because her father had — somewhat indirectly — hired him? Goro hadn’t even given it much thought before. 

“Not really...” Sure, Okumura had been  _ bad _ , but the same could be said about all of Goro’s targets. The slight disdain he felt towards them was nothing compared to the pure hatred he held towards Shido. “It was just work as usual”, he concluded, holding eye contact. 

“Oh.” 

She looked almost downcast for a second, something he found quite weird. Had he been a fool, he could have sworn she felt sad  _ for  _ him. Of course, Goro knew well enough that she had absolutely no reasons to. He certainly didn’t want her pity either. 

“What about… Shido? Do you hate him?” The girl had lifted her head back up to stare at him. 

“Without a doubt.”

His true feelings had spilled out through the cracks of his usual facade before he could even think twice about it. She seemed to reach her own conclusion then, a hint of amusement flashing on her face before she grew more serious. 

“I don’t think I can forgive you yet.”

Goro found it impossible to avert his eyes from hers, her stern expression coupled with her words immediately putting him on edge. To his bewilderment, Okumura visibly softened soon after.  _ He really didn’t understand her.  _

“But… If you’re really willing to change, and if you’re telling the truth… Then I won’t refuse working with you.” She finally concluded, smiling faintly again. 

To say that he was taken aback… Well, that would be an understatement. The detective silently gaped at her for what felt like longer than would be normal, before awkwardly snapping out of his daze. He lifted a hand to move one of his bangs, an excuse to avoid looking directly at her. 

“Right. Of course.” 

She nodded. “I’m glad we’re on the same page!” The young woman clapped her hands together in a way that could have been considered  _ cute,  _ though that kind of act was ineffective on Goro. 

“Though, if you ever hurt Akira…” The way her town shifted didn’t fit with her expression at all, and he flinched without realizing. “Well! It won’t come to that,  _ right? _ ” 

“N-No. It won’t.”  _ Note to self: Haru Okumura was definitely not the kind of person he wanted to mess with.  _

“Good!” Part of him was starting to believe she enjoyed this, despite how gentle she usually appeared. He caught her quickly taking out her phone. “Oh! I didn’t mean to take so much of your time. You’re probably busy, aren’t you?” 

The detective nodded, relaxing slightly now that she’d gone back to something less… threatening. “We’ll probably see each other again tomorrow, then. That reminds me… you might want to talk to Futaba-chan, too.” He’d just stood up, but her words had stopped him from going anywhere.  _ Ah.  _

“I-It’s not really my business! Just thought i’d tell you, in case she reaches out, or-” 

“I understand.”  _ Kind of _ . He didn’t have the time to hear her scramble to explain herself. Not that he cared too much about her reasons, considering she was most likely just trying to look out for her friend. “See you.” 

And with that, he was finally free to leave, letting out a breath he’d hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The bell hanging over the door signaled his departure, and he didn’t look back once as he made his way to the station, utterly exhausted.

***

His appartement may have been lifeless, cold, and paid for by his miserable excuse of a father, but it was one of the few places where he could be truly left alone with his thoughts. 

Now, he replayed the events from a few hours earlier, condemning himself for the mess he'd  _ willingly _ put himself in. Goro had obvious doubt related to the decision he’d taken, but he also felt like he had to follow through, now. 

His phone pinged in his pocket, and he jolted so hard he almost fell down his couch.  _ Was it Shido again? Did he have a job for him after all? Had he started to suspect his lies after all?- _

It was an unknown number. 

The detective sighed, partly relieved. He considered blocking it without a second thought, though he wondered how anyone would have managed to find his number. Maybe an accident? He didn’t like to think about the possibility of a stalker, especially not now. Curiosity piqued, he gave in, opening the messaging app to find two texts:

“hey”

“I want to get something off my chest.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deadline for Sae's palace is fast approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with college classes! It seems i've eased up into a weekly posting schedule on Thursdays, so unless something special happens or a chapter gets longer than usual, you can expect something once a week :) Thanks once again for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! Enjoy!

“I want to get something off my chest.” 

He stared at the message for what felt like a very long time. _Was this a threat? A wrong number?_ It had already been minutes, but nothing else had followed. _Perhaps it was just a prank._ How childish. 

Deciding that he had better things to care about, he pocketed his phone again. It had been dark outside for a while, now, and he figured he ought to get to bed, if he planned to go to the Metaverse tomorrow. He’d barely eaten anything that could be qualified as a meal today, though that was nothing new. 

Goro made his way to his modest bathroom, not bothering to look at himself for too long while he washed his face. He  _ knew  _ he’d find a tired man staring back at him. His sleep had never been particularly peaceful, especially not lately. Before Kurusu had found him, he’d been close to cracking under the weight of it all, as much as he hated to admit it. 

He dried his face off with a sigh, brushing his teeth absentmindedly before heading back to his near-empty room. He’d never cared to decorate, especially not since  _ Shido  _ owned the place. The young man didn’t bother switching on the lights while he changed, the moonlight filtering in through the window just enough for him. Finally, he collapsed on his bed somewhat dramatically, silently staring at the ceiling.  _ His usual nightly routine… _

His phone buzzed again, and he groaned audibly, scrambling to find it on his bedside table.  _ What the hell was it, this time?  _ Goro narrowed his eyes at the screen, taking some time to adjust to the light. It was well past midnight, and he didn’t know anyone who’d usually try to reach him at this hour. 

It was yet another text, from that same unknown number. He opened it almost reluctantly, surprised to find a  _ block  _ of text staring back at him.  _ Was he really in the mood to read all of that?  _ He squinted, reading over the first line:

“This is Futaba Sakura, btw.” 

_ Well, fuck.  _ Okumura had warned him, but Goro certainly hadn’t expected to find a whole  _ paragraph  _ in his inbox during the middle of the night. Still, somewhat impressive that she’d managed to get his private phone number that quickly. 

“You don’t have to reply to this. Actually, don’t.” In any other context, he might have laughed.

“I know you talked to Haru. So I suppose that means I should talk to you too, right? Anyway. It’s easier to say over text. Honestly, I’m still angry about what happened to my mom. If the others hadn’t found me, well… You probably don’t really care, though.” 

He’d actually heard about it, vaguely. How Shido had hired men to report Wakaba’s suicide to her own daughter. It had never been any of his business, not really. And with everything that had happened… Still, it’s not that he didn’t feel even a little bit  _ bad  _ about what had happened to Sakura.  _ A casualty.  _ He continued to read.

“It’s weird to talk about. I thought I'd be angrier at you, after learning everything. I’m more angry at Shido, though. I guess it makes a lot more sense now, after spying on your phone conversations. Bet you didn’t expect that, huh?” 

He read over that twice to make sure that he’d seen correctly. He could almost  _ hear  _ the smug tone behind her words. To be fair, he’d suspected something of the sort, considering how perfect their first plan to counter him had been.  _ It seemed she wasn’t someone he wanted to mess with, either.  _

“So um… I guess what I’m saying is, it’s never too late to change. And if you  _ do  _ take Shido down with us without pulling any more of your schemes, then I  _ might  _ consider calling us even. A favor, out of the great kindness of my heart. So you better appreciate it,  _ detective boy. _ Also, do NOT mention this conversation to anyone.” 

_ Wow.  _ That was… once again, not what he’d expected to hear. Or read, in this case. At least he’d been saved from the awkwardness of having to face her in person. Although, the same could probably be said for the girl. It almost felt like a trap, for them to accept them so readily. And yet, they’d always been like that, hadn’t they? So  _ nice  _ and  _ understanding _ , it almost made him sick. 

“Got it.” 

He typed a reply without really thinking, remembering the beginning of her message.  _ Well.  _ At least she’d know for sure that he’d read it. As if on cue, another message came in almost right away. 

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO REPLY!!! I’m blocking this number.” 

“And GO TO SLEEP!” 

Goro stared at the screen in disbelief for a few seconds, nearly erupting into hysterics at the sheer absurdity of the situation _.  _ He let out a single laugh, dropping his phone to his side while he tried to regain his composure. Today had been the most unbelievable thing to happen to him in a  _ long  _ time. First Okumura, and now  _ this _ . 

“God, what the hell.” His voice echoed through the dark room, sounding both amused and completely exhausted. The day had been so fucking strange, and had somehow managed more stressful than having to face Shido alone. Maybe he’d actually be able to sleep, tonight. 

He rolled over, setting his phone back on the nightstand without a second thought. Shuffling around for a bit, he eventually managed to find a position that was somewhat comfortable, closing his eyes. At one point or another, Goro fell into an empty, dreamless sleep. 

***

Last night hadn’t been spectacular, per se, but it had probably been the closest thing to “rest” he’d had in a while. And for the first time in weeks, waking up early to get ready had  _ barely  _ felt like an inhuman chore. Either way, he was used to it, and had been for years, now. With the life he led, it was unsurprising. 

Predictably, it was in the early afternoon that Goro received the text inviting him to meet at Leblanc after school hours. He was almost stunned to find that they’d added him back into their group chat already, though he supposed that also made things easier for everyone.  _ Better to stay in his place for now, or at least try to.  _

The meeting went right as expected, almost boringly so. Neither Okumura nor Sakura seemed to pay him any particular attention, as if yesterday’s events were all but forgotten. Even as they prepared to enter the palace, no one seemed to have any last minute objections as to his presence there. Things were exactly as they’d left them, just like promised. Goro was slightly relieved to find himself wearing his red and white garb, and apart from a few curious looks, it remained unmentioned. 

To his surprise, Kurusu called him to the front lines, along with Kitagawa and Nijima. He must have made a face, because the leader of the Phantom Thieves whispered back to him with something akin to concern.

“Not up to it?”

Goro scoffed at the suggestion. “Who do you take me for?”

He was met with a grin he knew all too well by now, Kurusu turning around to lead the way with conviction. The small formation stepped in first, followed from afar by the backup group.

***

Things went quite smoothly from there, and Goro didn’t make the same mistake twice, though he could almost feel their eyes on him every time they fought. It didn’t take too long for him to realize that he’d actually missed the thrill of the fight. There was something  _ more _ to it than when he was on his own, he reluctantly had to admit to himself. 

They were getting very close to the treasure now, and the detective’s scheme had gone unnoticed. His  _ second _ scheme, that is. He’d known since the beginning that Sae was quite likely to play dirty at the last second.  _ Better to be prepared for anything.  _

He had to admit, however, that watching from the sidelines while Joker fought those Shadows alone was quite entertaining. Despite the unfairness of the game he’d been forced to play, Goro didn’t doubt the other’s victory. In the end, the leader had gotten out of the battle arena without much more than a scratch, as well as the coins they needed. Their eyes had briefly met, then, and the detective had smirked. 

The giant bridge was the only thing keeping them from the treasure, now. Though, just as Goro had predicted, it seemed Sae wasn’t going to let them pass so easily, despite the 100 000 they’d dutifully collected. When all hope seemed lost, he swooped in just as planned, revealing the coins he’d been amassing since the beginning, in the event that something like this happened. To be honest, he felt slightly proud of himself after seeing the amazed expressions on their faces. 

It occurred to him, then, that they wouldn’t have been able to pass through, had he not reintegrated the group in time.  _ Huh.  _ As the bridge finally lowered and the group celebrated being able to move forward to their goal, he didn’t miss the subtle thumbs up Joker directed at him. 

***

“Well, good job in there today, everyone.”

“Are we still sending the calling card on the 18th?” 

The group was hanging around the outside of the courtroom for a bit, right after leaving the palace. The detective thought this was a bit foolish and somewhat, but few people were around, and most of them had better things to do than go back to Leblanc for such a brief chat. Goro included, with how busy he usually was, though he had a soft spot for the place. 

“Yes.” He chimed in, replying to Okumura’s question. “If we change the plan now, Shido will certainly suspect something. I’ve been quite clear with the instructions for the police force, too.” That part had been quite the hassle to take care of, but Goro could be  _ very  _ convincing. This also happened to be one of the few instances where his close connections to the politician could be used to his advantage. Shido himself hadn’t bothered to check in with the operation too much, as long as his  _ little hitman  _ was able to get the job done, just like he always did. In times like these, the detective was almost glad for the fact that he’d taken the time and effort to gain the bastard’s trust.

“I want to be the first one there, and I intend to take care of things myself while he’s  _ fully  _ conscious. At least, that’s what I  _ told _ them.” The lie had proved to be quite foolproof, considering his public “feud” with the Phantom Thieves. And considering how utterly corrupt the system already was, what he actually intended to do to the culprit in that room hadn’t been openly questioned. Once again, he partly had Shido’s influence to thank for that, though it pained him to actually admit it. 

“Hmm.. Well, I doubt we’ll get much better than that. As long as everything goes according to plan…” Takamaki trailed off, and a few eyes wandered in his direction. Goro had to hold back an irritated sigh. 

“We’ve been over this. I wouldn’t have gone out of my way to change the plans if I didn’t intend to go through with them.” That kind of scheme was just too tedious, and it didn’t really bring him closer to his true goal. He didn’t like to work with others, but that didn’t mean he was stupid enough as to spit on the easier option handed to him. “Besides, I’m sure Sakura has access to all the recent calls and messages on my work phone, if you still believe I’m lying about that.” He pointed out, crossing his arms.

The girl in question scratched the back of her head, laughing a bit nervously after being put on the spot so suddenly. “Hehe… W-Well, it’s not that i’m spying  _ constantly, _ but… I suppose I  _ did  _ notice some of the calls in question…” She looked down at the ground, kicking up a bit of dust with her foot. 

“It’ll be fine. We shouldn’t stay around here too long, though.” 

The leader of the Phantom Thieves spoke loud and clear, with such obvious confidence that it almost confused Goro. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Kurusu appeared to genuinely trust him. But since it made things easier for him overall, he couldn’t really complain. Their eyes once again met in a brief moment of silent understanding, and Goro nodded once before averting his gaze. 

“Right. Let’s contact each other if something comes up before that, then.” Nijima concluded, earning a positive response from the rest of the group. Soon enough, everyone went their own way, tired but pleased with their work. As Goro walked alone, in a different direction than anyone else, he had to resist the urge to look back, just once.

***

The rest of the week left him in a weird state, a sort of nervous energy he hadn’t expected to feel. Yet, he’d made sure to prepare everything perfectly, acting as he usually would to avoid suspicion.  _ Waiting.  _ That’s what he wasn’t used to. It had to be.  _ Or perhaps…  _

After all, he’d done arguably  _ worse  _ and  _ riskier  _ things before, but never in a  _ group _ . A group that barely trusted him, no less. And a group that, for some inexplicable reason,  _ still  _ relied on him for a big part of their operation.  _ Anyone  _ would feel pressured in such a situation,  _ right?  _ Nothing weird about it. 

Still, the waiting part certainly didn’t help either. It was, at best, a mild annoyance, but those had been piling up for Goro lately. Judging by the occasional activity in the chat that week, it seemed he wasn’t the only one affected, at least. Now that they had nothing else to do, everyone was feeling somewhat on edge.  _ Was this normal for them?  _

When the time to send the calling card came, everyone seemed weirdly relieved to be finally meeting up again. Goro too, though he didn’t let it show, hanging around in the corner of the room like he usually did. They were all gathered around the table, discussing last minute preparations while he listened absentmindedly. 

“Makoto-chan, are you sure you’ll be fine leaving the card for her?”

“We don’t have many other options. I’ll tell her someone left it outside.” 

“Hm. I suppose that works. Just be careful, okay?” Okumura’s statement was met with a wave of agreement, though Goro didn’t care much for such details. If Nijima was careless enough to get caught doing such an easy task, that wasn’t his problem. 

“Everything happens tomorrow, then.” He spoke up, already knowing the answer. “I can try to get a word in with Sae once things settle down a bit.” He continued, uncrossing his arms and straightening up slightly. Her change of heart would most likely make her more approachable, and having her on their side couldn’t hurt for what was sure to follow. If she even believed them, of course.

Morgana turned to face him from where he was “standing” on the table, flicking his tail. “Yes. Once she receives the calling card, we have 24 hours to steal the treasure. And if our previous experiences are anything to go by, I doubt she’ll go out without a fight. I hope you’re ready.” There was a bit of silence as everyone awaited his answer, and Goro scoffed. 

“Who do you take me for? I’ve been doing this for longer than anyone here.”  _ Ah.  _ He hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud. He coughed rather awkwardly, hoping to brush it off. “Anyway.  _ Yes _ , you can count on me.”  _ Not that you have much of a choice.  _

The hint of tension in the room was soon broken by their leader, who always managed to grab everyone’s attention with only a few words. “Let’s just do what we always do, and leave the rest to us.” He looked back to Goro, as if to say: “ _ right?” _

The detective eventually nodded, earning a subtle smile from Kurusu before he turned around again. He really  _ was _ part of this whole gig now,  _ huh.  _

“Speaking of… will you two be okay? Getting out of there seems like it’ll be risky. And Shido…” 

So  _ now  _ they worried about him? He could have laughed, though Takamaki seemed honestly serious. “I’ll call him while we’re still in the room. I can threaten the guards into leaving beforehand if I need to. We’ll be  _ fine.” How many times would he have to repeat it?  _

It seemed no one knew what to say to that, until Sakamoto scratched the back of his head in thought. “That bastard’s influence really runs deep, huh…” 

Goro clicked his tongue, staring off to the side. “Indeed it does.” The admission felt bitter in his mouth, knowing that the man didn’t deserve any more recognition than he already had. On most days, he did his best to forget how much control that son of a bitch had on the world around him.  _ And how easily people fell for his lies.  _

“W-Well anyway!” The blonde girl spoke loudly again, not wanting to let the atmosphere turn sour. “You guys just be careful, got it? We’re not losing  _ anyone  _ here tomorrow.” Her confident words were met with equally enthusiastic responses. 

Kurusu turned in his seat to face him directly once again, beckoning him away from his isolated corner. He sighed loudly, but got the message, moving closer so that he was standing directly behind the leader’s chair. “Alright, alright. Let’s just get this done and over with, so we can move on to the  _ real deal. _ ” The detective concluded, having said everything he needed to. 

“Hell yeah! We’ll teach that guy!” 

“That sounds like an honorable plan, though let us not be too hasty…” 

The conversation switched back to something more casual, and Goro decided that it was time to leave, before it got too late. Shido would most likely call him soon enough, considering their whole operation was to go down tomorrow. 

His attempt to slip away unnoticed was cut short once again, this time by Kurusu. Ironically, it seemed the other boy wasn’t paying much attention to his friend’s conversation either. He removed his hand from Goro’s wrist almost as soon as he’d placed it there, staring into his eyes intently. 

“Will you be okay?”

The whispered question was barely audible, and the visible concern took him aback in a way that he couldn’t find something witty to retort. 

“I… Yes, i’ll be fine.” Goro did his best to sound as convincing as possible, unable to tear his eyes away, not even caring about the others around them. Kurusu’s expression softened, smiling gently. 

“Okay. I-  _ We’re  _ here for you, alright? See you tomorrow.” He was starting to feel the urge to get the hell out of here as fast as possible. Readjusting his gloves hastily, he was finally able to break away from their prolonged eye contact. 

“Right. Tomorrow. Goodbye.” Without another word to the rest of the group, he made his way to the stairs in a way he sincerely  _ hoped  _ was somewhat natural. Not even bothering with pleasantries, he walked past the café owner without even a wave, out of the door in record time. It was only once outside that he finally regained his ability to breathe, grateful to have taken his bike today despite the cold. Intense exercise was one of the few things that stopped him from overthinking. 

Yet, as he started to cycle back home, one thought plagued him, with no answer;  _ if nothing bad had happened, then why did he still feel so weird? _

***

He noticed the change in the air almost right away. The entire Metaverse felt on edge, almost oppressively so. Though, none of the others seemed too fazed by it, and Goro realized this had to be because of the calling card after all. 

“Let’s go.” 

Goro didn’t have much time to take the sight in, the rest of the group already entering the palace, with no time to lose. Soon enough, they found themselves standing in front of a door that hadn’t been there before. Though the detective had been given a brief explanation on how things usually worked from there, he couldn’t deny the hint of personal curiosity at what happened now. After all, not so long ago, he couldn’t have  _ ever  _ imagined the prospect of changing hearts even being possible. 

“Are we all ready? I want Queen, Panther and Crow upfront. Everyone else, get ready for backup.” Goro almost coughed at being called,  _ again.  _ He quickly collected himself, though, clearly not backing down from this. It was always a bit jarring, how assertive and confident  _ Joker  _ suddenly became in the Metaverse. He supposed he  _ could  _ understand why they’d appointed him as leader instead of someone else. 

His question was met with febrile enthusiasm, and the group went through the door and up the last elevator leading to the treasure. 

If anything, Goro hadn’t entirely expected to find a whole battle area waiting for them, though he wasn’t surprised that it looked the way it did.  _ A giant spinning roulette. How tacky.  _ It wasn’t too long before the palace ruler herself appeared before them, and it quickly became obvious that any attempts at discussion would be futile. 

The first few rounds of battle proved to be hard to predict, with the roulette coming into play. After the first spin, however, it became evident that cheating was involved and they’d have to do something about it, to have a chance to win. It seemed Joker had caught on, too, and their eyes met before Sae could act again. 

“Can you go shoot the glass screen?” The other boy shouted, barely managing to be heard over the omnipresent bustle of the casino. Goro quickly calculated the situation, trying to locate the best vantage point. He’d have to act soon enough, the next time she tried to cheat. 

“Got it.” He nodded, swiftly jumping to the sides and away from the central battle area. Sae either didn’t see him, or didn’t care enough to try to stop whatever he was doing. He smirked to himself, moving into position as the wheel started to spin once more. Taking aim, he was able to shoot the glass pane before it could prevent the ball from going in.  _ Nailed it.  _

He made his way back down to the rest of the group, right as Sae Nijima revealed her true colors. Goro had to hold back a comment at the sight.  _ The real fight began now.  _

Although there were a few close calls, their party was strong enough to lay good hits on her, slowly chipping away at her health. The  _ other  _ Nijima didn’t seem too pleased to be fighting her “sister”, but Goro had grown completely desensitized to those things. It’s not like the monster they were fighting looked anything like the Sae  _ he  _ knew. 

It was over almost as quickly as it had started. Slightly drained from the battle, Goro wasn’t too in the mood to watch Nijima tearfully try to get one confession or another out of a  _ cognition. _

“She’s not  _ actually  _ your sister, you know.” He was the first to point out, but was quickly shut down by Takamaki’s glare. “Alright, I suppose that was uncalled for. We really need to get a move on, though.” The cops would be arriving any second now.

Slightly in retreat, Sakura seemed to be tapping away at a digital interface he  _ assumed  _ somehow came from her Persona. “He’s right. I’m starting to get some readings at the entrance.” They all turned to face her, right as the sound of sirens became audible from outside. “That’s our cue!” Morgana was already leading the way for the rest of the group, including a reluctant Nijima. 

Goro turned back to look at their leader, who was set to leave in the opposite direction. “You got the treasure?” A nod, the other boy proudly presenting a small briefcase. Goro let out a somewhat relieved sigh. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, and  _ don’t get hurt. _ ” 

Joker was already halfway across the room,  _ winking  _ at him before he disappeared from view. 

“See you soon,  _ Crow.”  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro and Akira meet in the interrogation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with this week's chapter! Probably one of my favorite scenes that i've written for this work so far, I hope everyone likes it too! Next week's chapter is quite likely to be delayed as i've started training for a new part-time job, and I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed on the day that I usually post. I hope everyone can understand, I should be back normally after that! As always, thanks for reading and interacting with my work!  
> Updated 25/08/2020 because some verb tenses were weird

As the group went the opposite direction in hopes to escape during Joker’s distraction, Goro vaguely wondered if things would go as planned. It’d be a problem if the police didn’t listen to him. _Not_ that he cared about Kurusu _that_ much, but he probably wouldn’t hear the end of it if the other boy got hurt. Having him safe just made things easier. 

The group was still somewhat able to communicate with him thanks to Sakura’s abilities, which the detective had to admit were pretty useful. The police, like predicted, only focused on their leader, giving them the time they needed to find an exit. Once they caught him, however, Goro would need to act fast. He had no idea how _long_ the police would be willing to obey his orders. 

“Well… He’s fighting some Shadows”, the navigator stated while the group hurried through the empty halls of the casino. It seemed all of the security had gone towards trying to catch Joker, leaving them free to move around the other areas. “Is he gonna be okay on his own?” Takamaki asked worriedly, trying to catch her breath. 

“This is our leader we’re talking about! Of course he will!” Morgana seemed especially offended at the suggestion, and this appeared to lighten the mood a little. Sakura hadn’t been paying too much mind, somehow managed to keep an eye on her displays even as they kept advancing. 

“You guys know he can hear us, right?” She barely even looked up. “Well, he seems to be doing just fine by himself.” A wave of relief swept through the group at the confirmation. “Are we getting close? Feels like we’ve been here forever, and the palace is bound to collapse at some point, right?.” Sakamoto didn’t seem too excited at having to run around, despite the fact that no enemies had encountered them. 

“We can’t go out any obvious entrances”, Goro reminded. “And Joker is waiting for us to leave before he gets caught.” Letting them catch him _was_ part of the plan. As for why the palace hadn’t collapsed, he wasn’t entirely sure. It was his first time doing things this way, after all. He figured the real Sae had something to do with it, somehow. Though, they most likely didn’t have much time left. 

Their navigator perked up again. “Yes! I knew there had to be a back entry _somewhere._ Almost there, guys!” She pointed forward, but it was a bit hard to see in these hallways. _Well, if she said so…_

The group started running with renewed ardor, soon reaching the end of the passage. “Hmm… There appears to be a large vent here. Is that what we’re looking for?” Kitagawa approached the thing in question, no one daring to go in yet. _Weird placement._ Sakura adjusted her goggles, some of the displays fading away, a large floating screen appearing in their place. “According to my readings, yes. And look; Joker is already outside. We need to hurry.” 

She was right. On the screen, Joker was clearly visible, having just jumped through one of the higher level windows, without even a scratch. _How dramatic. Befitting._ From what they could see, though, he’d be surrounded soon enough. 

“Guess we’ve got no choice.” Sakamoto was first, kicking away the cover before going in. The others quickly followed in, with Goro ending up last in the line. It was especially hard to see, with how cramped the ventilation shaft was. Pretty dusty, too. He doubted anyone had used this as an exit before. _Not like anyone else had been here before, he had to remind himself._

“I think I see the end!” The group’s pace quickened, and after what felt like a lot longer than it had been, the Phantom Thieves found themselves in an ordinary alleway still lit up from the neon lights of the casino. _Anticlimactic, to say the least._

Though from this spot, they could hear the sirens and nearby shouts of the officers even more clearly. He could only trust that Joker wouldn’t pull anything stupid, despite his warnings. _As long as he complied…_ “Everyone here?” Morgana looked around once, barely waiting for an answer once he’d made sure no one was missing. “Alright, let’s go.”

Goro had taken out his own phone before anyone else could do a thing, finger hovering over the icon as the others now looked at him with anticipation. “You guys need to leave as we get there. It’ll be a problem if anyone else gets caught. I’ll handle the rest.” They’d briefly discussed this before, but he hoped they’d listen to him even without Kurusu’s presence. The few nods he received were good enough for him, and the slight rumble of the ground was the only thing he felt before the atmosphere shifted and twisted around him. 

***

The tapping of his shoes against the polished floor made for an almost unnerving background noise. _Why was this hallway so damn long?_ Though he hadn’t really seen anyone after initially coming down to this level, he did his best to remain natural. It was getting increasingly obvious that this place was rarely used, with how hard it was to even get there. 

Goro had received the confirmation call right as they’d left the Metaverse, predictably reappearing behind the courthouse. _The leader of the Phantom Thieves had been captured._ He’d confirmed that he was on his way, then, reiterating that no one else should be let in before he could come “interrogate”. Kurusu’s friends had all looked quite worried, but he’d been quick to dismiss them before they could be found. Only _he_ could do this. 

The door leading to the interrogation room was almost comically secure. _They really thought Kurusu was that dangerous, huh._ Well, they admittedly didn’t know much about him, but it still amused the detective. Either way, the other boy had agreed beforehand not to fight back. That, too, had been part of their plan. There was only one guard standing there, something he’d been warned about. The strongly built man perked up a bit at his appearance, standing between him and the door. 

“I would like to go in, please.” Though polite, his sharp tone didn’t leave much room for negotiations. 

“I’ve received instructions to accompany you inside-”

“ _Alone._ ” Goro narrowed his eyes at him, sounding grave. The man seemed taken aback slightly, but didn’t budge. 

“We don’t know how dangerous this prisoner is. Even if he’s restrained, I can’t let you go in there by yourself.” The resistance was starting to annoy him greatly. This guy didn’t seem _bad_ , but he had better start learning how things worked around here. 

Goro sighed, rummaging around the inside of his coat. _This was his last resort._ The gun Shido had so _nicely_ given him for work was almost always kept on his person. Without another word, he pointed at the guard, who stepped back in surprise. 

“I’ll say it again. _Last chance to leave._ ” He felt somewhat detached from the situation, though he didn’t actually intend to shoot him. Holding that gun like this always brought back unwanted memories. 

The man had held his hands up in compliance, already stepping away from the door. Goro didn’t pull his weapon away yet. “Good. Go home, and forget about this. I don’t need to tell you what happens if you speak, right? You must understand, though. I’m only following orders.” 

Nervously, the man nodded. “Y-Yes! You won’t hear from me again.” The detective could have laughed at how nervous he now sounded. _It had only taken a vague threat and a gun._ If the guard went back on his word, well… Goro would have to deal with that later. “Give me the keys.” Obedience came right away this time. He titled his head in the direction he’d come from, and the guard seemed to get it right away, already fleeing the scene. 

He watched for a while longer to make sure that he’d really left, before hiding the weapon back in his inner coat pocket. _Seems he wouldn’t need it today._ Turning back to face the door, he had to fiddle around a bit with the keyring he’d be given until he could find the right key. He honestly hoped the key to Kurusu’s handcuffs would be there, too. It’d make things much easier for all of them. 

As the key turned into the lock and the door was slowly pushed open, he couldn't help but feel an unwanted twinge of nervousness at what he might find waiting for him. _What if they’d drugged Kurusu unconscious anyway? Beat him up senseless, knowing that no one else would be there to see? It’s not like they always obeyed orders, right?_

Goro couldn’t deny that he’d had… _interesting_ thoughts regarding his “rival” before, considering what his original plan had entailed, but… Things had changed, for one reason or another, and right now, the mere prospect put him off. Considering the second chance he’d been — surprisingly — given, it felt natural to make sure no one would get hurt more than necessary, at the very least to simplify things. Goro was far from perfect, but he still had _morals._

The door finally opened. 

Kurusu was facing him, sitting on a metal chair, looking for the most part unscathed with barely a scratch on his face. He was smirking smugly as their eyes met, and Goro could have knocked that stupid smile off his face. Yet, he let out a breath he’d been holding without noticing, closing the door behind him just in case. 

“Took you long enough.” Though the other boy’s hands were restrained behind his back, he seemed relatively unaffected. 

He stepped forwards to the metal table, central element of the small, almost claustrophobic room. The detective didn’t sit at the seat facing him, however, looming over Kurusu with an unreadable expression. 

“I could still kill you, you know. And no one would be here to stop me.” His words didn’t drip with malice. If anything, he sounded almost pensive, like he was thinking out loud for himself. 

Kurusu didn’t avert his eyes from his. If anything, his expression _softened._ He didn’t even look scared at the threat, though Goro suspected he might have heard his interaction with the guard earlier. If so, he probably knew the detective wasn’t lying. _So why-?_

“But you won’t.” 

He opened his mouth to retort something, before closing it again. _What the hell._ He was _right._ He was right, and Goro absolutely _hated_ it. He’d… _changed._ Whether that was good or bad, he honestly couldn’t tell. He turned his head to the side, not wanting to see the other boy’s face any longer. He couldn’t stand the way those eyes seemed to read him so easily. 

“ _Whatever._ Shut up so I can free you.” 

Kurusu laughed almost silently, but he chose to ignore him while he toyed around with the keys. _What were all of these for, anyway?_ He groaned, circling the table to stand behind his “prisoner”. With no other choice but to try them himself, he checked which keys would fit in the handcuffs that were keeping Kurusu’s arms firmly against the chair. Neither of them said a thing as he went through a few of them, eventually finding the right one, mentally cheering.

Loosening the restraints, he discarded them aside without a second thought. 

Just as he was about to get up, however, the sudden ringing of his phone made him drop the keyring he was still holding. “ _Shit._ ” He cursed under his breath, fumbling around in his pockets whilst trying to find a place to steady himself. With no other choice but to sit in the chair facing Kurusu, he made a shushing motion aimed at the other boy before finally accepting the call. 

“Hello, sir.” 

He hadn’t needed to check who was calling, doing his best to remain calm. Everything came into play now. If Shido had started to suspect something, their whole plan would be over. He could hear slight movement on the other side of the line, and his body involuntarily tensed up. 

“Has it been taken care of?” 

He didn’t sound mad, or different than usual. _Just checking in like usual._ Goro could have let out a sigh of relief, though he knew this was far from over. Subconsciously, his free hand had moved to the table, tapping against the metal apprehensively, the sound muffled by his gloves. 

“Yes, sir. Exactly like we said. The leader of the Phantom Thieves is no more.” Satisfied laughter reached him from the other side, and he had to hold back from gagging. Inadvertently, he locked eyes with the leader in question, the boy who was supposed to be dead. He was sitting there silently, staring at him with an unreadable expression, and Goro had to look away again before he could lose his composure. 

“ _Perfect._ You did well today.” Even coming from him, the praise made him feel conflicted. He couldn’t let it get to him like an _idiot._ Not anymore. The detective shifted in his chair, doing his best to sound humble. 

“Yes. Though, I only did my job. Now, no one will be able to stand in your way.” His own words made him repulsed, but he had to play along, for the sake of everything. Goro had been playing along for two years now. He couldn’t stop, when he was so _close_ to taking him down. _So close_ to getting retribution for his mother, and everyone else. 

He didn’t notice the hand that came to take his, not right away. The sudden touch startled him, and his head snapped forward to find Kurusu still looking at him. On the phone, Shido had started to talk about his “grand plans”, and Goro wasn’t listening anymore. Instead of withdrawing his hand, the other boy gripped him tighter. _Was he trying to be… reassuring?_ Goro didn’t _need_ that. Though… the distraction was enough to make him forget about Shido’s stupid monologue. He didn’t try to struggle, in fear that the man might notice somehow.

“... by tomorrow, everyone will think that he’s committed suicide.” Goro was brought back to reality, forcing himself to hum in agreement, like it was the best thing he’d ever heard. Shido seemed satisfied enough by his reaction, however. 

“’I’ll call you if I need anything else.” Without waiting for a reply, the politician had hung up. He moved his phone away from his face, wanting to be absolutely sure. _Was his hand shaking?_ The call was really over, and he exhaled for the first time in what felt like forever. Growing aware of his surroundings again, he snatched his hand away from the other boy’s grip without warning. 

“What were you _thinking?”_ The sharp reprimand was hissed under his breath, eyes narrowed in frustration. Kurusu almost seemed to shrink under his accusatory glare, though not out of regret, more like… _bashfulness._

“You looked like you were having a hard time…” 

The other boy had mumbled like a child being scolded, not looking up at him. Goro stayed silent for a moment, trying to fully process things. _Huh._ He didn’t even seem to be lying, like he’d _genuinely_ wanted to help. Goro honestly wondered why Kurusu had done _that_ , of all things, but he it’s not like he could have said anything either, when he was supposed to be _dead._ Still, not a reason to just… _take his hand. While on an important call, no less!_

The detective observed him for a while longer, before letting out a loud sigh. Hard to stay mad when the other boy was acting so pitifully. They had to get out of here as soon as possible, anyway. Once Shido started to spread the news of the “suicide”, it’d be impossible to leave this place unnoticed. 

“You’re _lucky_ we didn’t get caught.” He concluded, looking away but not before catching a glimpse of Kurusu straightening up with a slight smile. Ignoring him for now, he retrieved his briefcase from the floor, setting it on a table in a way that only he can see its contents. Not that there was anything _too_ interesting in there. 

“We need to go before someone else comes down here to check.” Goro stated matter-of-factly, rummaging around before finally finding what he’d been looking for. He took the items out, snapping the case shut with a “click”. 

“Put this on.” 

He didn't wait for an answer, throwing some clothes at Kurusu, who managed to catch them just a bit too late. Taking the shirt that landed on his face, the other boy examined the pieces of clothing with slight confusion. _God, did he really have to explain everything?_

“You didn’t _really_ think you’d be able to leave in your school uniform?” Goro tilted his head to the side, but by the way Kurusu looked at him, it seemed he hadn’t actually thought about that part. _Jeez._

“So you _did_ think about me... How do you know they’ll fit?” So _that_ was his first concern. He decided to disregard his first comment completely, and the smirk that came with it. _Not like he had a choice._ If Kurusu got caught for something so stupid, he’d obviously be in trouble too, considering he was accompanying him. 

“We’re about the same height in size. It should be good enough to at least leave this place in.” He’d picked some of the most inconspicuous clothes he could find, a basic hoodie he didn’t remember owning and some simple pants. _Nothing that would stand out._

Kurusu seemed to stare at the clothes for a moment then, a weird look on his face. _Is this not good enough for him?_ Except Kurusu almost appeared _embarrassed,_ though Goro might just be bad at reading him. After all, why would he be? This was just a necessary part of their plan. 

“Right.” The leader of the Phantom Thieves was still not looking up at him, as if he was carefully reflecting on something. After some silence, their eyes met, and Goro immediately had a bad feeling about what his expression might mean. 

“So? Do you intend to just sit there while I change, or? I mean, I _suppose_ that’s f-” 

Goro cut him off before he could even _think_ about finishing that sentence. “Stop right there before I change my mind about letting you live.” He warned sharply, the other boy raising his hands in surrender at the threat. With that, the detective stood up and walked to the door, back facing the room. He had absolutely _no_ interest in seeing _that._

“Just make it quick.” 

His voice echoed against the metal walls of the small room, and he crossed his arms, staring at a spot on the floor. Trying to listen closely just in case, he didn’t hear anything coming from outside. For a few minutes, the rustling of clothes was the only thing that broke the silence between them. _Not like anything he could say would make things less awkward._

“Alright. I’m done.” At that, Goro slowly turned around again, relieved to find Kurusu dressed properly. He’d rarely seen him in such casual attire, holding his school uniform in one hand. The detective walked towards him, taking them from him without even asking. Before the leader could speak up, Goro had managed to open his briefcase again, moving things around to make space. 

“Told you it would fit.” He didn't look up, quickly folding the uniform and putting it away. “I’ll give it back to you later.” He continued, taking the case in his right hand. No one had ever stopped him to check it, and he doubted it would raise any suspicions. 

“You really thought of everything, huh?” It was more of a statement than a question. Kurusu sounded somewhat impressed, too, and Goro immediately felt a burst of pride. He couln't help the smug look on his face.

“Of course. I’m not about to mess up a years old plan because of something so _senseless_.” He gave in lieu of explanation, already making his way towards the entrance again. Looking back briefly, he tilted his head, inviting the other boy to follow him. 

“Come on. We’re getting out of here.” 

“Well, you don’t need to tell me twice.”

***

Their escape goes down surprisingly well. Most of the forces seemed to be mobilized elsewhere, and there was luckily no one to see them leave the interrogation room. They _did_ get a few odd looks from the people they encountered as they got closer to the exit, but Goro guessed that was mostly due to their age. Once they recognized him, however, no questions were asked. Even in such a situation, the aspiring detective managed to keep his composure, walking with purpose. He’d learned a long time ago that it was one of the best ways to be left alone.

Despite everything, he couldn't help but let out a well-contained sigh of relief once they reached somewhere safe outside. Taking the subway back to Leblanc wasn't _ideal,_ but it was the best option they had. Goro decided to escort him back… _just in_ _case._ He stopped to check more than once, making absolutely sure that they weren't being followed. _The detective knew he probably came off as paranoid, but better to be safe than sorry._ At least at this time of day, the trains in direction of Yongen happened to be mostly empty. He sat at a safe distance from Kurusu, praying that no aggressive fans cross his path today.

In the end, it seemed they were quite lucky, reaching the café with only one person stopping him for his autograph. He was a bit taken aback, however, to find Sakura-san waiting for them the second they walk in through the door. If anything, the café owner looked equally surprised to see them there. It soon became obvious why, when the man pointed to the open TV in the back. 

“...high school student, recently arrested…” 

“...reported suicide…”

Goro could only make out a few words from over there, but he didn't need to hear more. _The news had already started spreading, huh._ Since this was Shido they were talking about, he shouldn’t have been too surprised. He most likely wanted to get the Phantom Thieves out of the way before the elections. 

“Well? Care to explain?” 

_Right._ He snapped back to reality, briefly meeting Kurusu’s eyes, the other boy appearing as lost as he is. _Sakura-san knows, then, judging by his reaction._ The detective had never really thought to inquire, to be fair. 

“Would you believe me if I said we had a plan..?” The other boy looked like a cat that just got caught doing something bad by its owner, and Goro might have found it amusing if not for the fact that he also felt like he was in trouble. Kurusu’s guardian seemed _less_ than amused, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

“And how do you intend to go anywhere when you’re supposed to be dead?” The leader of the Phantom Thieves didn't appear to have an answer to that one, and Goro felt almost obligated to step in. _Too awkward to just watch._

“We’ll talk to Sae Nijima. The prosecutor.” They both looked at him like they’d forgotten he was even there. Kurusu stareed at him like he’s been downright _saved,_ taking a deep breath before speaking with relative confidence. 

“Right. We can gather everyone here to figure something out.” The other boy gazed at him from the corner of his eye, like he was seeking Goro’s approval. “Explain everything, too. Though it might, uh, take a while.” _Everything. Let’s just hope they’d be willing to believe._

Sakura-san stayed silent for a while, before seemingly giving in with a sigh. “Do that soon, then. I don’t know _what_ you got yourselves into, but I hope you know how to get yourselves out of it.” He concluded sounding completely done. Goro understood the feeling. 

He noticed that Kurusu seemed to be inviting him upstairs, and, not wanting to awkwardly linger downstairs, he decided to follow. _Could be something important, after all._

***

It _wasn't_ something important. Turned out Kurusu just wanted to return his clothes, which Goro insisted was the least of their concerns right now. He can just wash them and give them back later, or better, _not at all._ The detective really couldn’t care less, and it’s not like he’d have any occasion to wear those again either. Although, he did return the other boy’s school uniform while he was at it. 

“Are you going to call Sae?” 

He’d already turned around, ready to leave, when Kurusu stopped him. “Right now?” Goro tilted his head in thought, still staring at the stairs. True that if she somehow agreed to meet them tonight, it’d be stupid to come all the way back here after leaving. He’d rather get a break after everything that they’d just gone through, but waiting too long would most likely put them all at risk. _They needed her help after all._

“Fine.” Goro took out his phone, coming back to sit on the couch. Kurusu was silently sitting on his bed, observing him in a way that already reminded him of their situation earlier. He brushed off the thought, trying to focus on the task at hand. He dialed the number with quite some familiarity, staring at a spot on the wall facing him while he waited for the line to pick up.

_Click._

“Hello, Sae-san? This is Goro Akechi. I have some information on the Phantom Thieves that will _definitely_ interest you…” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thieves get ready to take down their last target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN! I am SO sorry this chapter took ages to get out. My wisdom teeth surgery fucked me up a lot more than what I expected (on top of getting dry socket on both sides, and anxiety deciding to murder my ass) but i'm doing a lot better now!! With my weekend job and camping with my family, posting might not be weekly, but i'll do my best to post at least once every two weeks! Thanks everyone for your patience, and I hope you continue to stick with me! It took me a while, but i'm really glad to be back, and I hope you all enjoy :)

“And that’s essentially what happened.”

Kurusu concluded, facing the group that had gathered at Leblanc. The place had exceptionally been closed for the night, not that it really changed much. Goro was almost surprised at the speed at which everyone had gathered here, after being summoned on such short notice.  _ Maybe they’d been on standby after all.  _

The Thieves had seemed somewhat relieved to see their leader in one piece, like they hadn’t fully believed he’d make it out in the end. With the speed at which the fake news had spread, he  _ supposed  _ he could understand. Still, he’d expected a bit more faith in his plan; it had worked quite perfectly, of course. 

Now, they were all sitting inside and around the middle booth while the leader of the Phantom Thieves finished his seemingly unbelievable tale, if not for the fact that most of them had experienced it firsthand, too. Sae was sitting in a chair facing the group, and even Sakura-san was listening in from behind the counter. And, for one reason or another — probably because they’d been there first — Goro had found himself in the seat right in front of Kurusu, who didn’t seem at all bothered by it. 

Sae had been silently listening the entire time, usually asking to clarify a detail or two but otherwise making it hard to tell if she believed them or not. They had all backed up his story, too, and she must have known that circumstantial evidence had been stacking up in favour of it. Goro, too, had reluctantly explained some of the later parts, including a brief summary of their plan. 

The prosecutor rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to process everything. “You expect me to believe  _ that’s _ how the Phantom Thieves changed hearts?” No one said a thing, unsure how to respond.  _ The detective should have expected this.  _ Then, she sighed, continuing. “It does corroborate with most of what we know about the case, but the idea of a parallel world is just-” 

“Sounds like cognitive psience.” 

Those were the first words Sakura-san had spoken since they’d gathered everyone here. Naturally, heads turned to stare at him, but the man was still casually leaning against the counter. “It’s what Wakaba was researching. I’m not surprised to hear that Shido stole it. Used to know the guy, back then.”

The group seemed to display varying degrees of shock at the revelation. Goro had tensed up a bit as Shido’s name was spoken, having previously glossed over that part of the story when he’d been forced to explain it. Most of all, though, Goro had been astonished to find the others backing him up even as he’d essentially confessed to his crimes. Even then, Sae hadn’t said much, and thinking about it, he could have sworn she’d been avoiding to look at him at the time.  _ Well, calling her here today meant he’d obviously thought about the possibility of getting arrested.  _

“Hey, don’t look at me like that.” The café owner waved their curious gazes away. “I used to be a pretty important government official, you know.” Goro had always somewhat suspected that the man knew more than he’d let them see. Still, the fact that he’d known  _ Shido… More credibility towards their case, at least.  _ The prosecutor appeared to be considering things carefully, judging their reactions, their honesty. The detective vaguely wondered if the change of heart had worked already… 

“Let’s say you  _ are  _ telling the truth… Why would you need my help?” It seemed she was warming up to the possibility. Goro spoke up before anyone else could, this time. “Legal troubles. Shido is a powerful man. I hate to say it, but I don’t think just changing his heart would be enough.” Knowing him, he’d most likely have some backup plan in case this happened. The rest of the group silently nodded in agreement.

Her expression softened from it’s usual graveness as she met his eyes, putting him somewhat on edge. He just  _ knew  _ he wouldn’t like what she was about to say.

“Akechi-kun… Why didn’t you say anything?” 

She didn’t even sound mad, just…  _ disappointed, almost.  _ It took him everything not to accidentally choke on air, trying to forget the fact that all eyes were most likely on them. He was put on the spot, feeling the obligation to reply honestly. 

“It was already too late by then. You couldn’t have done anything.” He averted his eyes as he spoke, trying to keep a semblance of composure. “Arrest me too, if you want.” It was hard not to sound bitter about it, even while knowing that what he’d done was his own fault. Didn’t matter that he’d been toyed with. That was simply the way the world worked, they’d tell him; he’d had the choice, could have backed out at any moment.  _ Ah!  _ In the end, he’d known all along; there were really no second chances for people like him. 

“But... i’ll take him down no matter what.” He concluded, after a moment of silence left to his own thoughts. “Even if it’s the last thing I do.” His serious confession visibly made the room tense up, but he simply turned to Sae again, hiding his inner turmoil just like he always had. 

“Akechi-kun…” It was probably the first time he saw her genuinely  _ sorry.  _ The others, too, looked somewhat down. He didn't  _ need  _ their pity. He’d been prepared for this ever since Shido had approached him.  _ Going out with a bang.  _ As long as Goro could take him down with him, he’d be satisfied. The detective was about to say as much, when Kurusu interrupted him:

“Actually… I have something I should say.” 

The leader of the Phantom Thieves looked a tad embarrassed as all the attention was diverted towards him, like he hadn't considered things before speaking up. Goro wasn’t sure if he should be somewhat grateful for the change of subject, or mad at whatever  _ stupidity  _ he was bound to say. He took a deep breath continuing: 

“I think… Shido might be the man that falsely accused me, too.” His tone had switched to something more serious, and even Goro couldn’t help but be a little surprised. He’d had  _ some _ suspicion, but still… To hear it directly from the thief’s mouth  _ now  _ was unexpected, to say the least. 

“You…  _ what? _ ”

“Huh, I think I missed something.” 

“That would connect everything, then. What a strange coincidence…” 

“What makes you say that, though?”

“So it’s the same asshole? Behind  _ everything? _ ” 

“Wild.”

Chaos had inevitably erupted following that confession, with most of the little group talking over each other. Goro sat silently, trying to appear unbothered. Kurusu, too, seemed to be waiting for his friends to settle down, eyes briefly meeting from across the table. He definitely  _ wasn’t  _ lying about that, the detective could see.

“Shouldn’t we let Kurusu-kun  _ answer? _ ”

The chattering ceased at the sound of Sae’s stern tone. Despite her neutral appearance, as her coworker, Goro could tell that the situation had caught her attention as well. She’d leaned forward just a bit, scrutinizing the scene in a way that he’d witnessed a few times before, particularly while working on complicated cases. To anyone else, this might have been considered intimidating, but he found the sight almost reassuring.  _ She was still the Sae he knew, and that meant they had a chance of reaching her.  _

The boy in question cleared his throat, not looking as confident with the attention like he was in the Metaverse. “Well, his voice sounded really familiar the other day, when we saw him doing his speech around here.” Goro himself hadn’t been there, but it wasn’t too hard to imagine. With elections coming up, he could perfectly picture Shido on some stupid little podium shouting about false promises, disturbing the entire neighbourhood. 

“And then… There was that time at the buffet, too..” Kurusu looks at Sakamoto, then, realization soon dawning on the blonde boy’s face.  _ More than one occurrence, huh. Certainly an interesting conjunction.  _

“Ugh,  _ that guy?  _ Don’t think he recognized you, though..” The boy rubbed at the back of his neck, seemingly the only other person who knew what the leader of the Phantom Thieves was talking about. Not in the mood to see either of them embarrass themselves any further, Goro made the decision to speak up, albeit reluctantly. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d just  _ forgotten. _ ” All eyes turned to him, but he looked unfazed. “The kind to ruin lives without remembering a single name. Sounds like Shido, alright.” He crossed his arms, with a certain finality.  _ That’s all he had to say.  _ Bringing up to the group the file he’d once found while looking through cases linked to Shido didn’t really feel necessary, though he supposed that confirmed  _ that.  _ He could still feel their gazes on him, choosing to ignore them. 

“Hm. Well, I just thought i’d mention it..” Kurusu was the first to break the slightly awkward silence that followed, appearing almost regretful to have even brought it up in the first place. It seemed none of them really had anything to say to that, conversation coming to an uncomfortable halt. Even Goro couldn’t find anything to bring up, the tension from his earlier talk with Sae having eased up a tad, at the very least. 

“Those are all… very interesting claims.” The prosecutor's tone betrayed no emotion, visibly putting everyone on edge. “Implicating my sister and my coworker, no less. I could certainly arrest you, if I had any tangible proof.” From the corner of his eye, he noticed Nijima — the other one — already preparing to say something back, probably in her own defense. She was silenced, however, when the older woman raised a finger up with obvious authority, trying to finish. 

“But.”

A collective breath was let out.

“Call this a ‘change of heart’ or not, I think I will help you, this time.”  _ Huh.  _ He hadn’t thought she’d accept, to be honest. Her behaviour had been somewhat unreadable since the beginning. Goro couldn’t help but be relieved, too, similarly to the rest of the Thieves, though he wasn't  _ as _ obvious about it. 

“Since you’re supposed to be dead, it’d be best not to go out for a while, in case you get recognized.” She addressed their leader directly, who simply nodded in acknowledgment. He barely even seemed bothered by it, an unwavering indifference that had irked Goro since the beginning. 

“As for Shido, I can help with any legal problems that may arise after you…  _ do your thing _ .” She waved her hand dismissively, like she didn’t actually care about the details of that part anymore. “I suppose you intend to act before the elections?” Sae was staring directly at Goro, who sighed. 

“Yes. Let’s just hope that it  _ works,  _ or we’re all in deep shit. This is worse than any risk you’ve taken before, you know.” He was mostly addressing the rest of the Thieves, now. After all, he’d tried to warn them for a while, but it seemed they were still too ingrained in their personal justice to realize the danger that it could truly represent. Though he hadn’t wanted to get involved with them, it really  _ was  _ his last chance of getting back at Shido.  _ As long as they cooperated…  _ Goro was very reluctantly forced to admit that it was better than nothing. 

“I guess he’s got a point… Nothing the Phantom Thieves can’t handle, though!” The black and white cat had dramatically jumped on the table, speaking up for the first time since they’d all gathered here. He vaguely wondered what this scene looked like, to the adults in the room.  _ Insanity, most likely.  _ Only Persona users could hear him, right? The rest of the teenagers agreed in unison, some of the tension in the room easing off again. He was once again amazed at how  _ simple  _ they were, worries flying right out the window with only a few words. Well, he wasn’t really one to speak, but even Goro was aware of the risks he was taking, and had been fully ready to own up to it since the beginning.  _ That included death, too.  _ He wasn’t going to fool himself by thinking that it wasn’t a possibility. 

“I suppose that means it’s settled.” 

Sae’s words seemed to mark the end of their serious negotiations, and the detective honestly couldn’t  _ wait  _ to go back home. The day had been hectic, to say the least. Now that he knew everything was working as planned, exhaustion was slowly starting to settle in. The trains would most likely stop soon, and he couldn’t afford to miss them again, lest he’d have to abuse Kurusu’s annoyingly saint hospitality. While the conversation had derailed to something unrelated, he took his cue to get up, realizing how abrupt his movement had been only when he found a few pairs of eyes staring back at him. 

“Uh. Before the trains stop running.” He awkwardly gave in lieu of explanation, like he hadn’t been coldly admitting to murder just a few minutes earlier. Judging by their reactions, it seemed others had forgotten about this fact, too. Goro was already trying to squeeze his way through before anyone else, clearly aware of the fact that Kurusu’s gaze in particular never left him. If he needed something from him, however, the other boy didn’t speak up. No one called out after him as he walked out the door, leaving the still bustling atmosphere of the café behind. 

***

“How are you doing?”

The text message had been sent some time this morning, while Goro had been in class. Though it was around lunch time now, he still wasn’t sure how to respond. Why was Kusuru asking that  _ now _ , when it had been three days since anything remarkable had happened? He sighed to himself, typing a reply whilst secretly hoping that the other boy wouldn’t respond right away, giving him more time to himself before his classes started again. 

“I’m fine. Why?” 

To his irritation, his phone pinged again not long after, and he could already tell it was a new message. Now that he thought about it, Kurusu was most likely at home right now, considering he was officially dead…  _ Ugh.  _

“Just making sure... We were thinking of meeting up to figure out Shido’s keywords tonight.” 

Goro read over the text a few more times, groaning somewhat audibly.  _ Tonight?  _ He was at least grateful that the man in question hadn’t been bothering him too much since the news of the leader’s death had spread, but he couldn’t let his guard down. If Shido realized that they were after him before they could finish the job, well… The detective would get his revenge  _ no matter what _ . 

“Do as you please.”

The next reply was almost instantaneous, and he truly wondered how much free time the other boy had on his hands right now. 

“Will you be there?”

_ Stupid question,  _ though he didn’t say it. He’d accepted to help them for now, hadn’t he? 

“Yes, I will be there, Kurusu. Unless you don’t want me to be?” 

As he hit sent, Goro could already picture the expression on the thief’s face as he tried to backtrack on his own words.  _ The thought was unusually entertaining.  _

“Hey no please we need you there” 

“Goro”

“Stop messing around”

He had to hold back an honest laugh at what could have almost seemed like desperation, if he didn’t know any better.  _ Just as expected.  _ The next message came just a bit after, back to a more formal tone:

“Just come. After school. We’re meeting in front of the Diet building.” 

The hint of a smile left his face as he remembered what they were supposed to do. He was getting close to his goal.  _ Very  _ close. As to  _ how _ exactly Shido would pay, that remained to be determined. Goro knew the Thieves most likely wouldn’t let him shoot his father’s shadow point blank, but he wasn’t giving up on the possibility either. It still felt like the best way to truly get back at him for all the harm he’d done, not only to him, but to  _ everyone.  _ That included Kurusu too, now. That part of the story still felt like a sick twist of fate to him, actually.  _ What were the odds? _

“Very well. See you later.”

***

“This isn’t subtle at all.” 

A large group of teenagers from different schools, just  _ casually _ hanging out in front of the Diet building. Goro had at least been careful to wear a nondescript coat in case he got recognized. He knew there had to be security somewhere around, and staying too long would get them in trouble. 

“We just need the last keyword, since this seems to be the source of his distortion.”  _ Yeah, he knew that already. _ The cat had popped his head out of Kurusu’s bag, the boy in question already supervising the navigation app on his phone. 

“Another castle, maybe?” 

_ Not a hit.  _

“Uhh.. A prison?” 

_ Not a hit.  _

“Ok, hear me out. What if it’s some kind of scary medieval dungeon with-”

_ Not a hit.  _

A few other propositions which ranged from somewhat plausible to incredibly far-fetched were thrown around, but the application kept on repeating the same error message. Goro had mostly kept silent, thinking to himself about it, though he didn’t reach a satisfying conclusion.  _ Shido’s palace…  _ Knowing him, it could be almost anything. Probably something that reflected on his stupid ideals of grandeur. 

“Hmm.. It might be better to leave for now and regroup tomorrow, before we attract suspicion.” Nijima had spoken up his exact thoughts, like she’d been keeping an eye out for anyone that might get them in trouble as well. “I have to agree.” His words seemed to be met with agreement and a few disappointed sighs. 

“Let’s meet at Leblanc tomorrow until we can figure it out.” The leader of the Phantom Thieves adjusted his glasses, expression as neutral as ever. Goro  _ knew  _ that there was more to it than that, however. To be fair, he had to admit that the other boy had also been privy to a side of him hidden to all. It was strange to ponder on for too long, so he put the thought aside for now. 

***

The group was once again scattered around the middle booth, Goro leaning against the counter this time. Sakura-san had left the place to them, apparently not wanting to meddle in Thief business, something that he could understand. 

“I don’t know, a tower? A temple?”

“Still not.” 

The detective was only vaguely paying attention to their increasingly hopeless attempts, lost in his own mind. He’d actually been thinking about it since yesterday, even going so far as giving it a few tries on his own once back at his apartment, with no success. And to be honest, he hated having to think about Shido for longer than necessary. Still, he tried to think on some of things he’d say, any kind of  _ hint- _

_ Steer the country _ .

How had he not realized earlier, _ holy shit.  _ It suddenly made so much  _ sense.  _

“It’s a ship. His palace is a ship.” 

Goro had, without warning, cut out any kind of remaining conversation, speaking out for what had to be the first time since arriving here. Heads turned to look at him, right as the eerie voice of the navigation app confirmed what he’d already realized. 

_ “Location found.”  _

“Huh.” There was a moment of silence as everyone processed this, with Sakamoto and Takamaki looking over Kurusu’s shoulder to confirm what the phone had just said. “Holy shit.”

Okumura was the first to ask, seeming genuinely curious: “Impressive! How did you know?” Even her enthusiasm didn’t seem faked, though he supposed it was normal, considering they’d been getting quite desperate. 

“Oh. Uh.. I just remembered something he’d said.” He wasn’t going to let that minimal amount of ‘praise’ get to him. Something that became even harder when Kitagawa decided to speak as well, not helping to dispel the attention that had shifted to him. “Well, you have my thanks as well for getting us out of this pinch.” 

Goro was about to shoot a dismissive reply when his gaze inadvertently latched on to Kurusu, who was smiling at him quite obviously. Sincerely hoping that the other boy wouldn't add anything embarrassing, he looked away almost just as fast, clearing his throat slightly. “It’s nothing. Don’t mention it.” 

After a bout of awkward silence, the rest of the Thieves moved on, now discussing infiltration plans with renewed determination. The detective was only absentmindedly listening, a bit lost in his own mind.  _ Shido’s palace… A ship…  _ He wondered what it’d look like. At least they were finally getting  _ somewhere.  _

“Goro-kun? What do you think?” 

He almost flinched in surprise, embarrassingly enough. Looking up, he noticed that they were staring again. Goro wasn’t sure if he should be more surprised about the use of his first name by Takamaki, or the fact that they were addressing him in the first place. He cleared his throat, hoping to brush off that tiny slip-up. 

“Yes? What is it?” 

Despite his best efforts, it was quite obvious that he hadn’t been listening. He really hoped they wouldn’t call him out on that. After a pause, she gave him an almost amused look, before asking again. 

“We were thinking of going to the Diet building now to check it out.”

_ Oh.  _ He straightened up, crossing his arms out of habit. “I don’t know why you need my approval.” Though more blunt than usual, he really  _ didn’t  _ understand why they were asking him. Instead of mentioning his attitude, however, she simply looked at him like he was  _ stupid.  _

“Because you’re part of the team, duh?” 

_ Well, that shut him off quick.  _ Worst of all, the others visibly seemed to agree with the sentiment. “Right! The Phantom Thieves always act as a group!”  _ Even the goddamn cat.  _ Goro stayed silent for a suspicious amount of time, ultimately looking to the side.  _ This didn’t mean anything. It really, really didn’t mean anything.  _ He scoffed lightly, trying to hide any kind of..  _ emotion  _ he might have been feeling at the moment.

“Alright. We can go.” 

***

Goro wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, or if more people were around here today. It made sense, with the upcoming elections and the news coverage on the presumed end of the Phantom Thieves. Knowing the media, he had a feeling that part would die down soon, until they succeeded in taking care of Shido. The masses lost interest quickly, and the Thieves would most likely just become a memorable fad, depending on how things progressed from here. He’d learned quickly that this was simply the way the world worked. 

“Let’s not stay around too long.” 

Their group wasn’t too well concealed and slightly in the open, and he didn’t want to risk being seen whilst  _ literally  _ switching worlds. Security was bound to get tighter as they neared the election date, knowing the man. He’d most likely want to take precautions. 

Their leader was prepared, throwing one last glance around at the rest of the group. “Is everyone ready?” Unsurprisingly, he was met with slightly animated responses, coaxing him to get to it already. When his gaze landed on Goro, he lingered for a tad longer than with the others, their eyes meeting briefly. The detective simply nodded, earning a nod back before the other boy looked down his phone again. 

“ _ Commencing navigation to Shido’s palace.”  _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I finally feel fully back into things again, and it's great :) Thank you everyone for being comprehensive with me! We're finally getting close to some of the good stuff ;) This chapter ended up a lot longer than I expected, so I hope you all enjoy! Slight warning in case, this chapter especially is where the "mention of child abuse" tag comes in. Nothing explicitly described, but better to be safe than sorry.

“Yo, are we really in the Metaverse?” 

Sakamoto had half-shouted, while the rest of them looked around. Goro could  _ swear  _ he’d felt the atmosphere shift as usual, but right now, nothing looked different as they stood in front of the Diet building. Even their clothes remained unchanged. 

“Uh... You guys..” 

Sakura had been the first to turn around, speaking up more quietly than the rest of her friends. Nevertheless, they followed her lead, a few audible gasps echoing around as the  _ real  _ sight finally came into view. To say that it was jarring would be an understatement; Goro had been prepared for something distasteful, but this already spoke volumes on the way his  _ father  _ saw the world. It somehow made him ressent the man even more, if that was at all possible. 

_ Disposable.  _

That was how he’d always seen most things, after all. And now, they were seeing firsthand that Shido only cared about himself and a select few that could help him, leaving everything and everyone else to sink. Goro had  _ known,  _ and yet seeing like this made it that much worse. He eventually averted his eyes, now morbidly curious to see what was waiting for them inside. 

“Ugh, this is just vile. Let’s move.” He didn’t wait for an answer, already turning his back to the waters. The Diet building was still looming over them, now looking completely out of place. 

“You know, i’m gonna have to agree with you on this one.” Goro decided not to bring up whatever the blonde boy was trying to imply, not exactly wanting to start a fight here. Everyone else soon followed, with Kurusu naturally falling into the lead. 

“Let’s be careful. I don’t think we’ve been recognized as a threat yet.”   
  
_ That could explain why their clothes hadn’t changed.  _ He honestly could have scoffed. Shido was most likely so high of himself that he didn’t even consider the possibility of anyone even  _ touching _ him. Once again, he wasn’t surprised, but simply repulsed. He had a feeling the others were harboring similar feelings, too, though their hatred would never reach the same extent as  _ his _ . 

It was only once the group passed through the threshold of the main door and into the decorated hall that the atmosphere shifted lightly, and he looked down to see pristine white gloves on his hands.  _ That irony had never been lost to him, and his stained hands....  _ He looked up again, making sure that everyone had changed, too. They’d been in for less than 2 minutes, and Goro already  _ hated  _ it. How stupid and exclusive it all looked, just a fake pretense that so many people fell for. As they slowly made their way through the main hall, he could already see masses of cognitive beings gathered around like it was some fun masquerade party and nothing else. He could already  _ tell  _ that they would just sing Shido’s praises if he tried to entertain a conversation with them. 

“I actually sense the treasure nearby. It’s beyond that door.” 

The now bipedal ‘cat’ was pointing towards the far end of the main hall, to a set of doors Goro had no doubts would not open so easily. Still, he supposed knowing the location of the thing they were looking for was a good start. The group eased their way towards it, some masked guests turning to look at them on the way.  _ At least they were blending in quite well.  _

“As I thought, it’s completely locked.” 

They were huddled in front of the only thing separating them from their goal, Morgana telling them what most already knew. 

“I can already tell that there’s a very specific way to get in. Probably involving superficial connections to individuals he, quote unquote,  _ trusts.”  _ Goro had spoken completely unprompted, already sounding annoyed at the prospect of having to hunt around for their way in. Some of them turned to look back at him in surprise, including Nijima, who seemed somewhat impressed. He simply sighed. “What? You think I don’t  _ know  _ how this fucker thinks?”  _ That was enough to deflect any possible questions. _

“I think we should ask around here just in case, to see if anyone has any leads.” The club president had cleared her throat, earning a few awkward yeses.  _ Huh. Had he been too honest?  _ Actually knowing where to start couldn’t hurt, though, so he didn’t object.

“Let’s split up for now. I think there’s a safe room nearby, so we should meet there again later. Crow, you’re staying behind with me.” 

Though the leader’s tone didn’t betray any anger or hint of scolding, Goro couldn’t help but narrow his eyes as he wondered just what the  _ hell  _ did the other have in mind. After a moment of hesitation that didn’t go unnoticed, the rest of the party scattered around, leaving only the two of them. Once he knew the others were out of earshot, Goro moved towards him with visible annoyance, whispering under his breath. “The fuck was that for? Not suspicious at  _ all.  _ What if you get accused of favoritism?”  _ He wasn’t in the mood to deal with something like that. _

When Kurusu took a tad too long to reply, he seriously considered choking him to death right there. “Relax.” He held his hands up with a smile, as if surrendering. “They know i’m not like that.”  _ For some reason, the detective was tempted to call bullshit.  _ He especially didn’t like how much more confident the other boy became in the Metaverse. “I just wanted to talk.” His expression had grown a hint of seriousness, softening. 

“Well, what did I do  _ this  _ time?” He asked half jokingly, though the real possibility that he’d done something reproachable hadn’t left his mind. Goro was surprised none of his friends had complained about him yet. At least, not that he’d  _ heard _ of. Kurusu looked as if he was about to go back on his words in a panic, before his eyes narrowed behind his mask, scanning his expression.  _ A shame. Seemed that trick wouldn’t work this time. _

_ “ _ Come on, don’t be like that.” When the detective didn’t say anything, he eventually continued. “I just wanted to know if you were okay. Now that we’re here…” The genuine worry behind his words immediately made Goro irritated. Why was he  _ still  _ insisting on this? 

“I don’t need you to  _ baby _ me. I can handle those things on my own.” 

“But you don’t  _ have  _ to _." _

“Well, I  _ will.  _ You’re lucky that I'm working with you in the first place. This is none of your business.” He spoke with a certain finality, crossing his arms. He really  _ wasn’t  _ in the mood to talk about this now, anyway. Kurusu’s expression seemed to drop a bit.

“Goro…” 

He  _ almost  _ snapped at him, then. “I don’t remember giving you permission to call me that.” His tone hadn’t changed much, certainly not wanting to attract attention to them by fighting. Though, the other boy didn’t appear discouraged. 

“I don’t remember you telling me not to, either.” _Of course_ he had the nerve to smile, too. It was true that Goro had given up on that a while ago. _He probably shouldn’t have, in retrospect._

“Whatever. Your  _ friends _ are waiting.” He did his best to deflect by changing the subject, though what he’s said wasn’t entirely false, and the thief sooned realized it, too. Goro wasn’t sure if he’d seen him sigh, or if that had been his imagination. 

“But-” 

“I’m certainly not talking about this here.” He clearly left no place for negotiations. For a moment, Kurusu appeared conflicted while staying silent, before something seemed to dawn on him. 

“So.. Does that mean I have a chance later?” He kept up to him as Goro started to leave, a grin on his face that the detective  _ definitely  _ wanted to wipe off, one way or another. 

“Don’t count on it.” 

***

“We need  _ five  _ letters of introduction?!” 

The blonde boy had been so loud that Goro almost wondered if a Shadow would be able to break in here after all. He himself didn’t look too bothered by it, though the prospect was certainly annoying, stupid and tedious. Not that he was surprised,  _ at all.  _

“I  _ did _ warn you Shido had something like that in store. Honestly, it could be worse.” Sakamoto stared blankly at him as he spoke, and he could only stare back.  _ It’s not like it was his fault; he’d only been pointing it out.  _

“ _ Anyway.  _ With the intel we gathered, we should have enough information to find the people we’re looking for. There’s a politician, a TV station president, a former noble, and the CEO of an IT company.” Nijima had spoken up loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone. Goro wasn’t too surprised at the nature of Shido’s ‘VIPs’. 

“... And a guy that’s just known as  _ the Cleaner. _ ” Sakura had added, sitting in one of the fancy sofas that furnished the room. 

“What’s a  _ cleaner _ ?” 

“I don’t know, maybe he just cleans? Someone needs to do the dirty work, this place is big.” 

“Pretty sure he kills people.” 

“Correct me if i’m wrong, but I thought that was Akechi-” 

The loud sound of someone clearing their throat killed all conversation before it could escalate any further, something the detective was incredibly grateful for. From the looks of it, it appeared  _ Kurusu _ had been the one to get his team back on track. 

“I think we should come back tomorrow before we explore any further. We need to be prepared for whatever is waiting for us, too.” 

Goro had to agree, somewhat reluctantly. They hadn’t been there for long, but he already felt exhausted from their constant conversation and the fact that Kurusu seemed so intent on getting him to talk about…  _ feelings _ , or something.  _ This is why he usually worked alone.  _

With no objections, the group made their way back to the entrance of the palace, Goro staying in slight retreat, their leader having not appointed battle positions. Luckily, they were able to avoid any fights this time, but he knew the rest of their infiltration wouldn’t be easy. As the voice of the navigator thanked them for their hard work, he sincerely hoped now more than ever that no one would be around to see them once they came back to their world. 

***

A few days had passed since the start of their mission. As much as he disliked to admit, they’d been making more solid progress than if he’d stayed on his own. Though the fights were harder than before, having more members meant that they could go for longer trips. To his surprise, Goro was mostly kept in the front lines. And, to his dismay, he somewhat  _ enjoyed _ it, never backing down until he was too exhausted to continue, at which point Kurusu would usually congratulate him on his work. 

They’d go almost every other day, the detective usually managing to free up his schedule in time. As the election neared, he’d started hearing more from Shido, but he was relieved when the man didn’t voice any suspicions he might have had about their operation. Although, he hadn’t accounted for the fact that hiding his sheer disgust towards his father would be getting more difficult as they made their way through his palace. 

And, as they collected the first three recommendation letters, it became even clearer for the rest of the Thieves just how much influence the politician had. For one reason or another, though, none of them seemed willing to address the role Goro had been forced to play in this whole conspiracy, as was proudly admitted by the cognitions they’d encountered. He wasn’t sure if it was out of consideration, or  _ fear.  _ If it was the latter, he didn’t notice a change in behaviour. He was well aware that they didn’t fully like or trust him, and he didn’t care, as long as they were able to reach their shared goal. 

His phone pinged loudly from somewhere in the room. He’d gone back to his apartment after school today, assuming that they’d only go back to the palace tomorrow.  _ Had their leader changed his mind? Bit late for that.  _

Goro looked away from his homework, searching for the offending device. To be fair, he hadn’t been too focused on it anyway. The _‘new_ _message’_ notification glared at him, and he already worried about what he might find. 

“Hey. Are you doing something tonight?” 

At this point, the detective wasn’t even surprised. The message hadn’t been sent in their group chat, however, which meant Kurusu was seeking him out specifically. 

“If you’re trying to get personal info out of me again, i’m not interested.” 

He didn’t even have time to set his phone down that it vibrated once more, and he sighed. 

“I was just hoping to hang out, for the record. Boss won’t be there.” 

Goro stared at the text for a moment.  _ Hang out?  _ What, like  _ friends?  _ He hardly believed they could qualify their relationship as such. He’d planned to kill the other boy, after all.  _ Were even rivals? _ He honestly wasn’t sure anymore. 

“I can make you coffee.”

_ Hm.  _ Well, he probably could afford to take a break from his work, since it was still early. But then again, anything that involved Kurusu felt like risky business, even if he was one of the rare individuals whose company Goro could stand.  _ Unless  _ he tried to question him again. Despite that possibility, coffee at Leblanc did sound good, especially right now…

“I suppose I could make it.” 

The next reply came almost abnormally fast, and he was sincerely starting to wonder if Kurusu had nothing better to do with his time, though he chose not to ask directly. 

“Great. I’ll be waiting.”

***

The ride there was uneventful, and he found himself in front of Leblanc around half an hour after their last exchange. The place already looked closed despite the time, and he wasn't sure whether to just come in or not. While Goro mentally debated about the best course of action, the door suddenly opened in his face, bell overhead ringing familiarly. Kurusu practically smiled, standing in the middle of the threshold.

“You made it.” 

Goro was about to reply something witty, when the thief moved out of the way, holding the door open for him. “I asked Boss if we could close early.” He explained, unprompted. The detective was almost pleasantly surprised that Kurusu had gone out of his way just for him, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of telling him that outright. “Not many customers, huh.” 

The other boy had already made his way behind the counter, tying on his work apron. Goro closed the door behind him, coming to sit at his usual seat, which happened to be in front of him. “Same thing as always?” Kurusu barely looked at him as he asked, getting his things ready while his ‘customer’ watched. “Hmm. I’m surprised you’d even remember.” His casual statement was accompanied with a smirk, waiting to see if he would indeed get it right.

“Why? I wouldn’t forget one of my  _ favorite _ customer’s preferences.” 

They both tensed up as the words were uttered, and it became immediately obvious from his reaction that Kurusu hadn’t meant to say such a thing out loud.  _ Huh.  _ Had he reacted otherwise, Goro might have brushed it away, but he’d genuinely sounded serious, going as far as freezing up in what he could only assume was embarrassment, or shame. This kind of situation was certainly  _ not  _ something the detective had ever accounted for, but he made the decision to ignore it as best as he could, wanting to avoid any further awkwardness for either of them. 

After a moment of silence that felt quite literally endless, Goro looked up slightly as a fresh cup of coffee was placed in front of him. The smell was familiar, and, in a way, comforting, especially coupled with the calm and dim atmosphere of the building. He stared down into the dark liquid for a few seconds, before finally giving it a try.  _ He’d gotten it right.  _

“Thank you.” He made eye contact with his host, noticing the smug look on his face. Goro soon put two and two together, realizing that his silent reaction had still given him away.  _ Was he this easy to read?  _ For some reason, his facade was always let down somewhat when he came here like this, consciously or not. 

“Do you like it? I’ve been practicing my skills a lot. The first few attempts were terrible.” He chuckled quietly at whatever memory he’d been recalling, and the detective took another sip of his drink, savouring it. “It’s not bad.” He conceded, though they both knew he enjoyed it more than that. Still seated, he scanned around the empty booths, before looking to the staircase.

“Where’s Morgana?” 

Kurusu seemed taken aback by the somewhat random question. “Huh.. He’s at Futaba’s, actually. He usually leaves whenever I hang out with other people. Which is.. a lot.” Goro had been vaguely aware of the Phantom Thieves’ leader’s various connections around the city, but this seemed to confirm it. The fact that he was choosing to spend time with  _ him,  _ of all people, continued to astonish the detective. 

“I see.” He continued to sip at his drink slowly, not paying attention to anything in particular. The café was probably the only place where he could truly clear his mind. Though, of course, Kurusu seemed to have other things in mind, idly fidgeting behind the counter. It got to the point where Goro couldn’t ignore his nervous behaviour anymore, holding back a frustrated groan. 

“What’s wrong?”

The other boy almost jumped, startled. When their eyes met again, he seemed almost embarrassed, twirling a strand of his hair. “Oh. Nothing, just thinking.”  _ About what exactly, Goro could only wonder.  _ After a long pause where they simply stared at each other, he continued; “Did you.. want to go upstairs?” 

He cocked an eyebrow, clearly wanting to ask why, but deciding not to jump to conclusions.  _ It couldn’t hurt too much… probably.  _ In truth, Goro was mostly curious. Surely Kurusu didn’t bring all of his friends to his room,  _ alone?  _ Or maybe he did, and that was just the kind of person he was. Maybe something like that was normal with  _ friends.  _ Not that they were, as far as he was aware. That’s probably  _ why  _ he was so curious about it, and the fact that the other boy seemed to trust him enough despite  _ literally _ everything.

“I suppose we could.”  _ He already had his cup of coffee in hand. _

***

Akira had asked him up there on a  _ whim.  _ He hadn’t thought Goro would actually accept, just like he hadn’t held much hope when messaging him earlier. And yet, here they were. The detective had wordlessly followed him up the stairs, bringing his half full cup with him. The thief could tell that he was judging the place as he walked in, though he didn’t say anything after sitting down on the couch. Sitting next to him would probably be too awkward, so he settled for the bed instead.  _ He was almost getting déja vu.  _

“So..” He started, trying not to openly fiddle with his hands set on his lap. Goro barely looked up at him, expression betraying no visible feelings. “So what?” Akira knew he didn’t want to open up, but the silence was starting to get oppressive. 

“Anything you wanted to talk about?” He hazarded, appearing a bit sheepish. 

“Not really.” Goro took another sip of his drink, and Akira had to hold back a sigh. So it was going to be like  _ that.  _ He didn’t intend to relent just yet, however. Still, he had to be careful with his words; the other boy was absolutely the kind of person to just  _ walk out  _ on him. 

“I already  _ know _ that you don’t hate talking to me. There’s no need to be so closed off.” His tone had been gentle, softening a bit as he spoke. For a moment, Goro simply stared at him, and he started to worry that he’d said the wrong thing after all. Eventually, the detective looked away, but he thankfully didn’t look angered. 

“I don’t know what you want to know, but i’ve already told you everything. If you don’t trust me, there’s not much I can do about it.”  _ There he was, so defensive again.  _ Akira couldn’t really blame him for this behaviour after everything he’d seemingly gone through, but he still wished Goro would actually  _ listen  _ to him a little. 

“Goro..”  _ No reaction.  _ “You  _ know  _ that’s not it. I just.. worry about you. A lot happened recently, and i’m not stupid enough to believe that it’s leaving you unaffected.” He’d surprised even himself with his sudden boldness, like the feelings he’d been holding back since this whole  _ thing  _ had started were only now surfacing. 

“Well, I already told you that I  _ don’t  _ need your worry, nor do I need your saving. Maybe your other little  _ friends  _ don’t mind, but i’ve been doing just fine on my own, and-” Looking annoyed now, Goro was quickly cut off.

“I’m not gonna stop, whether you like it or not. Is it  _ so hard  _ to believe that someone would actually care about you?” Akira had been seconds away from actually getting up, before finally snapping back to reality, ashamed at his behaviour. 

Both suddenly becoming aware of how loud they’d been, the room fell into silence again. 

“Sorry.” He was the first to speak up again, looking down at the old floorboards, childishly convinced that he didn’t risk getting hurt if he didn’t look up to face Goro. 

“It’s- I suppose i’m sorry, too.”  _ He actually sounded somewhat genuine.  _ When Akira  _ did  _ look up, the detective was back to the neutral self he usually harboured around him. His cup had been set on the table in front of him, most likely going cold by now. 

“Can I.. ask something? Just one thing. Unrelated.” Akira was somewhat eager to move past that for now, though the avenue he was taking was potentially risky, too. He just didn’t want to leave it at  _ that  _ for the night, knowing they had to go back to Shido’s palace tomorrow. The other boy seemed to consider it for a few seconds, eventually giving in with a poorly concealed sigh. 

“Fine. But I reserve the right to refuse answering.”  _ It was a start, at least.  _ He took a deep breath, trying to ease away some of the tension in his body from earlier. 

“Why don’t you ever use your other Persona? Considering we know about it now…” He trailed off. Though the glimpse of it he’d caught had been quite short, the fact that it was powerful had been undeniable. Of course, Goro was managing just fine like this, but he just couldn’t forget about it, considering it had gone unmentioned since. 

Once again, the detective immediately seemed to clamp up at the subject. “Why do you want to know so bad?”  _ He was deflecting.  _ If anything, though, he didn’t appear particularly mad, but Akira could discern a hint of discomfort in the way he repositioned himself. 

“Just wondering.” He shrugged, then. “As far as I know, we’re the only users who can use more than one.” He didn’t try to think too much about what that could  _ mean,  _ but it was certainly an interesting coincidence. In a way, it was nice to share this characteristic with someone else.  _ Especially Goro,  _ though he stored that thought away quickly

The boy in question seemed to ease up a bit, letting out a dry laugh. “ _ Of course  _ we are.” He certainly couldn’t argue with that sentiment. Goro let out another sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose while Akira sat in anticipation.  _ Was he going to speak after all?  _

“For one, I doubt your friends would like that very much.” He had a point, but Akira was sure that something like that could be arranged if he explained the situation. It would be foolish of them to refuse the help of an even more powerful ally, especially now. Before he could say that, however, Goro had continued: “And.. I don’t usually use him unless I  _ need  _ to.” 

He tilted his head as he tried to make sense of the other’s somewhat cryptic words, before realization hit him and he suddenly understood Goro’s distant behaviour towards the subject. “Your..  _ job,  _ you mean.”  _ God, he should have guessed.  _ Then again, it’s almost  _ too  _ convenient. The detective doesn’t say anything right away, but the fact that he doesn’t deny it says enough. 

“Well, that’s what he was made for.”

_ Sudden silence.  _ Goro seems to have frozen in place right after finishing his sentence, like he knows he’s said too much, but it’s too late to take back. Akira, too, is now sitting completely still, though for different reasons. His brain tries to process whatever he could have meant, to no avail. Anything his mind conjures based on the new implications doesn’t please him.  _ At all.  _ He’s probably thinking too much. 

“That’s not how it-  _ What do you mean?”  _ He’s trying to stay calm, to not lose his mind at whatever revelation awaits him.  _ Goro won’t just leave him at that, right?  _ Akira waits for the other boy to meet his eyes again, silently pleading. When he eventually does, he’s eerily serious, cold and detached in a way that the thief has rarely seen. 

“Are you  _ sure  _ you want to know? When it involves your friend’s  _ mother?”  _

_ Ah.  _ No, he really,  _ really _ didn’t want to, but he’d come this far, and who knew if the opportunity to hear about it would ever come again. If there was a God out there, they were probably laughing at him right now.  _ He’d finally gotten Goro to talk, but at what cost..?  _ As Akira opened his mouth to reply, a distant part of his mind wished,  _ prayed  _ that Futaba wasn’t listening in to the café, despite her promises not to. After all, it wasn't too hard to guess _which_ friend he was talking about.

“Yes. Tell me.” 

Goro is still holding eye contact as he utters the word, and the thief hoped that he couldn’t sense the hesitation in his demeanor. His hands were still set in his lap, clenching and unclenching nervously. The other boy averted his eyes, looking out the small window on the side of the room.  _ It would start getting dark, soon.  _

“It’s nothing special, really. Shido wanted  _ more.  _ He had the vessel, but he needed the right power, not some childish manifestation of justice.” 

“And then? How..?” He already didn’t like where this was going, but out of morbid curiosity, he had to ask. Goro was still staring outside, though Akira had a feeling he was somewhat lost in mind, recollecting. 

“The fact that he knew about Wakaba Ishiki’s research was just a lucky coincidence, I suppose. Though I recall she was quite happy about the breakthrough... Her first and only subject.” He laughed dryly at that, as if it was some kind of personal joke. Akira felt like he was about to be sick, but the other boy didn’t leave him much time to think. “Took a few attempts, but as you know, it worked.” 

“But-” 

Without warning, the detective’s head snapped sharply back towards him, glaring at the thief as if he was an utter fool. “What? Did you _ really  _ think there was only one way to awaken a Persona?” He cocks his head to the side, almost tauntingly, though Akira can see behind that supposedly unbothered facade. 

“ _ No. _ ” 

He feels his heart drop, nails digging into his palms so hard they almost draw blood. Goro is still talking, like it’s  _ nothing at all,  _ but he can’t stand to listen anymore. His mind is racing, trying to put together the details while he stares down at his feet.  _ How long ago did this happen?  _ Considering Wakaba was still alive and Goro had just started working for Shido… two, three years ago? Sixteen. He’d been sixteen,  _ at most.  _ Akira really might get sick, now. 

“Too hard to believe?” He still doesn’t look up.  _ No, it isn’t, and that’s the problem.  _ He would have preferred to think that Futaba’s mother wouldn’t have been capable of something like that, but it’s not like he’d known the woman personally, either. He wants to find a reason, a justification, but he can’t think. Goro doesn’t seem too rattled by his reaction, continuing in a more serious tone. 

“I didn’t kill her out of a personal grudge, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  _ Should he be ashamed to say that the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind?  _ “Simply following orders. Shido probably thought she knew too much, by that point.” It’s only then that he feels able to lift his head up, catching sight of Goro again. 

The boy is leaning back against the couch, arms crossed like he’s having the most casual conversation in the world. For a reason Akira can’t name, it  _ breaks  _ him, almost even more than the information he’s just learned.  _ Goro Akechi doesn’t value himself at all.  _

It’s like he doesn’t have control of his body anymore. Almost as if watching himself in third person, Akira slowly gets up from his spot on the bed, purposefully making his way towards the couch. Goro’s expression shifts from confusion to something akin to anger, the thief remaining silent.

“What are you doing-” When Akira still doesn’t answer, he lashes out, but surprisingly enough, doesn’t try to flee.  _ They’re so close, now.  _ “Hey- Don’t  _ fucking  _ touch me-” 

Too late.

The room goes abnormally silent as he finally reaches his goal, knees almost giving in under the weight of his emotions.  _ Goro Akechi is in his arms.  _ He’s alive, and breathing, and he’s  _ in his arms.  _ Without realizing, he lets out a sigh of relief, holding just a bit tighter. How long they stay like this, he honestly has no idea.

And then, almost as soon as it started, the trance is over, leaving Akira hyper aware of the situation he’s put himself in. The other boy has been silent.  _ Too  _ silent. And, knowing him, he’s  _ angry.  _ Slowly moving his arms away, already anticipating a fit, or worse, for Goro to storm out without another word. Not that he’d even blame him, after such a selfish, impulsive act. 

Instead, he finds the detective just staring at him, like it’s the first time he’s ever even seen him.  _ Huh.  _ Has Akira been crying? He can’t even tell. He can’t blame him for staring, if that’s the case.

“ _ You’re a weird one, Akira Kurusu _ .”

He..  _ smiles?  _ The thief expects to be told that this is a joke any second, now, but Goro seems genuine.  _ The night keeps on getting weirder.  _ “Yeah. I suppose I am.” He manages a shaky smile in response, before suddenly turning his back on him. He’d rather not be seen on the verge of tears like an idiot, because there’s no doubt in his mind that he might actually cry, now. 

“... Sorry.” 

It’s probably a bit too late for that now, but he still feels like he owes him an apology. This time, the detective doesn’t say anything. Akira once more catches a glimpse of the window, and judging by the amount of light outside, it seems more time has elapsed than he’d expected. “Ah.. The trains will probably stop soon.” The statement hangs in the air for a moment. Truthfully, he doesn’t want Goro to leave, but even he can see that he’s a mess. And, honestly, he’s not sure for how long he can keep himself together. “You should probably go, if you don’t want to get stuck here again.”  _ He highly doubts Goro would want that, after all.  _

“Yes, I suppose I should.” 

He hears light rustling behind him, only looking back once he hears Goro taking his first step down the stairs. “I’ll.. see you tomorrow?” Akira doesn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but it comes off as such anyway. The other boy simply stops on the threshold, and he can’t see his expression, either. 

“ _ Mmh. _ Goodnight.” 

And as is often the case with Goro Akechi, Akira cannot tell if he’s fucked up.

***

In the end, Goro had decided to act like nothing special had happened the day before. He  _ hadn’t  _ said too much, Kurusu  _ hadn’t  _ hugged him out of nowhere, and Goro certainly  _ hadn’t  _ let him do just that. He completely refused to acknowledge the fact that they’d even met in private, and the other boy hadn’t seemed too eager to mention it either, especially not in front of the group. The beginning of their meeting had been slightly awkward between the two of them, though no one had seemed to notice. It was as if they’d reached a silent understanding, eventually leaving for the palace. 

The deadline was approaching more quickly than he would have expected, but at the rate they were going, he had a feeling they might be able to get their final letter today. The Thieves hadn’t been struggling too much with the enemies, and they were currently on a good roll, even he had to admit. Getting it out of the way now was better than waiting at the last second, so he didn't mind pushing himself a bit more if needed. Kurusu was apparently still intent on keeping him in the front lines, and he had no objections. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, part of him enjoyed fighting together, when he didn't feel like he was being dragged down. 

Though more hidden than the others, with the help of their navigator, reaching the fourth letter wasn’t too hard. As expected, they were once again unable to get it with words alone, though Goro had stayed silent for most of these confrontations, only joining once they needed to fight. It was especially weird when Shido’s ‘VIPs’ mentioned the mental shutdowns, not knowing that he was the person behind them in a way. If the others realized, they didn’t mention  _ that _ either, and he was quite glad.

That only left them with ‘ _ the cleaner _ ’. Their leader had considered coming back another time, but everyone still had enough energy to go, and knowing that they were getting close to the end was enough to keep them going. To be honest, even  _ he  _ was getting excited at the prospect of leaving this whole place behind him, if anything. He was  _ so  _ close to finally reaching his goal. Though, they’d probably need to wait a few days before sending the calling card. He still had time to..  _ think.  _

Later on, Goro wasn’t, in fact, surprised, when the man they’d been looking for revealed himself as a yakuza boss.  _ Befitting of his father.  _ They’d chased him right down to the engine room, the atmosphere of which he didn’t like very much. It was so stark in contrast to the other areas of the ships, filled with guests and luxury. With their last letter now in hand, the group rejoiced, though he somehow found it hard to rest just yet. It’s not that things had been too easy, but the idea that Shido — even subconsciously — wouldn’t try anything more to stop them just felt foolish. If not now, it was bound to happen at the time of their final confrontation. 

As the Thieves enthusiastically chattered on their way out of the control room, it took them longer than usual to notice that they were being followed. His uneasiness hadn’t left him, and the detective soon came to understand why, being the first to stop in his tracks.  _ Oh, how he now wished he’d said something earlier. _

“Well, well. Look at what we have here.” 

The walls of the boiler room echoed the words even louder than normal, any other conversation dying down instantly as the others turned around to look at him.  _ Had he said something?  _ Instead, they found that his attention was already on something else. 

Goro Akechi was staring himself straight in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro comes face to face with something he didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! We're finally Here, I hope this will live up to everyone's expectations. Sorry for the delay, this chapter once again ended up a lot longer than I thought it would, but I hope everyone will enjoy (lots of things happening this time). As always, thanks everyone for reading, commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos. And a special thank you once again to my friend Ram for always checking up on my progress :) Wouldn't be here without him! Oh, and also go on vacation starting next week, but i'll still do my best to write and update!

“Crow, did you say somethi-  _ Oh. _ ” 

Goro — the real one — had been frozen in place for the past few seconds, staring Shido’s cognition of himself straight in the eyes.  _ So that’s what had been missing.  _

_ It _ looked just like him, except…  _ not.  _ Wrong, in a way that lurked just beneath the surface, hard to pinpoint exactly. Its — his? — eyes had no light behind them, taunting grin spread just a bit wider than what would be considered normal. He could tell the sight had already put everyone on edge, but he simply couldn’t allow himself to look away one second to meet the rest of their gazes. 

“Some stupid kids, and a dirty little  _ traitor.”  _

It sounded just like him, too, but in a more deranged, soulless way. This was just Shido taunting him, and he couldn’t allow himself to speak back. It just wasn’t worth it.

“I knew you were desperate, but to be honest, I didn’t think you’d ever stoop this low.” The  _ thing _ had continued, tilting its head to the side in a condescending manner. His hands tightened into fists, teeth gritting together as he bit back a reply, refusing to play those little games. And yet… part of him still felt as if it was right. The famed Detective Prince, having finally ran out of options, making friends with the same  vigilantes he’d been supposed to take down. 

“Well, I suppose he intended to dispose of you since the beginning, anyway.” It let out a laugh, something dry and deeply unnerving that rang through his ears for a few seconds. Goro opened his mouth to say something, but found that nothing would come. His brain was processing things slower than usual, as the truth of what it had said finally hit him.  _ A cognition made by Shido wouldn’t lie.  _

In retrospect, he really should have anticipated something like that.  _ Why  _ would the man let him live, when he knew everything? Then again, Goro had always planned to take him down first. And yet, the direct confirmation that he, Shido’s — supposedly — most loyal underling, wasn’t exempt from being treated like a mere, disposable tool… It made him both angry, and downright sick to his stomach. 

His double continued, seemingly relentless. “What? Don’t tell me you didn’t  _ know?”  _ It laughed again, and Goro was filled with the near irrepressible urge to beat that face —  _ his face  _ — straight into the cold metal floor. “Then, he can pin all his crimes on you. I mean, you did kill them all, didn’t you? It’s not so far off from the truth.” It had the audacity to  _ wink  _ as it said that, an obvious mockery of the already fake attitude the real Goro would usually adopt on TV.  _ A sick joke, that’s what it all was. He probably deserved it.  _

“He may have been forced to do those things, but that doesn’t mean he can’t  _ change!”  _

His head snapped to the side for a brief second, noticing that Takamaki had stepped forward slightly, lashing out at the cognition. He was about to tell her off, that this  _ wasn’t  _ her issue to deal with anyway, but it cut them off again. 

“So you’ve heard, then. Doesn’t it bother you? To be fighting hand in hand with a  _ murderer?”  _

The silence that follows the statement is almost deafening, only broken by the faint hum of the machinery surrounding them on all sides. He didn’t expect anyone to reply to that, honestly. Either way, engaging with it feels counterproductive. Goro just wished he wasn’t so…  _ stuck in place.  _

“I mean… It’s clearly not  _ okay,  _ but the dude’s gone through stuff none of us can understand, I think.” 

Of all the people he might have thought would ever speak up in his favor, Sakamoto was  _ certainly  _ not one of them. He actually sounded serious, for once. His double seemed to be equally surprised, something that Goro couldn’t help but feel  _ some  _ pride about. 

“Yes, that is true. And I must say, he has been quite cooperative since joining us again. I doubt we would be here right now without his help.”

“He  _ did  _ save our leader, and he’s not a bad asset to the team either, that much is hard to deny..”

“Right! He had the opportunity to hurt us more than once, but he never did!”

“I haven’t forgiven him for what he’s done to my father… But,  _ Shido  _ is the one i’m really mad at. Making his own son do all of that...” 

“I.. I don’t think it’s ever too late for a-anyone! I-It was possible for me to change, so..” 

Their voices and words blended into his mind as they spoke one after the other, barely giving Goro any time to process what was happening.  _ They were defending him. Why were they defending him?  _ He couldn’t possibly begin to find a reason. Their leader was the only one who had stayed silent, and in his current state he had no way of telling what the other was thinking, already barely able to even keep his eyes on his double. Everything was starting to feel hazy, with too many things to focus on at once. 

The fake Goro clapped, then, making a show of wiping away an nonexistent tear. “Wow. Well, aren’t you guys _saints._ Not that it’ll matter soon, anyway.” He could tell that it was being cryptic on purpose, and before anyone else could say anything, he threw a glance over his shoulder, addressing the rest of the group as best as he could. 

“Don’t encourage it anymore. Let’s leave.” 

He was sincerely hoping they would listen to him, already turning his back to the thing, except…

“You didn’t think I would let you get away that easily, right?” 

Now that he was facing them better, he could see the way the rest of his teammates’ expressions shifted, a collective gasp traversing throughout the group. Goro didn’t even need to turn around to know what would be, for sure, awaiting him.  _ Great _ . 

“Stay back.” He warned them directly, unsure if someone would try anything stupid otherwise. This was his  _ own  _ issue to deal with, either way. He certainly didn’t want any of them getting in the way. 

With that, he slowly pivoted around again, arms raised in surrender. Obeying to that  _ thing  _ felt wrong, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood to get shot right away, before he could even start figuring a way out of this situation. 

As expected, he was met with the shining barrel of a gun pointed straight at his chest, the exact same model Shido had given him for his.. job. Somehow, the cognition had managed to look even more unhinged than before. 

“What the fuck do you want?” 

The detective finally spat, the first words he’d addressed at his fake. Its smile grew even wider, a sick grimace that probably shouldn't have been humanly possible.  _ Not that it was human.  _

“It’s simple; I came here to  _ speed things up.  _ I’m afraid I can’t let whatever stupid plans you may have concocted come even  _ close  _ to fruition.” 

_ A good, loyal little dog, ready to obey his master’s every word.  _ That was the only thing Shido saw him as, the cognition’s behaviour making it quite obvious. He’d  _ known _ , in a way _ ,  _ but knowing and seeing were two very different things. Now, he only felt furious, disgusted, and  _ sick.  _

“You’re just a puppet. He’s just  _ using _ you.” The statement came out more defensive than intended. In a distant part of his mind, the part that was able to remain rational, he knew that arguing with it wouldn’t lead him anywhere.  _ It _ was only a fabrication of Shido’s subconscious mind, and he knew very well that the man had been too corrupt for too long to actually  _ listen.  _ The other part of him, however, could not stand to just stay there and silently take its words for any longer. 

“What? Like  _ you _ aren’t? _ Come on. _ ” 

_ Fuck.  _ Maybe he’d walked into that one. His double barked out an hysterical laugh, like he was some kind of villain on the shows Goro used to watch as a kid. It was so comically evil that he could have laughed, too. Almost instinctively, he reached for his belt, but was quickly stopped by the now eerily cold tone of his own voice. 

“Don’t even  _ think _ about pulling out your gun.” It was glaring at him, eyes narrowed, though there was absolutely nothing behind them. The fake had gone back to steadily aiming its own gun at him, attitude having shifted in a matter of seconds. The change didn’t surprise Goro, knowing it to be not too far off from the truth... Though, he still had no idea on how to proceed, and he  _ certainly  _ didn’t intend to just die here. That wasn’t an option. Sure, he’d expected death for most of his life, but  _ now  _ wouldn’t do, and he just couldn’t allow it to happen. His hands were raised again, just in case. 

“What are you gonna do if you shoot me? Can you really fight eight of us at once?” By now, Goro was mostly trying to buy time one way or another.  _ Maybe if he could distract it for long enough, and then acted fast…  _ The other people in question had been mostly silent, and though he couldn’t see them, he could only assume that they were standing a few meters behind him, as instructed. 

“Oh? Are you so sure they’d actually fight in your name, instead of saving themselves?” Goro actually flinched, immediately growing ashamed at his own subconscious reaction. It seemed to notice, cold expression changing to a downright vicious grin. “Can you even be considered  _ friends?  _ Ah! Of course not.” Instinctively, he tried to take a step back, but his double moved to meet him, now close enough that the barrel of its gun was almost digging into Goro’s chest. 

“Riddle me this, detective.” 

Its face was too close, exactly like staring at himself into a mirror, except his own reflection was taunting him relentlessly. The real Goro couldn’t move anymore, having blocked out anything else around him. He could have thought the others were calling out to him, but he was unable to make out any of it between the sound of his own beating heart and the increasingly loud whirr of the machines around them. It spoke, low enough that only he could hear. From this distance, he could swear there was the faint reflection of unnatural yellow in the thing’s eyes. It tilted its head again, articulating the words slowly. 

“ _ When you die, who will mourn you? _ ”

_ Ah.  _ He really didn’t have an answer to that now, did he.

“ _ Shut up. _ ”

…

Goro hadn’t been the one to say that. 

Before he could even think about looking around, the deafening sound of a gunshot echoed all throughout the boiler room. In a daze, he looked down at himself, already expecting to see crimson quickly spreading across his otherwise immaculate attire. Instead, he found…  _ nothing.  _ He was — seemingly and against all odds — completely untouched.  _ So then-? _

As if coming out of a deep sleep, he looked up and right as his vision became focused enough to make out the things around him. Finally, he noticed; at his right side, having moved closer to him than the rest of the group, Kurusu still stood. With the way he currently was, Goro couldn’t decipher the look on his face, though his gun was still raised and pointed at the space where the cognition had been moments earlier. Following the invisible aiming line with his eyes, it was only now that he saw the figure of his fake self on the floor, slowly dissolving into what looked like ash. The weapon it had once held laid discarded at its side, something like shock written across its already disappearing face.  _ His own face.  _ Kurusu’s steely gaze met his at the same time the detective looked up, eyes widening in a mix of horror and concern as he seemingly realized what he’d done.

Something, somewhere deep and buried in Goro’s mind,  _ snapped.  _

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Then, as if the weight of everything that had just transpired hit him all at once, his body seemed to give up under him, and he fell down to his knees. He shuddered, breathing hard as he was overtook with a bout of intense dizziness. 

“Goro-!” 

He’d closed his eyes to try to focus on staying conscious, not even sure of who had called out to him.  _ Perhaps more than one person.  _ Somehow, he could tell someone had kneeled beside him, right as a hand landed on his shoulder. He didn't have the energy to brush it away, both hands planted on the ground to stop himself from toppling over.

“Man, you okay?” 

“Come on, does he  _ look  _ okay?” 

“This really isn’t the time.” 

“That was pretty scary…” 

“H-He’s really gone, right? Yeah, there’s no reading..” 

“I must admit, I didn't think our leader would be able to get us out of this one.”

“Ah! Of course he was-” 

_ God, they were so annoying.  _ They never stopped talking, even now. He eventually cracked an eyelid open, ready to glare at the first person his eyes settled on.

“ _ Shut up.”  _ His voice came out as a low grumble, head hurting even more from the loud noises. This effectively shut down any kind of chatter almost right away, and he was met with a few faces staring back at him in concern. Kurusu was the person nearest to Goro, lowered down to his level and looking at him like he’d just died.  _ In a way, he almost had.  _ The others were huddled behind their leader, trying to get a good look at him.

“I thought- I wasn’t sure if i’d hit you, too.” 

The grasp on his shoulder softened, and he became acutely aware of who it belonged to, not that it surprised him. The detective opened his mouth to retort something, tell them off for worrying about him, but nothing came out. Kurusu had that look on his face again, like he was about to  _ cry _ . Goro couldn’t stand to look at it right now, turning his head to the side slightly. 

“You didn't have to do  _ that. _ ” He scolded, barely caring for the fact that they had witnesses. The other boy replied shortly after, sounding quite indignated. 

“He was going to  _ kill _ you!” 

That only made him more annoyed. Looking up to glare at him, Goro had to resist the urge to push him away altogether. Not that he was in a state to do that, anyway. From the corner of his vision, he could see the rest of the group appearing at a loss faced with their sudden arguing, though he paid them no mind. 

“That doesn't mean you should act so  _ carelessly!  _ You could have-” He cut himself off, getting dizzy again. “Forget it.” Closing his eyes again, he now felt defeated in more ways than one.  _ God, he just wanted to forget about all of this and sleep for a long, long time.  _

“Goro..” 

_ Ugh.  _ “Don’t give me that.” Kurusu didn’t say anything else for a moment, and he almost thought it’d be left at that, except… He was taken aback when he felt a hand reach up to take his mask.  _ Why would- Oh no.  _ “Hey-”  _ Not again.  _ His eyes barely had time to snap open, but it was too late, as his protests were suddenly cut off. 

He sighed, reluctantly accepting his fate.  _ His life had come to this twice in two days; it had to be a joke.  _ It didn’t take him by surprise as much as the first time, though he didn’t have the strength to fight back Kurusu’s surprisingly strong hold. Eventually, his arms started to ache from holding his weight up, and it seemed the only thing he could think to do was to weakly grab at the nearest thing. In this case,  _ well. He wasn’t hugging him back,  _ Goro told himself. 

“I hate you.” 

His voice was muffled by the fabric of Kurusu’s coat, having been awkwardly forced to lean into his shoulder. It wasn’t even uncomfortable, per se, just…  _ weird.  _ Especially knowing that all of the leader’s friends could see them, something the boy in question seemed to have conveniently forgot. Either that, or he had absolutely no shame, which seemed just as likely. 

“Yeah, I know.” He had the audacity to sound amused, and Goro was able to feel the nervous chuckle that ran throughout his body.  _ Huh.  _ He really wasn’t used to such close contact. The other boy’s grip seemed to release gradually, leaving him more room to breathe whilst his mind had apparently given up on processing his current situation.  _ Too many things happening in such a short span of time.  _

“Alright. Let’s go back.” Goro was soon helped back to his feet, barely paying attention to his surroundings as he staggered for a moment, eventually managing to stay up without any assistance. Choosing the route of  _ “absolutely nothing happened here”,  _ he didn’t wait for anyone before beginning to make his way towards the nearest exit. Judging by the hesitant footsteps that followed, it seemed as if he’d be able put this behind him for the time being, something he desperately needed. Addressing his feelings after this would definitely be a challenge.

“So.. I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see that.” Someone had broken the silence in a deadpan tone, unusually quiet voice barely audible between the omnipresent sounds of the engines. 

Goro couldn’t agree with the sentiment more. 

***

“ _ No. _ ”

“Oh, come on-” 

“I already told you I don’t need a goddamn chaperone. I can get home just fine.” 

“You were on the verge of collapsing two minutes ago. We’re all worried about you..” 

“Well, you should start worrying about yourself instead. Do you  _ really  _ think i’m that weak-” 

“ _ Oh my god,  _ both of you shut up.”

They’d been bantering back in forth for a while, standing just a few meters away from the Diet building. Before Takamaki’s intervention, he’d honestly thought that the others had gone their separate ways, leaving them alone to argue. 

She’d walked right between him and Kurusu, shooting him an annoyed glare that was quite effective at shutting him up. Looking around, he could see that the rest of the group had been staring at them awkwardly.  _ Yeah, that was enough of embarrassing himself for today.  _

“ _ You. _ You’re coming with me.” 

Goro barely had time to swivel his head around before he was forcefully grabbed by the arm, yelping in surprise. He’d of course seen her fight in the Metaverse more than once, but he hadn’t expected for Takamaki to be able to drag him away so easily. Or  _ maybe _ it was the fact that he was utterly exhausted after their whole ordeal. Any kind of protest he might have had fell on deaf ears, and it seemed the others were too shocked to do anything about it either. 

“Alright, see you guys later! I’ll get him home safe!” She waved back at her friends innocently while they simply gaped at her, before purposefully making her way to the nearest subway station with Goro in tow. Knowing that being seen like this would be a devastating blow to his already crumbling reputation, he reluctantly decided to at least pretend like he wasn’t being pulled away against his will. Even then, he had a hard time fully keeping up with her, as she didn’t let go of his arm. 

“Takamaki-san, I really don’t think this is necessary-” 

She twisted her head to give him a look, probably wincing at how unnatural he sounded. He honestly couldn’t blame her. “ _ Please,  _ just call me Ann.” It almost sounded like a desperate plea, rather than a casual request. Goro was almost certain that no one had asked him to call them by their first name before.  _ He hadn’t been close enough with anyone for that.  _ Though the prospect of reaching that basis made him conflicted, he had a feeling she wouldn’t listen to him otherwise. 

“Fine.  _ Ann.  _ Could you at least let go of me?” His demand was met with what seemed like thinking that stretched on for way too long, and he had to bite back an impatient sigh. “Hmm…  _ Hmmm… _ ”  _ Alright, now she was just doing it on purpose.  _ Goro let out a loud huff, aware that they were now approaching the station. He  _ really  _ wasn’t in the mood to get stared at once they got there.

“Come on, it’s not like i’m going to flee the second you set me free.” There was an awkward silence as he waited for her response, and she shot him another quick glance over her shoulder that seemed to say ‘ _ do you really think i’m that stupid?’  _ He closed his mouth, point taken. Though, he doubted he’d be able to get too far with the way he was right now, anyway. 

The few remaining meters that separated them from their destination were spent with no words coming from either of them, Goro still annoyed about being escorted home, though he knew there wasn’t much he could do about it. Plus, he was already too tired to try to actively protest it. 

“Which way?” She asked, once they reached the ticket gates indicating different lines of the subway system. Deciding to be truthful, he vaguely told her the fastest way to get to his building from here. Come to think of it, she’d be one of the few people to know where he lived. He could only  _ pray  _ that she wouldn’t use this information as blackmail, or something. It’d be a  _ big  _ problem if some of his fans learned about it, though she appeared to have enough decency not to put him in that situation. 

“Oh, that’s the same as me! Maybe we don’t live so far from each other...” Her carefree tone somewhat clashed with the fact that she  _ still  _ looked as if she was holding him hostage. Goro tried to free himself more subtly, to no avail. He had to quickly shuffle through his pockets for his pass, getting a few weird looks as they came through. They were left with a bit of free time as they waited for the train to arrive, and he was finally allowed to stop and breathe. 

“Could you... let me go.. now.. please? People are going to start thinking that you  _ kidnapped  _ me." He whispered, careful not to attract the attention of the few others that were waiting as well. In another situation, it probably would have sounded like a bit of a stretch, but considering Goro was a local celebrity, known to have obsessive fans… He couldn’t completely see her face, but it appeared she was considering it, at least.

“Or, they could think we’re…  _ together.”  _ They both visibly cringed as soon as the suggestion left his mouth. With a defeated sigh, Ann slowly released her vice-like grip on his arm. She stared at him intently the entire time, like she still didn’t believe he wouldn’t try to book it. To be fair, in normal circumstances, he  _ might  _ have. 

Right around that moment, their train finally arrived. The girl looked at the open door, then back at him, clearly expecting Goro to get in first,  _ in case.  _ He rolled his eyes dramatically, before deciding to indulge her begrudgingly. If they spent time arguing  _ now _ , the vehicle would probably leave without them. Still, being babied like this is enough to make him want to pull his own hair out.  _ Seriously, why would he need supervision? _

The cart isn’t very full, leaving them with enough places to sit. Predictably, she took the seat right next to him, although leaving him some personal space, which he appreciated. Their stop was in more than a few stations, and silence hung between them for a while until she decided to break it. 

“So… are you going to keep ignoring me? Do you hate me, or something?” Goro noticed her twirling one of her pigtails, and he could  _ swear _ he saw her pouting. Still, her sudden question confused him;  _ Ignore? Hate?  _ Where did she get something like that?

“I don’t hate you.” The detective stated, deadpan. If anything, he felt quite neutral vis-à-vis Ann Takamaki. “It's not like we’re friends. What would we even talk about?” He said it like it was a widely accepted truth, but his words only seemed to irritate her even more. 

“Geez.. You really don't get it, do you?” She crossed her arms, eyes narrowed at him.  _ Uh.  _ When he continued to look lost, her annoyed expression softened a bit. “Most of us  _ do  _ consider you a friend, actually. Whether you like it or not.” That revelation, coming from her, surprised him more than he would have thought.  _ Why?  _ He didn’t need friends, especially not out of pity.  _ Because what other reason would there be? _

“If you say so.” He leaned back into his seat, staring at the window facing him. She apparently wasn’t satisfied with his answer, however, because he soon flinched as he was lightly punched in the arm. “Ow-” Goro turned his head to glare at her, but she’d already beat him at his own game. They held eye contact for a moment, like it was a weird challenge.

“Why do you want to be my friend  _ that  _ much, anyway?” He finally asked, doing his best to keep his voice down. He didn’t exactly want the people around to think they were having a full-blown fight, on top of everything else.

“Because.” She replied matter-of-factly, as if she thought it was an acceptable answer. 

“ _ Because _ .” He echoed back, now disconcerted more than anything else.

“Yeah,  _ because. _ Is that not good enough for you?” 

_ This conversation clearly wasn’t getting anywhere. _

“You know what? Nevermind.” Goro could already feel the beginning of a headache, just by trying to understand her. He settled back once more, and she eventually seemed to give up, doing the same.  _ Good.  _ The silence  _ almost  _ allowed him to relax, though his mind was still a jumbled mess of unaddressed thoughts. He did his best to push them all aside, and tried to focus on the moving scenery outside of the train instead.  _ Mostly just concrete and darkness, but it’d have to do.  _

“You know what it said wasn’t true… right?” The detective wasn’t sure if he’d heard her at first, her voice sounding much softer than earlier. When he turned slightly to look at Ann, he found that she was staring outside instead, with no particular emotion on her face. It felt somewhat jarring to see, considering she was one of the more easily readable members of their group. 

“Excuse me?” Her head snapped to stare directly at him, almost making him flinch. She seemed willing enough to elaborate, this time;

“The cognition. What it said. You’re not going to take it seriously, are you?”

The unrelated question took him aback, and he gaped at her for a moment. She looked more serious than he’d ever seen her be before.  _ Did it really matter that much? _

“Uh… No..?” Goro clearly didn’t sound too certain, and she slowly leaned forward, narrowing her eyes at him. The sudden invasion of privacy subconsciously made him lean back, trying to keep a safe distance between them. Noting his discomfort, she goes back to her own space. 

“Just making sure. Because that was a load of  _ bullshit. _ ” He… hadn’t expected for her to curse, to be honest. Not that he cared, obviously; it was almost refreshing to hear. Though, he wasn’t sure he completely believed her. 

“Well, it did make some points.” He brung up, somewhat bitterly. She wasn't having any of it, however.

“You and I both know it was just  _ Shido  _ talking behind a mask. You’re going to take what that man thinks at face value?  _ Really? _ ” She was so persistent, it was beginning to get on his nerves.  _ Were the Phantom Thieves all like this after all?  _

“I… I killed those people, though.” He’d lowered his tone, because this was the kind of conversation they’d  _ definitely  _ get in trouble for if someone overheard. “And I would have tried to kill your leader too, if not for that mistake.” Goro distantly wondered how different things would have been, then. 

“Yeah, duh. Did you really do it of your own will, though?  _ Or were you backed into a corner? _ ” 

He froze, thinking back about it. It already felt like _so_ long ago. Goro had barely been fifteen, but he’d known his newly awakened ability would interest Shido. It had appeared to be the best way to catch the attention of the otherwise unattainable man, exactly what he’d needed to exact his revenge. In the end, it had worked, though the rising politician had insisted on helping — if you could even call it that — unlock what he’d called his ‘true’ potential. Before long, the detective had grown accustomed to his role, now only waiting for the right moment to strike. Funny how easy it was to become desensitized to murder without all the blood and gore that usually came with it. 

“Exactly.” 

His lack of response had been seen as enough of an answer. Goro had opened his mouth to retort something, when he finally realized that they’d reached their stop.  _ For how long had the doors been open already?  _ Apparently, neither of them had noticed. Without thinking, he grabbed the girl by the wrist, ignoring any protest she might have had, practically rushing out before the doors could shut on them. 

“Wha- Oh, that was our stop.” He snatched his own hand back as soon as they were out. They were greeted by a few curious looks, probably wondering why they’d been in such a hurry. Goro ignored them. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” He did his best to hide the fact that he’d nearly just collapsed, not exactly recovered from his earlier situation. Ann is the one who follows him this time, considering only he knows the way. It was almost a miracle that he hadn’t been approached by fans, but Goro wondered if it had to do with the fact that he’d been accompanied, by a girl no less. He sincerely hoped this wouldn’t lead to baseless rumours, though being left alone had it’s advantages.  _ Not giving him an even bigger headache, for one.  _

It was already getting a bit dark outside as they walked out of the station, though they still had some way to go before they’d reach his building. The weather this time of year had started to get colder, and Goro wrapped his coat around himself just a bit tighter. He was only able to take a few steps before she decided to speak up again, walking just a bit behind. 

“What are you going to do now?” 

He didn’t stop walking, not turning around either. 

“About what?” 

She’d caught up with him a bit, leaning close as she questioned him. Probably a habit she’d picked up with her other friends, though he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

“You know. Shido.”

_ Ah.  _ He’d been avoiding thinking about it lately, to be honest.

“I’m guessing you still want to kill him?” Her bluntness wasn’t what he’d expected, though she wasn’t  _ wrong,  _ per se. It was most likely common knowledge by now. The detective sighed, replying with a hint of bitterness. “I doubt you and your friends would let me do that, either way.”  _ Case closed... or so he thought.  _ She stayed silent for some time, but from the corner of his eye, he could see that she was thinking to herself. 

“Well.. Have you heard of our first target?” Goro wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything, but he still nodded. 

“Obviously. The school teacher.” The case hadn’t been nearly as mediatized as some of their later targets, but the presence of a calling card had been enough to make people talk. The man in question had sounded absolutely vile, though he admittedly hadn’t heard much of the details about it from them, other than what the police already knew. 

“Yes.  _ Kamoshida. _ ” The girl confirmed, and the way she said his name was enough to let him know he’d hurt her personally. Then again, he was quite good at recognizing those things. He could see that she was smiling, but it didn’t fully reach her eyes. She was walking slightly in front of him, now, and he couldn’t see the expression on her face very well. Not that it was very hard to picture.

“I almost killed him, actually.” That revelation was far from anything he’d expected to hear. He almost froze, but Ann had continued to walk like it was nothing. Then, as if that hadn’t been enough, she continued; “I don’t think the boys would have stopped me, honestly.” She laughed a bit as she spoke, although with a hint of bitterness that felt uncharacteristic for her. 

“Since he was the first, we had no idea if the whole change of heart thing would work, you know?” He supposed that made sense, considering the whole process appeared so far-fetched in the first place. She talked again before he could say anything, and from this angle, he could see that she was smiling. “Don’t get me wrong, he still totally deserved to die for what he did. But there’s something  _ satisfying  _ about seeing him atone instead. It’s like.. death would have been almost  _ too good _ .”

Goro was practically gaping, mentally adding that to the list of things to process. Killing Shido once and for all had been the only thing on his mind for so many years that he hadn’t given much thought to other options until recently. Now more than ever, he felt conflicted about it. He’d always been unsure of the Thieves’ methods, and the moral implications of changing hearts in general. More than anything, he’d tried to warn them about the risks of taking matters into their own hands, despite not being in a much different position himself. Then again, that mostly meant part of him had hoped they wouldn’t make the same mistakes he had.. 

“Huh. I hadn’t known that.” That was the best he could muster, oddly…  _ relieved? _ Her confession had been undeniably honest, and a part of him was almost pleased to have the confirmation that he hadn’t been the only one. Out of all of them, he hadn’t thought  _ Ann Takamaki  _ would be the one to admit to something like attempted murder.  _ Maybe he should revisit his inner biases.  _

The girl shrugged, letting him lead the way again. They were almost there, and he still wasn’t too enthusiastic about showing someone else the exact place where he lived, but he doubted she’d let him go without making sure he had effectively made it. 

“Eh. It doesn’t come up often.”  _ Fair enough.  _ He wasn’t going to ask more about it, considering it had seemed traumatic enough for her.  _ Probably not the kind of thing you’d want to think about too much.  _

“Either way… Give it some thought, okay? There’s still time.”  _ Was she concerned about him? Odd.  _ Her insight was certainly something to consider, but… well. He honestly couldn’t say for certain yet.

“Yeah. We’ll be there soon.” He stated after a pause, changing the subject whilst picking up the pace. For once, Goro couldn’t wait to lay in his bed and just pass out. With how tired he was, even the usual thoughts most likely wouldn’t be able to keep him up. Although, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to ignore them for too long, this time.  _ Ugh.  _

“... You should talk to Akira.” The sound of her voice startled him, as he’d been keeping his gaze straight ahead while they walked. 

“We met just yesterday. Don’t know why I would need to-” When he heard her stifle a laugh, he realized he’d said more than he should have, cutting himself off suddenly. 

“You know what I mean.” Her tone was obviously teasing, now, and he didn’t like the direction this was taking. The detective cleared his throat, only giving her a brief glance before he did his best to straighten himself up. 

“I  _ don’t,  _ actually.” Silence. He could feel her gaze practically burning on him, to the point where it was starting to become physically uncomfortable. She had leaned just a bit closer, and he tried to act unbothered by it. 

“He  _ likes  _ you.”

Goro was immediately grateful for the fact that the streets around his apartment were usually quite empty, for the noise he made in that moment would have earned him more than a few concerned looks had they been in Shibuya. 

“He- He does  _ not. _ ” 

_ What kind of nonsense was she on?  _ He coughed into his fist, avoiding eye contact at all costs. No way he was going to play into this. It appeared she wasn’t going to let this go, however, flicking him on the cheek to grab his attention. Irritated, he turned his head to scowl at her. Though, once again, she challenged his expression in an equally fierce way. 

“Oh  _ come on!  _ Do you think i’m stupid? We all saw that.” 

God, he should have known that that whole mess would come back to bite him in the ass. The detective closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose while he scrambled to find something to counteract her idiotic claims.  _ Nothing.  _ It was as if his brain had shut down once and for all from so many thought provoking events happening to him one after the other. 

“Oh, right. You probably need a bit of time. Sorry.” Ann’s tone indicated a genuine apology, taking him off guard. He didn’t say anything. Maybe she was right, but it felt almost wrong to even consider. It was obvious that she was eager not to leave things on an awkward note, going back to her usual, more enthusiastic attitude. 

“A-Anyway! Just don’t wait too lo-” She dropped the rest of her sentence.

He’d been the one to stop first, staring up at the tall building on their left. Her gaze followed his lead, though she seemed unsure of what he’d been looking at. 

“Oh, wait. Is that your building?” Goro nodded and averted his eyes, scanning the area briefly. None of the other tenants were out at this hour, meaning he’d hopefully be able to avoid any questions. It’s not that he talked much to any of them, but considering he was always alone, being seen with her risked word spreading around. He’d rather remain inconspicuous. 

“I didn’t think you lived somewhere this fancy. Can your job really afford all of that?” She was right, the place was far from being categorized as cheap. Not that he cared that much, with the horrible state of the foster care system he’d been forced to navigate through. As a result of that, he lived quite modestly, never adding much personality to his apartment. If he invited someone else inside, they’d probably think it was inhabited. 

“Depends  _ which  _ job. I’m not the one paying for it.”

She opened her mouth in an ‘o’ shape, before closing it again quietly. He couldn’t exactly blame her for being left speechless. Though, he didn’t intend to stay standing around for much longer, either. 

“Alright. I’m gonna go, now.” He awkwardly stood there for a few seconds longer, almost as if awaiting her approval. “Yes, I can get up there on my own.” Goro quickly added, suppressing a yawn. Didn’t exactly want to give her his door number, on top of everything. He did trust her somewhat, but still. 

Already making his way towards the door, he only turned at the last second to give her one last look. “Uh.. Get home safely, or something.” It couldn’t have been more obvious that he wasn’t used to things like these. She simply chuckled, waving him off.

“I will. See you soon,  _ Goro.”  _ She winked, clearly aware of what she was doing.

Yeah, he’d have to kill Kurusu for that.

***

“Made sure he arrived home safely :)” 

The message had been sent in the Thieves group chat not long after they’d parted ways, but he’d been too tired to feel ashamed about it. Goro had actually ended up passing out for a few hours after that, woken up only by the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything since that morning. 

His phone had practically blown up with notifications in the meantime, and for a moment he feared he’d missed a call from Shido, but it turned out to mostly be from said group chat. Everyone had seemingly agreed to send the calling card three days from now, giving them all some time to prepare and unwind from the day’s events, which he still didn’t want to think about much. He didn’t really have any objections to that, either. 

Rummaging through his kitchen at 2 AM to try to find something edible, he soon noticed the other texts, which had all come from Kurusu not too long ago compared to the rest. After finding a cup of instant noodles that had probably been there for god knows how long, he reluctantly decided to check the messages out, already dreading whatever he might find. 

“Hey”

“Heard you got home?”

“I’m here if you need anything.” That text in particular made him groan, but he continued to read.

“Oh. You probably fell asleep.” 

Goro sighed, his phone screen being the only thing that currently illuminated the room. He hadn’t been in the mood to open the lights at this hour, choosing to eat in relative darkness.  _ Should probably get changed, too.  _

He hesitated for a while, knowing that he risked… ‘forgetting’ if he pushed back replying until morning. The messages had been sent around midnight, so he could only hope Kurusu would be sleeping by now. He wasn’t in the best of moods to deal with something like that right now,  _ clearly _ needing time to sort through his own business. 

“I’ll be fine. Yes, I did.”

Setting his phone back on the small kitchen table, he half-heartedly took a bite of his now lukewarm noodles. It was far from being anything good, but it was better than skipping meals and ignoring his physical responses like he usually did. He’d recently started to put the blame on his busy life, but to be honest, he was starting to think he’d  _ ever  _ had the chance to develop healthy eating habits, with how unstable his living situation had been through the years. 

His reflection was interrupted when his phone buzzed obnoxiously, resisting the urge to smash his head against the nearest hard surface. Goro didn’t even need to check the name to know who it was. 

“Are you sure?”  _ God, not this shit again right now.  _ He rolled his eyes, since no one would see him anyway. 

“Yes. Why are you awake?” It was actually a genuine question, though he doubted the other boy would answer seriously. 

“I could ask you the same.”  _ Called it.  _

“I have a good reason, actually. I got hungry.” Kurusu took a bit longer to reply, and Goro could only hope this conversation would either drop soon, or he’d get to the heart of what he  _ really  _ wanted. 

“We should do something. Before we send the calling card.”  _ There it was.  _ Ann’s words immediately came to mind, but he pushed them back as further away as he could.

“With everyone else? I suppose we could use a team bonding activity.” It was obvious that he was doing it on purpose. 

“Stop playing. I’m serious.” He’d wanted to laugh, but it soon died in the back of his throat. Though it was only over text, Kurusu’s words seemed to hold a certain weight, and he had no idea what to make of it. 

“I don’t know.” That was probably the most honest answer he’d get right now. 

“Please?” The detective could practically _hear_ him say it, sighing loudly. Part of him was on absolute red alert, telling him to run away from this situation as fast he could, to actively avoid any further attempts at contact. The other part… doesn’t seem to be sure. Wants to give it a chance, maybe? See what comes out of… whatever this is. 

“I’m going back to sleep. Goodnight.” 

Goro shut his phone off. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time, and Goro is conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKKSKDLD I FEEL LIKE. This took forever and I am so sorry for the wait!! I've been camping last week and this week too (next week as well..) so writing is a bit less accessible at the moment. I'm formatting this on my phone as we speak, hopefully things don't end up different than usual. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)

He’d actually kept his phone turned off for most of the day, knowing that Shido practically never called him before late evening anyway. Goro still had classes to attend to in the middle of all of this, after all. Though to be honest, he’d paid much less attention than he should have on that particular day. Luckily, he was quite good at hiding it, no one noticing anything out of the ordinary. 

After getting a somewhat proper night's sleep for the first time in a while, he just hadn’t been able to stop  _ thinking.  _ About…  _ everything,  _ really. It was hard not to; he really  _ had  _ almost died. Had he been exploring alone, or with no one willing to possibly back him up…  _ well.  _ For the first time he felt — almost — grateful for the fact that he’d joined the Thieves’ side, despite still not fully feeling like he was part of them. 

There was another elephant in the room, one he refused to address.  _ If he just ignored it hard enough…  _ Nothing would have to come out of whatever  _ that  _ was. Avoiding Kurusu would be a chore, but he could simply distance himself until the job was over. What would happen then, he still wasn’t sure. Maybe he’d testify against Shido in court. Or, he’d do his best to slip away and start over his life somewhere else. Once everything about his role in the conspiracy came to light… he probably wouldn’t have too many other options. 

He was back at his apartment now, sighing as he somewhat carelessly set his briefcase on the table. Goro knew he had some stuff he could — should? — be working it, but now that he was so close to his goal, he had no idea if it even mattered anymore. And, with everything that had and would probably happen soon, he sincerely didn’t feel like it. 

The detective practically collapsed onto his couch, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. He’d just relax for a few minutes, telling himself that he’d give his homework a try after.  _ Maybe.  _

And then he heard someone knock on the door.

Goro immediately jumped to attention, looking around frantically. This had essentially  _ never  _ happened, except for when neighbours had come to welcome him when he’d moved in. The only person that knew exactly where he lived was  _ Shido.  _ Had he missed an important call after all?

Or..

_ Had he finally sent someone to get rid of him? _

Getting up slowly, now alert and on edge, he hesitated going to the kitchen first to grab a weapon.  _ A knife, anything-  _ Though, he quickly dismissed the idea. If Shido had indeed come personally to see him, greeting him with a knife would only put him in more trouble. He’d have to do his best to act  _ natural.  _ If he was lucky, another tenant might hear some fighting and call the police, or-

_ Another knock.  _

He realized he’d been frozen in place, forcing himself to move towards the door despite his apprehension. Goro couldn’t afford to let his slight panic show, taking a deep breath to try to ready himself for whatever was waiting for him on the other side. The sound of a lock sliding open could be heard, slowly turning the handle soon after. The door creaked open as he pulled it forward, though it felt like an eternity with how tense he currently was. 

“Hey.” 

He almost slammed the door right back in his visitor’s face. 

“How the  _ fuck  _ did you get here.” He practically hissed under his breath, hand clenching tight around the door handle. Goro could only hope that no one would be around to hear him.

“See, it’s actually a funny story-” He’d already cut him off, raising his other hand up as if telling him to shut up. 

“What do you want,  _ Kurusu _ ?” 

The other boy smirked, taking a step closer to the threshold, and subsequently, Goro. He had to resist the urge to physically push him away, instinctively. He’d relaxed somewhat, fear for his own life now replaced with a deep irritation. 

“You’d stopped replying to everyone, so I got worried.” This made the detective even angrier.

“I already told you to worry about  _ yourself  _ instead.” Kurusu simply shrugged in response, not appearing too bothered as he took another step forward, leaving the detective to scramble backwards slightly. 

“Can I come in for a bit?” He immediately tensed up again, while the thief struggled to get a good look inside with Goro blocking the view. His face paled, struggling to come up with something that’d make the other boy go away.

“ _ No.  _ There’s nothing interesting in there, anyway.”  _ Not really a lie.  _ For a moment, Kurusu simply stared at him, before seemingly giving up. He still had no idea how he’d even  _ gotten  _ here in the first place. 

“Fine, then. You’re coming with me.” Goro  _ definitely  _ didn’t like the sound of that.

“What? No-” He was about to close the door on him, when the other boy grabbed his wrist, albeit not hard. He stopped moving abruptly, probably looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“You can’t just hide from everyone forever...” 

Goro flinched, knowing deep down that Kurusu was right. Considering the deadline was fast approaching and they’d already set a date for the calling card, he’d have to cooperate, as promised. That didn’t mean he  _ wanted  _ to face the other boy right now.

The hold on his wrist was slowly released, the thief smiling at him again.  _ Ugh. _

“Come on. It’ll be a  _ date. _ ”

_ Motherfucker.  _

***

“Alright. Why are we  _ here? _ ” 

“Well, I thought it would be a nice change of pace, consider we usually meet at Leblanc-”

“ _ You know what I mean.  _ And I still don’t know how you found my place. That’s a big breach of privacy, you know.” 

The Shibuya dinner was somewhat crowded and noisy at this hour, allowing them to go mostly unnoticed amongst the other customers. Kurusu had practically dragged him out without an explanation, barely giving him time to go back inside his home to grab a coat. He’d found it easier to comply than to lock the other out, knowing how stubborn the other boy could be.  _ Almost as much as Goro himself, annoyingly enough.  _ Not that he was happy about being here,  _ at all.  _

“Well..” The thief scratched the back of his head sheepishly at Goro’s accusation. “I.. kinda convinced Ann to tell me? She didn’t really  _ want  _ to, but she’d been worried, too.” 

_ Absolutely great.  _ He should have known this would come back to fuck him over, one way or another. The detective sighed loudly, earning a curious look from a waitress that had been passing by with some orders. 

“Okay. And how exactly did you manage to get the right number?” The girl hadn’t accompanied him that far, so unless he’d been followed — which didn’t seem too likely, but all the options were on the table — there was no way she would have known that. “Don’t tell me you tried all the doors until you found the right one.” Goro narrowed his eyes at the leader of the Phantom Thieves. As absurd as the prospect sounded, he couldn’t put it past him. 

“Actually, no. I tried to ask around for help and a nice old lady on the first floor mentioned the ‘ _ handsome young man from TV’  _ who ‘ _ sometimes helped her carry her groceries inside. _ ’ Not my words, by the w-” 

“ _ Alright,  _ I think that’s enough.” Goro stopped him abruptly, before he could get embarrassed any further.  _ Was this what he got for doing a good deed once every two months?  _ Kurusu simply grinned. 

“Well, anyway… What do you want to eat?” He straightened up, though glad for the change of subject. Since they hadn’t been there for long and nobody had come to serve them yet, he’d almost forgotten about it. 

“You didn’t exactly give me time to grab my wallet.” The detective gave in lieu of response, crossing his arms as he leaned back into the booth. The other boy’s face eased into an even wider smile, propping his chin on one hand, staring back at him. 

“Do you think I can’t afford to pay for you? Or are your tastes that expensive?” Goro was about to fire something back at him in response, but didn’t get the time to. “Besides, I  _ did  _ drag you out. It’s only fair, wouldn’t you think?” Well… he didn’t really have anything to say to that. Kurusu had a point, but he didn’t want to feel like he still owed him something later. And… this might make it look even more like a  _ date. Goddamnit.  _

Begrudgingly, he started to gloss over the menu, aware that Kurusu most likely wouldn’t let him get away with ordering nothing at all. For a moment, he seriously considered taking the priciest item on the menu, just to spite him. In the end, he settled on something more casual, not wanting to prove the other’s point. Though he didn’t want to admit it, he was actually somewhat hungry, so this wasn’t  _ too  _ bad. 

“In that case… I suppose I'll have the beef stew.” Undoubtedly a safe choice. He’d picked something he knew he was unlikely to dislike, since this wasn't one of his food reviews. Though he oftentimes lied about it for the sake of appearances — the whole point of his food blog, really — most of the stuff he’d tried turned out to be both overpriced and overhyped. Rarely did he ever get the chance to pick something of his own ‘will’ like this, even if it wasn’t anything special. Kurusu had straightened himself up into a more appropriate position, nodding.

“Then, i’ll have that too. Close enough to curry.” About right as soon as he said that, a waitress came up to their table to take their orders. The other boy didn’t even give him time to speak up for himself, politely ordering for the both of them.  _ Did he really have to go that far?  _ Now even the staff would think they were  _ together _ , and Goro wasn’t exactly inconspicuous, even with a coat on. People were bound to recognize him eventually.

“You didn’t have to do that. I haven’t lost my ability to talk.” He reprimanded, once the woman had left. Kurusu didn’t seem very bothered, shrugging it off. “It’s fineeee. I invited you, remember?”  _ Yeah, and Goro hadn’t had much of a choice.  _ He groaned, but decided to let it go. 

“So that’s it, then? You just wanted to take me out to dinner?” The detective eventually asked, because he wasn’t stupid enough to think that Kurusu would take him here without something else in mind. He stared at him quite skeptically, finally earning a satisfying sigh of defeat from the thief.

“You stopped replying abruptly and suddenly closed yourself off from everyone. I just wanted to check in.” Goro almost rolled his eyes. It was all so  _ unnecessary _ . “Considering we’re sending the calling card two days from now..” He trailed off, and the detective nearly froze at the unwanted reminder, before growing defensive again. 

“I won’t ditch you before the big day, if  _ that’s _ what you’re worried about. I’ve been preparing for this for  _ much _ longer than the lot of you.” Kurusu should have already known that much. They stared at each other for a moment, almost defiantly, before the other boy’s expression shifted to annoyance. It wasn’t something he exhibited often, and Goro was somewhat taken aback. 

“That’s not what i’m worried about. You _ know  _ that’s not what I’m worried about.”  _ Idiot.  _ The word remained unspoken, but it could almost be heard anyway. 

The teenager in question would have replied something witty, if not for the fact that Kurusu seemed genuinely frustrated with his actions. For some reason, he didn’t find it in himself to escalate things, especially not with so many people around. When he failed to say anything, a blank look on his face, the thief continued, softening slightly, speaking so that only Goro could hear.

“You could have died. You  _ almost  _ died.” 

“I’m very much aware.” 

“I don’t want you to die.” 

The statement left him somewhat perplexed, not sure what the appropriate response might be.  _ What were you even supposed to say to that?  _ Not exactly the kind of thing that came up in conversation often. Even then, few people actively wished death on others. Though, Goro wouldn’t have been surprised to learn that he was one of the few exceptions to that unspoken social rule. Especially amongst those who knew of his actions. 

“Uh.. Thanks, I suppose. I’m guessing that is why you shot Shido’s cognition of me point blank with no hesitation?” In an attempt to somehow redirect the conversation towards something that was less likely to lead to…  _ unwanted  _ thoughts, he’d accidentally ended up much more blunt than planned. Silence hung between them for a few seconds, both ironically taken aback. Whilst Goro tried to brush it off, Kurusu only seemed to grow bashful at the cue.

“I was sick of hearing it say those things about you. It was really the best I could do.” He tried to process the hidden implications, but the other boy quickly seemed to backtrack. “Not that I wouldn’t have done the same with any of my other friends. In. A similar situation. Yeah.” Normally, the detective probably would have made fun of him for stumbling over his words like that, but something Kurusu had said had ticked him off. Nevermind the fact that he was acting slightly off.

“Friends. Is that what we are?” He tried to make it sound like he was teasing, but if anything, he was now genuinely curious. Goro examined the other boy with a calculating gaze, sign that whatever Kurusu said next would be remembered. 

“Never said we weren’t.” He suddenly leaned forward, a challenge. It was as if his attitude had shifted in a second, but the detective wasn’t surprised by it. “But I think  _ rivals  _ fits us better.” He said that with such a smug smile, but Goro wasn’t even tempted to wipe it off this time.  _ Rivals. Of course.  _ He couldn’t help but grin back. 

“Hmm.. You may be right.” 

Neither said a thing for a while after that, though the atmosphere wasn’t awkward. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, and he actually appreciated those moments. Goro usually felt the need to fill the silence when talking to other people, hence his good ability to make small talk, usually with adults. With Kurusu, he’d never  _ truly  _ felt that obligation, though they were able to have more honest conversations anyway. Perhaps it  _ was  _ because they were rivals. 

“Or maybe..” The thief seemed to mumble something to himself, grabbing Goro’s attention. He’d probably been lost in thought while they still waited for their food.

“Maybe what?” He asked out loud, tilting his head in curiosity. If anything, the question was barely meant as light teasing, expecting for it to be brushed off. And yet, Kurusu seemed to jump in surprise at the sound of his voice, immediately appearing flustered.  _ What for?  _ Though, almost as quickly as Goro himself was able to, the other boy managed to regain a semblance of composure. 

“It’s.. Well, I-”

“Sorry for the delay, I hope you both enjoy!” 

Their conversation was cut short as two bowls were placed on the table, neither of them having noticed the waitress coming back. He thanked her in Kurusu’s place, who seemed too shocked to react. The silence between them grew again after she left, only broken by the background noise of the other customers.  _ Looked edible enough. _

“What were you going to say?” Goro eventually asked, spoon in hand while he waited for his meal to cool down a bit. The other boy stared down at his own food, before looking back up at him like he’d almost forgotten the detective was there. He had a hard time telling what Kurusu was thinking with the unreadable expression on his face, until the thief apparently brushed it off in favor of a laid-back smile. 

“Ah, nothing important.”

Somehow, Goro wasn’t too convinced.

***

Kurusu hadn’t asked him too many serious questions after that, discussing more casual topics, like they sometimes did. Actually, Goro didn’t hate the small talk with him, but it had still felt like the other boy had been avoiding something. He was surprised that the thief hadn’t tried to get more out of him in relation to yesterday’s events, considering that had appeared to be his goal lately; figuring out how the detective truly felt. Kurusu was a weird one, for sure. Overall though, the outing had been more enjoyable than he would have liked to admit, even if forced. 

As expected, the other boy had fervently insisted that he didn’t need to be paid back later, leaving Goro to go back home still feeling like he owed him something. The detective doubted he’d accept a payment at a later date, though. Instead, he’d been on the train when he’d caught himself thinking that he could pay for the both of them next time, before almost immediately pushing the thought away.  _ What next time?  _ There obviously wouldn’t be a next time.

He could at least be grateful for the fact that Kurusu hadn’t pushed to accompany him back, though he supposed it didn’t matter much, considering he knew where Goro lived now anyway. He certainly wasn’t happy about it, but he had a feeling the other boy would have enough common sense not to abuse that knowledge. At least, it seemed he was aware that the detective would be  _ quite  _ mad at him if he did, to the point of cutting off contact. He still wasn’t sure exactly of what was going on in the thief’s head, but he could somewhat safely tell that Kurusu wouldn’t want to risk that much.  _ For whatever reason.  _

It was starting to get late when he finally stepped back into his apartment, flicking the lights open to reveal the same white, sterile dining room as always. It had barely changed, in the almost two years that he’d been living here. His briefcase still laid there on the table, discarded earlier. Goro knew there was work waiting for him in there, but he simply didn’t care anymore. Instead, he retrieved his phone from one of his pockets, turning it on for the first time of the day. He could only hope that he hadn’t missed any important calls or texts from Shido, especially during the time that he was out. 

The screen lit up, and he was immediately met with a bunch of notifications, though at a glance, none from his ‘boss.’ He let out a sigh of relief. Predictably, most were from Kurusu wondering how he was doing, or why he hadn’t been replying. He didn’t give it much attention, only sending a quick message to confirm that he was indeed home, in case the other boy decided to pester him about it. The groupchat hadn’t been very active today either, and he didn’t feel the need to say anything unless directly addressed.

Out of all the things he’d missed, however, only one really grabbed his attention. One message sent from a number he recognized as Futaba Sakura’s, sent just two hours earlier. She wasn’t asking about where he’d been, however. Goro couldn’t really blame her for not caring, either way. 

“there’s something I want to talk about. when r u free?”

It had to be pretty damn important if she’d decided to reach out, considering what he knew of her. She hadn’t appeared to be the very social type, and knowing what he’d done to her mother… It was obvious that she wouldn’t talk to him unless necessary. 

“Apologies for the delay. What is it?” 

He’d sat back down on his couch, curiously speculating on what she wanted from him. They’d had  _ that  _ talk before, but maybe she thought it hadn’t been enough? Or, maybe she’d realized that she couldn’t bear to stand his presence in the team after all. If that was the case, he didn’t think he could hold it against her. A reply came almost right after, leaving him unsurprised. 

“prefer not to say over text” 

“can you like. come over tomorrow after school?”

That was… certainly an unusual response. He could have sworn she hated to talk in person.  _ Did she intend to kill him, or something?  _ It seemed unlikely, but he had a hard time coming up with another reason. For any of the other Thieves to request a private meeting would have made him raise an eyebrow, but it was especially weird coming from Sakura. There was the possibility that this was a trap of some sort, too. He didn’t exactly  _ distrust  _ them, but it was hard not to be on guard.

“I’d be free. Where?” 

“my room, don’t feel like going out”

That last part didn’t surprise him, though he wasn’t sure how to feel about being invited directly. He’d only ever really been allowed into Kurusu's ‘room’ before, but he was pretty sure the boy let anyone and everyone up there. Considering she wasn’t giving him much details either, it felt somewhat sudden. Still, this had to be pretty important. He couldn’t deny that he was curious. Before he could give his answer, she’d continued;

“do u need directions? it’s close to leblanc”

Probably not a bad idea, though it felt weird to be agreeing so readily. Then again, refusing her outwards and without a good reason would probably bring its lot of issues. Goro’s position as part of the group wasn’t exactly the most stable; he couldn’t afford to make it worse. 

“That would be appreciated.” 

She sent him a location not too long after, and he made sure to save it for later. From what he could see, it indeed didn’t seem to be very far from the café. He’d never really deemed it too important to explore the surroundings before, though. 

“come after school. will leave the main door open” 

_ Huh.  _ He could only hope that he wouldn’t be seen. The whole thing seemed pretty shady already, and he couldn’t imagine how it’d seem like to an outsider, to see the famed detective prince sneaking in through an unlocked door in a shady area. He wanted to avoid any kind of…  _ misunderstandings.  _

“Sure. I’ll be there.” 

It only occurred to him then that this would set him back on his work even more. With everything else currently going on, Goro decided that it could wait a while longer. It would only be a matter of time before Shido decided to contact him again for a ‘job’, and he found himself hoping they’d have taken care of him by then.

***

Even with the exact location, he barely managed to get to the house in question. The backstreets of Yongen were somewhat difficult to navigate, especially for someone that didn’t know the area too much. 

With no one else aware of his current whereabouts, he stood in front of the main gate, hesitating. The building looked quite normal for the area, but that wasn’t the problem. Despite what she’d told him, he clearly seemed like an intruder. Standing around like this probably wasn’t helping, though. 

Bracing himself, he walked through the open gate and up to the front door, looking around first. Luckily, this part of the district was quite deserted. As promised, this one, too, was unlocked, though he once again considered turning back. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob, stepping into the unlit entrance.  _ Was there even anyone there?  _

“Pardon the intrusion..” Goro spoke to no one in particular, closing the door behind him before examining the place. Pretty typical. He almost jumped right out of his skin when he heard a voice call back, taking a moment to realize that it had come down from the hallway. 

“Come in.” 

He debated removing his shoes first, finally deciding that it’d be more polite to do so.  _ As long as no one else came home while he was there…  _ Cautiously, he made his way closer to where he’d heard her call, ignoring the other rooms despite his curiosity. 

As it turned out, Sakura’s bedroom wasn’t too hard to identify, with the bright warning signs decorating the door. Deciding to take them at face value, he knocked first. In any other context, this might have seemed like an innocent visit to a friend, but Goro couldn’t help himself from being on edge. 

“Yes, I'm ready now.” Her voice came again from inside, and he waited a few seconds before finally coming in. 

The sight he was met with was both what he had and hadn’t expected. Her room was not as messy as he would have thought, but it was still cluttered. A few complex looking books had been left open and strewn around, despite the fact that she didn’t go to school. He could have sworn one of them was about cognitive psience, something that almost made him freeze. 

Then, there were a few posters and figurines, something that didn’t come as much as a surprise. Overall, the room itself seemed quite befitting of it’s owner, compared to Goro’s own. Sakura herself was sitting at a desk in the corner, surrounded by a few screens and an expensive looking computer setup. She’d swiveled around on her chair when he’d entered her space, her expression hard to decipher. She didn’t look outright  _ angry,  _ at least. 

“You can close the door.” The girl stated, and he did so, unsure on the right way to react in this situation. It felt weird to be in someone else’s place like that, alone. A breach of privacy, despite having been invited. He stood there for a moment, and he heard her sigh what appeared to be exasperation. 

“God, you’re so stuck-up.”  _ Ah.  _ He didn’t really have anything to say to that, really. He wasn’t even doing it on purpose, for once. “Come sit on the bed, I’m not going to attack you.” The detective almost asked if she was sure about that, considering their history, but realized that it only risked putting him in actual trouble. 

Her space wasn’t  _ too _ big, so it only took Goro a few steps to reach the edge of her bed, sitting down rather awkwardly. The choice of placement made him somewhat uncomfortable, but he couldn’t really say anything, as he was a guest. She seemed settled enough on her chair after all, now at the right angle to face him back, legs drawn up to her chin. 

“So.” He finally started after a while, not sure where to look. Her gaze had  _ something _ about it, he’d only now noticed. Rarely had he ever seen her hold eye contact with anyone before. 

“Hm. I’ll get to the point.” She uncurled from herself slightly, spinning around on her chair once, as if fidgeting. When Sakura stopped, she happened to be staring straight at him again.

“I heard your conversation with Akira the other day. About… your Persona.” 

His blood ran cold.  _ Surely  _ he must have misunderstood. Because that  _ didn’t  _ make any sense. They would have noticed her if she’d been there, right? Had Kurusu told her? The way she’d said it didn’t make it sound that way, though. The expression on his face while he searched for an explanation must have been a scary one, because she quickly tried to backtrack frantically. 

“I-I didn’t mean to! So I may or may not have placed some mics around Leblanc a while ago, but after joining the Thieves I kinda promised I wouldn’t spy on them anymore, except I got a bit curious, and-” 

_ Alright, that was enough _ . He sighed, cutting her ramblings off. His tone didn’t exactly come off as angry, unsure whether to be or not yet.

“Get to the point. How much did you hear?” 

The girl cowered slightly, twisting a strand of her hair. Goro waited, settling back slightly when he noticed her body language.  _ Of course she had the right to be scared.  _ Eventually, she seemed to calm down slightly as well, pushing her glasses up. 

“M-Most of it.. I stopped not long after I realized you were talking about.. Mom..” 

He honestly didn’t have much to say to that, looking straight at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. What did she want?  _ Apologies?  _ Perhaps she blamed him now, for breaking the perfect image of her mom that had existed in her memories ever since he’d  _ killed  _ her. She’d probably be right to, really. 

“I’m sorry you had to learn it that way.” Is what he finally settled on, sounding as sincere as he could. Even then, a hint of bitterness remained. Mostly aimed at himself, for ever believing that he could confide without facing the consequences.

“I could have stopped her.” 

His head snapped up, but Sakura herself was staring at her own feet.  _ Conflicted.  _ It was evident, even without seeing much of her face. 

“What?” The detective wasn’t sure what she meant. And even if he  _ did  _ have a hint of an idea, it just made no sense. She continued to mumble, like she was barely paying attention to his presence. 

“That was two years ago. If only I’d noticed something was wrong, I…” 

She made a choked up sound, and Goro worried that she’d start crying right there. Lucky for him, she merely looked up, and he couldn't stop himself from saying  _ something,  _ not wanting to see that desperate expression any longer. 

“You couldn’t have  _ known.  _ And.. I don't think she was faking her love for you.”  _ If that’s what you're worried about.  _ He didn't say that last part, already mediocre enough in his attempt to reassure her.

To be honest, he still felt oddly neutral toward Wakaba Ishiki, despite what she’d put him through. She’d never acted outwardly  _ cruel,  _ putting everything in the name of science, even after it had reached the point of no return. Once she had realized, it had been too late for her. In the end, it all came down to Shido again. He’d been the one to push for it, the same way he’d pushed for Goro to kill once he’d obtained what he needed. As an adult, she probably should have known better, but- It was too late to speculate on it. 

Sakura stared, before turning to the side to wipe her eyes. “I.. I never even suspected anything. F-For years, I only worried about her hating me. When she…” She trailed off, wrapping her arms around her legs. “I’m sorry. Not just for listening in on you…” 

Goro’s first reaction was to laugh, and he couldn’t even hold back a scoff. He replied almost right away, coming off as somewhat annoyed. 

“I don’t need you to apologize on her behalf.”

The statement came out harsher than expected, finding it hard to sugarcoat the truth. As he sat there, in the aftermath of his impulsive outburst, he could only hope that she wouldn’t react too badly. 

“Ah! Of course you don’t.” 

The girl looked up at him sharply, as if her response had been delayed. She was clearly amused, wiping at nonexistent tears once more. Oddly enough, those words of his seemed to have lightened the atmosphere, though he couldn’t tell if that was a good thing.  _ Was this supposed to be funny?  _

“I forgot how emotionally constipated you are. Even with Akira, apparently.” She’d continued to ramble on, and Goro was too taken aback by her abrupt change of attitude to defend himself. Maybe this was her way of coping. It was quite effective at leaving him blank. 

“What does he have to do with anything?” Of all the things she’d said, that was apparently the first he could focus on. She appeared to be thinking the same thing, suddenly coming back to her more usual self, or at least, something more serious. 

“Nothing.” He gave her a weird look. She simply stared back. Neither said much, as it was clear that he didn’t buy it, but asking more would essentially be digging his own grave. He didn’t want to accidentally give her more blackmail material to work with, especially not if related to Kurusu. 

“I should be the one apologizing, in any case.” Changing the subject, he crossed his arms, almost sounding severe. When she looked up at him in confusion, he sighed, stating the obvious.

“I took your mother from you.” What she'd done to him was no excuse, he wasn’t stupid. It hadn’t even been a  _ personal  _ thing. 

She stayed silent, turning to look at her now dark computer screen, though nothing currently showed up on it. He could tell she was holding back some anger about this, with the subtle way her jaw clenched. Goro almost thought she would snap, but tension released from her posture slightly, speaking with what seemed like some kind or resignation. Clearly she was trying to make peace with the whole thing, in any way she could. 

“ _ Shido _ really took her from me. We’ve talked about this already.” He couldn't tell if she was trying to avoid the subject, though it was true they’d covered this before. To be completely honest, the detective himself wasn’t too eager to delve into it again, either. Despite the many objections he could have raised about her statement, he hurried to close his mouth before he could blurt out anything else impulsively. He wasn’t buying it completely, but chose to take whatever grace she’d decided to bestow upon him; he wasn’t that foolish.  _ He’d been given a chance,  _ Goro reminded himself. 

_ What now, though?  _ Following her words, the room had been clouded in thick silence that neither knew how to break, apparently. His gaze wandered around, settling on the lot of Featherman figures next to her desk. Afraid that she might notice his interest, he quickly looked away, staring intently at a spot on the carpet beneath her.  _ Awkward.  _

Then, a thought long stashed away crossed his mind once more, making him straighten up suddenly. If Sakura noticed, she didn’t mention it right away. He had no actual reason to bring it up, really. It was merely a theory, one he probably wouldn’t mind keeping to himself forever, however hard that may prove to be; it was certainly the safest option. Yet, now that he’d thought about it again, it was hard not to be curious. This might be the only chance he’d ever have, considering they were both already there, in private. 

“What do you know about your father?”

Goro couldn’t tell if this would be considered as  _ out of the blue _ , considering their earlier subject matter. If anything, he might be able to brush it off as simply wanting to know more about her — as her teammate, or whatever — and nothing more. The girl looked up almost at the same time as he did, clearly surprised by both his question and the fact that he’d spoken up. 

“My.. father?” She appeared to think for a moment, before shrugging. “Not much. Left before I was born, uh.. I think you know how it is.”  _ That he certainly did.  _ “W-Well, Sojiro’s basically my dad, anyway... But don’t tell him I said that!” The way she got flustered at her own admission managed to lighten the atmosphere slightly, though this didn’t really answer his questions.  _ Deadbeat dads weren’t the most uncommon thing, _ he thought bitterly. It was most likely just coincidences, but he was having a hard time fully dismissing the slim possibility, now that he’d brought it up. 

“Why do you ask?” Her head was tilted to the side as she stared, pulling him out of his thoughts. She didn’t sound defensive or annoyed, simply intrigued. Goro tried not to seem too unnatural, shifting his weight on the bed slightly, unable to settle down in such a place. Crossing his legs, his gaze didn’t completely meet hers.

“Only wondering.” His attempt at brushing it off came out poorly, and it was getting quite obvious that he wasn’t just ‘ _ wondering’.  _ The look she gave him said as much, wordlessly waiting for him to tell the truth.  _ Could he still get himself out of this?  _ He probably should have thought this through more carefully, but the opportunity had risen up all of a sudden, leaving him no time to plan out what to say. 

“It’s, well.. I couldn’t help but remember that I never learned how Shido and…  _ your mother  _ met in the first place.” It was as if simply bringing her up would be considered crossing a line. He saw her freeze, taking in his words for a moment. Her expression shifted to something more defensive then, as if she suddenly didn’t like the direction this was taking. Goro couldn’t say that he didn’t feel the same. 

“What are you getting at?” She seemed to be scrutinizing him more carefully now, eyes narrowed. Her legs had once again been pulled close to her chest, unmoving. He felt put on the spot, afraid to fully voice out his thoughts for one of the few rare times in his life. Maybe it was because he felt directly concerned by the subject, this time. 

“I don’t have any concrete proof to support what i’m advancing, if that’s what you want to know. Just.. things i’d noticed at the time, when I met her.” It was possible that none of it meant anything at all. He’d only remembered recently, after actually meeting Wakaba’s daughter. For a long time, he hadn’t known she’d had one. And he certainly hadn’t heard of what Shido’s men had put her through. It almost made him feel regret, despite acting under orders. 

Sakura didn’t say anything, blankly staring. Unreadable, even for Goro. She stayed like that for so long that he  _ almost _ started to worry about her state.  _ What was he to do, if she’d become catatonic?  _ He’d be the first one blamed, considering the circumstances and his history with mental shutdowns. After a too long wait, though, she seemed to shake herself out of her stupor. The detective would have been relieved, if not for what she asked right after.

“You think Shido is my father.”

It was neither a question nor a statement, but he got the feeling that it was almost accusatory, leaving him on edge. 

“I’m not saying anything.” He reiterated, now threading around his words carefully. “It’s a possibility that I've considered, but I could be completely wrong about it.” Goro rarely voiced his own doubts, but in this case, it felt necessary. “Admittedly, I doubt we’d be able to confirm, but this is the kind of thing you should share.. right?” 

A bit of uncertainty spilled into his voice as he asked, honestly unsure as to whether or not it really  _ was  _ appropriate to bring such a thing up. It felt like the most honest thing to do, but then again, from what he knew, taking in consideration the concerned person’s feelings sometimes took priority over truth. It was getting more and more confusing to think about, so he decided to wait to see how she’d take it instead. 

The detective could almost see the cogs turning in her mind, eyes darting around the room without really focusing on anything. He couldn’t tell if she was muttering to herself almost silently, one of her legs starting to bounce up and down frantically without the girl taking notice of it. This was starting to make him nervous, too, though he didn’t say anything. Eventually, her gaze landed on him again, appearing a bit surprised. It was almost as if she’d forgotten about his presence altogether, with how still he’d been. 

“Would.. Would that make us half-siblings..?” 

Was apparently the first thing she thought to say to him, before going back to her erratic reflection. Goro gaped at her, having not expected for that to be her first question. 

“Er.. Yes, I think so.” He scratched at the back of his head, but Sakura wasn’t paying him much attention. It hadn’t been the first thing on his mind concerning this whole issue, to be honest, but he could understand why she wouldn’t want to be associated with him in that way. He couldn’t say that the prospect wasn’t  _ weird,  _ with their shared history. She could try to make excuses as much as she wanted, but he’d still been the one to kill her mother in the end, and they both knew it. 

“I understand if you’d rather act as if this conversation never happened.” He eventually continued. “You’re probably angry, hearing that from me. I apologize for mentioning it now, of all times.” Despite how calm he managed to make himself sound, doubt was slowly invading his mind. He didn’t consider himself on perfect terms with any of them, but attracting hostility — from their navigator, no less — right before their last battle might compromise the entire mission. At least, for  _ him.  _

Goro was about to excuse himself from her room when the girl snapped out of her reverie to stare straight into his eyes. Her movement took him aback so suddenly that he froze in place, halfway from getting up. He felt like a deer in the headlights, bracing himself for the inevitable impact that awaited him now that he’d been acknowledged. Any time, now.

“Uh? Oh, no, I just need time to think. Didn’t expect the honesty, coming from you.” She seemed so.. casual, back to her more relaxed self despite the subject matter. The detective didn’t have anything to say in his own defence, just standing there. “Sure, it’s weird to hear about it all of a sudden, but I never cared much for my dad anyway. Not going to start now.” Sakura leaned back into her chair, stretching her limbs. If anything, he admired her ability to — mostly — brush it off. Envious, even; he’d never really had that privilege.  _ To forgive and forget.  _

“I… see. I’ll leave you to it, then.” He needed some time to think, too. Goro could only hope that she wouldn’t disclose what she’d overheard. Then again, she probably would have already, had she wanted to. The detective lifted himself off from the bed properly, careful of where he stepped on his way to the door. Sakura did nothing to stop him, though he heard her voice call out one last time once he reached the threshold. 

“We’re sending the calling card a day from now. You’ll join us, right?” From her tone, he could tell that she wasn’t looking at him, gone back to whatever she’d been doing before his arrival.  _ Right.  _ With everything that had happened, he was ashamed to admit that he’d almost forgotten. This was the closest he’d ever been to his goal, and he felt widely unprepared, in retrospect. Nevertheless, he wasn’t about to let that stop him. 

“Who do you take me for? I’ll be the one to take him down.” 

She laughed as he left, but it wasn’t ill-natured.

***

This had to have been the most dramatic, overblown calling card they’d ever sent. With the help of Sakura’s hijacking, the whole city of Tokyo was now bound to know about their next target. It was actually somewhat satisfying, and he honestly wished he could have seen the man’s face when it had happened. 

He’d been in that video with the rest of them, too, hidden in the shadows. Though he hadn’t spoken personally, just knowing that people had seen was enough. And seen, they sure had. 

Getting to the Diet building had been more of a chore than either of them would have expected. Even at this hour, a crowd had amassed in front of the place in question. Some were supporters of Shido, frantically demanding answers about the ruckus that had been started just a few days before the election. The others, the majority of them, were there to cheer on the Thieves, as well as a few curious passersby who had happened to encounter the broadcast. 

His phone had been buzzing in his pocket for the better part of the last hour, going completely ignored. Kurusu had seemed to notice, but hadn’t said anything, simply sharing a look of understanding; those things wouldn’t matter, once his ‘boss’ was taken care of. _ As long as they didn’t miss their shot..  _

With security occupied and trying to control the crowd, their group was unlikely to go noticed, at least. It’s not like they needed to get too close either, but it was better not to loiter around. Silently, they all seemed to be thinking the same thing, as their leader already had his phone out and ready. 

“This is it. Let’s go.” 

The feeling knocked the air out of his lungs, despite Goro’s frequent visits to the Metaverse. Just like with Sae’s palace, the atmosphere today was much more oppressive, closing in on the group viciously. Though, he’d rather die than let himself get intimidated by Shido. 

He took the first step, resolutely turning his back to the sea of crumbling buildings, in a way people that would no doubt be abandoned if the man was allowed to rise to power. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he heard the others follow his lead, noticing Kurusu now at his side. They briefly exchanged glances, but the other boy didn’t attempt to surpass him, as if he was fine just being at his side.  _ Like equals.  _ Goro stared straight back ahead.

Getting to the main chamber was easy, if they were careful to sneak around. All around, the Shadows patrolling appeared in a state of unrest, though they were lucky enough to avoid any pointless fights. The cognitive guests that had been populating this particular hall were currently nowhere to be seen, leaving things eerily empty.  _ Had they fled the ship, now that it threatened to sink?  _ Goro knew that it wasn’t that deep, but he almost preferred when the place wasn’t deserted, with only their small group walking in silence towards the grand doors.

They had all five letters still with them, and the main entrance had previously been unlocked. Though, even he had no idea what would await them beyond now that the ruler was aware of their presence. Kurusu’s hand stilled on the door, reaching for it at the same time as he did. The leader of the Phantom Thieves tilted his head slightly to look back, tempting Goro to do the same. Not a word had been uttered since their arrival here, and he could see the grave expressions adorning all of their faces. Not fear, though;  _ determination.  _

“No going back. Ready?” 

Kurusu was looking at the others, but he could tell the question was addressed to him, really. Even  _ they _ seemed to be looking at him, now. And so, with a scoff, he turned around and pushed the door open, only throwing one last look over his shoulder.

“Let’s get this shit over with.” 

_ Better keep up.  _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a big battle ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! Sorry again for the delay on chapters and thank you for your patience :) I start school again soon (mostly from home, I think) so i'm not sure how this is going to impact my ability to write, but hopefully I can finish by the end of the year? We still have a few chapters to go! Also, this specific one marks the 50K words milestone! This isn't something I ever expected to reach in a published work, and i'm really proud of that. It was a bit of a personal goal, and to reach it when there's still more to go is pretty exciting! I don't think I would be here without the support from everyone. I hope this one isn't too boring or repetitive, as it's mostly fight scenes >.<

The chamber of representatives was as shiny and repulsive as the rest of the palace. Lines of empty seats, and in the middle, a podium which housed the steering wheel of the ship.  _ The treasure.  _

Goro had been the first to come in, eager to get this done. The others had quickly followed behind, with Kurusu once again at his side. The ruler was still nowhere to be seen, having not shown himself once since the beginning of their infiltration. He truly didn’t care, and the detective’s patience was thinning down.

Though dressed all in white, the urge to summon Loki was rising to his head quickly. Shido certainly didn’t deserve that he held back his strength on him, like he had while fighting alongside the Thieves. The idea of using the man’s own creation against him didn’t fly over his head, either.  _ Wouldn’t that be grand.  _ For now, though, he waited. Doing so might make him seem like a threat to the people he was supposed to be fighting with. 

“Show yourself, you fucking coward!” 

He called out, when the man failed to appear still. No one tried to stop him, though he could feel a few concerned glances on his back. Kurusu seemed to be eyeing him carefully, too, as if he was afraid Goro would try to get up there and somehow fetch Shido’s shadow himself. In the end, there was no need for them. 

“What way to talk to your elders. Today’s youth, I swear..” 

There he was, looking exactly the same he always had. The same arrogant, selfish man Goro had been forced to serve for the past two years of his life. How easily he’d been manipulated by him, just like the public had been. Standing there, with no other option but to stare up at him, there was nothing he wanted more than to take out his gun and get it over with. Bitterly, he thought of how easy it would be, with the experience he’d gained acting as his little puppet. 

“The Phantom Thieves. And…” The politician scanned their little group, his gaze eventually landing right on him. Goro stared back into those bright yellow eyes, the only thing that differentiated the shadow from the real thing. “Who do you think  _ you  _ are, talking to me in that tone?” 

That had done it. Goro angrily reached up to tear away his mask, only hearing the protests once it was too late. He wasn’t trying to summon either of his Personas, however. The man’s eyes widened in recognition, and a satisfactory grin made his way on the detective’s face, snarling. 

“Your bastard of a son,  _ motherfucker. _ ” 

Silence. Eventually, a laugh, though it wasn’t his. Goro grit his teeth, barely caring for the fact that the real Shido would never be aware of this conversation. He could finally say all of the things he’d been meaning to, and he didn’t plan to hold back.

“Of course. I suspected it, anyway. You look too much like  _ her. _ ” The shadow’s tone was so malicious that he almost flinched at the mention of his mother. It didn’t sound like bluff. He’d known, and had still used him without a care. Was he so full of himself that he never considered him a threat? Or… 

“I should admit, I'm surprised to see you here, and especially accompanied! Stooping low enough to join the same group you’d be tasked to destroy. I’m truly disappointed in you,  _ Goro.”  _

Despite the fact that it wasn’t real, despite the fact that he absolutely  _ despised  _ this man — the words managed to cut deep. A vicious grin painted the shadow’s face when the detective took a step back, silent. It didn’t relent, it’s words starting to feel more and more like knives against his tender skin. 

“I really should have sent someone to take care of you earlier. Letting that shadow kill you would have made things so much easier for all of us, you know..” He spoke of it the same way he would a minor inconvenience, his eyes scanning the rest of the group again.

“More work for me, then. How  _ annoying _ .” The shadow clicked it’s tongue, acting uncannily like the real deal. Shido had always been the kind to dump his dirty job on others, Goro was proof of that. He’d half-expected for the double to show it’s true colours and attack them right then, but it seemed he was still too cowardly to do that much. 

“That’s so.. pathetic.” 

The thought definitely reflected his, but Goro hadn’t been the one to speak up. He looked behind his shoulder, following the shadow’s burning gaze.  _ Ann _ . She’d stepped forward, challenge obvious in her eyes. 

“Young ladies like you should know their places.”  _ Oh, ew. _ He could have physically  _ retched _ , and judging from the girl’s reaction, she was equally disgusted. Shido had been completely serious, unwavering despite the visible repulsion he was now faced with. 

“And fathers shouldn’t use their own children as tools for murder, but I don’t think that ever stopped you, has it?” She lashed out again, and Goro was tempted to tell her that this was his own issue to deal with, but he doubted she’d listen. And to be fully honest, her intervention was a welcome one. Unsurprisingly, the man didn’t even flinch, though the detective could tell he was growing irritated. 

“All necessary sacrifices for the greater good. God himself chose me, so I could lead this country to greatness. You kids certainly wouldn’t understand.” A wave of disgust once again rolled through the group of teenagers, seeing how full of himself the man truly was. How little he valued human life as a whole. Goro had already known, but the shadow was surprisingly honest. To say that he didn’t like it would be an understatement. 

“You.. You killed my dad for your own profit.” 

Someone else had stepped closer, and he barely needed to look in the corner of his vision to know who it was. Her tone betrayed a rare anger, but the man standing before them barely seemed to pay her any attention. 

“You’ll need to be more specific.”

He was prepared to see an axe hurled up at Shido, and was almost disappointed when none of that came. Despite his personal desire to beat the man into the ground, such a thing would have been almost as satisfying. Okumura didn’t say anything in response, as if realizing how useless it was to try to talk to him. 

“M-My mother, too. You just wanted to steal her research for yourself.” 

Sakura had stayed a bit behind, speaking up louder than usual. At the mention of research, Shido seemed almost confused. Soon enough, though, he was apparently hit with a sudden realization, grin spreading almost too wide.  _ That couldn’t be good. _

“Yes.. Wakaba, was it? Intelligent, yet foolish. She was quite careful about hiding your existence, but it was obvious that she had a secret.” He was most likely only aiming to get a rise out of the otherwise shy girl, but Goro still tensed up. “Didn't trust me with my own-” 

“Shut up, that’s  _ enough _ .” 

Goro cut him off loudly before he could finish that stupid sentence. Heads turned at his outburst, but he paid them no mind. He had a feeling he knew what the man had been about to say, with the subject still fresh in his mind. When he looked over his shoulder, Sakura had a look of pure terror on her face, her gaze vacant. For some reason, this fueled his anger even more, glaring back at the man again. That was effective at shutting him up, at least for a moment. 

“I’ll give your little group one last chance. Even you, Goro.” 

The detective froze as the words, before Shido seemed to focus his attention on their leader instead. Kurusu had been silent, but the sharp glint in his eyes and the subtle way his face contorted — only visible from this close — betrayed his emotions.  _ Rage, just like the rest of them.  _

“You can still help me reform this country. The world, even! Think about it; this is your best hope for the future.”  _ Of course he’d try to pull something like this as a last resort.  _ Goro was about to tell him to fuck right off, but Kurusu had stepped right in front of him. 

“We came here to take you down.” The thief actually pointed up at him with one brightly gloved hand, his voice echoing throughout the room. It was almost destabilizing to witness, compared to his more tame behaviour outside of the Metaverse. Then again, Goro himself wasn’t too unfamiliar with  _ fronts.  _

“Shido Masayoshi.. You won’t get away with your crimes any longer!” 

His bold statement was first met with silence, before a few words of agreement could be heard. This had apparently boosted morale amongst the Thieves, further angering the shadow. He looked upon them with seething eyes, and the detective’s grasp on his own sword tightened. 

“Stupid kids.  _ I’ll kill you first. _ ”

The shadow practically roared, and their group backed away slightly, watching in anticipation. Goro couldn’t tear his eyes away as the form of his father shifted before them, accompanied by what appeared to be faint, distorted laughter. He’d seen this happen before, but didn’t know what to expect when it came to Shido. 

“Get ready, everyone-!” Morgana had shouted over the sound of the transformation, right as the man fully came into view again. His new outfit looked like the kind a military commander would wear in a western movie, minus the very gaudy helmet. It was very in-character, making him frown a bit. Then, the shadow leapt down to their level, making the group back away from it slightly.

_ He was riding something _ , Goro realized in horror. From afar, it had first seemed like some kind of mighty beast, but now that Shido was right there.. he could properly see it for what it was. What he’d at first mistaken for golden fur now revealed itself as masses of human faces and limbs, grossly stuck together to take the form of a giant lion. And right there, standing on top of it, the image of his father proudly smiled, challenging them. 

Unable to look at it for much longer, he turned around slightly to see how everyone else was faring before this definitive encounter. On their guard and prepared for the worst, in most cases. Sakura still had a somewhat terrified look on her face as she stood farther away, and he could only hope that she’d be able to fulfill her role despite her shock. 

“Crow, Panther and Skull, I want you in the front. Everyone else, be ready to switch in later.” Their leader’s instructions were enough to spur everyone into action, right as Shido’s ‘beast’ roared. Goro found himself once again fighting in the main lines, though this didn’t really surprise him anymore. Not like he would have had it any other way, with the enemy they were going against. 

They wasted no time throwing spells and hitting it directly, though it was quickly becoming obvious that the thing was quite sturdy, and they’d have to take the creature down first if they wanted a shot at the man. Goro was lucky enough to avoid some of its attacks, noticing the way Sakamoto winced in pain after a particularly rough hit. There was  _ no _ way he’d lose, but they couldn’t underestimate their foe either.

After a few turns, Kurusu seemed to reach a better understanding of this specific shadow, focusing more on buffs and debuffs, making it easier to deal real damage. They’d learned quite early that the thing resisted their physical attacks, so the rest of them started to use spells against it instead. Seeing the Wild Card’s power in action, knowing that he should have been able to do the same things, always left him somewhat blank. Although, now was certainly not the time to dwell on it.

Eventually, they appeared to reach a threshold, and Shido laughed mockingly as his stead shifted again, sprouting wings. Goro cursed under his breath, and besides him, Sakamoto did the same. Of course, the detective hadn’t expected for the shadow to give in so easily, but it was hard to predict what was in store. Their small group was holding up quite well, but that was bound to change depending on how long this battle stretched out. 

“You guys watch out, I think it’s got new moves-!” 

Overhead, their navigator warned them, right as the winged monster swooped down with a fire spell. Ann was able to resist quite well without as much as a wince, but Goro wasn’t as lucky, enduring the brunt of the attack. He staggered backward under the judging eye of his father, groaning. The feeling of heat on his skin lingered, but as always, his clothes seemed mostly intact. 

“G- Crow! Are you okay?” 

He looked up, meeting eyes with the girl, worried expression visible under her mask. He attempted to straighten himself, watching idly as Sakamoto launched himself at the creature when it reached their level once more. 

“I’m.. fine.” He didn’t exactly sound the part, but he couldn’t stop fighting for such meager nonsense. Still, her eyes narrowed and she huffed out a breath, grabbing him by the arm before he could get very far. Goro saw the warm glow of her healing spell before he felt it, the vague silhouette of her Persona keeping a watchful eye over the duo. Though irritated by her fretting, the magic left him feeling in a better state to continue. The burning was replaced with a soft sense of coolness, as he breathed out a silent sigh of relief. 

“.. Thanks.” He only met her gaze briefly, before going back to his previous position. Now at his side again, Kurusu shot him a concerned look, but he simply brushed it off with a shake of his head. With his sword tightly gripped in his left hand, he prepared himself to swing at the beast.

It took them a few more turns to get through that one, limited to physical attacks this time. The creature’s magic attacks were powerful, but Goro was agile enough to avoid most of them after that, with their leader’s support weakening its attacks and defence. Of course, it wasn’t the end. Before them, the mass of human shapes started to change again, with Shido still leading it. The detective would have been disgusted, if he didn’t have better things to worry about at the moment. 

“Skull, can you switch with Queen?” Their leader shouted his orders over the sound of wind gushing through the room. Their physical attacker had been quite roughened up during that last battle phase, although his presence had been most helpful. The blonde gave a thumbs up in response, exchanging places before the monster was able to strike them again. 

Kurusu gave him a pointed look next, and though silent, it was obvious that he was wondering if Goro should switch out, too. Probably because of his earlier injury, though he wasn’t about to give up just because of that. This was, first and foremost, his own battle to fight. The other boy seemed to understand as much, eventually nodding when he didn't say anything. 

The shadow had completely shifted again. Now, it actually looked like a grotesque pyramid of bodies piled up over one another.  _ A fitting monument to Shido’s selfishness.  _ Always ready to sacrifice others to elevate himself. Maybe this was where all the ‘guests’ on his ship had ended up. 

This one didn’t have any weaknesses or resistances, but Ann was the first unlucky enough to realize that it packed quite the Almighty punch. Nijima helped her soon after, but Goro realized they’d have to work fast before any of them could get taken down. He almost cursed not having Loki out instead, who would have had some similar moves to retaliate. 

Kurusu had apparently come to the same conclusion, focusing on the offensive instead of bothering with hindering it. He could tell that they were getting close, though there was no telling if this would be the shadow’s last form. Part of him actually hoped Shido would come down there to fight the group himself instead of being a fucking coward, even if that’d mean more job for them. It’d be the closest thing to actually beating him up  _ himself.  _

“Uh, I think it’s preparing something!” 

Goro had just finished launching a Curse attack at the thing when their navigator spoke up again, sounding a bit frantic. The pyramid hadn’t attacked anyone last turn, meaning it was most likely charging up for an attack. He hated to waste time when this was the best moment to weaken it, but he knew his teammates would insist. As if on cue, Nijima shouted, appearing a bit out of breath after taking a few hard swings at their enemy. 

“Let’s guard. We don’t know what it’ll be or when it’ll strike.” 

“I agree. We’re pretty close to finishing it off, so we can’t afford to lose anyone.” 

Their leader’s instructions were apparently absolute, and the detective resigned himself to lose the turns spent waiting for the shadow to act. The anticipation was starting to get to him, holding a defensive position for so long. 

“Look out-!”

He noticed the beam before it actually reached them, bracing himself to soften the blow. The air still got knocked out of his lungs, but he managed to withstand well enough. With the way it had felt, Goro couldn’t tell what would have happened if they hadn’t decided to guard. At least, he still had enough energy to take care of it before it could pull that one on them again. He doubted they’d be able to survive another round of that, and healing would only be a loss of time. They could focus on that after, if it really was the last form of this palace ruler. He barely spared a look to the others fighting at his side, as they all seemed to still be standing.  _ That was good enough for him. _

“Wait, are you hur-”

Kurusu called out after him right as he was about to rush headfirst again, but the detective only looked back at him for a second.  _ Of course he still had that stupid concerned expression on his face. _

“We have to kill this thing before it tries to wipe us all again! Worry about that later!” 

He didn’t even wait for a reply, making a dash for it and slashing as hard as he could. It still wasn’t enough, though. A sharp pang of pain ran through his left arm, leftover from when he’d been hit just seconds ago. _Motherfucker._ Forced to take a step back, he groaned in annoyance, only to feel someone pass right by him. He cracked an eye open. _Of course._

The leader of the Phantom Thieves had stepped in right after him, smirking as he followed Goro’s vicious assault with an equally strong strike, his dagger fiercely ripping through the shadow.  _ Not bad, the detective had to admit.  _ The two girls had slowly caught up with them, just in time to watch the amalgam of bodies collapse into dark ashes. Soon, not a single trace of it would remain, as if it had never been there in the first place.  _ Awfully convenient _ , was what he’d always thought of it _.  _ Though he only glanced back for a short moment, it appeared the rest of the Thieves were watching from afar, wondering the same thing;  _ was it over? _

“Useless masses… You brats are stronger than I gave you credit for.” Shido had cursed as the shadow disappeared, now standing before them by himself. He looked a bit out of breath, still clad in his stupid military regalia. He was angrier than ever before, that much was obvious. Probably because he was the kind of coward who never got his own hands dirty. He glared at them, but his attention was directed at their leader, who was still the person closest to Goro. 

“ _ You. _ ”

The detective watched as Kurusu dramatically unmasked himself for the man to see, in the same way he himself had done before this battle.  _ And there it was, that signature cocky grin.  _ To see it aimed at the man who had ruined his life was quite fulfilling. 

“Yeah.  _ Remember me?”  _

_ Right.  _ He was the reason the boy had been put on probation in the first place. Ironic to think that they’d both been fucked over by the same selfish asshole. Shido narrowed his eyes, apparently scrambling to place the boy in question. It eventually seemed to dawn on him, and he scoffed, spitting out his next words.

“So you’re that stupid kid. Should've just minded your business. Seems you still haven’t learnt your lesson.” Goro was about to say something in response, but someone else beat him to it. The prim and proper heir of Okumura Foods had stepped up next to him, staring down at the politician with a steely gaze, clashing with her otherwise soft exterior. He’d known for a while that she wasn’t someone to mess with, but he doubted his piece of shit of a father would be able to see past her girly looks. 

“Those people who had their lives ended by you… Do you really think they all deserved to die?” Her question was met with a strong silence from everyone, as she intently scanned him for a reaction. Even he didn’t feel like interrupting her, keeping his angry comments and snarky tauntings to himself. He’d been tempted to rub Shido’s loss in his face, despite the fact that he probably had more in store. 

“Does it matter? They were merely ants, and now they simply lay crushed on my road to success.” He’d avoided the question, looking pleased with his own snarky reply. Reading between the lines, it was glaringly obvious that he couldn’t care less, though this didn’t come as a surprise for Goro. The man was too far gone to be reasoned with. 

“You’re… insane.  _ You’re literally insane!”  _

“Indeed, this goes beyond normal narcissism... I’m baffled that it’s even possible for someone to be this selfish.”

“We’ll beat your ass again, you clown bastard!”

Shido didn’t seem at all moved by the harsh words thrown at him from the other teenagers, snickering to himself like the situation was funny at all. He took a step forward, staggering in a way that was almost unnoticeable. Goro was suddenly tempted to take out his gun and end it all right there and then, but someone would probably try to stop him first. He was partly curious to see what would happen. 

“Tsk… So ignorant, the lot of you. You leave me with no other choice.”

Then, under all of their eyes, the shadow… ripped off its shirt. His body changed slightly, but it was nothing like the transformation Sae Nijima had undergone.  _ He didn’t need to look like a monster to be one.  _ His new appearance was quite grotesque, all bulging muscles and angry red veins, apparently held back by some kind of strange contraption.  _ This would be a long one again, huh.  _

Kurusu was already getting out some items to prepare for the fight that was to come, but Goro had other things in mind. Their enemy looked as if he was about to charge any moment now, and he was itching to take him down once and for all, after waiting all those years.

“Crow, do you need something to hea-”

“I think i’m going to use Loki.”   


The detective hadn’t dared tear his gaze away from the image of his father, but following his sudden statement, he could practically feel a few eyes turning to stare directly at him. It was only then that he turned his head to the side, directly meeting Kurusu. The other boy was evidently concerned again, probably because of the information Goro had overshared not too long ago. 

“Are you.. sure? I can always ask someone else to take your place if you’re tired-”

He could have slapped him, if not for the other people watching. Instead, he took a deep breath, holding eye contact for a long time. Now was  _ not  _ the time to cause a scene. He couldn’t lose their trust. He hated to admit it, but he’d realized during the fight that he wouldn’t have been able to win such a thing all by himself.  _ And considering they still weren’t done..  _

“I’m not stepping away from this, and I can’t afford to hold back anymore. I’m only warning you in case you get surprised.” Goro didn’t want for the Thieves to think that he was trying to betray them again. It was better to avoid any surprises, as prevention. Kurusu silently challenged his gaze for a while longer, before eventually sighing in defeat. 

“Well, if you’re sure… Noir and Mona, you come too.” The two in question stepped forward, and he noticed the few worried glances aimed his way when he looked back one last time. Already reaching up for his mask, the shadow narrowed its eyes at him almost curiously as Goro walked towards it with purpose, despite not having his weapon drawn. 

“Come forth..  _ Loki!” _

He hadn’t summoned the Persona ever since that accident. Though, as painless blue flames engulfed him, he couldn’t hold back a cackle; it was time for Shido to get a taste of his own medicine, of the weapon he’d so desperately wanted. Powerful Curse magic sifted through his clawed fingers, ready to be launched. 

“Eigaon!” He could feel Loki’s presence right behind him, pleased to be let forth once more. The shadow recoiled from the spell ever so slightly, and a wide grin rose on Goro’s face, somewhat hidden behind his dark helmet. It actually felt  _ good,  _ to be using this force against the man who deserved it more than anyone. For a moment, he was almost able to forget about the many horrifying memories associated with the Persona. It was almost like..  _ reclaiming it for himself. _

Though appearing slightly hesitant by his change of appearance at first, his teammates eventually followed, and the battle progressed from there. Just as planned, Loki’s attacks were able to hit a lot harder, and he almost wondered if some of it might have to do with the fact that he’d been holding back his power for so long now. 

Their enemy was focused more towards buffs and debuffs this time around, but was countered every step of the way, as their leader sorted through his vast array of Personas to find moves which nullified his attempts. It was obvious that he had more in store, though, and would probably hit them with something strong. 

This proved itself to be true when Okumura was hit with a physical shot hard enough he was almost surprised that she managed to hang on. Morgana was quick to put her back on her feet, but he silently lamented the loss of a precious opportunity to get Shido out of service faster. Goro himself was starting to feel the strain of battle weighing down on him, but he didn’t say anything. Occasionally, he’d catch Kurusu stealing quick glances in his direction, though never saying anything. 

And then… his magic was running out, he realized. Attempting to tone down Shido’s abilities before he could attack was getting pretty draining, and he would soon only be able to strike physically.  _ Not like he had any items on himself. _

Until something was thrown at him.

At first, he assumed their foe had stooped down to unusual, petty tactics, but a close look confirmed that couldn’t be the case. Morgana currently had the shadow’s attention all to himself, launching Wind spells at it. Besides, it had barely hurt, not like the kind of attack a powerful enemy such as this would use. He looked down at his own feet, where the object had landed. 

_ A chewing soul.  _

His head snapped up, coincidentally locking eyes with Kurusu, who happened to be currently stationed halfway across the battlefield from him. When he saw Goro looking at him, he appeared a bit bashful. While the two had diverted their attention, the battle was still going full swing, with Okumura now brandishing her axe with a surprising fierceness.

“You, uh.. looked like you needed it?” 

The leader of the Phantom Thieves essentially shouted at him, trying to be heard over the ambient ruckus. With a sigh, he bent down to pick it up, aware that he would be next to go in their formation order. “Thanks..” He didn’t try to be as loud as the other boy had been, so it was possible that he wouldn’t catch his ‘gratefulness’, or whatever.  _ This facilitated things, at least. _

Soon enough, Shido was roaring in anger once again, his teammates backing away slightly. Goro had a feeling this would be it, the last push before their victory. How easy it’d be, however, he couldn’t tell. Everyone was getting a bit tired, not just the enemy. 

“Haha.. Do you really think you’ve won? It’s a shame I have to use this power on a gang of lowly thieves, but… It’s about time someone taught you a good lesson!” 

He almost cringed at such a dramatic speech, but his attention quickly shifted to something else as the shadow unveiled it’s true form. It wasn’t actually that different, just bigger, redder and visibly more enraged. An ugly sight that would remain forever burned into his mind, accompanied by all the disgust and hatred he’d felt towards the man during all those years.  _ The real Shido.  _

“He’s going to try to exploit weaknesses, I think. B-Be careful!” 

Judging by her worried tone, Goro had a feeling Sakura had sensed something pretty big. Not completely unexpected, but it annoyed him, considering the fight had kept on going and going, despite already beating him multiple times. They couldn’t lose, not after so much work. He’d always been determined to win this encounter, even if it damn near killed him. 

Their leader spent his first turn healing their party, making sure they’d all be in the best disposition for the big confrontation. Goro himself didn’t really see those things as priority, preferring to take the offense whenever he possibly could. Still, he wasn’t the one calling the shots, and he secretly had to admit that he now felt a lot more refreshed and ready to go. 

The shadow had a lot more moves in this form, and it became quickly evident that the fight would be quite straightforward. It was only a matter of who could survive for longer. With the wide array of items and healing abilities at their disposal, the detective was quite confident in their victory. Although, it was undeniable that their enemy was ruthless, stronger than anything any of them might have faced in the past. 

It didn’t take long for him to deduce that he had every type of spell covered, to take advantage of affinities, just like their navigator had cautioned. Goro couldn’t tell if he was imagining it, but it appeared that Shido principally targeted Kurusu and him when leaning towards the offense, mostly ignoring the others. He didn’t feel as if this was worthy of changing his tactics, however, still attacking the shadow with a vicious ferocity. To an outsider, his behaviour would seem quite different compared to the dashing prince, wielding Robin Hood’s power. 

Yet, fake or not…  _ they were still the same person.  _

Goro jumped to the side as a Bless spell was thrown his way, cursing his own inattention. Thankfully, Loki was a lot more suited to avoid attacks of that kind, leaving him with almost no weaknesses. The detective barked out a laugh, practically just taunting the man at this point. Noticing that he’d missed, he growled in frustration, glaring directly at him. 

“Die!”

He didn’t say anything in response, though the look on his face indicated that he didn’t plan to let that happen anytime soon. From his approximation and the way Shido now held himself, he had a feeling they’d chipped away at around half of his health. Their team was holding up decently, with their leader and Sakura periodically making sure that none of them was hurt too badly. Goro disliked that kind of attention, though he knew it was the reason he’d been able to remain in the main lines up until now. 

“Get ready to guard soon. I’ll debuff him as best as I can before the big one.” Kurusu’s voice rang out from his right side, grabbing the attention of the other two as well.  _ Another few turns lost.  _ Though to be fair, this was the closest he’d ever been to reaching his goal. He couldn’t let a wounded ally drag him down; if their leader thought it was the best course of action, he’d have to reluctantly comply. Goro could be reckless, but he wasn’t  _ stupid.  _

“Ghh-! You’ll regret your actions.” 

This was a lot more intense, compared to the first attack Shido had spent time preparing, and despite having been on the defensive, it still startled him slightly. He tried to shield his eyes as best as he could, right as the wave of energy hit them. It was quite bright, making it hard to see for a few seconds, on top of the shock, like suddenly jumping in freezing cold water. He gasped, though still very well alive. 

“Shit- Is everyone still with me?” 

It appeared their group had been somewhat dispersed after the spell, because the voices he heard sounded a lot further than they had previously been. Or perhaps it was the fact that his ears were still ringing. 

“Oh, Joker- T-Thank goodness..” 

“N-Nothing I can’t handle!” 

Goro was too dazed to say anything. 

“Is Crow..?” 

His head snapped up as he was addressed, just in time to notice the way Kurusu had turned around in a panic. His expression became visibly relieved when he saw Goro standing there, in mediocre condition, but nowhere near giving up. 

“D-Did you really think i’d die just like that?” He tried to reply snarkily, but his voice came out strained more than anything else. He made his way towards the rest of them, as if to prove to himself that he was still able to walk. The cat-that-wasn’t-a-cat was already whipping up some healing magic, acting annoyingly cheerful despite the situation. His head was starting to hurt. 

This specific spell felt a lot more potent than what Ann had used earlier to fix up his scratches, leaving him almost  _ too  _ reinvigorated. A collective sigh of relief was let out as it washed over them, right as their enemy roared at his own success.  _ Not for long, though.  _

Goro was the first to strike after that, quickly falling back into a rhythm. Kurusu and Okumura were making sure that Shido wouldn’t strengthen himself too much, but the detective was relentless in his approach, dealing the most damage whilst Morgana backed him up with magic and occasional healing, as if on a silent agreement. 

“He’s gonna do it again.”

The detective had recognized the early signs even before getting the warning. Having experienced it once meant they could at least prepare better. It was safe to get a least one hit in, before he’d be better off guarding. Their leader gave him a questioning look when he noticed his offence position, but didn’t try to stop him. To be safe, he only cast a spell from a distance, although still managing to do decent damage. The man was now clearly panting, yet refused to give up as he barked out more angry words.

“Y-You.. I’ll destroy with my own two hands…” His glowing eyes met with Goro’s.

“Like I should have done long before!” 

His jaw clenched tightly at hearing those words again, filled with an irrepressible urge to lunge and strike until the shadow couldn’t speak anymore. Maybe he could make him go berserk, watch the man he despised so much destroy himself in his own madness. Hand firmly holding his sword, he took a step forward, preparing to gain momentum. 

A hand on his shoulder suddenly stopped him. 

Goro was taken aback, almost forgetting his own fury for a few seconds. Deep down, he already knew what he’d find if he looked back. He did, anyway. Of course, Kurusu was the first thing he was met with, his steely gray eyes staring right through him. This stopped any of his attempts at fighting back before he could even consider it. 

“Come on.” His expression softened ever so slightly, hinting at a smile. “You won’t be able to deal the finishing blow if you’re dead.”  _ So he was trying to lead him back.  _ Apparently, the fact that they were about to be potentially wiped had completely slipped his mind. Goro groaned, almost rolling his eyes. In the end, though, he stepped away from any further confrontation, refusing to spare another look at what was supposed to be his father.

Almost as soon as he was in place and ready, the strong Almighty move came again, having taken more time to prepare with Shido now weaker than he’d ever admit. The assault still left him breathless for a few seconds, but he was able to recollect himself a lot quicker, this time. When he looked around, he was pleased to see everyone still holding on, determination visible on their faces even with their masks on.  _ Good.  _

A few more strikes, a couple of loudly announced spells, and just like that, it was over. The whole thing felt almost anticlimactic, and he watched in silence as the wounded shadow fell down to its knees, reverting back to the politician Goro knew all too well. Their task force had definitely seen better days, sporting a few scratches and ragged outfits.  _ Everyone was still standing.  _

He wasted no time taking out his gun, pointing it at the pathetic man laying on the ground. The detective walked right up to him, close enough that he could have kicked him with his feet. After a pause, his defeated father looked up at him, his attempt at a laugh sounding more like a wheeze. He heard everyone else trying to catch up, but his hand doesn’t falter.

“W-Well..? Are you going to kill me? That was your goal all along, wasn’t it?” 

Goro doesn’t deem such a question deserving of an answer.  _ Of course it was, and he obviously still wanted to.  _ His finger was resting on the trigger, only needing a little push. Even at his lowest, Shido still had the audacity to taunt him. He grit his teeth together, remembering all the pain and misery he’d been put through. What his mother had had to endure, just to keep a cursed child like him alive, before dying alone. 

All because of this man. 

His arm dropped down, right as the Thieves called out to him from right behind. The satisfied look on his father’s face almost made him rethink his decision. Goro swiveled around, too disgusted to gaze upon him any longer. What the Thieves did with him now was entirely up to them. He just wanted to get away from there as soon as possible, to not think about it ever again.  _ Would it ever be possible to move on? _

“Goro..” Ann had stopped at his level, a worn but concerned looking Okumura standing just behind her. Now behind him, he could vaguely hear Kurusu and the other Thieves goading Shido into confessing all his crimes, leaving him no room to argue. He wasn’t able to focus on it too much, thoughts swimming around in a jumbled mess. His gun was still in his hand, though almost slipping from his grasp. It would definitely take him a while to process this. 

“You did the right thing.” She continued, sounding sympathetic as she gently took his arm.  _ Had he, really?  _ He didn’t have the energy to push her away, looking down at nothing in particular. The vast room felt almost eerily empty now that the fighting was over, and he could tell this was the last look he’d ever get before the whole thing disappeared into nothing. 

“Hey, we made it! Got the treasure, too!” 

“All that is left is for him to repent.”

“Will it happen before the elections?”

“I think Joker’s convincing was good enough. Kinda scary, actually..”

“It wasn’t that bad-”

It had only been a few minutes, yet they still managed to break into friendly banter like it was nothing at all. Goro snapped out of his daze, right as an arm was thrown over his shoulders from behind. Instinctively, he flinched, almost throwing his fist around for a punch. 

“Hey. Good job out there.” 

He stopped himself. On his left side, Kurusu was giving him a warm smile. His hand was casually resting on his arm, pulling him a lot closer than he was used to. The detective audibly groaned, almost  _ used  _ to it by this point. He was very much aware that it wasn’t something he should ever get accustomed to, and it only made him more annoyed. 

“Do you ever intend to stop…  _ embracing  _ me without asking?” Goro mumbled under his own breath, giving him a side glare as they slowly set into motion. The other boy had the gall to laugh somewhat quietly, never tearing his eyes away from him. Being observed this closely was starting to make him feel strange. 

“Hmm… Unlikely. I won’t blame you for kicking me, if you hate it so. Though it’s funny, you haven’t done that yet-” _That was almost an open invitation._ The temptation was there, but he was interrupted before he could retort back and defend himself against whatever Kurusu was implying. That was when he actually noticed it; everything was shaking. He could hear crashing noises and glass breaking, as some of the decoration around fell to the ground. 

“I hate to interrupt your _ flirting, _ but I think the palace is collapsing on us earlier than usual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an alternative version of this chapter, Hatsune Miku (whom I must remind canonically exists in the verse because of P4D) shows up and vaporizes Shido — who's too much of a weak bitch to behold her radiance — just by looking at him. Then everyone claps. The end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main goal is achieved — but are things really over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe, considering back to school season is around now and things are a bit different this year. I myself start next week, but i'll do my best to deliver chapters whenever possible :) I think we're getting close to the end, and i'll definitely be sad to finish this story, but i'm grateful to everyone for reading this far. Thank you! I hope you like this chapter (I think you will) ;)

“This bitch..”

_Shido knew._

This was the only possible explanation as to why the palace was crumbling on them so fast. Judging by the anxious expressions on everyone’s faces, this hadn’t happened before. Then again, he wouldn’t be too surprised if the man had somehow managed to prepare something for this exact situation, in the event someone tried to change his heart. 

Kurusu had retrieved his arm from around Goro, wasting no time in bolting it for the exit before they could sink with the rest of the boat. He didn’t have much time to think about it, finding himself running as well. The doors to the chamber of representatives were pushed open roughly, as the Thieves spilled into the hallway at once. The lights overhead were flicking on and off dangerously, and judging by way the floor tilted, it wouldn’t be long before everything disappeared completely. _Would they die, then?_ He couldn’t say for sure, and he wasn’t too in the mood to try it out. 

The top part of his helmet was off, allowing him to keep an eye out as they tried to find an escape route. Fortunately, they weren’t stopped by any shadows, probably because the palace ruler had been utterly defeated. In fact, everything was eerily empty and silent, save for the sound of their shoes hitting against the polished floors. 

“Oracle! We need an exit right now!”

“I _know!_ I’m looking!” 

Goro was about to tell them to _shut up_ and focus on looking at what was currently in front of them, as they couldn’t afford to stop for someone. Almost at the same time, though, their navigator seemed to reach a revelation. He was almost surprised that she wasn’t bumping into anything with those big goggles.

“There’s lifeboats on the deck! We just need to keep going forward!” 

He could hear the others sighing in relief, but he knew they weren’t out of the woods yet. It was clear that this much physical effort right after their longest battle yet was starting to take a toll on the group, but even slowing down to catch their breath was out of the option. Once they arrived into the main hall, with its spiralling staircases and notable decoration, his main worry became that the huge chandelier dangling from the ceiling would fall on top of them, with how hard it was swinging. 

“We’re… almost there..” 

Even Kurusu sounded out of breath, ever so slightly ahead of him. This door was heavier, and it took more than two persons to pry it open. _Finally, they were outside._ From here, they could now hear the distant sounds of crashing and breaking from further inside the structure. Disturbing, to say the least, but he didn’t have time to ponder on that. 

At Sakura’s instructions, the group headed towards the side of the ship, where they indeed found the promised boats, which would allow them to go back to the real world safely. The others wasted no time in boarding, and there was enough space for all of them, fortunately enough. Goro hesitated, though. Something was missing.

“How are we going to get it down?” 

Everyone froze at his inquiry. It was true, though; they couldn’t do that while everyone was in. Someone would need to activate the lever, rendered even harder to access now that everything was slowly sinking. And then, Sakamoto stepped out, looking around at all of his friends. Even Goro, who’d almost been pulled in by Kurusu.

“I’ll run.”

***

He was alive.

_They_ were alive, judging by the collective groaning he could make out around him before he felt able to open his eyes again. Everything ached, now that the adrenaline had left his body. Though no broken bones, from what he could tell. 

They’d landed in what appeared to be an empty park area, unsurprising considering how late it had to be. Goro thought he could make out the Diet building somewhere in the distance, meaning they weren’t too far from where they’d entered in the first place. Getting up sounded like an absolute chore, but the longer they stayed here, the more danger they faced. They’d stolen Shido’s heart, but they hadn’t seen the end of it just yet. The members of his conspiracy — and god knew they were many — would most likely be on high alert from now on, probably hoping to save their own asses.

This had gone better than expected, even if he’d spared Shido. _Too late to go back on that decision now._ At least, if everything happened correctly, the man would be forced to answer for his crimes. There was some satisfaction in that, he had to admit. And then, his mind a mess of thoughts and head aching, he finally made out the sniffling at his side. 

“R-Ryuji.. I can’t believe h-he-” 

_Ah, fuck._ In his post-Metaverse daze, he’d almost completely forgotten about that. A cursory look around was enough to confirm that the blonde boy was indeed nowhere to be seen. He was having a hard time believing it, but the circumstantial evidence was hard to deny for now. For some reason, this left him feeling almost… _blank._

They’d never been on the best of terms, considering their differences in personality. And yet, the other boy had never been against including him into their group. Had sometimes attempted to be friendly, even. His sacrifice had been a noble one, and objectively the only reason why they were still there, and mostly unscathed. He didn't share the girls’ anguish, but the situation had him feeling somewhat unsatisfied despite their victory. 

“We… Should probably get going.” 

Kurusu had interrupted their moment of mourning, dusting himself off as he stood up. His expression was unreadable, and Goro had a hunch that he was hiding his feelings on purpose, unsurprisingly. It wasn’t really his business, but the leader was close to all of his teammates, and it was only natural that he’d feel sad, too. 

With a sigh, he lifted himself off the ground as well, right as everyone did the same, slowly. Ann had clearly been crying the hardest, but he didn’t feel close enough to her to say anything. Not like he was very good at those things, anyway. As the group did their best to set into motion, a grim atmosphere followed them. Apparently, none of them were really willing to address the elephant in the room, and where to go from there. _Not even Goro._

They’d only walked a short distance, passing by a few buildings in the vicinity of where the palace had been. He was probably only imagining things to distract himself from the night’s event, but he felt as if he recognized some of them from the sea of desolation that had surrounded Shido’s now sunken ship. And then..

“Wait. Is that…?”

They all jumped to attention at the sound of Sakura’s voice, following her line of sight. Things were getting hard to make out at this hour, save for the few street lights keeping them from getting completely lost. Yet, underneath one of them, someone stood, slouched. The group stopped suddenly, staring. After a pause, the figure seemed to notice their presence, allowing them a better look. _Huh._

“Oh, hey. I was starting to wonder if you guys had made it out okay.” 

The fact that he was apparently able to remain so calm in such a situation was almost annoying. Either that, or he was more clueless than the detective had thought possible. Ann was the first to step forward, wiping at her eyes again. The boy looked confused. 

“Wh- Are you _crying?_ ” She cut him off. 

“I- We thought you were dead! There was that big explosion, and-” She was definitely sobbing again. When she started to walk towards him, he started to wonder if she’d outright punch him for being so carefree. She didn’t. 

Goro now felt as if he understood the way the others had felt, seeing Kurusu suddenly embrace him back then. _Out of place, for sure._ Sakura was the next to join, having apparently been just as worried. Before he could even think about making a subtle escape from such an awkward situation, the reunion had evolved into a full-blown group hug. Even their usually passive leader had joined. 

He was standing at the side while waiting for them to be done, very content with his current position. _Until someone decided to rat him out, of course._

“Who are we missing? Goro. I know it’s Goro.”

_It was as if she had a sixth sense for this shit._ Ann’s voice was muffled, and he doubted she could even make out anything from her current position. The detective had crossed his arms over his chest, scoffing. 

“Don’t mind me. I’m fine where I am.”

“Come on, man. Don’t be a baby.” 

Before he could retort that _they_ were the ones acting childishly, an unidentified arm had pulled him inside their death circle. It was no use trying to break free, with so many people pressed against him. Goro sighed, eventually closing his eyes. 

He could only hope that no one else would wander around these streets at this hour.

***

The Velvet Room felt… _off._ It wasn’t anything sudden and alarming, something that he’d be forced to acknowledge. No, the realization had been almost gradual, hard to really notice at first. Even now, Akira still couldn’t be sure if it was just his imagination. And yet, he couldn’t really shake it off.

No blatant warnings were issued, but then again, Igor’s words were usually so cryptic that he’d have a hard time telling for sure. He was well aware that some things had been kept hidden from him, but this felt especially prevalent right now. Something was wrong, and he wasn’t being told what. 

It had started some time ago, with Igor apparently growing more distant and cold towards him. Of course, the strange prison had never exactly been fun to visit, but it was now starting to make him feel ever so slightly on edge for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint. Caroline and Justine tended to look at him with an expression he had a hard time placing. _Fear? Worry?_

He didn’t want to distrust them when they offered such a valuable service, but their behaviour almost led him to think that he’d messed up somewhere, somehow. _Wouldn’t they tell him if he had, though?_ For that reason, he avoided going there unless really necessary, planning his trips carefully. Either way, if things went well with Shido, it was possible that he wouldn’t need this power anymore. 

Now, only two days remained until the election, and Akira had a lot on his mind, on top of that. He always disliked this part, to be honest. The waiting. They’d only stolen their target’s heart a day ago, but it appeared most of the others shared his concerns. Goro didn’t seem to be one of them, but he wondered if that had to do with the fact that he rarely spoke in their group chat anyway. He wasn’t the kind to talk about his feelings so easily, especially not something like uncertainty and fear. The thief actually wished to see him, but asking would most likely only get him chastised. _He shouldn’t be too greedy…._

Laying around and waiting was getting old pretty fast, though. He could have asked one of his other friends to go out, but didn’t have the will. Exams would be coming right after the deadline, and Makoto was already reminding them to study as much as possible. Akira felt confident enough in his abilities, having aced the previous two. Still, seemingly having nothing else to do, studying felt like the least waste of his time. 

Considering the café was occupied, he was left using the desk he usually used to make tools before their infiltrations. _Better than nothing._ Notes were strewn around without much order, to Morgana’s silent disapproval. This system worked for him, so it didn’t really matter whether his roommate understood or not. 

His phone buzzed, lying down against his work surface. He’d made the responsible decision to ignore, but when it happened twice in quick succession, he felt too curious to check it out.

It was from Ann.

“Lmaoo you won’t believe who I ran into at the underground mall”

There was a photo attached, and his jaw almost dropped. She was in the foreground, making a peace sign at the camera. That wasn’t what caught his attention, however. In the background, right behind her… _Goro._ He seemed annoyed, probably at the fact that she was taking a picture of him. Akira couldn’t fully tell with just this, but it looked as if they were in a clothing store, judging by the shirt the detective appeared to be holding in his hands. _What the fuck._

“ARE YOU SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES WITH GORO AKECHI?????”

He simply couldn’t wrap his head around the idea, having completely forgotten about his work. She couldn’t just… _send him that!_ Even Morgana seemed curious, considering his sudden reaction. It felt like forever before she replied, leaving him to stare intensely at the screen like an idiot.

“Yeah”

“I mean, I kinda dragged him here, but.. Look! He’s having fun!”

Another picture. The detective looked as if he was about to slap the phone out of her hands in protest. Akira actually laughed, then. It was almost as if she had a death wish. Yet, he was actually happy to know that the boy was spending time with other people like this, especially after everything they just went through. Maybe a little jealous, too… 

“Why was he even there, anyway? Sounds like a weird coincidence”

“Yknow, it’s kinda funny”

“Apparently he ‘only has uniforms’ and ‘wanted to look for something more casual’, his explanation”

“Idk what for though he wouldn’t say more”

He tried not to get his hopes up, not to overthink it. There were many reasons why someone would want to renew their wardrobe. Especially if the person in question planned to stop making so many public appearances soon. It most likely had _nothing_ to do with him.

“Anyway, his taste is pretty awful right now so i’m helping him whether he likes it or not.”

“Don’t worry, i’ll make sure to pick the good stuff… ;)” 

_Oh god._ He honestly could have kissed her for that. Knowing Ann, he knew she _wasn’t_ lying. Akira could only pray that he’d get the chance to see just what she was talking about. 

“Ann I love you so much”

“You can thank me later <3”

With that, he leaned back into his chair, ignoring the look Morgana gave him for neglecting his studying. There was _no way_ he’d be able to get back to that now, with the thoughts the girl had put into his mind. He really _was_ turning into a stupid lovesick teenager. His phone dinged one last time, and he almost jumped on it in his haste. 

“Just like. Invite me to the wedding”

***

The election results would be out tonight. Goro sincerely didn’t know how to feel about it; it had felt like an eternity since that fight, and at the same time… _not._ This was it, really. Everything he’d been working towards culminated in this. If Shido _didn’t_ reveal his crimes, he’d forever curse himself for not taking the shot when he had the perfect occasion to. 

The fact that he hadn’t heard from him even after the calling card had been broadcasted, and the fact that no one had been sent after him either were somewhat reassuring, but he couldn’t let his guard fall. He’d tried to keep his routine as usual, but he had the lingering feeling that it would all become futile soon enough. Maybe he’d just leave for the countryside and start over, once it all died down. _Where no one was likely to recognize him._

Locking himself away in his apartment whenever possible probably wasn’t helping with his paranoia, but it wasn’t as if he had much else to do. There was much to think about, even with so much uncertainty surrounding him. If everything went as planned, he’d most likely distance himself from the Thieves, as previously decided. Whether they continued their little vigilante justice or not didn’t feel like his problem, though he hoped they’d make the right choice for themselves and stop before it really was too late.

And then… there was _Kurusu._ Goro didn’t really want to think about him.

He stared at the brand new clothes in his closet, wondering if he’d ever get the opportunity to wear them. The decision to go shopping a few days ago had been a spontaneous one, wanting to get his mind away from everything else. Seeing his wardrobe filled with the same dress shirts, slacks, and that one familiar coat had been almost depressing. It was only natural that he’d want some change, and no other reason at all. 

Meeting Ann had been completely unexpected, though she’d been so excited about assisting him that he hadn’t been able to chase her off. Her help and opinion had made things easier, despite the fact that she’d clearly been planning something. Her messaging and photo taking had been proof enough of that. He hadn’t questioned her about it, almost too afraid to know the answer. The time she’d tried to confront him about Kurusu was still fresh in his mind, after all. _As long as it wasn’t used for blackmail..._

Goro sighed, closing the door and going back to his living room. He was tempted to just pace around for a while, but eventually settled for sitting on his couch. For a moment, he debated turning on the TV. On one hand, he wanted to see it all firsthand: the results being announced, Shido’s press conference, and hopefully, his public confession. Waiting for that moment to actually come, though… It could still be minutes, or hours. In the end, he decided that it was better than waiting in silence for the first official news to come in online. Predictably, it seemed to be the main subject on every channel he switched through, before selecting something generic. 

His phone pinged.

He opened the Thieves’ group conversation, finding that it was indeed responsible for the notification. It wasn’t too surprising that the others would be talking about it, too. 

“Are you guys watching TV as well? I think it’ll be announced soon”

“I hope we’ll see him confess live tbh”

_Sakura._ That was another person he’d been avoiding thinking about too much. Shido’s words before their fight had probably been dismissed by everyone else, but Goro almost saw it as a confirmation of his suspicions. He’d tried to tell himself that he didn’t care, but really, he at least hoped that she was holding up alright on her side. It was really his fault, that she’d gone through so much. 

“Oh hell yeah”

“People will finally realize how much of a piece of trash he is!!!”

“If things go well.” 

“Cmonnn don’t be like that!!”

“Are we planning a celebration once this is over?” 

“We don’t know if it’ll be, though.”

“Oh my god. Hypothetically” 

_This_ was exactly why the detective rarely participated in their.. _talks,_ unless specifically prompted to. Usually, their chatting derailed quite rapidly, making him lose all interest. It was hard to keep track of, especially when at school or trying to work on things. Though right now, he didn’t have much else to do. _Better distraction than nothing at all._

“If everything goes according to plan, you could all come to Leblanc on the 21st?”

That was the first thing Kurusu had said tonight. Responses were quick to flood in, making him sigh as he tried to at least understand what was happening. 

“Oooooh we could do a Christmas party at the same time :D”

“That sounds like it would be fun! Maybe everyone can bring something to eat?”

“Lol except Yusuke cuz he’s broke”

“Please, I can surely provide food for my friends”

“As long as this doesn’t distract you from school and our upcoming exams..”

“Shit”

“It’ll be fineeee. Everyone okay with the idea?” 

The general consensus appeared to be ‘yes’. Goro groaned, deciding to reply as well before anyone could pester him about it. The prospect didn’t really excite him as much as the others, but he didn’t have much of a reason to refuse. This could be the last time he saw them as a group, after all. Not that he’d really _miss_ it, but.. At least he wouldn’t get bothered for being the only one absent. 

“I suppose i’ll be there, too.”

Before he could be questioned or made fun of for lurking around, something on the television caught his attention. Bright words were flashing across the screen as the newscaster reported on some recent developments. It took him a few seconds to really protest, having previously lost track in favour of his phone. 

Shido had won, and by a landslide. 

That much wasn’t too surprising, considering his fake promises and how good he was at concealing his true intentions. Still, Goro tensed up, not sure what to expect now. What if that was just.. _it?_

“...word from the new prime minister, Shido…” 

The view on TV had changed, and he could tell that this would be the moment of truth. His father was there for the whole country to see, accompanied by some men that the detective vaguely recognized as key pawns in the man’s conspiracy. The compact device was still clutched in one of his hands, and he could see a few new messages passing by on the screen. 

“He looks a bit pale, don’t you think?”

“Hopefully cause the change of heart worked..”

It was somewhat harder to tell from here and not in person, but Shido definitely didn’t seem to be holding himself with his usual confidence. Despite finally getting what he’d supposedly wanted, his expression remained devoid of any excitement. _Definitely out of character._ The microphone was now pointed at him, but before the reporter could ask any question about his victory, the man had started to break down. 

“I.. have something to confess. I have lied to you, the citizens who believed in me. The mental breakdowns, the shutdowns, it was all my fault-” 

Goro had never seen him like this before. Couldn’t have even _dreamed_ about it, about everyone he’d tried to deceive finally knowing what he was worth. His phone had started to blow up right as the man continued to list off everything he was responsible for, mostly from people on social media wondering what was going on. Shido looked so pathetic, trying to repent like this, that he just couldn’t tear his eyes away, only distantly listening to his apologies. 

The people he was with appeared to become increasingly distraught, scrambling to make him shut up because he could implicate them into his story. Out of the shot, frantic yelling and ushered questions could be made out, right as the cameras finally cut off, replaced with a big _‘technical difficulties’_ message. 

Well. It seemed the first part of their plan had been a success. 

The detective could tell the aftermath of this case would be a lot more complicated than anything the Thieves had dealt with before, however. Shido’s influence ran deep, and there was now the problem of finding a new prime minister. Things weren’t over for them just yet, but still, he allowed himself a sigh of relief. Finally, he looked down at his phone, seeing the chat window still open. 

“Wow”

“I think you got your wish, Futaba”

“Even his dumb followers will be forced to stop believing in him after seeing that mess”

“I did notice that people hadn’t been talking about us much, even after we sent the calling card. I have hope that this will change now that Shido has confessed.” 

“Yeah the reaction online’s pretty good so far. I’ll keep an eye on it” 

“We did it!!!!” 

He stared for a moment, debating. Goro still barely considered himself a part of their group, considering their history. Still, the Thieves had been quite insistent in their attempts to include him. And… in the end, it was in part because of their help that he’d managed to get this far. Was it gratefulness? It was hard to tell. 

“Good job.” 

He shut it off quickly after that, having seen enough for the night. The television soon followed, as nothing else had been said on the subject of the election yet. Most likely for the sake of damage control, though he wasn’t sure how effective that would prove to be. Most things had already been revealed, and straight from the man’s mouth. 

He’d have to talk to Sae soon. It was highly probable that he and Kurusu would still get in trouble for being involved...

***

It had barely been a day since his father’s disastrous election, and he already felt quite restless. He’d essentially reached his goal, but… _nothing was happening._ Or at the very least, it wasn’t enough for him. Goro could tell that a coverup was already in the works, despite the crystal clear admission of guilt. He wasn’t sure _what_ he could do, but had the nagging feeling that simply standing back and watching might somehow allow Shido to get away with it. 

He’d called the prosecutor earlier that day, but she’d seemed equally conflicted about it. Not much they could do at the moment, without putting themselves at risk. It was up to the public to demand retribution, now. If they demanded action, it would have to be done, just like with the other targets. To his knowledge, the confession had definitely stirred some doubt, though it still felt like an abnormally large amount of people put their faith in him, to the detective’s disgust. At the very least, the man was in no position to rise to the role of prime minister at the moment. _He wondered how his little allies would explain that._ Hopefully they’d be publicly forced to admit to his change of heart.

He blamed his unannounced coming to Leblanc on his boredom and restlessness, but really, he didn’t want to think about any other possible _reasons_ for seeking out the place. 

It had been a spur of the moment decision, right after coming back to his empty apartment once school was over. Usually, he would have simply beared with it, but today, it had felt especially oppressive. His usual uniform had been discarded in favour of something more comfortable and less formal, a black turtleneck and dark blue scarf Ann had _insisted_ he should get. At this time of year, a coat was also necessary. 

Goro had taken his bike on a ride without a clear destination in mind, though it had become obvious halfway through that his subconscious was leading him to a familiar place. Somewhere, at _some_ point in time, the café had turned into his go-to place to clear his mind, get momentary respite. There were… _conclusions_ to be drawn from that, but he hadn’t been willing to unpack them yet. The chilly December air whipping his face had been a good enough distraction. 

Now, though… He stood in front of the door, debating like many times before if he should just come in or not. Despite the sun already starting to set, it wasn’t that late. Yet, he was having a hard time discerning whether the place was open for business or not. Goro hadn’t been invited, and intruding would be incredibly embarrassing if he couldn’t pass it off as simply dropping in for coffee. 

He couldn’t make out much light coming from inside, but the sign still said _‘open’._ Just like those times in the past, the young detective eventually caved in. The door was unlocked, giving no resistance as he pushed it open. Above, the recognizable sound of a bell signaled his presence when he stepped in. Shuffling could be heard from somewhere inside, followed by a dull thud and some faint cursing. Goro considered walking right back out, noticing the strange state of the place. _Definitely not the right time to have come._

“Sorry, we’re actually closed for the rest of the night. Did I forget the si-” 

Kurusu had popped up from somewhere behind the counter, freezing in place when he noticed him standing there. 

_“Goro?”_

There was disbelief in his voice, accompanied by a hopeful twinkle in his eyes. _Jesus. What was he, some long lost spouse coming back from the war?_ Goro cast a look around the café, feeling awkward from the sudden attention, ironically enough. Some things looked out of place from what he could remember, and the part-time employee appeared as if he’d been cleaning around. 

“Uh, yeah. Did something happen here?” 

He loosened up the scarf around his neck a bit now that he was safe from the weather, ignoring the way Kurusu _still_ stared at him as if he’d hadn’t seen him in years. It wasn’t the first time he’d come here without telling him first, but his reaction today was especially dramatic. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

Goro narrowed his eyes a bit, asking when there was still no response. Finally, the thief snapped back to reality, appearing a bit embarrassed at his own behaviour. There was some redness to his face, probably from being seen acting in a way that didn’t fit his usual neutral, well-behaved persona. It wasn’t as if the detective cared too much about that, since… _well._

“Oh, uh... No, sorry. I just didn’t expect to see you here.” 

That much was probably a fair reaction. To him, it might have seemed like Goro had undergone a sudden change of heart, after acting so defensive every time the other boy had tried to have a private conversation. Not that he’d come here with the intention to _talk._ Kurusu still hadn’t answered his other question. 

“I can leave, if you’d prefer. You seem rather busy.” He gestured vaguely to the rest of the room. It was barely meant as teasing this time, since he genuinely didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Then again, Kurusu always acted too nice and hospitable for his own good. It was one of his traits — fake or not, though he was under the gnawing presumption that it was real — which annoyed Goro the most. 

“Huh? N-No-! I mean- I was almost done, anyway. Futaba was able to help me clean up most of it earlier. It’s, well..” There was something oddly fun about seeing him scramble to go back on his words, whenever he didn’t pick on Goro’s obvious attempts to rile him up right away. Endearing, almost. Even if those hadn’t been his intentions, for once. The other boy actually wanted him here, for reasons hard to fathom. Eventually, Kurusu continued, providing the long-awaited explanation;

“Sojiro got dragged into custody. I mean, they released him because they couldn’t find definitive evidence that he was related to our case, but… As you can see, they didn’t really care about ransacking the place.” He scratched the back of his head, not saying anything else. _As if that was enough information._ This only left him with more questions than answers, though Goro shouldn’t have been surprised at the extent Shido’s _‘allies’_ were willing to take just to clear his name. 

“Huh. Is he..?” The detective trailed off, unmoving from his current spot. After all, the owner was nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t as if he was _worried_ — why would he be, really? — but instead mostly curious. Kurusu was visibly confused for a moment, before realization dawned on his expression. 

“Okay? Yeah, apparently they didn’t try anything like that. Nothing as bad as what they would have done to _me._ ” 

Goro tensed up a bit at the reminder of the things that had been supposed to happen some time ago, had he not chosen a different path. On the contrary, the thief barely seemed bothered by it, simply stating facts. He recollected himself quite quickly, clearing his throat.

“Right. That’s… good. Hopefully something like this won’t happen again before Shido gets properly arrested.” He was trying to be as sincere as he could, eliciting a small smile from the other boy. Goro was clearly hesitating again, now that he was aware of the current circumstances. Leaving him to it would be the most polite thing to do. Subconsciously, he took a step back, but was surprised when Kurusu almost rushed to his side of the counter. 

“Are you leaving?”

He looked strangely disappointed, taking the detective aback. 

“I was only planning to get coffee. It can wait for another time.” This time again, no sarcasm or cockiness. _Had he grown soft?_ Perhaps… just more considerate. Hard to know how to feel about that. This had to be _their_ influence. 

“Come on, i’m always happy to see you come to the café. I don’t mind.” Kurusu was smiling in that way which made him want to look away. _Too stupidly bright._ Before he could protest again, the barista had pulled him by the wrist, forcing him to sit at his usual spot. Goro groaned out loud, watching as the other boy started to affair on the other side. 

“You don’t have to feel obligated to do this just because I came all the way here.” He reminded, well-aware by this point that the stubborn leader of the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t listen anyway. As if on cue, he turned around to face him again, coffee-making contraption in hand. And of course, he was grinning, too. 

“No, but I _want_ to. Is that so hard to believe?”

_It really wasn’t._ Goro didn’t need to say it, sighing in resignation. Eventually, a fresh cup was placed in front of him, and he looked up to see Kurusu leaning on the counter, staring at him. He’d never hazarded being this close whilst the detective enjoyed a drink before. He narrowed his eyes, bringing the steaming cup to his lips to blow on it. Their eye contact never broke. 

“So. Do you think Shido will get taken into custody soon?”

“Depends. They’ll try to cover it up first, knowing the kind of people he’s involved with. If the public still demands justice, then they’ll have no choice.” _Such was the way things worked in cases like these._ He took his first sip, letting out a small hum of satisfaction, unable to deny that the taste was virtually perfect. Despite having started doing this less than a year ago, Kurusu had undeniable talent. _Yet another thing that sometimes got on his nerves._

“Hmm. And how do you feel about it?” Goro held his gaze silently, not sure what he was trying to do, playing counselor again. He’d been pretty clear that he _didn’t_ need for the boy to act this way with him. 

“How do _you?_ He’s the one that put you on probation, after all.” Redirecting questions felt like a bit of a coward thing to do, but he didn’t know of much else that would work on the thief. The one concerned didn’t seem to care that much, huffing out a laugh. 

“Fair. I think you’ll be happy to hear that I won’t rest until he’s brought to justice, though my case isn’t much compared to the other people he’s hurt.” _Especially you._ The words weren’t said, but it was obvious judging from the way Kurusu’s smile left his face. The atmosphere had been tainted slightly, leaving them both in silence for a moment.

“I’ll probably testify against him. Don’t think I’ll have a choice, once he reveals the role I played in this whole thing.” He wasn’t sure why he was sharing that, considering the leader of the Phantom Thieves would most likely be busy with other things by that point. School, his friends… maybe he’d even be back home. No surprises if he heard about it on the news, Goro supposed.

“They can’t really convict you, though. They don’t have _proof.”_ Kurusu sounded almost defensive of him, for some unfathomable reason. In the eyes of the law, murder was still murder, no matter the circumstances. He scoffed, dryly. 

“I’ll still admit to it, at least. It’s the right thing to do, isn’t it?” _Maybe he’d get a year or two in juvie._ He knew of the Thieves’ opinions on the matter, but despite being _‘forgiven’,_ he couldn’t see himself as innocent. It’s not that he particularly cared about those people and their lives, other than a distant guilt. Things just worked that way; criminals got consequences. 

Kurusu wasn’t pleased with that answer.

He flinched slightly when two hands were slammed on the surface right in front of him, the other boy now staring him right in the face. It wasn’t anger on his face, but something more akin to desperation and a tad of annoyance. _Goro was good at making people annoyed, it seemed._

_“Why do you want to be punished so much?”_

Huh. The blunt question, apparently meant as a reproach, left him without words. He was forced to look into the other’s steely eyes, waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. _Wasn’t it obvious?_

“Because I deserve it.” A sigh. A shake of the head. _Still not the right thing to say, apparently._ Kurusu’s way of thinking was inexplicable. 

“ _Idiot._ You’ve already suffered enough. That’s not what you need.” 

_Oh. So now he was being preached to._ And being called names, too. Goro would have stormed out of there right then, if not for his burning curiosity. He leaned forward as well, almost as if challenging the thief. 

_“What do I need, then?”_

He hadn’t thought this through, realizing once Kurusu didn’t reply right away that this position was somewhat awkward, with how close their faces were. He couldn’t even look away, as it would feel like an admission of loss. 

“Uh, you know. Friends, a _normal life_ _free of supernatural nonsense? Therapy..?”_

Wow. He was actually serious. 

Goro burst out into laughter, unable to stop himself. It took him a while to collect himself again, ignoring the way the other boy looked at him. _What? Wasn’t he allowed to laugh?_

“Besides the obvious _foolishness_ of your suggestion… You know very well someone like me cannot have that.” The detective crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side as if simply daring him to say something again. Kurusu apparently didn’t catch the message.

“I mean.. Why not, though?” He seemed to be genuinely wondering, according to his confused tone. Goro had to resist the urge to hit his head against the nearest wall a few times. Either the thief was really this stupid and clueless, or _really_ good at pretending. Neither of these answers satisfied him. 

“Because I’m-” He wasn’t even given the chance to finish his sentence. 

“A reason that doesn’t involve your own personal guilt or self-destructive tendencies, _please.”_

He gritted his teeth, treacherous brain finding nothing witty to say back on the spot. The urge to slap him had rarely been this strong, though he had to remind himself that he was a guest here. Even if they were alone, he just couldn’t stoop down to his level. His gloves made a sound as his grip on his cup tightened slightly, bringing it up to his face again. 

“I fucking hate you, Akira Kurusu.”

As always, the boy in question remained unfazed by his hostility, He was grinning, even, having propped his head in his hands to stare at the detective better. He replied to his provocation without missing a beat, teasing. 

“That’s what you tell yourself to sleep better at night.”

Silence.

The mood was suddenly very weird, banter coming to an unusual halt. _This wasn’t how things were supposed to go._ For some reason, the comment he usually would have dismissed with a simple _‘in your dreams’_ , now left him feeling somewhat somber. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Kurusu flinched, surprised by his abrupt question. He seemed embarrassed and almost nervous, being put on the spot like this. He was avoiding to look directly into his eyes, too. _Almost like he was hiding something._

“You know…” He was gesturing vaguely with one hand, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Goro only stared at him more intensely, taking a purposefully loud sip of his lukewarm coffee. 

“I don’t. Enlighten me.” 

Another long pause. 

It felt like they were the only two people in the world, alone in that small café. Like for a moment, everything else had just stopped existing. The light over them basked the duo in a warm glow, like their own personal little spotlight. Despite the dim atmosphere, he could still make out the faint redness rising on the thief’s face. _Unless his mind was playing tricks on him._

“I know you like to pretend that nothing’s happening — a-and I suppose that’s fine, even if I don’t understand why — but this is getting a bit awkward.” 

_That didn’t help at all._

“I still don’t understand. If you have something to say, then say it already.” Goro stated blankly, annoyed by his failure to express clearly what he was obviously keeping to himself.. He didn’t miss the way Kurusu scanned him, apparently coming to the conclusion that he was genuine in his confusion. 

“Alright, well, I just- I don’t want to pressure you, and I know you’re going through a lot, like a _lot_ , but I care about you, and who knows how things are going to be in days or months for either of us, but I still don’t want to sit and miss my chance, so basically-” 

He was rambling. The detective hadn’t thought he would even be capable of it, with how silent and composed he was with others. Though in this case, the incessant talking was starting to give him a headache. 

“Just spit it out!”

His loud interjection had been enough to stop him completely. Kurusu had snapped out of it, though the expression that replaced his febrile agitation didn’t please him one bit. It was too serious, too.. _intense._ It filled him with apprehension. _How bad was it, really?_

“Fine! I like you! And i’m not stupid — I know you do, too.” 

_Ah._

His fear had been justified after all. The thief sounded so sure of himself, too. His gray eyes pierced right through him, unrelenting. Goro had finally been backed into a corner. Had walked right into his trap, all because of his own stupid curiosity. 

The light flickered. His mouth felt dry. 

“I hate you. Weren’t you listening?” 

For the first time, those words left him with a bad aftertaste. _A lie._

“ _Right._ Didn’t someone once say that the line between love and hate is a thin one?”

He was too close again, having leaned more than halfway over the counter. Goro didn’t say another word. Didn’t move. He couldn’t run away from this anymore, not really. Kurusu had somehow made sure of that, whether consciously or not. Anything he tried to say now would most likely only dig his own grave even further.

For a long time, they simply stayed like this. Barely blinking, eerie stillness only broken by the faint sound of their breathing and the hum of a lightbulb. It could have been minutes or hours, frozen in their own little bubble, not daring to break the moment. Night had already set a while ago, making it impossible to really tell. 

“Hey. Goro.”

“What?” 

“Can I kiss you?”

Kurusu’s voice had been so uncharacteristically soft that for a second, he’d thought the prolonged silence had made him hallucinate whispering. The expectant look on the other boy’s face told him otherwise. _There was no doubting his honesty._

Goro didn’t reply. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and did the rest of the work for him instead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is brewing in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOW I feel like I say this everything but sorry for the delay this time again! Hello! College picked up and i've been doing my Best with trying to write at the same time. Everything is treating me decently except for that one french class (which I am cursed to take cause I was born that way, yes I hate it here). Either way, quite fond of this one and I hope everyone is too :) I've got things mostly planned out for the last few chapters, but I hope everyone will stick around with me until then.

“So… Did something happen between you two?” 

“What? No.”

The fact that they’d spoken in unison only seemed to raise more eyebrows. The Thieves were currently reunited in their usual meeting spot, huddled around the middle booth. It had already been a few days since the elections, and…  _ that.  _ As agreed beforehand, the group had come to Leblanc to celebrate their victory, and Christmas at the same time. Goro wasn’t one for parties, but he’d come anyway, bringing some nondescript cake from one of the bakeries he frequented. _ Better than nothing at all.  _

Kurusu —  _ Akira,  _ at his insistence, was seated across from him, stealing occasional glances at each other but never saying anything.  _ That was probably what had ticked them off.  _ Goro didn’t feel that awkward in his presence, per se, though still unsure what to make of everything. It wasn’t as if they’d had an official talk about it, not needing words at the time. Things had happened, he’d gone back home before it was too late, and that was that. The other boy had texted him goodnight, and the little heart emoji at the end of his message was the only thing that had changed. 

This went beyond just normal rivalry, but he didn’t know if he wanted to put a name on it. Or if Akira did, for that matter. He came off as the kind of person who’d want to announce these things loudly and proudly, but it seemed he was trying to respect Goro’s boundaries by not asking too much at once.  _ They’d kissed.  _ The detective still needed to process that. Surprisingly enough, the memory didn’t leave him with regrets, at least. 

“Actually.. I think they were smooching in here a few days ago.” 

All eyes turned to Sakura, hunched over on one of the stools in front of the counter. Goro almost choked on air, quickly jumping to his own defense before this conversation could get past the point of no return. He did  _ not  _ want to have this talk with the rest of them, very content with keeping this matter between himself and Akira. 

“We were  _ not.  _ Don’t spread stupid, baseless rumours.”  __

Unfortunately, the other party concerned opened his mouth almost at the same time as he did, apparently not thinking about the implications of what he was saying. 

“Wha- Didn’t I tell you to stop spying on Leblanc?” 

A big pause. 

The small girl was first to break the silence, laughing victoriously. A look of horror dawned on the thief’s face as he finally seemed to register the mistake he’d made. Goro didn’t say a thing, already thinking of ways to leave the premises as fast as he could. 

“Never said I did, just a lucky guess. But good job!  _ You sold yourself. _ ” 

_ And there it was.  _

A collective gasp made its way around the table, as realization set in for the others as well. His own grave had been dug, and he knew deep down that there was no talking out of this one. The Thieves were already talking, and he wasn’t in the mood to pay particular attention to their gossip as they spoke over one another. Staring down, the surface in front of him was starting to look particularly appealing.  _ Perfect to bash his head in so he wouldn’t have to live this down.  _

Eventually, the background noise of vaguely recognizable words died down, once the initial surprise settled over. He knew the subject wouldn’t just be let go of so easily, however. It didn’t take long before someone said something again, though accompanied by the  _ normal  _ amount of chaos this time instead of the earlier cacophony. 

“You have my congratulations. Personally, I find young love to be a great source of inspiration. I’d be honoured to use this as a subject if-” 

“ _ Allllright _ I think we get it.” 

“Ryuji, you owe me two thousand yen.” 

“Oh, come on!” 

“Don’t let this get in the way of your studies, I suppose. Exams are still coming.”

“Mmh! As long as you two are happy...” 

He’d expected a worse response to such an unexpected revelation. Actually, the fact that they  _ hadn’t _ reacted badly just made it worse, in a way. It’s not like they were together  _ together _ , were they? Being accepted so easily… It just felt too good, giving him weird ideas. Almost like such a foolish thing could work out between them. 

Facing him, Akira smiled bashfully, appearing just a bit embarrassed by his friends’ behaviour. He wasn’t ashamed to be found out, though, that much was obvious. This, too, gave Goro unwanted hopes. He didn’t have much to lose now that Shido was mostly out of the way, but… 

Could he really allow himself something like that, after everything that had happened? 

It was that thought that had been setting him back from realizing his own feelings. His selfish heart wanted to say yes, especially now that the other boy knew anyway. Liked him back, too, bafflingly enough. He was done vehemently trying to deny that there was anything between them, at least. 

With all of them looking at him somewhat expectantly, he’d have to continue that thought another time.  _ Right.  _ His lack of a reaction might have seemed unusual. 

“Uhh.. Thank you.” 

That was the best he could muster, trying not to attract too much attention to himself. Hopefully they’d just move on to another subject, leaving him to figure things out by himself later. Well.  _ Himself and Akira _ , even if he was a bit apprehensive about confronting him again so soon. 

“W-Well anyway! Let’s not forget the  _ real  _ reason why we’re here. We won! And our biggest fight yet!” 

Ann’s enthusiasm seemed a  _ tad  _ forced, though he was well-aware that she was trying to save him from further discomfort. At the same time, the look on her face once their eyes met indicated that she’d want to hear the full story, and  _ soon.  _

“Yeah, it was nice to see him lose his confidence for once.”

“Kinda wish people would talk about it more, though.. Bastard deserves to have his reputation completely ruined!” 

“Just be patient. He’s already admitted to it, so someone will have to address the matter soon enough.”

“Urgh, I guess..” 

He could have sighed in relief. Goro didn’t exactly like hearing about his father, but it was considerably better than discussing his own private matters with everyone. He did share some of their worries, but decided to lay low for the time being. 

“I’m sure it’ll be resolved before Christmas. Shouldn't we be celebrating that too, actually?” 

An excited wave of agreement swept through the group, apparently forgetting all about earlier’s big revelation, or pretending to. Either way, he was grateful to be thinking about something else. 

He’d never cared much for holidays, in the past. Never had the time to celebrate, — not even his own birthday, these last few years — and doing so alone would just be  _ sad _ . 

Now, though, sitting around that booth, eating and casually chatting while surrounded by people his age who’d tried so hard to include him in their group, — and one person whom he didn't hate as much as he’d claimed — well…

It wasn't so terrible, really.

***

It hadn't been resolved. 

December 22th, and no news of Shido’s arrest, or whoever would have to take his place as the next prime minister once he was officially convicted. Not long ago, some of his minions had even publicly admitted to his change of heart as the reason behind his sudden confession, yet… 

He couldn’t shake the gut feeling that things were off.  _ Very  _ off. His ‘boss’ hadn’t even tried to contact him once, nor had any of his men.

It did indeed appear as if things were going backwards, instead of progressing the way they should have. Goro may have been the last to join their team, but he’d still followed the case closely, and was acutely aware of the way things had gone down with their previous targets. Technically, the change of heart appeared to have undergone as it should have. 

But the public’s reaction was different, and he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed. The week had gone by, and it was as if barely anyone was acknowledging their existence, online or otherwise. Right after Shido’s TV appearance, some people had expressed their doubts, giving him some hope that things would get sorted out given a bit of time. In normal circumstances, this kind of reaction should have augmented until the man in question was rightfully brought to justice. 

He’d tried to tell himself that  _ perhaps  _ because of his societal status, people were having a harder time coming around. To convince himself that things would be okay without any further intervention, and that he was at least finally free once and for all from all the  _ supernatural nonsense,  _ as Akira had put it. 

After all, having more experience in the Metaverse than anyone else, he had the hunch that things were related somehow.  _ Too big for just mere coincidence.  _ The detective had been hesitant to share this thought with the rest of the Thieves, however. Just yesterday, they’d all been celebrating what had been supposed to be their final heist. Initially, he’d decided for that party to be his last time with them all, but there had been an unexpected  _ change of plans.  _ That, and he couldn’t actually bring himself to leave when things were this uncertain. 

He was currently on the train back home, absentmindedly bouncing one leg while he considered everything. Goro knew he couldn’t do much on his own, and wasn’t like he knew where to start, either, with no clear target or palace. Mementos, maybe?

That was when it happened.

Sitting nearby, two schoolgirls had been having a conversation. He hadn’t been paying attention to them, of course, lost in thought. _ Until now. _ The detective could hear one of them mention Shido’s name for whatever reason, and he looked up, somewhat curious. He couldn’t make out the words too well, but was still able to notice  _ it _ . Halfway through her sentence, things…  _ shifted.  _ It wasn’t even a seamless transition, like jumping from one subject to another. Instead, it sounded like static was coming out of her mouth for barely a second.

Just a moment later, and the girl was cheerfully gushing about Christmas like everything was completely normal. Her friend, too, was acting as if nothing strange had happened, replying with equal enthusiasm as their talk continued like before. 

_ Had he hallucinated the whole thing?  _

Goro was certain of what he’d heard, though. He could have sworn he’d felt something, too, like the familiar but eerie sensation that accompanied moving between this world and the other. Vague, but unmistakable present.  _ That was the last straw.  _

He carefully took out his phone from his pocket, making sure that his stop wasn’t too close. Reluctantly, he pulled out the Thieves’ groupchat, noticing that it hadn’t been active much today. He wasn’t one to initiate discussions, but it couldn’t be helped in this case.

“Weird things are happening. Nothing even I have seen before.”   
  
The detective hit send without thinking, realizing a second too late how vague and possibly ominous such a statement would seem to the others. Not that he had time to clarify what he meant, amazed as always by the group’s ability to reply so  _ fast,  _ even while some of them were probably still in class.

“bro r u trying to be the next greek oracle or something?? what”

“I agree with Futaba’s sentiment, I think. Care to elaborate?” 

“You  _ think?  _ Goro is never on though so this has to be serious” 

Seemed he’d have to draw them a picture, choosing once again to disregard the comments completely. To be fair, his first message hadn’t been too obvious. Though, he would have thought at least one of them would understand what he was getting at. He sighed silently, trying not to attract unwanted attention to himself. Technically, he was still a public personality, although probably not for much longer.

“Haven’t you noticed? Almost no one is talking about us or the change of heart. Isn’t that unusual?”   
  
He didn't explain just yet, waiting for them to think it through.

“Now that you bring it up, it’s kinda weird.” 

“Oh.. Can we do anything about it, though?”

Well, he wasn’t sure just yet. If his intuition was right, however, there was the possibility that the Phantom Thieves’ wouldn’t be out of the game like initially planned. Shido was supposed to be his last time mingling with the Metaverse, but of course, things rarely went as planned for one Goro Akechi. 

“I don’t know. I hope that I'm wrong, but I feel like it could be something deeper, controlling things.”

“Wait, you mean…”   


“Uh.. Can something like that even exist, tho?” 

“Mona says that it’s not impossible, but that’s about all he knows. Apparently he’s been getting a weird feeling, too.” 

_ So he wasn’t the only one.  _ Though, that still didn’t get them anywhere. After all, if such an entity existed — capable of controlling the thoughts and actions of people without them even noticing, like what had happened earlier — who was to say that they could take it on? Had they been under its influence, too?

The mere thought made him silently seethe. He was tired of being controlled by others like his father, and now perhaps something or someone even stronger. Goro was certain that his actions and choices had been his recently — yes, even  _ that _ —, but he didn’t want to dismiss the slim chance of a world controlling entity being real,  _ just in case.  _

“How do we know it’s not just people becoming distorted? Or not caring anymore?”

“Reminds me we haven’t been to Mementos in a while…”

He’d been considering that possibility, too. After all, they’d seen the effect palaces could have on their owners. Though for nearly  _ everyone in the country  _ to suddenly harbor such desires.. it sounded pretty unlikely. Plus, the scene he’d witnessed was what seriously made him doubt that this was all the ‘will of the public’. 

“Normally, I would have agreed.”  _ Considering the general state of humanity..  _ “But I'm pretty sure I just overheard someone have their words rewritten. I think she mentioned Shido, too, before it happened. That was the reason for my message.”

“Rewritten.. Like being censored out loud?” 

Thank god, someone who understood without needing overdetailled explanations. 

“Yes. Static, actually. While on a full train. Neither she nor her friend noticed, but I'm sure of what I heard. It wasn’t a natural change of subject.” 

He looked up from his screen, getting tired from such long chats, though his only option to share his thoughts on such short notice. His stop was near, and he’d have to close this off soon. 

“I have to go. I’m fine with meeting in person again soon, if you judge it important enough.”

There had been no replies to his last comment, and he waited for a few seconds, glancing back and forth between his phone and the doors. The highschool girls were nowhere to be seen, having probably disembarked while he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Let’s wait and see just a bit more, in case there’s any new developments” 

“Right! Don’t lose hope!”

“works 4 me”

“I guess you never know! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و"

Goro didn’t want to point that it had already been days and things weren’t looking out too good for them. At this point, they could only hope for a miracle. As much as he hated to admit it, it was appearing more and more like this wouldn’t get solved by itself. 

If he was being honest with himself, however, the real reason why it bothered him so much.. It wasn’t that he really cared about all these people. Really, he was just angry to see so many already going back to backing up his father, despite his undeniable guilt. Controlled or not, it was unforgivable. 

He intended to put a stop to it.

***

Bad.

Things had already been bad before, but now they’d taken a turn for the absolute worst. Goro hadn’t even thought it possible. Yet, in the span of less than 24 hours, the population had turned to downright denial. 

The Phantom Thieves didn’t exist anymore, according to the general public. 

Support for a self-admitted corrupt politician had somehow reached a peak, despite the doubt that had been instilled a week ago. People were only worried about the future of the country if he wasn’t there to lead. The detective felt as if the man could very well be put to power, if they didn’t act fast. His lackeys were now blaming his breakdown on mental instability, even after saying the exact opposite not too long ago. 

It, quite literally, didn’t make any sense. So many of these things just weren’t possible.

To top it off, he’d received a call from Sae earlier that morning, and she wasn’t bearing good news.  _ Fired.  _ No doubts being silenced by members of Shido’s conspiracy. She’d been their best chance to indict him, too, forcing him to face trial. 

And now here they were  _ again,  _ having been forced to hold an emergency meeting in the light of this whole mess. The prosecutor and café owner were also present, the former having insisted that she needed to talk to all of them, as well. 

“I’m not sure  _ what  _ happened, but I do hope you kids have a way to fix it.”

There was a bout of awkward laughing, but Akira’s guardian didn’t seem to find it very funny. Now that Goro knew him better, he had a feeling that the man was more  _ worried  _ about their group rather than annoyed with them. 

“The police are prepared to arrest you at any time. Akechi-kun and Kurusu-kun, you two are especially at risk.”   
  
_ Of course they were.  _

“If you can still work your  _ magic,  _ I think now is the best time.” 

They all looked around the table at each other, grave expressions on all of their faces. Morgana was sitting atop it, ‘standing’ up to get their attention. He hadn’t been very vocal so far, possibly because not everyone here could actually understand him. 

“I think our best bet is Mementos after all. If this is something that affects everyone else..” 

The group nodded their heads in agreement, except for the adults who had probably only heard meowing.  _ Weird sight for sure.  _ Neither of them asked for clarification, however. 

“So.. We’re trying to steal the public's heart?”

“It would seem like it…” 

“Alright! One last time!” 

“Yeah!”

Goro was having a hard time sharing the liveliness, but he didn’t raise any objections to that plan. Backing out of things now would be quite stupid and cowardly. Either way, he wasn’t going to sit back and let other people ‘save the world’ when he could potentially put an end to it all himself. He’d wake the world up once and for all, forcing them to really see his father for what he was worth. 

“Then it’s settled. It’s getting late for today, so how about tomorrow? It should give everyone time to rest up and prepare, too.” 

Akira had gotten up from his spot to speak up, all leader-like. It was always a bit funny to see him act like this, though Goro himself was a bit envious at his ability to make others follow him so easily. Then again, he wasn’t exactly a ‘people person’, so it didn’t matter that much. Their group was actually starting to become an exception, to his dismay. He could stand them, and the same could not be said of everyone. Akira.. was Akira. 

“Works for me.”

Under his breath, he had to hold himself back from grumbling out a  _ ‘better be the last one…’ _ Eventually, the rest of the Phantom Thieves followed his example, setting the plan in stone, even if said plan mostly just consisted of ‘going to Mementos and seeing what was up with  _ that’ _ . 

_ Christmas Eve, huh.  _ Coincidence or not, it was certainly an interesting date for their operations, though they didn’t have much of a choice anyway. Almost ironic, in a way. 

With that matter decided, their meeting was unofficially adjourned. He watched as Sae left first, most likely on her way to try and salvage whatever she could while she waited for them to do their thing. After a bit of unrelated chatter, most of the other Thieves started to pour out as well, bidding their goodbyes with promises to meet first thing after classes tomorrow. 

The entire time, Goro just stayed there, sat at the far end of the booth, meaning he didn’t have to move. He hadn’t been too interested in their casual talk considering the situation, but hadn’t felt like leaving right away either. The idea of being alone in his apartment again, anticipating and thinking endlessly about the next day… It wasn’t very appealing, to put it mildly. At least, being here put him in a somewhat relaxed mood. 

He couldn’t tell what time it was, but eventually, they were only three remaining in the building, barely exchanging a few words with each other. Akira, — obviously, he lived there after all — himself and Ann, for some reason. The owner had left early not too long ago, giving the unexpected trio a strange look before reminding them to lock up and ‘not do anything weird’. Akira had been quick to defend himself, apparently feeling targeted. 

The detective looked up, watching as the thief got up silently, presumably going to the bathroom. This left him alone with the girl, who suddenly scooted closer to him, apparently taking this opportunity to strike. He sighed, too tired to tell her that she was clearly invading his space.

“What do you want-”

“Is it true? Did you guys actually kiss?”

_ Ah.  _ Had she stayed this long just to ask him that? He looked around just to make sure, but Akira would most likely be away for a little longer. Ann was looking at him expectantly, nearly clutching his arm. He was essentially trapped. 

“Does it matter?”

_ Wrong response.  _ She properly grabbed him, then, shaking him a few times with an annoyed expression on her face. Giving up, he simply let it happen, until she calmed down again. 

“Of course it does! Are you stupid? I’d been waiting for you to-  _ Wait. _ ” It seemed she’d realized something. Goro wasn’t sure he wanted to hear about it, what with the devilish expression that had suddenly appeared on her face. She then poked him a few times, and he tried to lean away from her to no avail. 

“Is  _ that _ why you’re still here so late? Oh shit, am I interrupting something-” 

“Get that idea out of your head. I don’t know what even makes you  _ think  _ that in the first place.” He cut her off sharply, before she could finish that sentence with anymore nonsense. He was doing his best to keep his voice down, in case the thief came back without warning. 

“You’re almost always the first to leave our meetings. Kinda suspicious that you’d be the last to stay this time.”  _ Fuck.  _ She had a point, it was hard to deny. Actually, that hadn’t been his conscious intention, but he had a feeling that she may have been right anyway. Maybe he really  _ had  _ stayed just to get some time with Akira. 

They held eye contact, and he tried not to let his own doubt show. It felt as if she was reading him perfectly, unwavering. Goro was about to blurt out the first stupid excuse he could think of, when he heard the sound of a door opening and closing somewhere in the building. Almost immediately, Ann pulled away from him, back to her original position. She wasn’t very good at acting natural, but at least he’d been saved from further questioning. 

“Hey, i’m back- You guys okay?”

Akira had stepped back into the room, staring back and forth between the two of them with his eyebrow raised. He kept to himself, just like he had before the other boy had left. 

“Yep! All good!” She’d replied a bit too fast, abruptly standing up from her spot.  _ Way to be subtle.  _ Internally, he sighed, watching her. “Well, anyway, I'll leave you guys to it!  _ Goodnight!”  _

Before either of them could say something in response to her strange behaviour and exaggerated cheerfulness, she’d already made her way halfway across the café and straight to the door, not letting anything get in her way. He was almost impressed at her speed, though quickly distracted by the realization that she’d purposefully set them up. As if to twist the knife further, she made a show of  _ winking  _ at them, leaving like a whirlwind. 

_ Well.  _

They’d been together like this before, just the two of them, but this time obviously felt different, at least to Goro. He couldn’t bring himself to talk first, stubbornly fixating on the table. 

“What was that about?” 

He jolted a bit, too focused to notice when Akira had taken his place back in front of him. His head snapped up, but he tried to appear casual. 

“Not much. You know how she is.” The detective tried to laugh, though more awkward than intended

“Mmh.” 

Silence again. Now that Ann had left, however, it felt somewhat… tense. Maybe it was time for him to leave, too. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, anyway. He didn’t have to worry about missing the last train home, though waiting too late wouldn’t be good either, since cycling at night wasn’t the safest... _Right. He should just go._ The other boy wasn’t paying him much attention, anyway. 

“I think i’ll just-” 

A hand grabbed his wrist before he could finish, stopping him from getting far. A bit shocked, he stayed still for a moment, soon sitting back down. He became aware, then, that Akira was staring straight at him, when he’d previously been gazing elsewhere. Or at least, had  _ appeared  _ to. He cleared his throat a bit nervously, trying not to break eye contact.

“Are you leaving too?” 

“It’s getting late.” 

“Right. It is.” 

Neither of them moved, still. For some reason, the thief didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, though he let go of him. He didn’t try to get away again, though, more curious with the boy’s strange behaviour. 

“Why? Did you want me to  _ stay?”  _

It was the kind of teasing they usually threw at each other, before it was quickly dismissed and forgotten. Except this time, Akira didn’t reply with his signature smirk and snarky remark, the way the detective was so accustomed to. 

He was  _ blushing,  _ hiding his face in one hand but ultimately failing to conceal his embarrassed expression. 

That honestly hadn’t been the reaction Goro was aiming for… but he found that he didn’t really mind, actually. Even worse, he was shocked to find it somewhat endearing, instead of irritating. He was forced to accept the reality that he’d unmistakably grown softer, and it was all  _ his  _ fault. 

“M-Maybe a little longer..” He was mumbling, making it hard to hear. Actually, scratch that, he  _ was  _ getting annoyed. The way Akira was shying away, refusing to even look at the detective when he was right in front of him.. It made him wait to knock him back to his senses, to his usual neutral self, something Goro was more used to dealing with.  _ This  _ was new, and new was always scary.

_ Or, maybe…  _ He thought for a moment, back to everything that had happened since they’d met. To the events from just two days ago.  _ Yes _ , perhaps he could try to enjoy this Akira, too. 

He bridged the gap that separated them, leaning halfway over the table. This, in turn, forced the thief to pay attention to him, all wide-eyed and flustered even now.  _ A bit cute. Absurdly annoying.  _ He couldn’t choose. 

“Ugh. Stop looking at me like that.” 

Akira seemed to flinch a bit at his tone, opening his mouth to say something. Not that the detective let him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt this time again.  _ Déja vu, huh.  _

“Wha-” 

The other boy struggled in his grasp slightly, immediately relaxing once he realized Goro was not, in fact, trying to hit him. He’d thought they were past that? Then again, he supposed he  _ could _ understand why the thief would be led to think otherwise. He lingered for a while longer, surprisingly gentle despite the way he still held him close. Eventually, though, he let go, leaning back in his seat like nothing had even happened. 

For a few seconds, Akira didn’t even try to hide the flabbergasted expression on his face. It was slightly satisfying. 

“You- That’s not fair.”

“What isn’t?”

He cocked his head to the side, forcing back a smirk. The other boy was still visibly flustered, though almost pouting now.  _ Childish.  _

“You kissed me first.. Again..” 

He did his best to hold back his laughter, but was ultimately unsuccessful.  _ That’s  _ what had him so bothered? Something so trivial? He hadn’t pinned down the  _ great leader of the Phantom Thieves  _ as the type, but then again, Goro was always learning something new about him, even after everything. Truthfully, it was one of the reasons why the boy had captured his interest so much… 

And why they were here now. 

“It didn’t feel like you were going to do it otherwise.” The detective shrugged, finding some entertainment in trying to rile him up. “I never said you couldn’t, you know.”

Surprising, how quickly someone could lunge across a table.

***

“Why do you always wear gloves?”

“Hmm?”

He’d just finished putting on his coat, standing in front of the door. Akira had diligently followed him, and it was easy to tell that he didn’t want to see him go, insisting many times that he didn’t mind giving him the bed and sleeping on the couch. The offer hadn’t been  _ too  _ repulsive, considering the colder weather and all. Though, he’d been forced to remind him that his guardian wouldn’t be too pleased with that, especially if he already suspected something. 

“Oh, uh.. I don’t think I've ever asked before.”

It seemed the thief had voiced his own curiosity outloud, but chose not to brush it off. He must have been wondering about it for a while, then. Pondering for a moment, Goro appeared hesitant to reply. In actuality, he was mostly thinking of a way to really explain, or at least give a decent answer. 

“Are your hands heavily scarred, or something?” He’d continued, when there was no immediate reaction. Although he soon backtracked, a bit panicked. “N-Not that there would be anything wrong with that! It’s just, in movies-” 

Whilst the other boy was too busy rambling to himself, he’d already started to tug away at one of his classic black gloves. These days, he only really removed them to sleep. It was as if he was baring himself completely, despite appearances. It may have been a mere piece of fabric, but the meaning it held was much deeper than just that. 

Trying to hide the light trembling of his hands, he pocketed one glove, then the other.  _ This was fine. They were alone, Akira wouldn’t make fun of him.  _ The thief in question finally stopped his ceaseless talking, becoming aware of what he was presented with. 

Goro’s hands were raised for him to see, soft skin devoid of any marks. 

“See? Nothing.” 

Having proven his point, he reached into his pocket again, but hesitated. He could put them back on right away, giving himself the vague sense of security he so desperately craved. After all, he really didn’t have a reason to leave himself so open and at risk.  _ Risk of what?  _ A deeper part of his consciousness asked, nagging. 

_ What are you so scared of?  _ It asked, again. 

“Goro..?”

_ Oh.  _ His head slowly tilted upwards, almost jumping like a frightened animal at how close his interlocutor was. He’d been too lost in his own head, ironically becoming even more vulnerable, as he hadn’t taken notice of Akira creeping up on him, so to speak. He was still waiting for an answer, concerned, unsurprisingly. 

“I’m fine.” 

Akira hadn’t asked, but Goro could tell what he was thinking just by the look in these calculating grey eyes, staring right through him.  _ Was he, really?  _ His entire body felt as if it was vibrating with febrility, uncharacteristically on edge. Honestly, he just wanted to go home.  _ Run from his fears like a coward, huh.  _

Despite dreaming of escape, his feet remained firmly planted on the ground. 

“Okay... Can I touch you?”

He should have expected a request like that, though Akira’s intentions appeared innocent. He wanted to tell the other boy that he could do as he damn pleased, but the words died in the back of his throat, stubbornly establishing home there. In place, he gave a weak nod of his head, a side of him immediately wishing he could have said ‘no’ instead. The detective knew that it was too late, awaiting whatever fate was about to come his way. 

Something brushed against his — exceptionally — uncovered hands.

Flinching visibly, his first instinct was to slap away whatever had touched him, exercising enough self-control to stop himself. It didn’t take a genius to piece together what had happened, jolsting again when the thief tentatively clasped his hands in his, securely enough that it contained his shaking, while still being able to break free if he desired. 

“Is holding hands too much for you?”   
  
Out of context, his words would have definitely come off as condescending. Looking at him now, though, gentle expression on his face, Akira was anything but mocking. Goro couldn’t tell if he would have preferred that after all. It was as if he’d never get used to such unbridled kindness, deep down still getting the impression that he was inherently undeserving of it all, something hard to shake off after years of convincing himself.

“Do I look that weak to you? This is nothing.” 

Though he said that, his voice unmistakably wavered, and he soon after wanted to beat himself up for it. 

In spite of his harsh tone and accusing eyes, the other boy barely reacted, even chuckling a bit. This time too, it didn’t appear ill-natured, though irking the detective a tad either way. Squeezing both of his hands in a way that was most likely meant to be reassuring, pulling him closer. Not quite an embrace, but it made it impossible to really avoid his gaze. 

“No, no, you’re very strong. Just trying to respect your boundaries.”

_ God. He was unbearable.  _ Couldn’t even try to be sarcastic about it. He just  _ had  _ to be that nice, apparently. Then again, nothing new. 

He didn’t say anything just yet, trying to get used to the sensation somehow. He’d decided to give this a try for the thief’s sake, regardless of how alien it all felt. Not quite uncomfortable, but his instinctual reaction was still the need to pull away, internally fighting against it. It was just the two of them right now, wrapped up in their safe little cocoon, untouched by anything else. At least, it was what he tried to tell himself. 

“You’re warm... This is nice...” 

Akira’s voice hadn’t been louder than a whisper, smile seeming even warmer and brighter in the light’s glow. It wasn’t as if he could really tell, though he could admit that the boy’s own hands didn’t have a bad feel to them. Slender, supple and unexpectedly soft; not made for fighting, if he had to say.  _ Piano, maybe… _

He stopped his mind in the act, before it could wander even more.  _ Why would it even matter? _

“It’s not the worst..” 

Not as bad as it had appeared at first, when he’d taken the risk of ‘exposing’ himself. Because that’s what it all burned down to in the end, really. Why he always wore those damned gloves, even in situations that didn’t call for them at all. It had started as a way to make his job easier, and now.. It was a matter of self protection. Or rather, closing himself from the world, with something so insignificant to everyone else. 

“Thank you for opening up to me.” 

The thief’s fingers brushed over his palms, repeating the motions a few times. He genuinely seemed grateful, even if Goro didn’t think it should be made into that big of a deal. Scoffing, he turned his head away, but didn’t withdraw yet. 

“Just don’t think it’ll happen every time.” 

It hit him too late that his words implied a potential _second_ time, and maybe more. He didn’t risk correcting himself, hoping that Akira wouldn’t pick up on it, or prod him further. _Could there even be a second time? Did he want there to be one?_ Things were too uncertain to say, especially knowing that they weren’t done with their thief business as planned. 

“Oh, will there be a next time?” 

_ Shit.  _

“Maybe..?” 

_ Good going.  _ The detective visibly cringed at his own uncertainty, but the other boy only laughed. He let out a startled sound as he was let go without warning, almost stumbling down onto him when Akira pulled him into his arms right after. It had all happened so quickly, Goro had had no time to catch his breath. His own arms laid limply at his sides, not knowing what to do with them. The thief’s hold on him was nigh suffocating, albeit protective. Regrettably, he’d grown accustomed to it, almost enjoying the moment, even. 

“I’ll take a ‘maybe’ over a ‘no’, I think.” 

He should be getting home. The time they were spending together, though not terrible, couldn’t last forever. After some debating, he gave in, loosely — and somewhat awkwardly, trying to imitate — wrapping his arms back around the other boy. Being taller than him, his head naturally ended up resting on his shoulder. Akira squeezed him once, almost knocking the air out of his lungs, fluffy hair tickling Goro’s neck. It almost seemed like he was testing the waters, seeing for just how long he could draw this out before the detective shoved him away. 

“I need to leave, now. It’s already this late..” He actually hoped that the thief would know to let go, and he wouldn’t have to forcibly move him off. After a bit of a pause, he got the message, reluctantly tearing himself away. His evident discontentment oddly felt like some sort of compliment. The leader of the Phantom Thieves liked  _ him  _ that much, had even said so himself. 

“You’ll be there tomorrow, right?” 

“I have no intentions of leaving this job unfinished. You know i'm not that kind of person.” Satisfied with his answer, Akira nodded, giving him some space. He straightened his coat, smoothing away some wrinkles.  _ Right. He couldn’t forget.  _ Digging around in his pocket, he retrieved his gloves, wasting no time in slipping the right one back on. 

“Wait.” 

He was left speechless as the other boy gently took his left hand, meeting his gaze in the process. Making a show of it, Goro watched as the boy slowly brought it up to his lips, landing a single kiss.  _ Holy shit.  _ It was so cheesy and cliché, and stupidly dramatic, but a bit of heat rising to his face. Yanking it away a bit abruptly, he quickly put his other glove on before Akira could do something even more foolish.  _ A hand kiss, seriously… _

“Goodnight… Akira.” He visibly perked up at the mention of his first name, laughingly easy to please. The detective made sure to securely tie the scarf around his own neck, bracing himself for the cold of the night. The door opened just an inch, and he looked back at the boy one last time.  _ Rival? Friend? Lover...?  _ Well, whatever.

“Can you text me when you get there?” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. I’ll be careful, before you ask.” 

“Sleep well, _ honey _ .” 

Goro was already out.

***

December 24th. 

Standing around the Shibuya crosswalk, their group watched as passerbys made their way around them, oblivious to how  _ wrong  _ everything still was. They were all still acting like nothing unusual had happened, going around their day-to-day life. Chatting on the phone, hanging out with friends, some even buying last minute presents. 

In such a large crowd, the Thieves were somewhat inconspicuous, though Goro was still mindful not to get overheard. Then again, he almost wondered if that would change anything, considering the world had recently switched to completely denying their existence altogether. Still, better not to push their luck too much. 

“And are you  _ sure  _ this will work?”

“Hey! It has to! Are you doubting my plan?”

“Can you really call it a plan-”

“If it’s really the public vision that’s distorted, I still think Mementos is our only option.” 

He listened to the others bicker absentmindedly, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. The police, mainly. It was a miracle that they hadn’t come knocking at his door already, though he had a feeling it wouldn’t be long, unless they managed to act now. 

“Let’s just go before someone reports us for suspicious behaviour.” Though blending in for now, a large group of teenagers whispering to themselves blocking the way like this would most most likely get someone’s attention sooner or later. With the well-known case of drug smuggling in the area a few months ago, it wouldn’t be impossible. Getting stopped, even for something apparently unrelated, would probably get them recognized and arrested anyway. 

“If everyone is ready…” Akira waited for a few seconds, finger hovering over the screen of his phone. When no objections were raised, he pressed on something, finally sending them off with that familiar rift in reality.

***

Goro didn’t like Mementos very much. 

When on his own, it had been especially tedious to explore, and he’d never been able to get very far down without needing to retreat. Being in a group had made things considerably easier, especially for travelling, but he still couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the place, even used as an outlet for his emotions. 

There was something off about it. 

The palaces he’d visited all had something dislikable or unsettling about them, but this place was something else. Maybe it was the fact that it supposedly held all of humanity’s desires, after all. Or perhaps it was the gloomy darkness, and strange pulsing ‘veins’ that spread throughout even the higher levels, coming from some unknown location. He’d never been able to chase away the thought that something dark was going on here, though never collecting any decisive evidence to confirm his theory. 

“I’m getting some really hectic signals from the very bottom.” 

_ As they’d thought.  _ Sakura was messing around on some display only she could really see, evidently serious. Gazing around the main hub, things didn’t seem more out of place than usual, but he wouldn’t let his guard down. 

“Let’s head there. There’s probably a new door open.”

“Mona?”

“Ugh.”   


“Hey, not our fault that you can conveniently turn into a bus and  _ we  _ can’t.” 

After a bit more useless banter, the group was able to pile in, slowly starting their descent. Coincidentally, the detective found himself squished between Ann and Akira, a bit annoyed at the invasion of his private space, thought it was the best they could do. Oddly enough, once seated, the Thieves remained eerily silent. Maybe it was the gravity of the situation finally hitting home, or not knowing what awaited them at the end.  _ Or if they could even face it _ , though understandably no one wanted to bring up that possibility. 

The ride was, overall, quite uneventful. They never stopped to fight, having already explored the areas they were passing through. On the upper floors, especially, the shadows downright avoided them, making it easier to travel. 

“Hey, are we there yet?” 

“Patience, we’re- Oh.” 

Goro craned his neck to see the source of the commotion, seated completely at the back. The bus had come to a slow stop, in front of what could have seemed like a wall at first glance, though the Thieves knew better by now. One by one, they trickled out of the vehicle, stretching their legs for the first time in a while. 

“This is it, then.” As they moved forward, he prepared himself for the worst. Either the supposed door would remain closed, or it would open, revealing something he most likely wouldn’t be happy to see. With a loud clunk, he realized that it was the second option, standing back just in case.

Glancing around at each other for confirmation, the Phantom Thieves eventually stepped in, able to see the full extent of what had been hidden in the deepest, most concealed section of Mementos. 

The trains.

What they were witnessing brought more questions than answers. One big train terminus, that was the best thing he could compare it to. They’d all seen the ghostly subway cars, with their dead-eyed silent passengers. It seemed  _ this  _ was the place where they’d been headed all this time, with the purpose still unknown. With how jumbled the rails were, it was a wonder that the trains were even able to come all the way here. From the sides of the tracks, huge bones jutted out, not from any living creature Goro knew of. 

Throngs of shadows would make their way out at once, completely ignoring them, headed towards the second thing in the room that grabbed his attention. Another door, though this one was more like a gate, really, another strange bone structure. He felt on edge, the atmosphere especially grim and unsettling here. Judging from everyone’s expressions, he wasn’t the only one deeply uncertain about this. 

“Only way to go is forward.” 

Still hesitant, they nevertheless took their leader’s words to heart. Even as they followed in their steps, the ‘passengers’ paid them no mind, in the end blending into their crowd. If he didn’t look too hard, it was almost possible to convince himself that he was experiencing rush hour in the subway as usual, and not travelling throughout some eldritch manifestation of reality, twisted by the cognitions of the masses. 

The other side was still distinctly Mementos, but the way it was constructed was definitely different. A lot more sharp and cold, almost sterile. He could already make out many platforms in this new area, one of which they were already standing on. Nothing like the twisting, unpredictable tracks from above. Weirdly enough, the human-like shadows were nowhere to be seen. 

“It’s.. a palace?”

“It looks more like a prison..” Sakamoto’s comment had been meant as an offhanded observation, but it made him think. 

“A prison.. Don’t you think that’s odd?” A few sets of eyes settled on him, but he waited to elaborate. Goro could see the cogs turning in their minds, throwing another cursory glance around before they got moving. Looking down, he was finally able to spot a shadow patrolling around, though this one didn’t seem like the kind that would simply ignore them, a proper enemy like the ones they usually encountered. Strong ones, too. 

“Think about it.” He continued, quickly tearing his gaze away. “If this really  _ is  _ the public’s palace, and the final destination is a  _ prison _ ..” They’d all seen it clear as days, all those ‘people’ coming here as if in a trance, not a single individual straying from the wave. 

His conclusion was met with heavy silence, putting two and two together on their own. 

“That’s not good... Does that mean this place reflects reality..?” 

The implications were clear. It would partly explain why everyone had been acting that way, when it really made no sense. And, at the same time, confirm his worst fear; something powerful had control over the general population, a puppeteer playing with the strings behind the scenes unsuspected. 

“Hard to say for sure.” But.. “It seems too big to just be a coincidence.” Connecting it all together made sense of most things. He’d learned not to be surprised by anything anymore, with the many turns his life had taken recently. Now that he thought about it, maybe they should have questioned the real nature of the Metaverse earlier, or why they, of all people, were given the ability to come here. Goro knew from experience that such potential, such power, would never be given out without a reason…  _ or a price.  _ He hoped the answer would come along now, too.

“Let’s get to the bottom of this, once and for all.” 

The detective shook off his contemplation, meeting their leader’s eyes. Akira appeared confident despite everything, nodding at him in acknowledgement. _Was he searching for permission, even now?_

His mind had been made long ago, when he’d first considered the possibility that people were losing their free will under the thumb of some invisible tyrant. Having gone through it himself, he only now realized that he didn’t wish it on anyone.

Goro nodded back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had it all been for nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm not dead! Predictably, college has just been... a Lot. Either way, i've been doing my best to continue this work at the same time as everything else. We're getting really close to the end, actually. If I had to say, we might have two chapters to go after this one, so that's something to look forward to. Thank you to everyone who's been sticking with me so far! I hope you enjoy this one too despite the slight delay, and as always, I love to hear everyone's thoughts :) (also there's a lot going on in this one I hope it's not too confusing)

“Watch out, there’s one right ahead..” 

They would whisper to one another, trying not to get their group spotted as they moved in the cover of their surroundings. As warned, there was indeed a large guard shadow keeping watch not far in front of them. The shadows had thankfully not been giving them too much trouble, though they could all feel the strength that they nevertheless carried, compared to the enemies fought previously. 

Goro had instinctively ended up using Loki, feeling less guilty about it now that Shido had been taken care off for the most part. He hadn’t worked for him in so long that it was almost easy to ‘forget’ all about it. No one commented on it this time around, or on the slightly more aggressive way he subconsciously fought when assuming this mask. If anything, Akira had looked at him almost approvingly at the change, not needing words. 

It had become obvious quite early that they’d have to do this all at once, no matter what, instead of being able to enjoy a decent deadline like usual. Going back to the real world was virtually guaranteed to get them arrested right away. Their leader had of course packed many items for them beforehand, a lot more prepared for this than the detective would have guessed.  _ Well, good connections and all…  _

The more they advanced, the more their collective unease seemed to grow, though almost stubbornly refusing to address it. Again, they  _ had  _ to go on, and couldn’t let themselves be swayed by uncertainty. Still, even he couldn’t say completely stone-faced after they encountered their first… ‘prisoner’. So many of them, willingly staying in their metaphorical golden cages. It repulsed him greatly, feeling that it  _ couldn’t  _ be natural, no matter what the shadows themselves tried to claim. 

With their next foe taken care of somewhat effortlessly, the Thieves were able to move on to the following area. They were certainly descending even deeper, but by that point, with everything around being so similar, he couldn’t tell when they’d hit the bottom.  _ If there even was one,  _ a little voice supplied. Goro tried not to consider it. 

“What the  _ fuck. _ ” 

Being one of the last to enter this new, smaller room, it didn’t take long for him to share the sentiment.  _ What he sees doesn’t make sense.  _ It was a prison alright, the cells bigger and containing more people than the singular ones they'd seen so far. That wasn’t the most jarring thing, however. 

The detective may have joined their team last, but that didn't mean he couldn’t recognize these faces, endlessly broadcast on the news or subtly attached to some confidential case files. 

Most of the Phantom Thieves supposedly ‘reformed’ targets, standing around in one place. 

Shido, too, casually kept behind bars, though not in the way Goro had ever imagined to see. He wasn’t fighting back, and, like the others, didn’t appear bothered in the slightest. He felt a chill crawl up his spine, taking a step backwards. 

“Hey, what are you kids doing outside?” 

They’d been spotted. He froze at the sound of his father’s voice, much nicer and jovial than he remembered. It wasn’t an angry accusation, but genuine wondering, like  _ they  _ were the weird ones in this situation. 

“We’re all safe, here. Free from the chaos...” 

“And it’s thanks to you, isn’t it? You saved us all from those distorted desires, didn’t you?”

_ Thanks to you.  _

Those words struck deep inside him, dread instilling itself in the pit of his stomach. He’d always had his doubts about the heart changing process, about what it could possibly mean for the ‘victims’ in the long term. Never had he imagined it could be something this insidious.  _ Would they have been better off dead instead?  _ Hard to say. As if coming to a similar conclusion, he watched as some of his teammates backed away from the jail cell in terror.

“Did we…?”

_ Put them there?  _ It would appear so, but he didn’t dare being the one to say it. He’d opposed their methods publicly before, and it would only feel like twisting the knife in the wound, as if to say: “I’d told you!” Besides, Shido was there, too, and he was ultimately the one at fault for that, having attempted to spare him in a way. 

“What’s that door?” He asked, a poor attempt at changing the subject. They most likely wouldn’t be able to linger in this place for too long, and they  _ certainly  _ didn’t have the time for a mass existential crisis about the consequences of their actions. And, with how big and sturdy it appeared, heavily locked from the outside, the detective was genuinely curious to know what it was for. 

When there was a prolonged bout of silence, with even the shadows growing serious, he wondered if he should have asked after all. 

“That’s the quarantine cell.” One of them finally hazarded as a reply, staring at it wearily. “It’s where the most dangerous inmate stays, but no one has ever seen them...” 

_ Singular, huh.  _ It sounded like a foolish urban legend, to be honest. Yet, the door had to be there for a reason. And since this place was unmistakably meant to act as a prison.. perhaps it wasn’t too far off after all. He wondered what kind of person would potentially be waiting there. Before Goro could hope to inquire more, however, the loud sound of incoming footsteps stopped him. 

“They went in there!” 

Grumbling, he was able to jump away, almost a second too late as two guards in uniform came barreling in, brandishing their batons menacingly. Their group didn’t have time to run away, readying their battle stances. In a haste to get this over with quickly, he did as well. 

Tearing through the hostile shadows was easy, his searing blade slashing about these ‘weaklings’. Slipping in his black mask persona made him bolder, feeling stronger, too. He didn’t care that others could see anymore, simply blowing off steam in a way that was relatively harmless. So what if he was being a little loud? At least their enemies were taken care of swiftly. 

“Let’s leave before more of them come over.” 

Their leader had a point, though waiting for them to catch their breath after that battle. Goro had distraitly taken notice of it as they’d moved through, but the shadows protecting the place were surprisingly well organized. Almost  _ too  _ much so, considering this palace allegedly belonged to the public as a whole, further strengthening his hunch that something was pulling the strings behind it all.

He gazed at the strange door one last time, forced to follow the rest of them as they continued on. He didn’t dare catch his father’s gaze again, everyone appearing somewhat somber as they were forced to leave the echoes of their targets behind, silently wondering but one thing: “did we make things worse?” 

***

“Think this is the last part?” 

The group of teenages stood on the edge, staring into the spiralling path below. He couldn’t fully see the bottom of it, at least not without risking a dangerous fall. Akira had been eyeing him carefully, as if worried that he’d try something reckless. The detective wasn't too keen on the idea of engaging themselves down there without knowing what it’d be like. Then again, they’d mostly been going in blind this entire time, left with no other choice. Still… he knew deep down that this was different from normal, and for the first time, he felt a certain doubt. Dread, almost. 

“I don’t get the best readings here, but i’m like, ninety-nine percent certain that there’s nothing after that!”” Their navigator proudly announced, once again checking on some display that the rest of them couldn’t really see. He was actually somewhat curious to know what it all looked like to her, considering her role was quite different from everyone else, all the while still crucial. Wrong time to wonder about it, however. 

“Everyone’s healed up, right? Let’s go.” 

At his command, Morgana changed into his vehicle form to allow faster travel. Akira had indeed made sure that they were all doing well throughout their journey, in a way that Goro found almost outrageously wasteful. Knowing him, though, if he was acting that way, it was because he had the means to do so. As extravagant as he could be, in the Metaverse, the thief wasn’t careless or overly impulsive. This behaviour most likely stemmed from his care towards his friends, making sure that they were comfortable at all times after rougher battles. 

They took their places inside the van, leaving behind tedious puzzles and eerie cages, their occupants always praising the prison they were trapped in. He only hoped there would be none of that in the lowest part, which had to hold what they were looking for; the source of this whole distortion, the mastermind behind it all. Perhaps it really  _ was  _ the masses after all, though Goro could tell this possibility was getting unlikelier by the second. 

***

His prayers were not answered. 

What he was presented unsettled him deeply, in a way he could simply not put into words. As if a primal part of his consciousness was reacting without his input, making him feel on edge despite that he usually remained unwavering in the face of danger or even death.

It was all so wrong. 

There had to be hundreds,  _ thousands  _ of shadows trapped in this room alone. Cubicles made up the entire circumference, stacked up so high that Goro could barely see. Everywhere he looked, metal bars, with the inmates behind them complacent in their fate. Even as their group came in, they stayed eerily silent. If not for the fact that some occasionally moved, he could have mistaken them for static images, projections. 

And in the middle… There it was. A towering relic, the kinds of which they hadn’t encountered in the higher stages, or anywhere else in the Metaverse for that matter. The thing looked as if it had been there for long, dirty, some of its visible cogs most likely rusted in place. Not that the detective could figure out why some giant cup-like object would need such mechanisms in the first place, unless its intended purpose wasn’t what you’d expect. An ancient weapon, maybe. 

“Is  _ that _ the treasure?” 

Sakamoto asked in disbelief, eyeing it up and down, but not getting closer. It didn’t have the appearance of any treasure they’d ever found, judging by the collective reaction. Still, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was important… and potentially dangerous. Glancing around, he noticed that the prisoners had started to gather around to watch their every movement, their empty eyes just  _ staring.  _ Goro was tempted to tell them to  _ fuck off,  _ though he doubted they’d understand, or listen. 

“Um.. How are we going to steal it?” 

In that soft voice of hers, Okumura had been the first to bring up the inevitable question. It was huge, no way they could move such an object by themselves. Plus, he had the gut feeling that the shadows weren’t just here for show; they were  _ guarding _ this thing. It made sense, really. From what he knew, the treasures they’d brought back before had never been obtained easily. And since this was supposed to be the public’s palace.. 

“This is going to sound weird, but I think we need to fight it.” 

Heads turned to where Akira stood, appearing completely serious. _ Fight?  _ It sounded far fetched, but this place rarely operated under the normal laws of logic. Perhaps giving it a few hard hits would change something, though what, he couldn’t tell. Before they could set their questionable plan into motion, however, something else happened. 

“Ah-! What the hell-!” 

The sudden loud yelp caught everyone’s attention, and he looked to the side just in time to catch Ann jumping away, narrowly avoiding a nasty looking laser beam.  _ Huh. What the hell indeed.  _ The metal thing hadn’t moved an inch, barely making a sound, yet it had been the one to launch the assault, clear as day. Was it  _ sentient?  _

“Well. I think it’s decided to attack us first.” 

The fight started without any other setbacks, despite how unusual it felt from the get-go. The things they’d fought before were usually more responsive. Humanoids, beasts, monsters of all kinds, even a few robots.. This thing just looked like a big statue, barely flinching under the weight of their spells, blades and guns not even making a dent in the thick metal it was made of. If not for the fact that it shot a beam at one of them again, Goro would have been discouraged from trying any further after the first few rounds. 

“Hey, is this even doing anything?” He shouted over his shoulder, trying to get the attention of Sakura, who was presumably keeping an eye on the situation as always. As Akira cast magic at the structure, he could see the shadows all around stirring. Where they’d previously been keeping watch, silent, the inmates had now begun shouting over the sound of combat. It was hard to make out the exact words with so many voices talking over one another, but they were  _ angry.  _

“Yes, it’s bringing its health down slowly! The systems aren’t telling me much more than that, though-” Her statement was loud enough to be heard across the battlefield even with everything going on, elbeit cut short. 

“You thieves!” 

“Stop attacking our  _ Holy Grail! _ ”

“Leave it! Leave it!”

What had been slight unrest at first had rapidly evolved into utter chaos, a borderline riot. 

“What the..”

His remark wasn’t directed at the outcry. Something  _ worse  _ was happening under their eyes, attacks stopping at once. He’d been too taken with other things to notice at first, but that cup, the  _ Holy Grail,  _ had some of those large ‘veins’ connecting to it, the very same that reached every corner of Mementos. They pulsed and glowed a deep red, something like energy coursing through them and right into the thing. The public was powering it, he realized. Their emotions and blind, unbridled support were giving it the life-force it needed, without a single effort on its part.  _ Quite unfair.  _

**“Fighting is meaningless.”**

They all jumped back at the sound, an unfamiliar voice drowning out the protests.  _ It  _ had spoken. The fucking thing could talk. Right at his side, horror flashed on Akira’s face for a split-second. He was adept at hiding it, but Goro knew deep down that something was  _ very  _ wrong, if he reacted that way. Their leader was able to know things that the rest of them didn’t, that much wasn’t a secret for anyone. He did his best to forsake his own bad feeling, looking to the grail again.

“What are you!?” Someone called out to it, unsure if it would go on the offensive again instead of replying. They were all prepared for the eventuality, having never left their battle stances in the first place. 

**“I am that which receives all of humanity’s desires. In return, I will give them the ruin that they yearn for.”**

The detective wasn’t buying it. Why would such a thing need to exist in the first place? Give them ruin? Though he himself had once hoped for it, it was nearly impossible to believe that  _ everyone  _ would succumb to such nihilism at once, like some kind of hivemind. His teammates seemed to think the same thing, glancing back and forth at each other with skepticism. 

“You’re going to destroy this world?”

**“It is what your people have wished to receive. You cannot stop me, for it is already too late.”**

He’d already heard enough. It was obvious that this thing was lying, or manipulating the truth in its favor. Its explanation was awfully convenient, and left too many things in the dark. It hadn’t even answered their first question, though Goro wasn’t sure he wanted to know the real answer after all. 

Not needing words to agree on their next course of action, the Phantom Thieves began their assault once more, with renewed fervor. As soon as they did, the large structure completely stopped speaking, just like the first time. It would still attack, though always using the same move, which was easy to recover from with healing magic. The prisoners' pleas had doubled in volume, practically screaming as the fight went on.

Yet, to his dismay, every time they took down enough of its health, the grail would use that same trick to recover, rendering their attempts fruitless. Goro didn’t want to give up,  _ couldn’t afford  _ to give up, but the situation was getting dire. They’d almost used up all of their power, and exhaustion was making itself visible on all of their faces despite the items their leader tried to use.  _ Was it really all hopeless? _

Something else was concerning, too. In the beginning, he’d thought that it was only his imagination, but not anymore. With each regeneration, the cup appeared to become brighter. What had looked like old rusted metal at first now shone brightly like solid gold. As if it was restoring itself back to… its initial form, maybe? It would make sense, if the grail had been lying dormant down here for a while. 

Now, its radiance was nearly blinding. 

“It’s- It’s not working.” 

For the first time, Morgana sounded genuinely desperate. Their guide to the Metaverse, the one who had allegedly taught the rest of them how to steal hearts, was now stumped as well. Worry — despair, even — had completely invaded their group, and even Goro couldn’t hold back a cry of frustration. He  _ refused  _ to let it end like this. And yet, it was evident that what they were doing wasn’t functioning at all, like it had previously warned. _ So what? Were they just supposed to give up?  _ He’d rather die.

He gripped his sword tightly with his left hand, ready to stride forward and try  _ again,  _ for as long as it may take. Except he never got to go anywhere, someone’s arm stopping him in his tracks. Akira,  _ of course.  _ He should have known the other boy wouldn’t allow him to recklessly charge into combat alone. With that expression on his face, too.. Goro grit his teeth, but backed away. 

**“You finally realize.”**

It laughed, taunting them. The detective was getting increasingly tempted to curse it out, scream at it a bit. Around them, the countless shadows had started to chant in a disonnant manner, words completely intelligible. His head was starting to hurt, slowly getting overwhelmed despite his best efforts to hold on. 

**“Reform is impossible. Ruin will very soon befall the masses.”**

Before they could protest, say anything at all, he felt the atmosphere start to shift around him.  _ No. No, fuck-  _ They were being kicked out, somehow. He was powerless to reverse the effect, vision of the golden ‘ _ holy grail’  _ already warping. He got one last good look at it, trying to reach out despite the distance, mumbling to himself.

“I  _ promise  _ I’ll fucking get you.” 

***

They were back to the real world… kind of.

He had to blink a few times, unsure of what he was seeing. Though in Shibuya where they’d started, things had changed for the absolute worst. Things were almost unrecognizable from a few hours ago, downright apocalyptic. It was as if the day of reckoning had come, though instead of terrified screams and chaos, the event was met with absolute indifference. People continued to pass by them like usual, as if this had always been part of daily life.

Overhead, the sky was bright red, droplets of something that distinctively looked like blood splashing down on the clueless public. The district buildings’ many screens, having once displayed bright advertisements and the occasional announcement, now only showed a constant stream of static. And then… the skeletons. Just like down in Mementos, bones jutted out from every corner, absolutely massive even when compared with the already large structures of the city. 

_ What the hell were they supposed to do?  _ Goro, too, found himself glued in place, marvelling with horror at the scene they were faced with. 

“W-Wait, why am I-”

“Futaba? Futaba!” 

He whipped around at the sound of such distress, before his stomach dropped. Breath caught in his throat, standing there, helpless.

For a long time, he’d told himself that he truly didn’t care for the Phantom Thieves, Akira being — to a certain extent — the only exception. And, during a certain period, it had definitely been true. Now though, watching them slowly and painfully start to vanish, he was hit with the untimely understanding of just how much they’d grown on him, ever since that fateful day where he’d been forced to truly join them.

“A-Am I going to die..?” 

“Fuck, it hurts-” 

“Why? Why is this happening to us?!” 

One by one, they were turning to black ash, disappearing from this world altogether. Passersby completely overlooking their collapsed forms on the ground they walked on. 

_ Like they’d never existed in the first place. _

He flinched, feeling the first sign of tingling in his legs. Looking down, he was met with the reality he’d hoped to avoid. Goro, too, was dwindling away. Soon, there wouldn’t be a trace of him left, everything he’d worked towards gone and forgotten. Trembling, he fell down to his knees.  _ Despair,  _ the likes of which he’d never experienced before.

At his side, Akira laid as well, wide-eyed and frightened. It was an expression he would have preferred never to see on his face. Ironically enough, they were the last two still  _ alive _ , albeit not for long, judging from what had already happened to everyone else. He hadn’t been able to keep watching. 

“Goro..” 

Forced to lay on his back now that most of his bottom half was no more, he strained to turn his head, crimson raindrops soaking through his clothes. The other boy was in a similar position, silently pleading with his eyes. After a moment, he finally noticed his outstretched arms, fingers visibly dissipating. And so, he used the last of his strength to reach back, grasping onto something that didn’t feel quite so solid anymore. 

Two boys lay there together, wordlessly watching the sky fade to black.

***

He suddenly gasped for air, head spinning.  _ Alive, alive, he was alive.  _ He’d disappeared like the rest of his friends, right? Holding Goro’s hand, down in Shibuya… That had definitely happened. Akira had never thought he’d be able to breathe again. So where was he, then?

“You’ve failed your mission, Trickster.”

Still shaken, he snapped to attention, taking in his new surroundings.  _ Oh.  _ The Velvet Room. Despite the odd familiarity, he didn’t feel at ease. He couldn’t see his friends anywhere, and Igor’s ominous tone threw him off. In the first place, he’d been limiting his trips here recently because of a gut-feeling. 

The thief moved closer to the jail cell’s bars, relieved to find that his legs were whole again and working as normal. The door gave way under his touch, and he almost came tumbling down.  _ It was.. open? _ That was a first. The twin wardens kept a watchful eye on him as he stepped out, keeping a certain distance from the central desk. 

“You weren’t able to stop ruin…  _ because you didn’t listen.”  _

There was a hint of something in that statement, his discomfort increasing at once.  _ That voice, that tone…  _ Akira had to be wrong about it. What was more,  _ didn’t listen?  _ He was certain that he’d done everything as advised, maintaining his bonds with his friends, respecting deadlines, even being a top student. 

“But..” He started, confused. 

“I’m afraid your rehabilitation was unsuccessful after all. Now...” The guardians of the Velvet Room were standing right in front of him, almost as if to make sure he didn’t try anything rash against the person they served. Instead, he just stayed still, lost. What did this mean for him now, then? Would he just be stuck here forever?

“Caroline, Justine.” The young girls snapped to attention. Igor’s sounded even more serious than usual. “Execute him.”

Pause.

_ Wha- Execute?  _ Akira had to contain his bewilderment, trying to stay steady on his feet. Looking back, he could tell that the wardens were equally surprised, hesitant despite the finality of the order. He instinctively knew that he didn’t have a chance in this, in case he tried to fight back. 

“Master?” Silent, the man didn’t waver from his initial command. The two looked at each other, as if communicating by themselves. He wondered what they were thinking about. After all, his life was apparently on the line. 

“Trickster.”

He nearly jumped, the two attendants turning back to him after some wordless deliberation.  _ Ah, this was it.  _ He’d go through the pain of dying for the second time today, his head most likely removed with one of those monstrous chainsaws by some ten year-old looking girl.  _ Great.  _ The world was ending, Akira would never see his friends again, would never know what happened to Goro, and would never be able to kiss him one last time-

_ “Inmate”  _ Caroline was glaring at him.  _ Now he was really done for.  _

“Yes?” He tried to keep his voice steady, actually secretly terrified. Did they want his approval, or something? Ask him which way he’d prefer to go? How considerate.

“Inmate.. We want you to do something for us.” As always, Justine managed to sound a lot more reassuring than her sister, despite the situation. He nodded, indicating for her to continue.

“You need to perform a guillotine fusion for us, as we cannot do it on ourselves.”  _ On them?  _ He wasn’t sure that would even work, but it’s not like they were really human. Still, what if they just disappeared? It all felt too risky. And, something about guillotining  _ kids  _ — at least in appearance — didn’t feel right to him for more than obvious reasons.    


“You have to trust us.  _ Please. _ ” Igor barely reacted, despite the fact that they were apparently conspiring right in his face. The thief had big reservations about this, though it was starting to feel like his only option to avoid death, even if he had no idea what the exact goal  _ was.  _ They were quite insistent about it, and he found that he didn’t have the will to refuse. He couldn’t afford to stall for much longer, either.

“Alright, then..”

***

It was hard to believe that it had worked as intended.

Only one girl faced him, now. Lavenza, she’d said. Akira still felt out of the loop, but it was obvious that  _ something  _ had happened here, to forcefully separate her in two halves. She had the answers to his questions now that she was back to this initial form, he could tell. Although, they had more important things to take care of first. 

“He did this to me.” She stated, after he’d recovered from his initial surprise. The attendant turned to face the desk, where ‘Igor’ still sat. Oddly, he hadn’t tried to stop Akira from going through with this, had barely moved an inch the entire time. Such indifference felt unnatural, as if he didn’t feel threatened at all.

“An impostor…” Her accusation hung heavy in the air, but it simply confirmed what he’d already suspected. It suddenly made so much sense, didn’t it? It had never been about so-called rehabilitation. And the menacing vibe he’d been getting lately…

“You imprisoned my real master… And split us in two, to make sure we wouldn’t remember.” 

No response. A chill crept up the thief’s spine,  _ too  _ similar to when they’d been down in Mementos. The atmosphere was definitely growing heavier, and worryingly quickly. It took a while for him to really notice, the change happening gradually. The air around the man — or whatever he really was — was becoming darker. Visibly so, as if enveloped by a creeping black mist of sorts, or shrouded in shadows as the sun started to set. The effect was contained, however. 

**“Oh, so you’ve figured it out.”** _ That voice, it definitely was…  _

The act had been dropped, without ceremony. The dark aura made it hard to really see him — it? — anymore, keeping a safe distance. Lavenza appeared to have anticipated that outcome, completely stone-faced.  _ Angry, maybe?  _ If what she’d alluded to was true, he couldn’t blame her for wanting this fake gone. He couldn’t even  _ imagine  _ having his entire self forcibly fractured like that. 

**“I simply acted for the better of humanity. Can’t you see?”**

_ No, Akira couldn’t understand.  _ He was starting to piece things together, and he didn’t like what he was seeing. 

“What did you  _ do?”  _

His demand was simply met with grim laughter, solidifying the fact that he was dealing with something much more serious than he could have ever anticipated. Perhaps it was his fault that this had all happened, too careless to notice the warning signs. 

**“Humans… When given too much freedom, they inevitably destroy themselves with their ignorance. Only I can bring them salvation. There is still time before ruin truly brings them down...”**

Woah. That was a lot to take in. In all honesty, though, it all sounded like excuses. Justification for behaviour that was  _ obviously  _ wrong. He knew the drill all too well by now, with all of those corrupt adults they’d taken care of in the past few months. There was always some kind of  _ reason,  _ though anyone with common sense could tell that it was pure bullshit. Akira had never bought into this kind of nihilistic view of the world, and he wasn’t about to start now either. 

“You’re  _ controlling  _ people. What do you even  _ mean?” _

**“I am giving you one last chance, Trickster. You can join me, and everything will go back to the way it used to be. The world will see you as a hero. I’ll even forget about your little… transgression.”**

Such an offer was way too good to be true. There had to be a catch somewhere. He refused to believe the words of a  _ thing  _ that had presumably used the Thieves for its own gain, and manipulated the public. About the transgression… he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask right now.

“What about my friends? And everyone’s free will?”   


He waited, but no response. The creature wearing Igor’s skin simply hovered ominously, now fully overtaken by the darkness. The facade had fallen quite easily. With that, his decision was made. 

“Alright, then. I think that’s enough. You can fuck off with your fake deal.” 

Its face wasn’t visible anymore, but Akira could almost see it being taken aback by his rudeness. To be fair, he didn’t feel like playing nice with the entity that had most likely messed with his life in the first place, and countless others.  _ Could Goro have been… _ He shouldn’t try to reach hasty conclusions. 

**“You are but an irredeemable fool. So be it. You’ll learn your lesson soon..”**

It sounded angry, and the thief almost thought that he’d have to fight it on his own after all, knowing very well that he didn’t stand a chance. Instead, the vortex of blackness that had accompanied it suddenly diminished, the pressure in the room back to normal levels. He sighed, a bit relieved, even if he knew things were far from over. Many questions remained without answers, and he really needed to find the rest of the Thieves. Hopefully they were all safe and sound somewhere.. 

While lost in thought, something in the room..  _ clicked.  _ Startled, he jumped back to attention, but noticed that Lavenza didn’t seem alarmed by it.  _ She’d felt it too, right?  _ The girl was watching the desk intently, as if waiting for something specific to happen. 

Akira’s soul almost left his body when  _ another  _ Igor materialized right in his face, initially believing that the ‘evil’ one was back again. On second examination, however, the Velvet Room attendant was smiling softly, eyes lightning up with relief.  _ Okay. This was the good one, then.  _

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. I’ve been waiting to actually meet you, Trickster.” 

The  _ real  _ Igor’s voice was a lot different from what he was used to, and he probably could have laughed, if not for the gravity of the situation. Still, it worked quite well to dispel the tension that had lingered throughout his body. In retrospect, this man’s aura felt a lot less threatening, and he only now understood why. 

“And Lavenza.. You have my thanks.”

For helping to free him, he guessed. The girl bowed politely in response, before turning back around to face Akira once more. 

“My name is Igor, as you may have already guessed. It would be my pleasure to assist you in this battle ahead.” 

_ Battle ahead. _ . Shit, they’d have to find a way to fight this thing after all, wouldn’t they. There was no way he’d be able to do that on his own. Looking around, he still couldn’t see traces of his companions anywhere, although his outfit had switched back to that familiar thief garb. Not a prisoner anymore, huh. 

“I can’t do this without my friends.” It was simply the truth, not even hopelessness on his part. Igor nodded in understanding, apparently not too worried about it. 

“Not to worry. Your teammates are all held in this very room, though they might need some convincing before they decide to join you.” 

_ Oh, thank god.  _ He let out a loud sigh of relief at the confirmation, ready to do whatever it took to convince them. They were alive. That was the most important. He’d figure the rest out as he went. 

“If it’s you, i’m sure you can do it. Now go, and come back once you have everyone.” 

Lavenza gave him an encouraging look, sending him on his way. It was the first time he got to explore outside of his little jail cell, slightly unsure at first. 

He’d get them back. They’d do this together.

***

Only Goro remained.

Akira tried not to worry too much, but it already felt as if he’d scoured the entire place at least twice. He tried to reassure himself, knowing that he was unfamiliar with the rest of the prison, that it was possible that he’d missed something somewhere… He was getting desperate, his newly freed friends watching as he made his way from one corner of the jail to the other. The thief didn’t want to ask any of the Velvet Room attendants, too scared of the potential answer.

Getting them out had been harder than first anticipated, but with some convincing, everyone had slowly regained their hope. It had been jarring to see them all that way, complacent in their fate and ready to give up. With the devastation they’d been met with in the real world, he could sympathize with them in a way. On the other hand, he refused to give up, and he wouldn’t let them either, not after everything they’d worked on together. He’d told each one to wait in place until he was able to round up the whole group, but it was starting to take a lot more time than planned. He was aware that he couldn’t possibly make them wait forever, but…

And then he saw it.

In his haste, it was likely that he’d missed it, as it wasn’t too obvious. He couldn’t consider it a ‘victory’ just yet, but this had to be it. The passage was small, concealed against the rest of the dimly lit hallway. The thief was certain that he hadn’t gone through it before. It was essentially secret, appearing to lead to some more hidden section of the Velvet Room. Some place that hadn’t been meant to be found by whoever had created it, though Akira had never been one to let that stop him. He stepped in, eventually leading up to a small opening. 

A single cell made up half of the space, separating it in two. There, leaning against the wall, looking bored out of his mind, stood Goro Akechi. Contrary to the others, he was inexplicably already wearing his thief outfit. 

Akira could have wept. In a flurry, he practically threw himself at the metal bars, hoping to convince him quickly. He was about to blurt out his speech summarizing the situation, telling him how happy he was to see him again. Instead, Goro silenced him with a familiar smirk.

“Took you long enough.”

Without a single word on Akira’s part, the contraption that had held the other boy captive vanished in a burst of light blue flames. Unprepared, the thief predictably lost his balance, but was carefully caught before he could smash his face on the cold stone floor below.  _ Oh.  _

With an annoyed grumble, his ‘saviour’ brought him back up to his feet, and he could only look up at him with a flush on his face. As if reading his thoughts, Goro averted his eyes, though still holding him by the shoulders in case he fell again.  _ Aww. _

“How did you- I didn’t even need to talk you out of there.” He was finally able to ask, a bit flabbergasted. Everyone had been laying there so apathetically, taking a great deal of negotiation before they were able to come back to their senses. On the other hand.. the detective had taken one good look at him, and walked out like he’d never been trapped in the first place. 

“What? Did you think I'd lose all morale that easily? I want to take down this controlling son of a bitch as much as you do. I suppose I just needed to know you were still there, too..” The last part of his statement sounds more like a supposition, but Akira can guess what happened pretty easily. Goro had possessed the necessary will to leave, but had still needed that little push. _Wait..._

Unceremoniously, he threw both arms around the boy’s neck, catching him off guard. He protested audibly in response, but the thief was lucky not to get pushed away roughly. 

“What’s up with you?!”  _ He really had the nerve to ask?  _ How insensitive. Dramatically, he continued to cling to him, to Goro’s evident dismay.

“I couldn’t find you anywhere… I got scared you’d be gone for real, I know it’s stupid-”

He cut himself off before he could embarrass himself any further, just waiting for another snarky remark, something about underestimating him... Except it never came. Instead, a distinctively clawed hand clumsily pats the top of his head, careful not to dig into his skin. Against all odds, it works to calm him down. 

“It’s fine, now. It’s fine. There you go. You need to stop worrying about me so much.” 

Goro was quite clumsy in the art of attempting to be reassuring, but Akira could tell that he was doing his best. Just that was enough to bring a smile to his face, drawing back to get a better look at him. His dark mask should have been intimidating, yet he’d gotten quite used to it. As such, the sight had become almost natural, and he couldn’t help but fixate on it for a bit. 

“Alright, stop staring at me like that.” His tone was one of irritation, but the thief could tell that he wasn’t, really. Not waiting on an answer, he’d already started to walk off, turning his head briefly to shoot him a look.

“Come on. We have a job to do, don’t we? The others are waiting.” 

***

Akira had led them back to the central room, telling the rest of their group scattered around to meet them there as they went. He appeared suspiciously familiar with the area, navigating with ease. Goro didn’t know if he should be surprised or not, having known for a long time that the boy was full of secrets. Still, he had no idea where they were, concretely. Alive, at the very least… 

The central hall was not what he expected to find. Well. The  _ desk  _ wasn’t. Neither was its occupant, who barely reacted when they were the first to walk in. There was an unfamiliar girl standing there too, dressed in deep blues that matched the general ambience of the room. Her expression brightened slightly once she spotted them, as if she’d been waiting specifically for this. 

“My Trickster.” 

Addressing Akira, she quickly bowed, before suddenly turning her attention to Goro. Feeling deeply scrutinized, he tensed up on instinct. Immediately, he knew that she was a lot sharper than her childish appearance let on. Finally, as if her judgment had been passed, he was met with a faint smile. It had felt like a long time, but couldn’t have been more than a few seconds.

_ “His Justice.” _

His eyes met with Akira’s, who suddenly appeared a little flustered. Before he could really ask for clarifications, however, the other thieves poured into the room at once. It took them a moment to take the sights in as well, before the central figure spoke, interrupting the chatter. 

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. I’m sure you all have many questions. My name is Igor, and this is Lavenza.” The man’s introduction was met with silence, taking the information in. To be honest, it didn’t tell them much so far. 

“Where is this place? Didn’t we all like, die?” 

It was a fair concern, something he’d thought would become clearer once he got out of his cell. It hadn’t, not really. It was the girl who answered Ann’s question, appearing to act as an attendant here, as well as an unusual keeper of information. 

“You were erased from public cognition, to be more precise. This place typically operates outside of typical time and space, but seems to have forcefully fused with Mementos when that usurpator took over.” 

_ Usurpator… _

“That Holy Grail? The one we tried to fight in the depths?” He wondered out loud, trying to make sense of the situation. It seemed like the most plausible conclusion, taking everything in consideration. It had the public under its thumb, and Goro had sensed a dark power coming from it. And, of course… It had been able to defeat them, like no one had before.

“It would appear so.” She nodded, solemnly. “The Grail imprisoned my master and took on his identity, all for the sake of his twisted game. Your companion, Morgana...”

Actually, where  _ was  _ he? Now that he thought about it, the detective hadn’t seen him anywhere. Looking around only confirmed that he was missing. 

“... Was created in this very room, as a last-ditch effort to guide you.” She was addressing Akira, who seemed equally shocked by the revelation. He hadn’t known  _ that,  _ apparently. That would certainly explain many things, including the cat’s vast knowledge of the Metaverse. 

“Where is he? Does that mean he won’t be coming back?” The leader of the Phantom Thieves immediately inquired, worried. The others voiced their worry as well, some having already noticed his absence. 

As if on cue, a snap of fingers echoed through the room, and they all took a step back as a literal ball of light appeared next to the girl. Predictably, their lost teammate soon appeared before them, looking shaken from his ordeal but otherwise as unscathed as everyone else.

“I guess i’m not a monster, at least..” 

“Morgana! You’re okay!” 

After semi-emotional reunion — which he mostly ignored, lost in thought — their group settled down again, apparently not too bothered by the fact that one of their friends was some kind of magic entity. Then again, they’d seen stranger than that already. Not much surprised him anymore.

“You mentioned something about a game?” Lavenza’s expression became more stern, despite her natural neutrality. Akira gave him a side glance, moving closer into his personal space.  _ Did he sense something wrong? _

“The Grail was conducting an..  _ experiment,  _ to decide humanity's fate. It was rigged, of course, seeing as it never he never believed in humanity in the first place. Whatever the outcome, he intended to bring ruin either way.”

“And just what  _ was  _ that experiment?” The air felt a bit tense. He was getting tired of the vagueness, like something was being kept hidden from him and everyone else. She looked into his eyes for a moment, and sighed in resignation.

“He selected two individuals with the necessary potential. One deeply wished for the world to be destroyed and remade. The other had the will to stand against whatever ruin was coming his way. It pitted them against one another, wanting to see who would prevail, and decide the fate of this world.”

She paused.  _ No fucking way.  _ His blood was starting to boil, finally seeing the grand picture. He refused to believe it. He didn’t want to think that he’d been a puppet again, some pawn in a power-hungry god’s selfish ploy. Someone grabbed his hand, grounding him before he could lash out in frustration.  _ Akira, he could tell. _

Then… The girl unexpectedly  _ grinned. _

“I’m sure he didn’t plan, however, for his two ‘subjects’ to ally forces against him, much less fall for- Well, either way. I had hoped you would fight back against such an unjust fate. You didn't disappoint me, Wild Cards.” She appeared proud, almost, as if she'd been keeping a close eye on them for a long time. 

_ Fate…  _ He still felt a deep rage, knowing that a lot of what he’d gone through in those past two years could most likely be attributed to the Grail’s influence, all for the sake of something that had already been decided. At the same time, he could see her point, satisfied to know that he’d unknowingly fought back against it, rendering his initial plan useless, in choosing to ally forces. 

Also… it confirmed one other thing. Though he was starting to question almost everything else, whatever relationship or feelings linked him to Akira were not caused by any outside forces. If anything, it should have caused the exact opposite. It had, for a time. But, well… Ironically, it was one of the few things that still made him feel like he had some kind of control over his own life. 

That reign of dictatorship and manipulation stopped today. Never would he let anything or anyone use him as a puppet for their own goals ever again. Akira, too, had been used in his own way. It was almost certainly the reason why he was here with them in the first place, stuck with a criminal case that he hadn’t deserved. 

He looked to the side for confirmation, gazes catching one another’s. It was obvious what they were thinking. 

The thief was still holding his hand.

“That settles it. I’m taking him down this time, no matter what.” Goro paused, thinking. “Is everyone else in?” He felt the need to ask, aware by this point that he couldn’t just do these things on his own. 

Luckily, after those revelations, they were all on the same page. 

“Dude, do you even need to ask?” 

“We’ll be getting it this time for sure.”

“I’m not letting the world end like this!” 

“Something that hurt both of my friends isn’t gonna win.” 

“I-It’s scary… But we need to do this. For  _ everyone. _ ” 

“As she said.”   


The Phantom Thieves had all regained their will of rebellion, seeming even more motivated this time. Igor, the strange man behind the desk, chuckled at their enthusiasm, redirecting the attention towards himself. Goro didn’t see him as dangerous, but more like a force that was better left alone, especially if he was on their side. Certain things didn’t need explanations, he’d learned from experience.

“Very well. The exit back to your world is through this way.” He slowly pointed to the side of the room across from them. Turning around, he could definitely seem something like a staircase leading up. 

“Be warned that it won’t look the way you are used to, as you may already know. And of course.. Best of luck.”  _ He was entrusting his hopes to them too, huh.  _

Unsure at first, the group began to mobilize itself once Akira took his place leading them. The boy had let go of him by then, but silently waited for Goro to take place at his side before going anywhere.  _ Childish.  _

He’d never thought about how eerie an empty prison could be. He wondered if the appearance had anything to do with the previous person in charge. If so, it only made everything that much more unsettling. 

Their ascension was filled with a heavy silence, each step feeling more meaningful than the last, not knowing what they were heading into. Had it all spiralled into even more chaos while they’d been gone? He could make out the heavy-looking door at the top, somewhat skeptical that it would actually unlock.

Akira made it there mere seconds before he did, already pushing against it. To his relief, it opened an inch, but he paused. Their teammates were on their way, not far behind. The two stood there, waiting. 

“Let’s do this. For you.” The thief whispered, the last words they’d exchange privately before the fight. Goro cut him off, staring into the sliver of light from outside. 

“For  _ us. _ ” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil gods must die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm so sorry this chapter took almost a month to get out. To be fair it's a bit of a monster, and next chapter should be the last :(. I thought about cutting it more than once while writing but I wanted to have this whole moment together. Last one should be the aftermath and tying of loose ends, I hope you're looking forward to that too! Writing this has been a great experience for me, and even if it's not perfect, i'll totally miss it. But hey! Maybe you can look forward to something else in the future. A big thank you to everyone who's been taking the time to read, it really means a lot to me. And with that, enjoy the show! :)

“I mean.. It’s not _worse_ , at least.” 

It certainly wasn’t better, either. During the time that they’d been away, the world had remained unchanged, meaning it still looked like some horrific amalgam of Mementos and the Shibuya they were used to. And, like previously, everyone that passed by them completely ignored the situation, as if they didn’t see it at all. 

This time, they were already wearing their Thieves outfits, carried over from the Velvet Room. The door they’d exited from simply stood there, not attached to anything. The design looked suspiciously similar to the one seen in the depths, the so-called ‘quarantine cell’, though Goro didn’t feel like pointing it out now. It only proved how insidious the Grail was, fooling them all for so long, and more particularly Akira. 

He hadn’t mentioned the Room before, but the detective knew very well from his reactions that it hadn’t been a new concept. Presumably a way for the entity to control him more easily, by keeping a close watch on his progress. Just the idea was enough to make his blood boil again. If that _thing_ thought it could toy with their lives like that..

“I suppose we need to go that way?” 

Ann pointed upwards, to a particularly big bone structure in front of them that led into the sky. Though from here, it was hard to see just how far it went. Since they’d appeared right before it, it seemed like the natural place to explore first, and he couldn’t see anything else of interest around. They were massive and a bit of a gruesome sight, but Goro was almost getting used to the giant bones littering the cityscape. Enough not to let them disturb him away from his duties, at the minimum. Obviously, he was still deeply aware of their unnaturality, like the rest of them. 

Led by Akira, the Phantom Thieves slowly strutted forwards. 

***

He wasn’t sure how the ground they walked on was able to support them, honestly, as it appeared to simply be floating in the air the farther up they went. It felt more like trespassing on a massive creature’s graveyard. Goro did his best not to look down too much, and he could tell the others were doing the same. 

The shadows here were especially tenacious, though they were able vanquish them with a bit of strategizing. They took on the form of vaguely identifiable angels, although cold and mechanical, lacking any kind of features. The group moved from platform to platform, sometimes forced to leap across despite the height. He was hoping to reach their end destination as soon as possible, so that he could teach that coward so-called god a lesson.

It wasn’t long before they encountered their first Archangel, glowing with the same golden sheen as the Holy Grail. It tried to deter them, warning them of their ‘foolishness’, but he couldn’t care less. He wasn’t letting anything get in his way, and he made it quite clear. 

“We have no intention of turning around.”

There was a lot more he wanted to say, but he bit back the venomous words on the tip of his tongue, these minions not worth talking to. It was the mastermind he was interested in. The symbolism of what they were fighting wasn’t lost on him, but he didn’t care, not exactly religious. If a god found it morally acceptable to manipulate humanity according solely to its twisted ideals, then he didn’t want to believe anyway. 

Fighting this one predictably proved itself more of a challenge, but Loki’s Curse spells came in quite handy, exploiting the enemy’s weakness quite easily. It had some powerful moves that they couldn’t underestimate, but they were able to work quickly enough that they didn’t pose much of a problem. 

Ever the mindful one, Akira made sure that everyone was in a proper state to continue, not that they had any choice. With everything in this state, they had nowhere to go back to. The Day or Reckoning was _literally_ at their doorstep, and it was up to their small band of teenagers to stop it, despite how fucked up it all sounded. 

“I don’t think that was the last one.” He stated, a bit to himself. There was no outright reply, the hike up to this point having been uncharacteristically devoid of the occasional chatter he’d grown used to. They could all feel the gravity of the situation weighing down upon them. 

They marched on, careful to ambush the unsuspecting shadows that blocked their way. So much had happened today already, as it was still the 24th. Fortunately, his unexpected trip to the Velvet Room had brought him back relatively refreshed, similar to getting his first decent night of sleep in months. 

Every time they’d reach an empty-looking platform in the middle of the path, an Archangel would appear to hinder their advancement. Soon, they’d beaten a second and a third, each one getting progressively stronger, though incomparable to their fight with the Grail. 

“We’re almost there… I think.” 

Sakura didn’t sound fully sure, and he could only guess that her readings were vague here too. He wouldn’t be surprised if that turned out to be the Grail’s fault, too, purposefully making it harder for them to navigate his ‘lair’.

“So you’ve made it this far.” And there it was. Goro had a feeling, deep down, that this would be their last roadblock before they’d be able to face the Holy Grail for a rematch. 

Apart from an attack that took away half of Nijima’s health, this one was taken care of almost as quickly as the others. Akira insisted that they take a small break, but once they were all patched up, his demand fell on deaf ears. Everyone was too fired up to stop for even a second, eager to finally get it over with. 

Right before they reached the point of no return, however, their leader singled him out for a short moment. He was half-whispering, but the others would probably be able to hear either way, despite acting like they weren’t paying attention. 

“You’ve been fighting all day.. Are you sure you’re fine staying in the main party?” 

_Ugh._ Hadn’t they had this conversation before? Goro was getting déja vu. He sighed, trying not to make it seem like they were arguing, but replied pointedly.

“What about you? It’s not like you’re ever stepping back from battle either.”

_Touché._ Judging by the expression on Akira’s face, the other boy knew he couldn’t really say much to that. It was true, though. He was _always_ part of the fight. It could probably be explained by the fact that he was the leader and a Wild Card, but even then.. Even if he tried to claim otherwise, he had to get tired too, just like everyone else. 

“I told you. We’re doing this together, or not at all.” 

It was meant as an ultimatum, perhaps. Knowing him, the thief wouldn’t refuse. Especially not now that he was aware of how much this meant to Goro. To the both of them, really, more than to anyone else. 

“Alright. But if it gets too rough, I don’t want you to act all though. Let me heal you, at least..”

No bargaining with that, his tone still gentle but absolute. He _still_ didn’t really like to be looked after in such a way, but then again.. He couldn’t win this if he was dead, feel the satisfaction of finally being free of authoritative figures that tried to control him for their own gain. 

“ _Fine._ I’ll tell you if I need it.” 

He sighed in resignation, while Akira appeared quite satisfied with his answer. Subtly, their hands quickly brushed against one another’s, before the other boy called to the rest of their teammates to follow. It had been on purpose, a private gesture which only lasted a few seconds. 

Catching up to take his place back at their leader’s side, they were only a few steps away from the moment of truth.

***

They were back in the depths’ central prison, or at least, a room that was its perfect reproduction. Considering they were a few hundred feets up into the air this time around, he guessed it was the latter. He could see the form of an inmate in each and every cell, though had never come close enough to recognize any of them. 

Instead of finding the treasure waiting in the middle of the area, however, they were right away met with a figure Goro was now familiar with. Igor, though certainly the impostor Lavenza had mentioned in her story. He was enveloped by a dark aura, hovering a few inches above the ground in an eerie manner. _He’d been waiting for them._

**“Rebels… Mere kids who chose to deny the Prison of Regression..”**

His voice was distorted, best described as somewhat grainy and deep. It was undeniably similar to the few sentences the Holy Grail had uttered at them. Though his expression was the same as the real Igor, this fake was unwelcoming and angry. 

**“Why do you still dare oppose me..!?”**

_This hadn’t been part of his plan,_ Goro realized with a certain satisfaction. They’d acted completely against his careful strategy to take over the world, and refused to go down without a proper fight. Of _course_ he’d be furious. Before the detective could rub that fact in his face, mock him for his own pleasure, someone else took the stand. 

“Ugh! Will you stop with the god complex? You’re just a stupid treasure!” 

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, giving Ann an approving side glance behind his visor. 

“She’s right. Shut up and let us destroy you.” 

He quickly added, relishing in the short moment of silence that followed. They wouldn’t be able to change his mind, but Goro wanted to make sure that he knew how utterly stupid they found him, make him disappear with the knowledge that things could never work out his way. 

**“Blind fools. Your actions shall not save a single soul.”**

_But that was wrong, wasn’t it?_ And he knew it firsthand. Normally, he wouldn’t admit it in front of those he’d come to call his teammates, but if it gave him the occasion to act rightfully smug in front of this shared enemy… He wasn’t about to pass it up.

“Except that’s false, idiot. They saved _me_ , isn’t that right?” 

Knowing what the Holy Grail had had in store for him, as told by Lavenza, he doubted his other fate would have been much better, had he not been convinced to join their side. Had he not been driven to change, given the opportunity to. Whether he liked it or not, he knew that he essentially owed his life to the oh-so overbearing and annoying Phantom Thieves.

The fraud didn’t say anything for an unusual amount of time, and Goro was indeed pleased to realize that he’d taken him aback. Eventually, the figure simply cackled in a way that he found cartoonishly evil, before vanishing in a bright flash of light, blinding them momentarily. 

Predictably.. He was replaced by that towering structure, standing shining and proud before their very eyes. It was almost uncomfortable to stare at for too long, in a way. Throwing a glance around, he noticed something that he was almost sure hadn’t been there the first time, slightly overshadowed by the main event. Giant hands made of the same material, jutting up from the ground. Goro was half-prepared for them to just start moving, maybe try to crush one of them. They remained completely still, but he didn’t let his guard down.

**“Hmph. How do you think I came to be a god in the first place?”**

They exchanged looks with each other, at a loss. He still didn’t truly buy into that whole scenario, though it was clear the Grail possessed the kind of power that allowed him to hold some sort of control over the public. 

“And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”

_Nijima._ He was curious too, but a part of him didn’t think he wanted to hear the full explanation, which he knew would simply drip with the entity’s entitlement and self-righteousness. 

**“The freedom not to think, and the freedom not to choose… Those come at a great cost.”**

_Where was this going?_

**“To put it simply… I am the receptacle upon which Humanity pushes its burdens, allowing them to live carefree, naive lives.”**

“You don’t mean…”

**“Are you starting to get it? Humanity itself wished hard enough for the Holy Grail to become a god that could rule over them. If you continue to reject that order...”**

“We don’t care.” He interrupted him, having already heard the warnings more than once. Hell, they’d even been forcefully removed from existence, yet had chosen to rebel anyway. If this ‘god’ was as wise as he tried to appear, he should have known that they wouldn’t change their mind. He was itching to get to the brawl already.

“Whether you’re telling the truth or not, this is just _wrong._ ” Morgana added, echoing the sentiment they’d all been inhabited with since learning the truth. They’d make the public come back to their senses, if that was what they needed to do. He knew humans to be selfish and sometimes dangerous, but even Goro didn’t believe that the responsibility fully fell on them. The Grail wanted to _destroy,_ and it was becoming apparent he’d do anything to justify these actions as something done for the sake of ‘morality’. 

**“Hm. So you still deny me, even if it means going against the will of those you’re trying to ‘save’..”**

“That’s fucking right. How many times do we need to reiterate it? Are you just that slow?” Perhaps this was his way to stall, though he didn’t see the point of something like that. Either way, he was getting quite tired of this back and forth. His companions were too, judging from the looks on their faces, though he was the only one bold enough to say it out loud. 

**“You should stop acting so cocky, seeing as you shouldn’t have survived this far.”**

So he admitted to it, then. Goro wasn’t too surprised, well-aware that things hadn’t been supposed to go down that way. Then again, the only reason for that was because the Grail himself had decided so, before Akira and him had ever met. In hindsight, he didn’t regret this strange turn of events, not one bit. For how satisfying it all was _now,_ and for all the things he’d gained. Friendship being one of them, along with, well… 

“Well that’s too bad for you, isn’t it? One more person lining up to kick your ass.” 

He was probably having way too much fun taunting the thing, not caring in the slightest about the dangers though aware that he shouldn’t be underestimated. The Grail hadn’t tried to zap him on the spot just yet, but that moment would most likely come soon. He’d be prepared for it. 

**“Obeying would have been easier, but I see you have made your choice.”**

Goro changed his position, bracing himself for an imminent attack. The others did the same, sensing the ill intent. He’d find a way. They wouldn’t lose to it this time, ready to stand their ground. He eyed the thick vein-like appendages that still sprouted outwards from the structure, pensive. It was what had allowed him to heal last time, so maybe…

**“Anyone who tries to disrupt my world order shall taste the hammer of judgment!”**

That was the signal. Akira quickly called them to action, instructing the main party and those who were to remain on standby. Leaving Goro out had been out of the question, as previously agreed. Ready at his side, his serrated blade glowed a dark scarlet, almost as bright as the rest of the room. 

**“Yes.. This is the will of the people.”**

They hadn’t touched him at all, but the Holy Grail was already healing himself, sucking the life out of those he had enslaved. It was merely a provocation, the likes of which were especially distasteful. Showing them that he _could,_ and _would._

“We need to do something about those supply cable things, or this’ll never end!” 

Sakura called out to them, and he hoped she’d come up with a decent plan, as he’d been doing some thinking himself. It wouldn’t be that simple, but stopping it certainly seemed possible, if they were careful about it. 

“It’ll stop us if we go straight for them, though. Someone will need to go cut them alone. That way, the rest can distract it by attacking at the same time.” 

Pretty solid. Quite straightforward. If they all did their jobs as intended, he didn’t see a reason for it to fail. It was similar to what he’d thought of on his own, and their options were quite limited anyway. 

“I’ll do it.”

It was Morgana who proposed himself first. Goro wouldn’t have minded doing it, but the Grail probably had his eyes set on him after that whole display. His success rate was uncertain, and he wasn’t stupid enough as to put the operation in jeopardy just for a bit of fun. Instead, he’d just do his best to keep his attention on himself. 

“Alright. Mona, you go. Be careful.” 

Their leader sent him off, before focussing on their foe once more. He was the first to launch a spell at him, not wasting any time. Quite quickly, they fell back into the rhythm of battle they were used to. Akira would occasionally tell them what to do, though he mainly let them attack as they pleased this time around. It didn’t matter much, as long as they were able to redirect the Grail’s focal point. 

Their enemy didn’t have many moves, though the ones it did have were not to be laughed at. The first time one of his lasers swept across the battlefield, only Nijima managed to avoid it. He let out an annoyed grunt, still stubbornly standing on his two feet like it hadn’t been _that_ bad. Goro had become a lot better at withstanding strong and repeated assault lately, but it still left him breathless for a second. 

Seemingly always right by him, Akira had also taken most of the hit. Not much better than him in that sense, he was also making an effort to act like it hadn’t been much, in case his friends worried. He was the leader, after all. The detective could see right through it, catching his gaze right as the other boy reached for his dagger. _Idiot-_

“Could you guys wait? I’ll heal you first.” 

Nijima cut them off in the middle of their staredown, right as Goro considered lunging at the thief before he could do something reckless. They both froze in place, her scolding tone quite effective at making them stop. No space left for protest. Apparently, she’d been able to read them, too. 

“Oh.. right. Thank you.”

His opinion on wasting turns healing when the situation wasn’t yet critical hadn’t changed, though they were supposed to be buying time anyway. He could have gone for a while longer like this, had done so before, especially while on his own. At the same time, he wasn’t completely certain either of them would have been able to survive another one like that. Begrudgingly, he concluded that it was better not to take too many chances, having been unsuccessful previously. _For the first and last time._

“Whatever, sure.” _As long as she hurried…_

The girl appeared pleased with their answers, as if she’d given herself the role of keeping them in check. Wouldn’t surprise him much, coming from her. He waited, tension easing away once he finally felt the wave of cool energy wash over him. It wasn’t akin to any sensation in the real world, with how quickly its effects could be felt. At once, it swept the aches of his body away, leaving him able to fight again. Though, he’d learned from experience that the pain and fatigue usually came back in a milder form once he returned to his rightful reality. Simply erasing it all would have been too good to be true. Just in case, he always kept close track of whatever injuries he sustained while in the Metaverse. 

“Actually, I’ll work on buffs and debuffs. Attack however you want.” 

Akira shouted his strategy to them, before jumping back into his usual battle flow. He switched between Personas like it was nothing, lowering the Grail’s defence, essentially laying down the groundwork for them to do more damage. The god hadn’t tried to restore himself again just yet, but they’d taken away around a quarter of his health already. Perhaps he was waiting just to be able to laugh at their efforts, not worried either way as he knew he could heal himself at the last second. Well. Not anymore, assuming that their plan worked.

Catching a quick glimpse in his peripheral vision, he could vaguely tell that Morgana had been able to move up slightly, hanging on to one of the giant hands next to the main structure. He was almost surprised to see that they hadn’t budged at all, distantly wondering about their actual purpose, if they had any at all. The unblinking eyes in the middle of the palms unnerved him slightly, ignoring them in favour of more important matters. 

“Loki!” The Persona’s blade cut deep, relatively more efficient now that the Grail’s guards were down. He made a show of mocking him, laughing as his enemy let out a loud growl of frustration. 

**“It is no use. The masses who praise me are infinite. Their desires grant me immortality.”**

This was their opening. The Holy Grail was busy talking, fuelled by Goro’s insolence and the fact that they’d nearly shaved away half of his health already. He was too self-absorbed to realize that this was exactly what they wanted. Behind his visor, he smirked. 

**“And you, on the other hand... The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, forgotten by all-”**

Their group watched as their ‘envoy’ took the opportunity, one swift strike fortunately enough to completely hack away the repulsive tubes. Almost instantly, they shriveled away, preventing the fake god from pumping the world’s energy for himself any longer. _Immortal no more._

“It worked! Good job!” 

**“Wait… How am I not receiving the strength of the inmates anymore?!”**

His tone sounded genuinely shocked, which was the only way to tell as he had no recognizable features. Secretly, Goro was quite relieved. Last time had been so crushing on their morale, a minuscule part of him had still feared that there really was _no way_ out of this, even if the idea was ludicrous. Everyone and everything they’d encountered had had a weakness, a fault, it was only a matter of finding it and planning the proper strategy to handle it. 

**“You repugnant rebels…”**

He’d eventually put together what had transpired and was more furious than ever, not that the detective felt very intimidated. Now that the grail had no clear advantages, taking him down wouldn’t be more of a challenge than any of the shadows encountered on their way up. 

“Let’s just get it done fast. This’ll be a fair fight.”

He didn’t quite shout, speaking loud enough to be heard by those close-by. With nothing to worry about anymore, he felt comfortable enough going on the full offensive, knowing that someone would have his back if things got too bad. One of the pros of being part of a team instead of on his own, he supposed. 

“Crow! Watch out!” 

The navigator’s warning rang out right as was running at the golden entity, gaining momentum for his next attack. His first instinct was to look back in the direction of her voice, stopping himself before he could foolishly divert his attention away from the enemy. _Beginner’s mistake._

Looking up, he was able to see it at the last second. The Grail was preparing another beam, and this one was aimed straight at him, like someone trying to swat a particularly persistent insect. Coincidentally, he had no doubts that it was the way he appeared in his eyes, too. Something waiting to be crushed. 

Never would he let that happen. 

He quickly leapt to the side, crouching down to shield himself as best as he could in case he wasn’t able to fully avoid it. Luckily, he heard the blast more than he felt it, waiting a bit to be certain before slowly getting back up. There was barely a scratch on himself, though the ground where he’d been standing earlier had a bit of smoke emanating from it. 

The Holy Grail didn’t react at all, his grim facade eternally unwavering. It was impossible to really guess what he was thinking, but Goro hoped that he was growing frantic and doubtful, getting a taste of his own medicine. He’d most likely gone on for a long time with the certainty that everything would go according to his plans, and was only now faced with a group of people lucid enough to truly oppose him. A group whose progress he’d carefully monitored and encouraged, unaware that they’d one day surpass him and rebel. He found it funny, in a painfully ironic way. 

“Got you, asshole!” He laughed almost hysterically, unbothered by the fact that his teammates were watching. He slashed wildly, etching deep marks unto the metal surface until his arm ached too much to go on. They were more than halfway there, he could feel it. This was not the time to loosen up on their approach. He genuinely couldn’t tell what the Grail had in store for them, once they were done with him. _Would it be that easy?_

“Uh oh.”

It was only after he’d moved back that he was able to take it in. Instead of trying to fry him again, the Grail was slowly being surrounded by a visible aura of energy. _Ah._ It was charging for a particularly big one. From previous experience, they had at least a turn to get ready, maybe two at most. Akira would certainly stop him if he wanted to attack again before danger was out of the way. 

“I’ll lower his attack again. Queen, can you boost our defence? Everyone else, guard in preparation.” 

At that, Goro groaned under his breath, giving their leader a look. He wasn’t about to defy his authority right there and then, but wasn’t too content being left out of the action. Akira caught his gaze in passing, noticing the sharp glint in his eye even with his face partially concealed. 

He was standing close enough for them to briefly hold eye contact, with no need for words of any sort. Scanning Akira’s expression, he saw the way his features grew stern before softening, giving a soft shake of the head. He was afraid that Goro would put himself at risk, silently pleading. He challenged him for a few more seconds, before sighing and looking away. The other boy smiled in response, subtly blowing a kiss in his direction before casually getting back into the appropriate position for spellcasting.

Goro nearly jumped at him.

***

“We.. We did it, right? We got him?” 

Most of them were still trying to catch their breath, able to now that everything was unnaturally still. The last blow had been delivered, and then… nothing. Contrary to the usual shadows, the Grail wasn’t floating away after turning to volatile ash. He wanted to think that it was because it was supposedly a _treasure,_ yet… 

That charged attack had honestly left him a little tired, though he’d been healed right after. Those hit by it had ended up near the brink of death in spite of their best precautions, but in the end he was still as stubborn and alive as always. He’d even let Akira fret over him, before brushing him off once they’d all been back into fighting order. After that, Sakamoto had replaced Morgana and the battle had been expedited without much care for the details, anticipating that the Grail could pull that one again if they weren’t fast enough. 

“Oracle?”

She seemed startled, looking between them and the hulking figure. Everyone was huddled together, on perpetual edge despite their apparent victory. Waiting for something, but not knowing what. The alleged god hadn’t spoken in a long time, not even after losing, something odd compared to the palace rulers who’d immediately grovel and ask for forgiveness after being bested. 

“It’s silent, for sure… But, I don’t know..” 

The Phantom Thieves were looking up, all checking for any kind of sign, of some kind of final movement which would somehow let them know they could finally relax. 

Instead, one of the cogs on its side started to move, almost imperceptible at first. The strange mechanisms which had so far only looked like simple decorations were now unexpectedly set into motion. 

He took a step back, right as the ground started to shake. _Fuck._ The room was shifting around them, walls fracturing and slowly opening up, as if to reveal the vastness of the sky around them. Everything was glowing red, subconsciously sending waves of alarm through his mind.

“Well, this looks fucking bad.”

Goro didn’t have anything else to say, looking back to see that everyone else appeared as panicked and confused as he was. All they could do was stand there and watch as it spun with increased speed, a glimpse of the outside world starting to appear in their periphery whilst the barriers fell away. 

The momentum had reached its peak. Accompanied by a loud crash, the contraptions which held the Grail back shattered, sending metal parts flying around. With horror, it suddenly all made sense. The Holy Grail, the _real_ one... was being freed. 

“No… Could it be?” 

“Stay close!” 

Tearing his eyes from the scene for a split second, Akira’s warning suddenly made sense. The ground they were on was changing as well, opening up to accommodate something _big._ Their group remained crowded together on a single platform, so high up that a single strong breeze would be enough to blow them away. They were _truly_ just like puny insects, gaping at whatever monstrosity was emerging from the ground. 

If the Grail itself had been big, then this thing was downright gigantic, the size of a few buildings combined. Its shape was a lot more humanoid, too, albeit still looking like a machine, sterile. Its wings spread out far wide on either side, only there for show. As if to make things even more eerie, what was supposed to be its face laid completely bare and smooth, catching the light. 

At least he knew what the hands were for.

“Guys, we need to pull it together!” 

He was trying to, really. But, seeing that thing continuing to rise as if it was simply endless was starting to give him second thoughts, despite his usual confidence. _Would they really have to fight that? Could they do it?_

“Give me a break..” 

His statement harmonized with Sakura’s, which someone else might have found funny in any other situation. Goro shook his head, forcing himself to snap out of it. He couldn’t let the doubts take over, couldn’t fall prey to despair when they’d come this far. Allowing himself to be intimidated would mean letting the enemy win without as much as a fight, something utterly unacceptable. _This was the thing that had shamelessly fucked with his life, suffering absolutely no consequences for its actions so far._

It was now before them in all its ‘glory’, the only remnant of the former Holy Grail being the halo which floated right over its head. 

**“I am the new administrator of this world, born from humanity’s collective unconscious, there to fulfill their deepest wishes.”**

It sounded even more dissonant than before, raspy and unpleasant to listen to, like nails on a chalkboard. Enraged, too, and Goro could only guess that it was because they still refused to give in. They’d technically won, though it seemed very clear now that that had only been the warm-up phase. _Great. Just what he’d needed._

**“The God of Control… Yaldabaoth.”**

Finally, the pretense fell away. Their foe had dropped its many facades, showing itself for what it was worth. _And what a fitting name, too._ ‘God’ of control… that would certainly explain it. Or at least, the sanctimonious attitude. He thought he could just do whatever he wanted.

“This is insane. I-It’s like a whole tower!” 

“It was already gigantic back as the Holy Grail…” 

**“My role was to guide mankind towards proper development. Alas... now that man’s foolishness has been proven, it is the administrator’s duty to eradicate them and start anew.”**

_What bullshit._ Once upon a time, he would have likely agreed with the sentiment, but hearing it straight from that dictator made him seethe. Knowing what it had done to him, to Akira… He was categorically against agreeing with any of his words, if only out of spite, and the fact that he’d actually learnt to know better. 

Goro still had a hard time seeing the good in everything, and perhaps he never truly would be able to. Even then, he did not harbor a single doubt about how _wrong_ this was.

He had people who unbelievably cared for him, and people he cared for too, if only a little. And after so much work and suffering, _no way_ he’d let that go down the drain. 

“What the hell, are you kidding? You started this shit yourself! It’s just some kinda rigged game!” He hadn’t thought it possible at first, but he was starting to agree with Sakamoto more and more. 

**“The ignorant masses only spread mindless thoughts and misinformation. They force society to progress backwards. If left to themselves, this world would slowly meet its demise either way. Can’t you see that rehabilitation is impossible?”**

His fists clenched and unclenched, silent. The right words weren’t coming to his mind. He just wanted to put this behind them already, though he knew it was a bit selfish when so much was at stake. Patiently listening only brought back old memories, thoughts which hadn’t completely left even with his attempts to change them.

Honestly, he wasn’t having any of it anymore. 

“Can you just… shut up? We get it. It always burns down to the same thing, doesn’t it?” 

Goro had stepped forward from the rest of the group, addressing it directly. He wasn’t scared of it, or at least, was quite good at not letting it show. Truth was, the thing could easily sweep him away with one flap of its wings. But it wouldn’t, not yet. He’d observed long enough to tell that it was too prideful, would want to hear him out first. The fact that it was _still_ conversing with them instead of jumping straight to fighting was proof enough. 

Yaldabaoth’s metal head tilted downwards ever so slightly, judging him. He would have killed just to be able to stare back at him on equal grounds. His conviction didn’t falter, and it was as if everyone else was too surprised and frozen to stop this confrontation before it could happen. It was absolutely reckless. They’d gone past the point of him caring. 

**“Oh? You again? You’re awfully obstinate. Do you expect to take me on by yourself?”**

It was actually amused, the mere idea absolutely ridiculous in its mind. It _was,_ not that Goro was stupid enough to do it. It only served to prove how much he looked down on them, something the detective was all too familiar with. 

“No. I’m tired of hearing you talk. Again, do you really believe we care? World sucks. We know it better than anyone else, but I bet you never stopped to think about that. You don’t understand half of the shit that’s _really_ happening out there, because you’ve already made up your mind about it.” 

**“Then why do you continue to oppose-”**

“Because we _all_ worked hard to get through and make the best of what we’ve got. And I'm not letting the only few good things I have go to waste because _someone_ decided it wasn’t worth shit. Life’s not fucking fair, _big news._ You know what? I prefer being powerless over my circumstances, rather than know some asshole’s god definition of fun played a part in my misery.” 

He was running out of breath, shouting everything that passed through his mind at the top of his lungs. All the things he’d been bottling up now bursted out at once, in a string of sentences which didn’t leave much space for interjections. Goro was _sure_ this hadn’t been anywhere in the deity’s plans, leaving him too taken aback to do anything. _Good._ It was almost fun, in a very liberating way. He didn’t intend to stop until he’d let it all out, knowing he’d have to partake in the fight later anyway. _Make the best out of a bad situation, or whatever the hell it was people said._

“The humans you look down on for being foolish and self-centered? I think you need to do a bit of introspection, ‘cause we’ve seen our fair share of selfish adults who act _exactly_ like you. You’re nothing special, really.” 

**“I am a** **_god_ **.” 

“Ah! Is that supposed to mean anything? You clearly decided that _yourself._ ” 

Goro knew that he was going far. Perhaps a _bit_ too far. But then again, if they came to realize that there was no hope for them to win, he wanted to go without any regrets. Teaching this thing a few home truths would be enough to leave him satisfied, though he had — of course — no intentions of going down easily. 

“Goro…” 

He looked over his shoulder for just a second, noticing the way everyone was staring at him. _Worried, unsure.. maybe a little afraid._ He tried not to let it get to him, even as Akira crept closer. The other boy could do whatever he wanted. He was almost done.

“If this is really all for the sake of humanity, then you should be satisfied with letting a bunch of humans beat you into the ground.” 

He huffed out a breath before stepping back, feeling like someone would have tried to stop him if he didn’t wrap things up soon. As if on cue, he felt a hand connect with his arm, and turned to find that Akira’s demeanor had softened. The thief pulled him towards him and the rest of their gang, and he just didn’t feel like protesting anymore. 

“That was.. an interesting speech.”

“Not that I disagree with what you said, but _are you okay?”_

Didn’t they have more pressing matters at hand? Goro sighed, Akira still clinging to him like he feared the detective would somehow fade away the second he blinked. Ann, too, hovered right at his side, almost touching him in concern but knowing better. Ironically, being the center of attention like this was near suffocating. 

“Ugh, I'm fine, should have expected it by now. More importantly, were you guys just going to stand there and let it _talk?”_

At his question, everyone seemed at a loss for a good enough excuse. He knew they didn’t agree with the entity’s viewpoint, and as such couldn’t understand how they’d been able to let it go on anyway, as if too intimidated to _truly_ stand up on that front. 

“Alright, whatever. Are we putting an end to this or not?” 

He eyed them carefully, interested in what they were about to say. He still felt somewhat disappointed about their inaction, but knew better than to start up an argument about it at the moment, giving them the benefit of the doubt. It didn’t truly matter, as long as they were able to succeed at what they’d come here to do. 

Without warning, an unnatural gust of wind cut him short, forced to stand their ground if they didn’t want to risk falling off into the sky below. Displeased that they’d been talking amongst themselves, the giant god had beat his wings once, drawing attention to himself. 

“Whoa-” 

“T-That’s a whole other level..”

“Do we even stand a chance at defeating something like him?”

_They wouldn’t know unless they tried._ Akira was still sticking to him like some kind of leech, too absorbed in his analysis of the enemy to even notice. He was probably trying to devise a plan over on his side, too. Neither of them got the chance to talk first.

“Come on, you guys! Think about it. This is the best we could hope for!”

Morgana hopped in place, addressing them. When everyone appeared slightly confused, he continued.

“We’re up against some selfish god who’s not holding back, right? Is there even a more appropriate target for the Phantom Thieves to tackle?” 

He supposed that was true, though he wasn’t sure the public would ever believe in them again. Goro didn’t care much either way, as long as they were able to ‘save the world’ and go on with their lives. If he survived this… he’d probably lay low for the next ten years at _least._

“It’s more than what i’d like, but…”

“Well then, I'll give the navigation everything I've got!”

“I think we can do this if we work together!”

“Yeah, let’s take him down!” 

“Establishing our glory by dethroning a god… Quite the poetic way to end it.”

“So we’re just beating that thing up, right? I can do that.”

Relieved to hear them all _finally_ on board, he felt a bit of tension ease up, psyching himself up for the grueling battle that was guaranteed to come. The thief had given him back most of his personal space, except for the way he annoyingly insisted on holding his hand, which Goro could have easily mangled with his claws. He didn’t.

“Man… You guys are really one of the weirdest, best groups I could have asked for. Akechi too, even if you wanted to kill us at first. And Ryuji-” 

“Dude, what’s that supposed to mean? I thought we were past this-” 

“I don’t think I can really argue with that.” 

“ _Ahem_ . Anyway _._ I’m so glad I was able to be a part of your team…” 

He was being genuine, and Goro didn’t have the heart to act annoyed at this impromptu moment of sentimentality. The serious expressions softened for an instant, before their leader nodded with renewed determination. Unbeknownst to the rest of his friends, he briefly squeezed the detective’s hand one last time before reluctantly letting go. _A last good luck._

“Let’s win this.” 

This was it _,_ the moment of truth, for _real_ this time. Finally, they faced the mastermind behind everything otherworldly that had taken place in the past few months, — or in Goro’s case, years — ready to settle things once and for all. Put an end to this reign of terror. The teenagers were lined up, unyielding before this corrupt god trying to scare them off.

**“How unfortunate for you, that it has come to this.”**

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll take it all back. Our future… And this world!” 

To himself, Goro chuckled lightly. _Always with the theatrics, huh._

“Time to fucking kill god.”

***

“This is going to take a while, isn’t it.” 

The fact had been going on for a few minutes already, yet it was glaringly obvious that this thing had a massive amount of health, meaning they’d have to be careful with their energy. His moves, too, were on the same level of the Holy Grail if not stronger. 

Akira was careful as usual, prioritizing stats as well as the usual offense. It made things even slower, but gave them much higher chances of surviving and winning. It wasn’t too long before the god of control grew its first arm, though it was more robotic in nature than an _actual_ one. 

“Uh.. It has a gun?” 

**“I release upon you the deadly sin of lust. You can’t escape from this, humans...”**

Oh. Goro did _not_ like the sound of that, watching as the gun aimed towards them, deliberately picking a target. For some reason, it made him want to hide. But instead of heading for him, he watched as the ‘shot’ headed for, almost predictably, _Akira._

There was a moment where no one was sure what to do. They’d never seen this before. In comparison to everything else, the move had been somewhat weak. Yet, when their leader didn’t react right away, they all appeared on edge, worried.

“Don’t let your guard down until we know what it does-”

“Haha, hey… I feel kinda weird.” 

_This was the last thing they needed on their hands._ Before he could react, the boy staggered towards him, and Goro was forced to catch him before he could fall. The thief let himself be helped up, even standing on his feet, but he didn’t move away. 

“Goroooooo… I don’t want to fight… I want to see your face. Can you take off that helmet-”

Looking around desperately for help, he found that everyone was as lost as he was, leaving him to take care of it himself. They couldn’t afford to have their leader out of it and unable to dish out instructions, and he couldn’t deal with this for long either. Something told him that Yaldabaoth had done this on purpose, a small vengeance for… getting together, in a way. 

“Forgive me for what i’m about to do.” 

It wasn’t the _first_ time that he was forced to slap someone in the heat of battle, but having to do it now made him feel a bit guilty. It was, after all, a surprisingly efficient way to get rid of status effects. _As long as it worked on this one, too…_

His hand collided with the other boy’s face harshly, mindful of the sharp parts at the tip of his fingers. He cringed a bit, waiting for some kind of reaction. Akira initially appeared surprised, a look of betrayal on his face, which contributed in making Goro feel even more miserable. And then, at once, he snapped out of his daze, shaking his head.

“What was- Oh. Oh wow, sorry…” 

He appeared almost _embarrassed_ at his own behaviour, quickly ungluing himself from the detective. He was avoiding his line of sight, and he was starting to doubt if this had been the right thing to do after all. Not that he could afford to worry about _that_ in this situation, but still. 

“Did I hurt you? It was the only thing I could think of.”

Still feeling their teammates’ eyes on them, he whispered, preparing himself to jump back in the fight. Akira’s head shot up, looking between him and their enemy, as if struggling to regain full awareness of his surroundings. 

“Huh? No, I'm fine. Thanks for knocking some sense back into me.”

The thief smiled at him, grateful. He averted his gaze, ready to move on from this slightly shameful event, considering _other people were there._ Before he could, however, the thief leaned closer to his side, purposefully taking on a conspiratory air so that only he could hear.

“Shame that your gear is so bulky. Yowon’t get your ‘thank you’ kiss.” 

“ _Hm._ Are you sure the spell isn’t still effective? I can-”

“A joke, it was a joke! Back to the fight!”

The way he jumped away in a hurry, talking way louder than usual… It was almost comical, despite the gravity of everything. He let out a single laugh, drawing his sword once more. Yaldabaoth hadn’t moved, observing them with rapt interest. Goro distantly wondered just _what_ was going on in that metal head of his.

“Just don’t let it get you again.”

***

“A-Almost there, you guys! Just hold on a bit longer!”

It was probably easier for her to say, avoiding the brunt of the conflict whilst only providing tips and the occasional support. She was doing her best to encourage them through the hardships, but they were all utterly exhausted and approaching the end of their ropes. 

They weren’t actually doing too badly, considering everything. In the end, though, narrowly surviving more than one otherwise deadly strike would make anyone bone-tired. They had plenty of healing at their disposition, and it certainly helped on a _physical_ standpoint, but did nothing for their overworked minds. By that point, the mere sight of regenerative items made him a little sick. 

It felt like things had been going on for _hours_ , a monotone back and forth of playing with stats, making sure they all stayed alive, and attacking once the circumstances allowed it. _Rinse, repeat._ It had certainly gotten old fast. 

And of course, the _fucking arms._ Not much of a threat on their own, but the god usually had at least two summoned, granted that they’d taken care of the other ones beforehand. They gave him more range of action, and made it harder to solely focus on the main body. A bit of a lazy strategy, though nothing surprising. 

Now, though…

**“The unconscious minds yearn for true ruin, once and for all. Accept your punishment while you still can, as there is nowhere left for you to go.”**

It had been a while since their enemy hadn’t graced them with one of his little morals, somehow affording to preach to them while so close to his fall. Still, Goro’s face paled when he saw all of the god’s tools instantly restored to their initial state. Had it been capable of it the entire time? Or was it using the last of its power in a last-ditch effort to overturn the situation? 

He was honestly well in over his head with this scheming bullshit. 

“I’ve never seen such a big spike of energy before-! You need to finish him off before he can unleash that crazy attack!” 

**“Divine justice will strike you down.”**

It made Goro want to scream at the top of his lungs, nearly falling prey to hysterics. 

Justice? _Justice, seriously?_ That was the last straw.

He clenched his fists tight enough to hurt himself, needing a moment to stop himself from doing something particularly stupid. He couldn’t fuck this up because of his own uncontrolled anger, not when the stakes were so high, the literal fate of the world laying in their hands. If he could just _breathe_ , and recompose himself...

“Hey. You okay over there? We’re not done with this yet.” 

The hand on his shoulder wasn’t one he was used to. Instinctively, he just about elbowed Sakamoto in the face. Said boy moved away just in case, raising his hands as if in surrender. _Right._ He could tell without seeing it that the current expression on his face was far from friendly. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to come off as hostile when he spoke. There would be no more chances for him if his teammates started to doubt his intentions again. 

“I’m.. fine. I won’t get distracted again.” 

The boy gave him a bit of a strange look, either worried or doubtful. Then again, he supposed that was fair. He grabbed the detective’s shoulder again, though he was prepared enough not to attempt to sock him in the face, this time. _What in the world was with these people and physical contact?_ He was starting to recognize an irritating pattern. 

“Well, sure. Just don’t push yourself too far, y’know? S’fine if you’re too mad to go on..”

And they all _had_ to be understanding, too. Sakamoto hadn’t exactly tried to hide his distaste for him in the past, yet here he was anyway. Goro was starting to make peace with the fact that he’d never fully understand what went on through this bunch's minds. 

“I _appreciate_ your concern, but we don’t have time for this. Besides, i'm not giving up at the last second.” 

Turning his head back to look in the direction he was still facing, he could see their foe looming over them like before, rays of dark energy converging into a single point from which it planned to launch its devastating power. The other caught his line of sight, sighing as if he’d anticipated this response. 

“You better put that anger to good use, then. Go get ‘em!” 

He was sent off with a smack in the bad for good measure, and realized once he saw the others staring at him that it had been his turn the entire time. _Absolute fool, getting lost in thought like that._

Feeling that he’d already made them lose enough time as was, Goro was quick to do exactly as he’d been told. Loki was of course more than eager to provide, bringing down his blade with a wild fervor. He grinned at the rush of power it brung him, even if the god barely reacted. _He wouldn’t be able to keep that front on forever._ And once it fell… he’d be all too happy to celebrate. 

Without even noticing, he’d administered the _coup de grâce._ It was only when Yaldabaoth’s arms fell back that it hit him. He staggered backwards just in case, watching with bated breath. Once the adrenaline left his body, the crash wouldn’t be pretty. 

**“Ah… This is the power that resists my rule…”**

“Is it over- Wait, no, not yet!”

Its ‘collapse’ only lasted for a few seconds, before it lifted itself off again, almost _too_ easily. Couldn’t he just _die_ already? No more gimmicks, no more surprises. Was that really too much to ask for? Goro groaned loudly, gripping his weapon tighter before it could escape from his grasp. 

**“In the end, it doesn’t matter what you do. My control will remain the final truth of this world.”**

They weren’t given time to react or anticipate it in any way. Almost as soon as he’d said that, the energy he’d been saving earlier resurfaced all at once. It converged into a single point, until there was just too much. 

To put it simply, it exploded.

Sweeping over him like a wave, he had to close his eyes to protect himself. Not that it changed much, really. Almost right away, he was brought down to his knees, the pained cries of his teammates echoing from around him. If something had left his mouth too, then he couldn’t tell at all. Goro felt utterly crushed, figuratively and literally. The weight of the assault left him unable to stand up at first, ears ringing for a while. 

Yet… He wasn’t dead yet. None of them were, unbelievably tenacious until the very end.

“Shit, my head…” 

“He sure is strong, huh.” 

Looking around, the others were attempting to get up to their feet, with various levels of difficulty. The god hadn’t spared anyone, and there had been now way for them to avoid it either. Struggling more than he would have liked to show, the detective slowly succeeded in adopting a bit of a hunched position for balance. 

“If you’re really a god as you claim, you should be working to guide people towards your ideals of the right path!” 

As if catching where Morgana was heading with his words, Goro faintly smiled. 

“But you’re not able to do that, and it’s the reason why you want to destroy them. Because that makes things so much easier for you, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes, and it’s why you were hiding and watching us, too! Things weren’t going according to your initial plan, after all. On top of it, the way the so-called ‘masses’ reacted made you afraid. You panicked.” 

Despite witnessing the difference in strength between them, the Phantom Thieves were not standing down. It was one of their best and worst qualities, depending on who you asked. Having been on the other end once, Goro knew how troublesome it could be. In this case, though, there was something deeply rewarding about a supposedly all-powerful god being overwhelmed by a bunch of kids. 

“That seems quite right.” 

“It’s really as this guy said earlier. There’s people like you all over the place. Real pains in the ass..” Saying that, Sakamoto vaguely gestured in his direction, referring to his earlier outburst. 

**“Enough of this nonsense.”**

He expected another of those waves, but was greeting with something slightly different. In an instant, they were overrun by a mass of darkness. It was thicker than shadows or the lack of light during nighttime. More like a dark cloud, enveloping them and making it impossible to discern their surroundings anymore. He had a bad feeling about it. Being able to stay upright felt like a very small victory. 

“What’s going on!?”

“Ugh, I can’t see shit.” With his visor, he was truly left blind. 

“Do he… really want to erase us that much?”

“G-Guys, we need to-” 

It was chaos, and the others were afraid. Goro, too, felt a bit of panic starting to creep its way into him. After all, they were in the dark, with no way to know what was happening. A coward move, but an effective one. Like this, they couldn’t anticipate anything, at their foe’s mercy. 

**“You’ve been forgotten from this world. There isn’t anywhere left for you to belong.”**

_Storm clouds._ Only once he sensed the electricity in the air did it register in his mind. By then, it was already too late. 

There was a loud crashing sound, and then he heard the screams again. This time, it was _worse._ Every muscle in his being seized up, the striking energy moving through him in less than a second. The pain was so intense he practically blacked out, able at the last moment to stop his head from roughly hitting the ground. 

He was tired. So, so tired. Perhaps he could allow himself a bit of rest, just for a bit…

“N-No… we can’t… lose like this…”

Goro’s eyes shot open. _What the fuck was he doing?_ Everything hurt, dizzy even while staying still. Most of the blackness had dispelled, allowing him to make out the forms of his teammates curled up around him, straining in discomfort. 

“We can’t give up, or the world will…” 

“Get back up… I need to get back up…” 

But this unjust god did not intend to give them a minute of respite. Laughing at their misery, another flash of light shone down in stark contrast with the dull sky. His throat seized up, and he couldn’t make a sound, not even breathe. 

Yet even with life painfully seeping out of him, the scraps of his resolve refused to be crushed. Even at his lowest, lying on the floor, he kept on trying to recover, though in vain. His hands left scratches on the ground in front of him, fruitlessly trying to get a grasp at _something._

“I… refuse to give up..” His voice came off as weak, however, even to himself.

“I-I… don’t think… I can go on…” 

“Is this it..?”

**“Unpredictable variables must be eliminated. Under my control… I’ll never allow it.”**

_And that was them, wasn’t it. Unforeseeable._ Yaldabaoth hadn’t been able to manipulate their group least of everyone else, making them that much more dangerous for his ‘order’. 

The god stayed wordless for a relatively long while after that, though the air wasn’t exactly filled with silence. Goro had a hard time remembering if they’d been there before, but now that the cacophony of conflict had died down, he could hear them quite well.

The distant but recognizable sound of voices, many of them talking over each other. Mocking them in a manner that felt incredibly staged, molded to fit their enemy’s agenda. It was not worth listening to, obviously tailored to either provoke them or drive them further down into despair. 

**“Do you hear them? The voices of the masses who once worshipped you? They reject you, for daring to revolt against a god. Humans are but made of their own personal desires. A world filled with them is doomed to inevitable decline.”**

Goro didn’t have the energy to cut him off again, having already been forced to sit through one too many variations of this speech before. He just _never_ learned to shut up, trying to justify his narrow-minded point of view until the very end. 

**“The sin you’ve committed is unpardonable. You’ll taste this suffering.. for now and ever.”**

He groaned loudly, managing for the first time to lift himself on one shoulder. Even still, it wasn’t enough to allow him to retort, to fight back. All he could do was look up. Unexpectedly, Morgana had apparently recently stood up, and was now turning to face the god. Unable to do much else, he observed the exchange intently. 

“Yeah, that’s not happening!”

**“Oh? If it isn’t the attendant created with the residues of human hope. An insignificant force such as yours could never overrule me.”**

“I think you’re forgetting that hope is a desire, too! The Phantom Thieves won’t yield to anyone, and especially not you!” 

A bit ironic to say, considering their current position. At the same time, he agreed; it was simply hard for him to express it right now. But _oh,_ did he long to.

“We’ll always find a way to get back up and go on to the very end, even if only one of us were to be left. And we’ll definitely… We’ll for sure…!” 

He sounded like he was struggling a bit, seemingly just as tired and out of breath as the rest of their gang. Goro cleared his throat, now on one knee too in spite of the nigh unbearable aches. 

“He... means we’re taking it all back... conceited asshole!”

***

“D-Did that person just disappear?” 

“What’s going on? Do something, aren’t you the police?!” 

“No.. it’s no use.” 

_“And we’ll definitely… We’ll for sure…!”_

_“He… means we’re taking it all back… conceited asshole!”_

“Huh. What were those guys’ names again?” 

“Don’t you think that sounds a bit like-” 

“They didn’t give up?” 

“Hey… I think I remember now.”

***

“Take em’ down, Phantom Thieves!”

“We’re counting on you!”

The things they could hear had changed, almost all at once and without warning. Like a wave. _A revolution._

“Ah! You see that? Those are the humans you made fun of! Well, turns out no one wants you to rule over them. Isn’t that right, guys?”

There was their cue. Akira was the first to stand up, though he visibly struggled. And then, one by one, the others were able to follow in his path. Goro himself wasn’t exempt, planting his feet on the ground as firmly as he could. His form still wobbled a bit, as did everyone else. 

They weren’t exactly steady or bursting with energy, but they were _back._

“Alright, they don’t have to tell us again.” 

“Heh… At least we’re being cheered on somewhat.”

“Screw it, we’re going all out!” 

**“God is-”**

“Oh, save it for another time. It won’t matter once we crush you.” 

He hoped that that ‘other time’ would never come. He’d taken a step forward without thinking, and was pleasantly surprised when it seemed to work. The god had evidently shut up, possibly because the detective had nearly fallen back down in the process. 

“Alright. I see you’ve all made up your minds, too. Don’t compromise your ideals until the very end, okay? We’re getting back what’s rightfully ours!” 

A few more words were exchanged after that, but he’d stopped paying attention. Not that he held it against his teammates, but things were getting redundant. He only wanted to get rid of this thing and then go on with his slightly uncertain life. Vagueness was infinitely better than being forced to hear him out for any longer. The god liked the sound of his own voice _that_ much, it was the best explanation. 

“Joker, you have to give him his final warning!”

“Hold on, this isn’t just _my_ fight. Goro..?” 

He perked up, turning to the side to meet his gaze. He hadn’t been paying too much attention, but it was easy to put together what the other boy was hinting at. No one else said a thing as he made them wait on an answer. _Would they secretly resent him for accepting? For taking such an important role, when he’d joined their group last and planned to betray them?_

Akira could do this on his own, that much was abundantly clear. Was actually able to utilize his full power as a Wild Card, had naturally wound up as their leader without anyone ever consteting it. _Why would they?_ He truly was fit for the role. He didn’t need Goro’s approval, or help. 

And yet, the boy openly asked for it. The detective had a gut feeling that he’d refuse to do this alone, either way. 

“If I really must..”

He stepped away from the small troupe, moving forward to take a stand right next to Akira. By now, it had started to feel like his unofficial position, somehow almost always finding himself there. The thief smiled faintly, scooting close enough that their arms brushed against each other’s. Then, he dramatically pointed up at the god, directly speaking out to him in a rare show of emotions.

“You wanted to pit us against each other… A shame, you _really_ picked the wrong people.”

“This is where it ends.” 

The voices of the people had only gotten louder. Down there, they were being cheered on. Combined with everything, the experience was both scary and exhilarating. He could feel something rising at the edge of his mind, an itch that made him want to tear, and destroy, and… _Liberate himself._

“Do you know what to do?”

Goro didn’t even need to be told. He grinned, right as his helmet dissolved away in flames. The mask behind which he’d hid himself for so long wasn’t necessary anymore. Almost at the same time, he’d sensed Loki’s presence manifesting behind him, appearing seemingly on his own. 

“Break the chains, right?” 

They were already in his hands, as if just _waiting_ for this moment. He glanced very briefly to the side, already knowing that he’d find Akira in the same state. Goro had never seen it before, but could instinctively tell that this was his original Persona, or the one he felt closest to. 

Almost in perfect sync, they roughly threw away the chains which bound them to their spiritual manifestations. Instead of landing on the floor with a hard clank, they easily crumpled away in midair. Only pieces were left, swept away in the mass of gathering energy. 

He had to shield himself away from the sheer force of it, unaware of what was currently happening to his _own_ Persona. Something at the core was changing, without need of his interference. 

The explosion took him aback.

Fortunately, he’d unknowingly been prepared for it. It wasn’t just him; Akira, too. All gone in a flash, leaving burning traces in the sky surrounding them. _Like a meteor shower._ As impressive as the sight was, it couldn’t be good. He didn’t perceive Loki anymore, and Robin Hood felt strangely dormant. 

**“Even together, you’ve failed to harness such power. Unsurprising. No matter how many times the masses try to come together, they’ll never...”**

The metallic entity had stopped in the middle of its sentence. His head very slowly tilted upwards, staring into the strange storm clouds brewing overhead. They’d gathered all at once and without warning, accompanied by flashes of lightning. No rain. 

“What the…” 

Silence and anticipation had set in, only broken by the growing sound of thunder. 

Something… _was emerging._

Looking over his shoulder in sheer disbelief, he was able to witness the massive creature as it descended from the heavens. It too was absolutely gigantic, well enough to rival the corrupt god in front of them. And its wingspan was both impressive and scary, three separate sets of wings spreading out for what _had_ to be at least a kilometer. Deep down, he inexplicably knew that this wasn’t a new foe. 

“T-That’s-” 

“Did you guys do that?!”

Goro didn’t have an answer to that question. _Had they?_ It appeared so, though he had no idea _how_ or _why._ Then again, some things were better left unquestioned. Though distant, he could detect some sort of connection. The figure stayed in all its glory behind them, dark and imposing, yet shining in its own way. He managed to tear his eyes away, right in time to see the _other_ thing happening. 

“Is it even a Persona? The power is just…” _Immeasurable?_

Before them, orbs of light were appearing and amassing, at first appearing like oversized fireflies. They were more than just that, soon converging around them, healing all of their friends’ injuries. _The real will of the people._

**“Fools. You truly believe that this will save you?”**

At the sight of the vicious rays about to be unleashed on them once more, he instinctively braced himself, until…. _Absolutely nothing._ The dangerous flare had very much been there, but none of it had touched him, despite being in its direct range. Completely blocked. 

**“No… That’s impossible!”**

More lights. So many of them this time, they completely surrounded the area, growing in size, gathering… Goro wanted to point at Yaldabaoth and laugh. In true fashion, they’d overturn what had seemed like a hopeless fight at the very last second. 

“You two… It’s really up to you, now. Who would have thought it that would end up this way? Either way, you gotta put an end to this! Our hopes are all in your hands!” 

Akira turned slightly as if seeking his approval. Wordlessly, he nodded. Apparently, only they could do this, and he couldn’t wait to just move on. Both of their hands reached out at the same time, drawing energy to them. As it surged through him, he reached a certain enlightenment. So many different thoughts and emotions at the same time, all so unique yet unified in their expectations. _To win. To be free._

“Satanael… It’s time.” 

There was only one move for them to take. The one that would be able to banish this fake god back where it belonged, away from humanity. The one that would end the nightmare he’d been living in for the last two years.

His hair was softly blown around by the breeze, reaching for his pocket. Mirroring his movements, the thief did the same. Their guns were drawn, more for symbolism than anything else. Both pointing straight ahead, shoulders actually touching. 

“You ready?”

“Ah! Are you actually asking?” 

Three weapons. Three fingers on the trigger. _Point blank._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally settle down.

It all happened in slow motion, yet so quickly at the same time.

The giant bullet tore clean through, leaving a massive hole in the fake god’s metal head. At the same time, the sky around them started to clear. Watching him break down and collapse like this, Goro knew it was over. If this thing wasn’t dead yet, then it wouldn’t be very long. 

For the first time in a while, he felt like he could truly breathe. He was now free, for the most part.

**“Such power… A god born from the masses, able to surpass me…”**

He sounded both in disbelief, and resigned. Everyone could tell this was his last words, _and about damn time._ The detective was truly and utterly exhausted, amazed at the fact that he was still able to stand on his own legs. Even gaining the people’s power had its limits.

**“The true Trickster, I see…”**

Yaldabaoth’s speech had slowed down, and Goro allowed himself a sigh, believing that he was done. Instead, the god titled almost imperceptibly, leaving him with the feeling of being observed. 

**“Well… The two of them, I suppose…”**

Asking for clarification would be impossible; leaving them on a cryptic note, the entity had already started to drift away. His mind had drawn a blank, and he lacked the energy to retort to his enemy one last time. Most of what he’d wanted to say had indeed been, and his actions had spoken more than words. 

The shards of lights left over from the god’s presence suddenly converged before them, forming into a new mass. This one was much smaller, taking on a somewhat recognizable shape before lowering down to their level. _A cup of sorts. Of course._

“Whoa… There was a treasure after all?”

“Hold on, more importantly first… You guys okay?”

Clearly none of them were on death’s bed, having been previously healed, but the ordeal had left them mentally drained. Though, he could somewhat understand why the others would worry about them first. Meeting his eyes for the first time since earlier, Akira smiled brightly, before turning to reassure his friends. 

“Yeah, I think we’re okay.” 

“Just tired. Let’s get this out of the way.”

“You guys… I’ll really miss you, I mean it.”

He froze in place before he could make his way towards the treasure in question. They _all_ seemed to freeze in place, surprised at the finality of the statement. 

“Uh, Mona? What do you mean?”

“Yes… Thanks for everything.”

He obviously wasn’t listening to them, delving into some kind of goodbye speech as he reached out for the object. It felt strange and almost out of character, too serious. Plus, Goro wasn’t too fond of such emotionally-charged moments. He absentmindedly listened, but didn’t plan to interject.

“We all have the power to change the world, you know? People just forget about it sometimes…” 

The group walked a bit closer, and he ended up following as well. The cat-like creature turned around to face them again, taking a moment to scan the ones gathered before him. 

“It was thanks to you all that I was able to fulfill my duty. And to find my purpose…”

“Morgana… We wouldn’t be here without your help.”

“Ha. Well I can _definitely_ confirm that one.” 

That quip had gotten out on its own, straight from his mouth before he could even think about it twice. His tone had made him sound quite bitter, without meaning to. _God, he probably came off as insensitive._ It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ care, but the day’s events had worn his patience down, making him more… honest. 

He predictably received a few looks, for interrupting such a scene. They knew that he had a point, but this was admittedly not the best time to address it. Instead of being mad or annoyed, however, Morgana laughed with an unexpected honesty. He seemed to wave off the others, before planting his eyes straight on him. 

“No, no, he’s right, I did fail him in a way. I wish I could have known about your actual circumstances earlier, honestly. But, hey! Things didn’t turn out so bad in the end, right?” 

He was trying to brighten up the mood a bit. Goro wasn’t sure what to make of it. It hadn’t really been an apology, but it brought him a small sense of relief either way. _Acknowledgment of his struggles?_ That had to be it.

“No, they didn’t.” 

Seeing his silence, Akira stepped closer, putting one hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met, and he was given a smile he knew to be private. Sighing, he averted his gaze, but didn’t shrug him off, actually a little grounded by the touch. His feelings towards the many events that had transpired in recent times were complicated and tainted by his father’s abuse, but for all it was worth… He hadn’t completely lost _everything._

“ _Fine_ , it could have been worse, I guess _._ ”

His teammates chuckled lightly, shortly dispelling some of the tension which had accompanied Morgana’s definitive statements. They were laughing because of him, though it wasn’t ill-natured, as he might have been led to think in the past. If it meant he didn’t have to endure tearful, neverending farewells, then he was grateful for it. In truth, he knew deep down that he was only pushing back the inevitable.

“Well, anyway… It won’t be long before this place disappears, too. Ready to go home?”

In unison, they nodded. While they’d been talking, the golden cup had started to glow considerably brighter. Now, he was only able to catch one last glimpse at the still slightly cloudy skin, before the light enveloped the entire scenery.

***

“I’m sure he’ll find a way to come back.” 

_Alright._ He had no real way to tell that. It just felt impossible that he _wouldn’t,_ being born out of human hope or whatever it had been. Sure, his departure had been touching and inspiring, but Goro wasn’t buying it. Considering how cognitions worked, perhaps if they wished a little _too_ hard…

Goro couldn’t allow himself to mourn for too long, when the world around them was seemingly back to normal. Along with the cat that hadn’t been one, all traces of distortions had left as well. Even their clothes had changed, returning to what they’d been wearing at the beginning of this hellish day. 

“I don’t know…”

“Morgana…”

For just a moment, Ann had the face of someone who was about to cry, though she was able to quickly swallow it back. They were all a little down, despite their evident victory. He could understand, admittedly feeling a twinge of bitterness himself. Yet, he couldn’t stand to watch them like this for long. Before he could add something else, he was however interrupted.

“Oh… The Meta-Nav is gone, too. I guess that means Mementos doesn’t exist anymore...” 

Such news was quite the relief, at least for Goro. Just to confirm it, he took out his phone as well, seeing for himself that one of the biggest sources for his problems would not come back to haunt him. No more supernatural forces messing with his life. _No more killings._ Good riddance.

“Mona said he’d still be with us in a way, but… We really can’t see him anymore, can we?”

“Who knows? Maybe Goro is right. We can only hope.”

Akira was doing his best to keep their morale up despite everything, but Goro could tell that this outcome left him a bit sad as well. Even if he didn’t really let it show, they’d been close, after all. 

“Oh, come on. Can everyone stop being so gloomy? Mona would have made fun of us for it.”

He wasn’t wrong. The blonde didn’t appear to be in much higher spirits, but it felt like the right time for a change of subject. They wouldn’t get anywhere otherwise. After all…

“More importantly, what about the public? Were we able to change their hearts, too?”

It was as if the others had all but forgotten about it, until it was brought up again. That had been their main goal, after all. They looked around curiously, listening in to the crowd around them. Their unrelated conversations didn’t give much insight, talking about Christmas and the likes. It was something he couldn’t care less about at the moment.

“Uh, well. It’s kinda hard to tell.”

They continued to listen in for a while long, until the first words about current world events reached them. Goro held his breath as he heard his father’s name uttered. This time, though, there was no endless praise. People expressed worry, but appeared to be aware that Shido was too shady to take the position of prime minister he’d been going after.

“I hope things go well from now on… It’s not completely over yet.”

“We’ll have to trust the adults for once. Sis did promise us to help.”

_Sae…_ He had a few things he wanted to discuss with her now that they’d gotten this part out of the way. Surely she’d understand his reasons. And it was the least thing he could do, after everything he’d put people through. He didn’t intend to let Akira go to juvie for months, when he didn’t even deserve it. 

“If it’s true that we can’t enter the Metaverse anymore, then it’s really the end of our career as Phantom Thieves.”

“It’s weird, but…” 

Nothing much they could do about it. Goro didn’t want to openly let them know, but he definitely preferred it that way. His thoughts were interrupted by something unexpected, and he tilted his head to see a few flakes of fresh snow slowly flying down to the ground. 

“Whoa, is it snowing?” 

“Just in time for Christmas...” 

They stared with a certain childish glee, witnessing the first snowfall of the year as if it was the first time they’d ever seen it. It was almost _too_ well-timed. 

“Right! Christmas! I know we’ve already celebrated earlier, but… Wouldn’t it be worth meeting again?”

“It’s true that we’ve earned it. And there’s still a few things that need sorting out, too.” 

_Again?_ He didn’t feel up to doing something big in the slightest, but it felt like the best option for the near future. Goro actually wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle staying alone in his apartment that day, with everything still going on around him. His thoughts would simply tear him apart. 

“For now though, I think we should go our own ways and rest. We can meet at Leblanc tomorrow afternoon, if that’s alright?”

She turned to Akira for approval, who only nodded in response. He hadn’t said much ever since the fight had ended, though that much wasn’t too uncharacteristic. Still, Goro knew that he had a lot on his mind, too. If not for the fact that he was totally drained of any energy necessary for that kind of conversation, he might have tried to speak with him right then, before he left.

“Good job, everyone.”

“We saved the world!”

The loud exclamation was met with a few curious looks from passersby, though no one seemed to take them seriously. A wave of amusement passed throughout the small group, complicit in their knowledge that it was actually the truth. They waved each other off one last time before going their own ways, like they had many times before. Things would be different from now on, though he wasn’t sure how just yet.

Only thinking about the promise of sleep, he still felt Akira’s gaze lingering on him as he left.

***

“I think I'm going to turn myself in.”

There had been no preamble. It was actually Christmas, and the Phantom Thieves were scattered around in a familiar place. Except for Morgana, whose absence could silently be felt. For minutes, they’d been discussing plans for the future and ways to somehow get out of this, though the conversation hadn’t advanced much. 

He hadn’t said much so far, and seven pairs of eyes turned to him at once. Goro was dead serious, unwavering under their scrutiny. Everyone was too shocked to speak at first, and he mentally cursed the fact that Akira was directly facing him.

“I’m going to confess instead. I’ll testify against Shido, and clear Akira of allegations. They might not be able to prove my crimes, but I doubt they’ll let me run free.” 

It was the only way. He’d pay for what he’d done, Akira would be safe, and everyone would be happy. They’d accepted him like he was one of theirs, but Goro knew that it was too good to be true. It was time to attone. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Listen, I feel like maybe we should talk it out first-”

“I’ve already made my decision. I just thought it would be fair to let you know.” 

He did his best to appear as certain as possible. The idea had been brewing for a while, now, but he’d almost hoped they wouldn’t try to stop him. It just made things less complicated. _Easier._ He couldn’t let anyone slip doubt into his mind. 

Arms crossed, he waited. _For someone to challenge him, perhaps?_ It would certainly be much better than having to stare at those concerned expressions. 

“Could I have a word? _In private?”_

They all moved in surprise. Without warning, Akira had stood up, his hands making a sound as they hit the table’s surface. His tone hadn’t betrayed much, but Goro could tell. It wasn’t a choice. The boy’s gaze was piercing straight through him, though he wasn’t the kind of person to ever make a scene. 

Awkwardly, the others let him shuffle his way out of the booth, not daring to make a sound. Clearly, they didn’t want to get involved in their business. _And who could blame them._

The thief appeared to wait for him to go first, as if he wanted to make sure Goro wouldn’t try to somehow escape from this confrontation. The idea was getting tempting, but with everyone there, he wasn’t about to test it. Sighing a bit loudly, he nevertheless made his way up the stairs.

Worse of all, this room didn’t even have a door. He leaned back against one of the walls, like a kid put in timeout. Akira soon followed, heading straight for him. No punches. No slaps. He simply stood right in his face, speaking through clenched teeth so as to not be heard downstairs.

“What the hell are you thinking?” 

“I already told you. Besides, you should be happy. I’ll most likely be able to save you the trouble. Did you just think none of us would have to take responsibility for all that we’ve done? We all know I deserve it anyway.”

Apparently, that had not been the right thing to say. He’d thought maybe Akira would be able to understand his point, but the other boy had rarely shown such frustration. He was angry, yet it was clear that he was trying to keep a clear head, instead of going off on him. 

“We’ve talked about it before. It’s more complicated than that, Goro. What do you think this is going to accomplish, except punish you for something your father is virtually entirely responsible for? We can find something else.” 

It was desperation more than anything else, _huh_. It was quite obvious. He was doing what he could to bargain, and it was dangerously close to working. Yet he wouldn’t budge. Couldn’t. 

“Why are you even trying to stop me? I thought you cared about justice, too.” 

“This isn’t justice. It’s just… self flagellation. You aren’t fooling me. I know you enough to tell.”

_Right, whatever._ So what if he had picked up on his self-destructive habits? It wasn’t anything new. Goro didn’t need him to care about it. But if _he_ was stubborn, then Akira was able to be something else entirely. He’d kept his voice down, but still spoke with absolute conviction. 

“So what if it is? It really shouldn’t matter to you, what I do with my life. _Aren’t you supposed to be leaving Tokyo in three months, anyway?_ ”

Ah.

He regretted the words almost as soon as they left his mouth, seeing the other boy’s expression falter at the reminder. To know that he’d soon have to leave all of his friends behind. He’d taken a step back away from him in shock, mouth opening before deciding better of it. _Goro really was an idiot, wasn’t he._

“Sorry. That was uncalled for.” 

Looking down at the floor in a mix of guilt and shame, jaw locked tight, he didn’t notice Akira closing back in on him. Until one hand suddenly slammed besides his head, keeping him against the wall, pinning him down with his gaze alone. He jumped, making out some curious chatter coming from the first floor. Apparently, the other boy just didn’t care anymore, although he was still careful not to yell. 

“ _Of course_ it matters to me, you dense dumbass. I’m _literally_ in love with you!”

Oh.

Well, okay. It was one thing to know from context, and a completely different thing to be told directly, his shoulder being lightly shaken. There had been some kind of confession before, but this felt different. Before he could even think about putting a sentence in, Akira continued.

“I keep getting closer to you, but it’s like you always find a way to slip away, somehow. But I'm not letting you, this time. We can figure out a way to let you testify against Shido, but please… Please don’t sell yourself. Please don’t leave.”

Akira was actually being selfish, for once. Goro could have smiled, if not for the gravity of the situation. He’d never seen him so distraught, and he couldn’t bring himself to make fun of him for it. _Because honestly, he knew he wasn’t much better._

He’d gotten used to it all. Being part of _something,_ instead of working all on his own. Being surrounded by people he could almost call friends. Being brought into group activities, like he had a place there. 

And obviously… whatever _this_ was. 

“Do you really think we can make it work?” 

What exactly he was referring to was left open to interpretation, but this question was genuine. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but the thief made believing so _easy._ If they really took such a path, it was bound to be more complicated. Possibly even risky. They both knew it. 

“We killed a _god_. Together, I think we can do anything.”

As he spoke, the boy moved to take both of his hands in his, gently clasping them together. 

“You may be right.”

***

“So. How are things going on your side?” 

“Did you really ask me all the way here just to ask that? You could have put on the news instead.”

Ann sat opposite him at the table of a new local place, one clearly too expensive drink placed in front of her. She appeared to be enjoying it anyway, taking occasional sips while both of her elbows rested on the surface. At his deflection, she visibly frowned.

“ _Ugh,_ you know I’m not talking about _that_ . Although, uh, if you _do_ need to talk about it, i’m listening.” 

He sighed, leaning back in his chair for a moment, mulling over it. Glancing around, the establishment wasn’t as busy as he would have expected, although considering he’d been trying to lay low, that was probably for the best. If people recognized him, they didn’t have the audacity to interrupt.

The girl had called him seemingly out of the blue, insisting that he _‘absolutely needed to come to this brand new café in the city’_ to try the menu together, allegedly. A very evident excuse, either to gain some juicy gossip or distract him for a while. Most likely both. 

“I’m holding on. There’s not much to say other than… what you already know.” 

After some debate on the subject with Akira and a lengthy conversation with Sae, he’d at least managed to keep his relation with the case from being leaked to the press. Shido would still know, though that part didn’t bother him. All the world knew right now was that _‘an anonymous witness with very close ties to the politician had come forward with testimonies and evidence linking him and other individuals in positions of power to many crimes including corruption, fraud, and even assassinations.’_

That last part had been especially difficult to maneuver around without really incriminating himself in the process. Goro knew he was being kept under close watch because of everything he had knowledge of, things he shouldn’t have been aware of even with his position as a trainee detective. _At least he was being taken seriously._ His testimonies were in the process of being investigated, hoping that Sae would manage to build a powerful enough case against his father. 

As for the Phantom Thieves… They’d been able to fabricate a bit of a bullshit story, passing it off mostly as a ploy fabricated by Shido to boost his popularity even further, something that had completely backfired once people had actually started to believe in them. The supposed public disruptions, too, had been part of the plan, orchestrated behind the scenes. Since no one else remembered what had happened on Christmas Eve and the days leading up to it were blurry, it was difficult to really prove or disprove. On top of it, no one had ever been able to figure out their method of changing hearts — or the orchestrated hits, for that matter — and as it had never left any traces, Goro doubted they ever would. 

Overall, it was going better than he would have thought. At the same time, he was hardly out of the woods just yet. 

“Mmh hmm. I must say, you’ve been doing a surprisingly good job at fooling them all. It’s like you’re a natural at it.” 

She chuckled at her own remark, and he only scoffed dismissively in response, ignoring her implications. Instead, he chose to try out his own drink, taking an exaggeratedly long time to do so. _Hm._ It wasn’t terrible, but nowhere as good as the coffee he could get at Leblanc. Immediately, he cursed out the thought. _How had this boy managed to invade his mind in such a way?_

“What’s on your mind?”

He nearly jumped, reminded of her presence. 

“Nothing.”

“Sure doesn’t look like it. Actually, let me guess…”

His answer hadn’t been very convincing, like a kid being caught doing something they’d explicitly been forbidden from. These things never escaped her, and he was already bracing himself for the embarrassing confrontation heading his way. 

“... Doesn’t taste as authentic as Akira’s. Isn’t made with the same kind of _love._ ” 

She appeared to pick her words carefully, gauging for his reaction. Goro didn’t have the nerve to outright deny it, knowing that it wouldn’t lead anywhere. He didn’t like the knowing look on her face. Had the thief revealed things without telling him? Or… 

“Oh? And what exactly do you mean?” 

“Well.. I accidentally heard a bit of your heated exchange _that_ time. And, uh. Akira saying the _L word_. Which was pretty unexpected, hahaha….” 

Ann scratched the back of her head whilst laughing awkwardly, admitting to her guilt, something she was very bad at hiding. _The L world?_ It suddenly hit him after a short moment of confusion, now reliving the moment perfectly, how normally he’d reacted to it. He blushed slightly but did his best to hide it, keeping on a composure. 

“That was a private conversation, you know.”

“I do! I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I promise. I was only wondering if it’s an official thing yet. I won’t tell anyone.” 

_Were they a thing?_ It hadn’t been outright talked about. It was probable that Akira thought that bringing it up would scare him away, when the bond they currently had was already better than what he could have hoped for. And sure, putting words on it was certainly intimidating. In the first place, their relationship had never exactly been _conventional_ , though they _had_ gone past a point of no return. 

“I’m not really sure. Is it really so important to qualify it?” 

It was strange to openly discuss it, anyway. She seemed to deeply consider his statement for a moment, and he actually began to believe that she might just accept it and move it. Eventually however, she frowned. 

“Well, no, but… Yes! I know Akira very well, and he’s probably _dying_ over it right now. He’s just afraid of your reaction. 

“I know.”

“Well, should he be?” 

The girl leaned forward, considering him seriously. He could tell that she didn’t want her friend to get hurt, first and foremost. And at the same time, she wished for him to be happy no matter what. It was most likely why she’d accepted Goro so easily, and why she was pushing him about it again. He sighed to himself.

“... No.”

“You have to tell him, then. Before it’s too late.” 

***

Her words still echoed through his mind a few days later. _Before it was too late._ It sounded incredibly cliché, yet true. If everything went as planned with the court case, in a few months, they were supposed to both go their own ways. Unless they explicitly decided otherwise. _Unless one of them actually spoke up about it._

“If they ask about how we did it, you could say that Shido- Are you listening?”

Clearly, he hadn’t been. Lately, the two of them had been getting together for follow-ups on the advancement of legal proceedings, accompanied by Sae when she had the time. Although not today, which was almost awfully convenient. He was nearly certain they’d gone over this before, anyway. Like Ann had said, he was getting _too_ good at lying. 

He blinked a few times, looking up properly.

“What are we?”

The question had come out of the blue, even to him. Too late. He’d have to go with it. 

Akira didn’t react right away, looking around almost like he believed the question wasn’t directed at him. They were the only ones in Leblanc right now, though. Morgana hadn’t reappeared yet, though he still held the hunch that he would. The boy stared at him with those gray eyes of his, pushing his glasses back up. _Nervous habit._

“Excuse me?” 

“I asked you what _we are._ ” 

For some reason, he was able to remain calm, something that was apparently contributing to Akira’s growing franticness. Not that he could exactly blame him for it, already seeing him fumble for the right thing to say in this situation. Goro had put him in a difficult situation. 

“I-I know, I just… You’re asking that _now?”_

Fair point.

“Is there ever going to be a better time? You never brought it up, but I can tell you’ve wanted to. After all…” 

He trailed off, catching the way the thief’s expression hardened. He was acutely aware of their precarious status of not quite friends, but not exactly rivals anymore, either. It wasn’t exactly common to kiss your sworn nemesis.

“What do _you_ desire, though? _Should_ we be something?” 

Although he disliked having his questions thrown right back at him, it appeared Akira remained unsure of his position on the matter. The questioning probably made him feel like he was being interrogated, accused. The silence stretched on between them, somewhat tense. Goro rested one elbow on the wooden countertop, leaning forward. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you should ask again, _differently.”_

It took a moment for the statement to fully register, but the detective remained patient, examining him. He’d always had a nice face, especially from this close. His gaze was distracting the other boy, but he took a certain satisfaction in seeing him this way. After a while, the thief cleared his throat. 

“Do you… uh.. Want us to be boyfriends?”

And there it was, the dreaded word. The thing they’d both been tiptoeing around, intensively avoiding to define things, lest it actually became serious. It honestly sounded like some kind of middle school confession.

Goro knew he now stood at a precarious edge, one of his own making. Whatever choice he made would change everything, one way or another. On one hand, he’d already taken so many risks… And on the other, this whole mess would hopefully be over soon, and he’d be left finding what he wished to do with his life, for the first time. 

Try to heal from the past. Where to go next. What to pursue. _And with who._

“I do, alas, for better or for worse. Although, I still can’t fathom why you’d be so insistent on someone like _me.”_

At his tone, Akira laughed, unable to contain the very specific joy of someone young, healthy, and utterly enamoured. It actually managed to get a smile out of him, too, surprised when one hand moved to hold his face. Just as easily, the other boy had grown serious once more, staring straight into his soul. He’d never felt such love, not in years. His chest tightened.

“Because it’s you. It _has_ to be you.” 

***

“And that’s why Red and Black in season three should have-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. Everyone knows you’re just projecting anyway-”

“What the _hell_ are you two talking about.”

He jumped in his seat, being caught in the middle of an embarrassingly heated conversation. Futaba, on the other hand, barely even reacted. Sitting in a position that _couldn’t_ be comfortable, she craned her neck to stare at whoever had dared to interrupt their debate. As it turned out, a lot more people than he would have thought. 

“You didn’t tell me there was a _gathering.”_

Suspicious, he looked directly at Akira, who simply tilted his head in return. He’d actually been affairing behind the counter the entire time, listening with a faint smile despite not understanding what they were talking about. 

“Well…” 

“They finally let you go from all the questioning, dude! Now all we need to do is wait for Sae to convict him, and we’re good.” 

“He’s not completely _free_ just yet, but…” 

“Hey, he’s almost done with the _legal_ aspect, at least. It’s worth celebrating, no?” 

While Sakamoto and Nijima bickered, the rest of the group poured in. _They’d really arrived all at once, huh._ Some had even brought food along, apparently well prepared for the occasion. It seemed only Goro had been kept in the dark about the nature of this meeting, only being invited over for dinner. 

“I heard they found the woman Akira helped, too. I believe she’ll be a witness at his trial.” 

“So we’re going to be cleared of suspicion? Can’t believe everything worked, but then again...” 

He observed them setting things around as they talked, acting like they were at home. In the past few months since he’d started to come here, that was certainly what it had started to feel like. Goro was nearly positive he spent more time around Leblanc these days than he did his own apartment. Once his father was in jail, he’d have to find a new place to stay either way. He’d already started to save up.

“Actually, when did you guys get so close?” 

Ann had just grabbed a drink from the array she’d taken with her, placing the rest on one of the tables so others could pick whatever they preferred. Akira had already made him the usual coffee, so he’d have to pass up. 

“Is it that weird?”

_It totally was, they all knew it._ Others stopped what they were doing briefly to glance in their direction. Futaba shot him a slightly exasperated expression at the stupid improvisation, but positioned herself to face their friends. _Now?_ He looked at her silently for confirmation, and she gave a little nod. _They already had full attention, might as well._

“U-Uh, the thing is um- We’re almost certain that w-we-”

“Mmh.. Whoa, when did everyone get there?”

“Mona!”

He’d totally forgotten about Morgana. It had been a week since he’d just showed up again, right at the beginning of February. Even Goro, who’d first theorized that he’d find a way to come back, had been a bit surprised after more than a month of absence. He hadn’t talked much about what had happened during that time, though everyone had mostly just been glad to see him again, now in perpetual cat form. Akira had been overjoyed most of all, and the detective was simply pleased to know that he’d been right after all. 

Although, the interruption _could_ have fallen at a better time. Resting upstairs, he’d most likely been disrupted by the commotion of their entire group suddenly coming in. Futaba now appeared frozen in place, having spent all of her energy attempting to speak up in the first place. He’d have to take it from there, to spare her from further hassle. 

“Were you guys talking about something..?” 

_Thanks for noticing._ All eyes once again turned towards the only two individuals sitting at the bar, this time more intently. Even Akira had put his cup cleaning on hold, leaning closer towards his side of the counter supportively. 

“We’re… related. Almost completely certain of it.” 

Everyone held their breath for a few seconds at the revelation, taking the information in. The cogs were turning, even eliciting a few gasps. The girl next to him probably wanted to vanish, and he didn’t blame her.

“What, you- you two?” In disbelief, Sakamoto pointed back in forth between the two of them. “How’s that even possible? Your mom’s-”

Goro specified before he could finish that thought with an uncomfortable reminder for the both of them.

“ _Half_ related. Shido’s side.” 

His mouth opened, then closed. They all appeared to have the same reaction. Akira raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Goro knew he understood why neither of them had told him earlier, despite having been aware of it. 

“That… Well, that would actually make sense, I hate to admit it. But how can you be so sure? You sound quite convinced.” 

Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to explain it all once again. Instead, Futaba shook herself out of her daze, speaking up before he could. She was very obviously nervous and out of her comfort zone, yet making an effort… for his sake. 

“S-Shido made a comment that pretty much confirmed things, while we were fighting him. A-And Goro had been suspecting it before, so he mentioned it to me…” 

Things were starting to click for them, too. In the same way they had for him, when he’d begun to _really_ think about it. By now, the two of them had for the most part accepted the way things were, though Goro was still mindful around her, knowing he couldn’t ever truly erase what he’d done. Still, they got along together better than he would have ever guessed. 

“Oh, is that why you were acting weird?”

“More importantly… Is that really okay with you?” 

Silence fell. They all understood the implications of that question, of how personal it was. He realized he’d never really _asked,_ deep down dreading the answer. Selfish of him, really; she had every right to despise and resent him for the rest of her life, blood relations or not. Yet, he found himself hoping that perhaps…

“I-It wasn’t, not at first..”

She was looking down, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Finding the right words demanded some time. None of them dared push her, with how difficult he’d heard it had been for her to open up. _Partly his fault, he was reminded._

“B-But, i-it’s not something we can change, so..”  
  
Slowly, the girl’s head lifted up. If she had more to say after that, he was a bit apprehensive to hear it. 

“I-I’m not… _forgetting_. But I know he’s put himself on the line for us. A-And saved Akira from getting into more trouble. So… I don’t think I can stay mad at Goro forever. It wouldn’t be fair, when we’ve both been through our own things...” 

Not the conclusion he’d expected, clearly, and he wasn’t alone. She didn’t say anything else, avoiding his surprised gaze. He still couldn’t convince himself that he deserved this, but also felt a strange relief knowing that they might be able to work through it somehow. That maybe he’d be able to truly consider someone ‘family’ again one day. 

“Huh. That’s surprisingly mature of you to say.”

“Might take some time to get used to the idea, honestly…” 

“Nice to see you getting along, at least. Didn’t think Akechi was such a _nerd.”_

That last comment elicited some laughter, to his utter embarrassment. Even Akira chuckled, hiding it poorly. He supposed he deserved it, allowing it to happen. It seemed the others knew not to dig too deeply into it, when the two knew to handle it on their own. 

“Yeah, and he’s way too serious about it. Just as you’d expect.”

She stuck out her tongue at him, childishly taunting. Instead of annoying him, the gesture filled him with a strange warmth. Without thinking about it, a genuine smile had reached his lips, though he quickly waved the girl off with fake irritation before she could mention it. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. As if you’re any better.” 

He scoffed, aware that he was just firing her off, and not minding. Her long rambles weren’t too bad after all, and he secretly enjoyed the debates. Before they could jump back into friendly but heated banter, someone spoke up above everyone else. 

“Alright, let’s not get chaotic. We should help Akira set things so we can all eat soon.”

The chatter and gossip died down, eventually met with resigned nods. Apparently, people had been more interested in discussing this new information, rather than lend a hand so they could actually celebrate. Akira seemingly didn’t hold it against them, although he was just selfless like that. Instead, he observed with slight amusement whilst occasionally keeping an eye on his pot of curry. 

“Is there any other big announcement we should know about while we’re still at it?” 

Another round of laughter met the joking statement, as the group began to mobilize itself around the small café. His gaze met Akira’s for a second too long. _Well._

***

“Wait, so you guys were actually serious?”

“Oh my god, did you just realize that _now?_ They weren’t even being subtle!” 

“I was just trying not to assume..”

This was roughly the reaction he’d expected, although that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. All he could really do was sit next to his _boyfriend_ and let them talk until the novelty eventually wore off. The boy in question had been quite careful about the subject, forcing Goro to reiterate more than once that he was okay with going public. Not something he was eager about, but much better than letting them find out on their own. 

“You have my gratitude for entrusting us with such sensitive information.”

“... I think he’s trying to say thanks for trusting us enough to tell.” 

With dinner long gone by, the gathering of teenagers was casually strewn around what remained their hideout, even now that they’d stopped being Phantom Thieves. The owner had actually come to check out them some time earlier, to make sure they hadn’t been making too much of a mess. Surprisingly, their meetings had always been well-behaved, never getting out of hand. And as for the boss himself… Akira had promised to handle that issue on his own, believing that the man already knew anyway. 

He scanned around for their reactions, half expecting to see some disapproving gazes. Beforehand, the thief had done his best to reassure him that he knew his friends well enough, that they would certainly be happy for the two. A reasonable assumption, really, yet a part of him worried that things wouldn’t go over so well. As if to really drive the point home, Akira had earlier wrapped an arm around his shoulders without any shame. Not a fan of such a display, he still knew it was important to the other boy. 

“It means a lot to me — to _us_ — for everyone to be so accepting. I do hope it’s not too strange for some of you..” 

It was uncommon for their ex-leader — since they were no longer vigilantes — to be so outright and honest. He’d always been attentive to others’ feelings, but almost never spoke up about his own; it was something Goro had reproached him more than once. This time, everyone could tell he was being serious. 

“Hey, I’m not going to pretend it didn’t seem _unusual_ at first, but since you guys seem to have moved past all… _that,_ then... Sure, I mean. None of my business, ya know?” 

Apparently, such a sentiment appeared to be the general consensus. He’d still expected more uncertainty, more questions, but it was becoming clear that he’d have to give Akira that one; he’d been right. He supposed it was still better to deal with this than the alternative, as strange as it felt to expose his personal business like that with people he _just now_ considered friends.

After all, it hadn’t taken long for him to figure out he wasn’t into the grand public displays of affection, a limit the other boy thankfully respected, _usually._ Then again, worse things than an arm loosely thrown across his shoulders around their teammates, or the occasional hand holding when out of the crowd’s sight…

“Yeah! As long as you two are happy! You deserve it, after everything.”

Ann’s smile widened, flashing them a bright grin. With how invested she’d been, particularly by secretly pushing Goro to think about his own feelings, it wasn’t surprising in the slightest to see her practically beaming. At least, not surprising to _him._ Her joy was contagious enough that the corners of his mouth briefly lifted, holding eye contact. 

“And that you’re not like, one of those gross couples in front of us..”

To accompany her words, Futaba made a disgusted noise, sticking her tongue out. Akira smirked, and before Goro could say anything, leaned closer to his cheek in an exaggerated attempt at kissing. Instinctively, he not so subtly kicked the boy’s leg under the table, putting an end to his foolishness. Someone in the group snorted. _Ah._ That had been his way of proving his point, huh. 

“Ahem. Just don’t let it become too much of a distraction. I should remind everyone that the school year is almost over. Well. For Akira, if anything.” 

Collective groan. The relatively lighthearted atmosphere of their celebratory gathering had officially been broken. Which meant that was the end of that talk, thankfully. With everything going on on the side, he was half ready to redo his senior year. Things weren’t certain yet. 

While their friends dove into an intense chat about the contents of the final exams and whether they’d kicked off studying, neither of the two paid close attention. Akira turned his head to the side, locking eyes properly. Like this, they were quite close, but no one was paying attention. 

Overhead, the yellow tinted lights basked the room in a warm glow. Without them noticing, the moon had long since taken her rightful place in the early night sky.

Things might turn out fine after all.

***

“Ah, Akechi-kun! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

The familiar voice made him freeze like a deer in the headlights. It’s not that he’d been actively avoiding this girl, but their last encounter alone had been quite awkward, and for good reasons. 

“Okumura-san, what a surprise..”

He quickly mustered up the best smile he could at the moment, turning around to face her. She had an equally innocent expression on her face, but it was easy to see through it. Even now, their exchanges remained somewhat tense. Goro knew he couldn’t just sweep what he’d done under the rug, but still.

“Oh, you can just call me Haru. We’ve been through enough together, don’t you think?”

“Uh, right. Then, you can just call me Goro.”

A too long pause. The girl was standing right in front of him, unwavering, and he couldn’t tell what she was thinking about. Kicking him in the shin, maybe. He’d witnessed the way she’d acted in the Metaverse, and knew better than to mess with her. 

“So-”

“Were you on your way somewhere? I wouldn’t want to hold you back.”

She was putting him on the spot. Lying would be easy, but he’d feel guilty about it. She’d probably be able to tell. He scratched the back of his neck, throwing a cursory look at their surroundings. Despite their appearances, they weren’t being paid attention to. These days, he was careful not to be too recognizable, never wearing his trademark outfits. Not that he needed to anymore, with the way things were. 

“No, it’s fine. Just a meeting with a school counselor. To discuss my future options.. I suppose.”

Goro didn’t feel the need to get into the details, just eager to go back home. Lately, school had been the last thing on his mind. The higher ups were vaguely aware of his situation, though only the bare minimum, really. No way he’d get into a prestigious university after everything, but he didn’t particularly care. His grades had been good, so managing to pass would be enough. The rest… he’d figure out later.

“Do you still think you’ll be able to graduate?”

“Well, I’d been a perfect student up until now. They say they’re working to make an exception due to the circumstances, though without any honors or recommendations. Might be better this way, really”

He wasn’t sure why he was telling her all this. Then again, she’d asked.

“I.. see. Does Akira know?” 

One of his eyebrows raised instinctively. She was being oddly inquisitive, for someone who still obviously disliked him. He could have confronted her about it directly, but stirring up conflict right now and right here would be a terrible idea. 

“Haven’t had the opportunity to tell him yet. Why? Are you worried I'll keep things from him?”

Her expression hardened slightly, letting go of her pretty little lady facade. Not quite angry, but unmistakably serious. Wordlessly, she tried to pull him aside, and Goro didn’t have the audacity to outright protest it. They’d still been standing in the middle of the street, and though not crowded, he also didn’t exactly want wandering eyes landing on them. 

He crossed his arms, leaning against the building they’d moved right next to. The look on her face was still the same. Eventually though, she sighed in what could have been defeat, staring straight into his eyes. 

“I.. I’m not trying to fight you. It’s not really my business, I know. I don’t want him to get hurt, that’s all. If you care about him like you say, surely you must understand?” 

She appeared to be intently waiting for the right answer. Being questioned in such a way very much annoyed him, but a rational part of him could see where she was coming from. His outwards demeanor changed slightly, coming off as less defensive despite having a few reasons to be. 

“It’s not my intention at all to hurt him, or… faking, if that’s what you think. It would be very low, even for me. And I really have nothing to gain from it, at this point. And what we have going may be surprising to you, but it’s still personal.” 

Goro challenged her gaze right back, absolutely serious. He was doing his best to stay as pragmatic as possible, to really drive his point across and ease her concerns, but let her not so subtly know that she shouldn’t be meddling too much. Carefully analyzing him for longer than was socially acceptable, the girl finally appeared to find a satisfactory conclusion for herself.

“Sometimes… It’s still hard to believe. Yet, even I can see that you’re being honest. I probably get on your nerves, don’t I? Or maybe you’re just waiting to be left alone?”

She was forcing out a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Her tone was bitter, in a way he recognized from experience. _Regret. A tinge of guilt, maybe._ It wasn’t the kind of behaviour he’d ever expected coming from someone like her, and the girl herself appeared to be beating herself up over these emotions. Perhaps she believed she shouldn’t be feeling that way. He almost felt bad for her, in a way. 

“No, I believe you’re allowed to dislike me. Most would say you’re in the right. I’m not sure there’s a way I could ever really make it up to you, really.” 

A strange conversation to be having out in the open like that. Goro had been keeping his voice down, remaining neutral to the best of his abilities. Apologizing profusely now wouldn’t bring her father back, and as such, he didn’t see the need. Something told him she’d take it as further affront, more than anything else. 

“Oh…”

Haru’s eyes widened in genuine surprise. Judging from her reaction, she’d been awaiting a positive response to her questions. To be mocked and dismissed. That would have made things easier for her, certainly. An easy way to prove to herself that he’d never changed from his manipulative ways. Goro didn’t exactly hold such a thing against her; even he was surprised about the progress he’d made, when such a thing had seemed completely impossible and out of reach. If he was being honest with himself, he knew it was only because of others’ persistence to help him that he was here today. _Otherwise…_ in this case, he didn’t like to think about what could have been.

“You don’t have to forgive me. Now, or ever. I don’t intend to give up on Akira, though, not that he’d let me. And… that’s okay, actually.” 

He was being dead serious, potentially more than the situation called for. After all, she’d never done anything to get in their way, despite her apparent personal opinions. Still, he wished to show her that he _really_ wasn’t playing around on that point. Oddly, he’d never felt the need to prove anything to anyone in such a way, yet foolishly hoped for a sliver of her approval. She was one of Akira’s precious friends, in the end. Inherently, Goro had nothing against her. 

Unexpectedly, she chuckled, lightheartedly. It took him aback, freezing in place. Despite his first assumption, the girl didn’t appear mad anymore. Their eyes locked, and this time, the way her mouth curved ever so slightly was genuine. Confusion must have shown on his features, because she let out another laugh, gentle at heart. Soon enough, she settled down, but he still couldn’t tell what thoughts had gone through her mind for her to experience such a sudden change of behaviour.

“Did I say something wrong..?”

“No, well, ah… You’re more fit for each other than I would have thought after all.” 

***

“It’s getting kind of late.”

Virtually nothing of interest could be seen from one glance at the attic’s window, except for the fact that the sun had taken its daily leave some time ago. It was an obvious statement, but he hadn’t been sure what else to say to grab Akira’s attention. The two of them were haphazardly laid out on the old couch, nearly done watching some movie he’d forgotten the title of. Anything to avoid staying ‘home’ alone.

“Oh. It is.” 

He’d expected more, but apparently the other boy wasn’t sure what to say either. One of Goro’s bare hands was still firmly clutched in his, casually. Before long, he’d paused the film, shifting his position to face the detective better. Giving him his full attention. _Was he really that easy to read?_

“I know you don’t want to go back there. Even Sojiro seems concerned about the amount of time you’ve been spending around this place, not that he minds of course.”

Internally, he cringed. It was impossible to refute. March had greeted them just a few days ago, and Goro had progressively begun to avoid his apartment as much as possible. For the most part, Akira had seemed quite happy to be in his company more often, though it was just like him to worry anyway. 

“I haven’t found a new place yet. I don’t like knowing that _he_ technically still pays for it..”

Not for long, now that he was nearly guaranteed to be convicted. It was partly why he was frantically searching around for a replacement. Although, it was hard to know what would be appropriate, since he still had no clue what he’d do if he did manage to finish up high school. 

Goro was barely sure that he even wanted to stay in Tokyo, in the first place. Too many foul memories in one place, and he continuously ran the risk of being recognized, when he _really_ didn’t want to. It would be a few years before things really blew over, and he naturally faded back in the world’s mind. 

“You’re always welcome to sleep here tonight.” 

Akira dropped the offer casually, now attempting to close the remaining distance between the two of them. As he did so, he ended up hogging the only blanket they’d found to warm themselves with. Frowning, the detective snatched back the part that was rightfully his, aware of the way the other boy used this as an excuse to get even closer, before leaning against his shoulder. He was trying to act nonchalant about it, but Goro knew he was waiting for the answer with silent anticipation. _Hm._

“Did Boss give you permission? Or are you perhaps trying to-”

“Hey, I really just meant sleep! Come on, you trust me! I’m only trying to be nice...” 

Lightly punching his arm a few times to stop him from finishing that sentence, Akira pouted up at him. It was always unusual to see him bursting out like that, but Goro secretly found it somewhat endearing. He was always so stone-faced… until it came to him. He let out a chuckle, eliciting another weak shove.

“Mmmh… I _guess_ I could, then. I doubt the trains are still running,” 

Tomorrow happened to be Sunday, too. Theoretically, it meant neither of them would have to leave early. Maybe this was why Akira had asked him today, when the opportunity had been present before. Thinking back, this had already happened once before. That time, though, he hadn’t been given much of a choice. He’d barely even slept at all, not used to having someone else in the room. Now, just a few months later, things happened to be very different. Goro still had a difficult time grasping how it was even possible, for it to change so easily and naturally. 

“Really? Oh! I’ll take the couch. I want you to have the bed...” 

His tone made it sound like it was non negotiable, yet his eyes narrowed, not about to let it slide. Sometimes, Akira was just too nice for his own good. 

“No way. I’ll be fine on the couch, _please._ I’m not fighting about this, when I'm the one intruding.” 

“But…” 

He was still making those puppy dog eyes up at him, though Goro was not having it. It wouldn’t be fair, with everything the boy had already done for him. For a second, he finally looked resigned. Yet right after, it apparead he thought of something else. 

“Um actually, maybe we could… We could always share the bed?”

_Ah._ Of course Akira would suggest something like that. He looks back at the rectangle shape occupying a small corner of the room, doubtful. It’s barely worthy of being called a ‘bed’ in the first place.

“You _really_ think we’ll both fit on that? Seriously?”

“Well, we can try. I’m sure if we squeeze together, I mean..”

***

They’d managed, not without some effort. It was admittedly the best arrangement to satisfy the both of them, in theory. In practice, Goro had virtually no personal space, and Akira was close to falling off the bed. If Morgana hadn’t been staying over at Futaba’s to give them privacy, he would have surely made fun of them for it. 

It wasn’t completely _uncomfortable,_ just completely out of the range of things he was used to. For a few years now, he’d slept alone in a too big, perpetually cold bed. Not the refreshing kind of sleep, either. And now, Akira had an arm and a leg lazily draped over him, while Goro himself was even wearing clothes he’d had no choice but to borrow. ‘ _You’ll be uncomfortable otherwise.’_ It was as if his boyfriend had prepared specifically for a day where the occasion would arise. 

“What are you thinking about?”

Goro jolted slightly in surprise, actually getting close to accidentally kicking the other boy away. He’d honestly thought Akira had been asleep by now, with how relaxed he seemed, as well as the prolonged silence. 

“I don’t know. Everything. And the fact that i’ve never been this close to someone else.” _Physically or otherwise._

At that admission, he could make out the appearance of a smile on the boy’s face from the corner of his vision. Akira quickly pecked him on the cheek, settling in with a pleased sigh. He was more fond of this kind of contact than Goro, although it wasn’t unbearable. He didn’t feel lonely or freezing, for once. 

“Are you scared of what will happen after? The legal side of things is pretty much done now, right?”

Though it was just the two of them in the building, he kept his voice down, squeezing him just a bit tighter. He sighed, but reflected upon it for a moment. The answer was obvious. After all, part of him had never even expected to _live_ this far. And, this outcome was like nothing he could have ever predicted. He now had things he hadn’t allowed himself to hope for, finding it so out of his reach. A semblance of happiness. Something like friends. And…

“Mmh. They’re letting me off the hook, I guess. I never thought I’d get this far. In… general.”

So close together like this, the confessions flowed out easily. Sometimes, he still doubted that he deserved any of it. After all the suffering, it felt too good to be real. But it _was._ Akira wouldn’t let him forget it. No matter how many times, he always soothed Goro’s doubts away. Although, he didn’t want to rely on him too much either, knowing his tendency for unrestrained selflessness. 

“I’m glad you did. You know that, right?”

Still staring up into nothingness, he nodded clearly enough that Akira would be able to tell. As he wasn’t sure what else to say, the room fell back into silence, only broken by his companion’s steady breathing. With the way he could feel him relax, Goro knew he’d succumb to sleep soon. Though strangely, he also found himself beginning to grow heavy, something he tended to have a hard time achieving.

“Hmmm… Y’know, if you wanted to, you could… You could come back with me to my hometown, lay low for a bit.. Ah, was planning to find a place anyway, so we might be-”

“Excuse me?"

He’d interrupted the other boy’s quiet ramblings, sitting up in bed suddenly. His partner tiredly protested, before apparently realizing that he’d been saying things out loud. They were both very much awake once again. 

“I mean… Fuck, sorry. You can just forget I said that?”

Reluctantly shifting his position, the boy rubbed at his temples. Without his glasses, he looked quite… soft. Goro wasn’t about to just let it slide like that, obviously. He grabbed Akira’s wrist before he could even _think_ of somehow escaping, most likely thinking of going straight for the couch.

“No, I don’t think I'm going to.”

“So what? You’re mad at me, now? I shouldn’t have brought it up. You must think it’s stupid.”

“I’m not _mad,_ you idiot. Look at me.”

It was dark, so the best thing he could do was get so close to his face that Akira would have no other choice but acknowledge him. Predictably, it worked quite well. His grip released, staring deep into his eyes despite not piercerving much. 

“Were you actually serious about that?” 

“I guess, I… It’s probably selfish of me, or unrealistic, really, I don’t want to be a bother-”

“ _That doesn’t answer the question._ ”

“Fine! I’d been giving it some thought. For a while, now.”

_There_. That was all Goro had been waiting to hear. Nervously, his hands moved up to cup the boy’s face. Like this, it was almost as if the rest of the world stopped to exist. Instead, everything was contained in that small attic, to those two teenagers occupying that worn out mattress. 

“And if I were to say yes? I’ve been wanting a change of surroundings, in fact.”

“But you wouldn’t.”

“How can you be so sure? I don’t have much to lose. In fact, it’d probably be better than living with uncertainty on my own in a place and city I can barely tolerate the sight of anymore.” 

A pause. Akira was taking in the fact that he wasn’t joking around in the slightest. It was his turn convincing the boy of his intentions, of the fact that he wasn’t lying after all. Sure, it _did_ sound a bit like hopeful dreaming. And at the same time… everything currently felt possible. They’d taken down a _God._ They had each other. So why the hell not?

“You.. don’t think it’s unrealistic? Or too sudden?” 

“Maybe just a little. But we can figure it out, I think. If it’s what you really want...” 

Live together.. He hadn’t _truly_ considered the idea before. It didn’t sound terrible, considering Akira was quite aware of his personal boundaries. Knew to leave him space, that he’d come at his own pace. It was the most logical arrangement, knowing that they’d both have to move soon. Less rent to pay overall. And… they’d be able to see each other more, when neither was busy. 

“Right, right. I’d already started to look for buildings, I can show you, and- I really can’t believe you’re agreeing to this. I’m not dreaming, right? I didn’t fall asleep?”

Goro had never seen him this giddy, like a kid on Christmas morning. He snorted, falling back on the bed with a soft thud. Lazily, he motioned for Akira to follow him. The earlier awkwardness of having to share a bed had all but melted away. The other boy laughed too, turning on the pillow to face him with stars in his eyes. This.. was a moment he’d end up cherishing, no matter what happened. 

“No. No, you didn’t.”

He made a breathless sound as Akira suddenly embraced him, vaguely remembering the first time he’d pulled something like that. Felt like ages ago. Now, he continued to open up, just a little more every day. There was much to work through still, he knew better than to fool himself. Yet.. his outlook had changed; it didn’t feel impossible anymore.

“I’m happy… I was thinking we could look for a therapist in the area, as well. For you, maybe me, too..”

From Akira’s hopeful tone, he could tell that this had been on his mind for a while. Seeing as Goro appeared open, he was taking the opportunity to bring these things up, it seemed. The idea made him a little unsure, yet he’d considered it too, despite what others might have thought. No way he could mention half of what had happened to him _,_ but perhaps he’d finally learn how to process it on his own. God knew they’d both been through enough to need it.

“Mmh, that’s not a bad idea. Really feels like we’re making adult decisions, doesn’t it...”

His attempt at lightening the subject a bit, though it _was_ strange to be so seriously discussing all of these matters. The other boy looked satisfied with that answer, humming faintly in agreement. They were quite haphazardly entangled by this point, though comfortable.

“Still have some money saved up. I don’t mind getting another job while you-”

“No. You should be the one finishing high school first. I can afford to work for a while, on the other hand.”

“Ughhh, come on...”

“Let’s just sleep already.”

***

Morning.

Light filtered in through the window, making the dust in the air more visible. Seemed he’d slept in. 

For a moment, Akira was transported back to another morning months ago. A time he’d woken up alone, though the room had felt more empty than it should have been. That time, Goro had left without a sound.

Truly awakened from this realization, he rapidly blinked a few times, becoming aware of his surroundings. His arms were wrapped around a solid form. There was something thrown over him, too. A limb. He could hear the relaxed breathing of someone still soundly asleep. 

Everything had been real after all. And Goro was still there, peacefully against him. Alive. And real. And safe.

He smiled, held him tighter. Kissed his partner on the forehead softly, already feeling him rouse from the depths of slumber. Akira himself hadn’t slept that well in years. He just couldn’t stop grinning to himself. 

“Good morning..”

He knew, then, looking at him. Yeah.

Things would work out. 

[FIN]  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like that's it, folks.  
> 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's got this far, liked, commented, or literally just clicked. I could have never imagined, when I got this idea, that I would actually get this far. Even 50k seemed like an insane goal to me, so even if it's not perfect, i'm really glad that I took the time to get it out. Overall, very proud of how this ended up (seeing as english isn't my first language either). I'm honestly really sad to let this one go, but i'm also glad to be able to say that I finished it the way i'd envisioned, and to know that people will be able to read the full thing even later on!  
> 
> 
> Finally, this whole thing couldn't have been possible without my friend Ram, who encouraged my ideas and patiently read over my progress. Tysm king, wouldn't be here without you :,)  
>  Though I don't have any new projects planned at the moment, I do hope to be able to start on something different soon (maybe an au, who knows?) In the meantime, you can find me on tumblr @prjctdiva (my dms are always open, too!)  
> 
> 
> For now, this is Nik, signing off. Thank you for getting this far!


End file.
